


Конкурсные рассказы

by Li_Liana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 94,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Конкурсные рассказы 2001-2008гг. (28 штук)И рассказы 1997-2004гг. (8 штук)





	1. Таких не берут в космонавты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Фантастика-2004", Конкурс КЛФ№ 7, 11-е место из 189-ти, 1-е место из 38-ми в первом туре, авторство - совместное с [Allora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora).  
> Издан в журнале "Порог" № 12 2007г.  
> Издан в сборнике КЛФ за 2004г.

Пока девушка искала его документы, Андрей с болезненным любопытством пытался угадать расовую принадлежность секретарши. Для кикиморы или болотницы она была слишком миловидной. Но ядовито-зеленые глаза, нечеловечески гибкая фигура и плавная грациозность движений явно указывали на лесное происхождение. Мавка или лесавка?

Девушка протянула ему официальный бланк.

\- Распишитесь в получении.

Андрей, не глядя, коснулся большим пальцем маленького пластикового квадратика, оставляя свою электронную подпись-отпечаток, и нетерпеливо открыл конверт. Быстро пробежал глазами первые строчки - отказ, даже без объяснения причин.

\- Почему? - он растеряно повернулся к секретарше и протянул ей лист гербовой бумаги. - Тут не написано, из-за чего меня не взяли.

\- Но вы же человек, - извиняющимся тоном произнесла девушка, так и не заглянув в письмо. - Вы должны знать, что после экспедиции к Толиману присутствие людей в экипажах признано нерентабельным.

Еще бы он не знал. Там был его отец. Когда мать прошла обращение и стала русалкой, отец ушел из дома. А потом пришло извещение из министерства о зачислении его в экспедицию по освоению Толимана. К Андрею отец заехал попрощаться в интернат, а с матерью они так больше и не виделись. После того, как сообщили о катастрофе, Андрей не разговаривал с ней почти год. Тогда ему казалось, что, останься мать человеком, отец не бросил бы их, и все было бы хорошо, как и прежде.

Но отец улетел давно, а сейчас были важны только сухие строчки официального письма в руке.

\- Ведь к Толиману летели одни люди, - безнадежно возразил он. - Я знаю, что больше не отправляют человеческих экспедиций. Но я впервые слышу, что люди даже не входят в экипаж натуралов. Могу я лично поговорить с председателем приемной комиссии?

\- Извините, но он не принимает по таким вопросам, - девушка отрицательно покачала головой. – Кроме того, вряд ли для вас сделают исключение.

Андрей мысленно выругался и уже хотел уходить, но все-таки задал еще один вопрос.

\- А если бы я стал, скажем, волкодлаком? 

Девушка чуть смущенно пожала плечами.

\- Ваши шансы увеличились бы, но не намного. Предпочтение отдается натурализованным до рождения и чистокровным натуралам. Они могут оставить потомство, в отличие от обращенных.

\- Со временем у меня появятся дети, - не согласился Андрей. - Человеческие дети.

\- Люди долго не живут, - девушка с сочувствием посмотрела на Андрея. - Они подвержены болезням, у них меньше спектр чувств, они не обладают эмпатией и многими другими важными качествами. Космос не для людей.

Нет, она - не мавка. Обращенные так не говорят. Слишком искренняя жалость прозвучала в ее словах, и он не заметил ни капельки гордости своей инакостью. Секретарша никогда не была человеком.

\- Простите, вы лесавка? - уже зная ответ спросил Андрей.

Девушка кивнула.

\- А родители тоже натуралы, да? - он не хотел вымещать зло на секретарше, но вопрос прозвучал обвиняюще и почему-то по-детски обиженно.

\- Моя семья - лешие в седьмом поколении, - девушка слегка покраснела, вернее позеленела - еще один отличительный признак истинно лесного происхождения.

Секретарша заглянула в его анкеты

\- Но ведь ваша мать русалка, прошла постнатурализацию более десяти лет назад. Русалки, даже обращенные, достаточно зарабатывают на гидропонных фермах, - лесавка чуть замялась. – Неужели она не может помочь вам?

Андрей поморщился.

\- Не русалка, водяница, - автоматически поправил он. – И не на ферме. Она работает инженером на океанических добывающих станциях.

Глаза девушки округлились

\- О! - только и сказала она.

Еще бы, инженеры-натуралы, работающие в Атлантическом концерне, были самыми высокооплачиваемыми специалистами на планете.

\- Молодой человек, вам лучше всего обратиться в центр натурализации. А потом приходите к нам. У вас очень хорошие медицинские показатели, обнадеживающая анкета и прекрасное образование, - секретарша нажала кнопку открытия дверей, показывая, что разговор окончен. - Если вы пройдете обращение, я почти уверена, что вам не откажут.

***

Хотя это и было абсолютно безнадежно, но Андрей все-таки поехал в региональный центр натурализации. Он хотел знать, как много отделяет его от мечты. С завистью покосившись на множество предложений отдела пренатальной натурализации, он с внутренним вздохом отправился на этаж обращений. Выбор здесь был очень невелик. Мавка и водяница для женщин, и волкодлак с водяным для мужчин.

В отделе волкодлаков ему выделили личного консультанта. Против ожиданий не оборотня, а еще одну девушку-лесавку. На ее бейджике значилось имя «Дарина».

\- Что-то нынче в секретарях одни лесавки работают, - усмехнулся Андрей.

\- Нормальная работа, - Дарина сдержано улыбнулась. - Не кикиморам же с клиентами общаться. Но я не секретарь, а консультант центра, - как бы между делом поправила она Андрея.

Девушка внимательно изучила анкету, поколдовала над компьютером и, подарив ему профессиональную улыбку, предложила распечатку, - Вот самый оптимальный план вашего обращения. Он составлен с учетом всех индивидуальных нюансов.

Андрей заинтересовано посмотрел на листик.

\- Поскольку детей у вас нет, то государственный налог составит…, - Дарина указала на верхнюю строчку в таблице. - Плюс плата за само обращение, - девушка провела изящным пальчиком по следующей позиции. - Вы ведь хотите быть волкодлаком?

\- Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор? - пожал плечами Андрей.

Дарина снова улыбнулась.

\- Чисто технически вы бы еще могли стать водяным. К тому же, у вас мать - русалка.

\- Уж спасибо, увольте, - Андрей внутренне содрогнулся.

\- И правильно, - кивнула Дарина, поняв его по-своему. – Знаете, какие на них очереди? И какой отбор?

\- Итак, - девушка вернулась к его анкете, - Как я понимаю, необходимой суммой на счету вы в данный момент не располагаете?

Андрей угрюмо вздохнул. Пятизначное число на распечатке выглядело просто астрономически недосягаемым.

\- У вас нет работы и свободных денежных средств, но имеется прекрасное образование и отличные медицинские данные. Мы можем предложить вам решение проблемы. – Дарина подняла на него чуть раскосые зеленые глаза. - Вы поработаете донором в системе колонизации. Не очень долго, чуть больше двух лет. За это время вы соберете нужную вам сумму. И еще, вы же собираетесь лететь в дальний космос? Мы в таких случаях идем навстречу донорам, разрешаем выбрать способ натурализации одного поколения ваших потомков и отправляем их с вами на одном корабле.

Андрей тупо уставился на Дарину.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я сдавал сперму, а вы штамповали из них маленьких натуралов для сектора колонизации?! - наконец почти выкрикнул он.

\- А что вас возмущает? Вы же сами мечтаете улететь к звездам.

Андрей выбежал из центра натурализации, хлопнув дверью. Уж лучше пойти на шантаж матери. Она, по крайней мере, требует от него только трех внуков в обмен на оплату счета. Да что ж это такое? Мало того, что его хотят лишить его человеческой сущности, так еще и племенным жеребцом делают?! Нет. Он взрослый, здоровый и образованный человек. Он сам справится.

***

Вернувшись, он вызвал на монитор электронную газету "Работа для всех". Пропустив разделы "Работа для натуралов" и "Работа для обращенных", уткнулся в до обидного маленькую вкладку "Работа для людей". Изучение объявлений повергло его в глубокое уныние. В большинстве случаев за работу предлагали такие смешные деньги, что он не заработает на постнатурализацию и за двадцать лет. Отбор по критерию максимальной зарплаты выдал результат всего в несколько десятков строк. Большинство из них были предложениями донорства. Андрей отсеял и их, осталось всего три объявления.

В первом случае требовался программист в крупный концерн, во втором - оператор автоматической линии на завод. В этом объявлении зарплата вообще не указывалась, что вызвало у Андрея весьма пессимистические подозрения. В последнем, третьем объявлении, супермаркет домашних животных объявлял конкурс на должность менеджера по продажам. Впрочем, это предложение скорее по ошибке попало в раздел для людей. Ну, в самом деле, кто сейчас нанимает людей в сферу обслуживания?

Однако, Андрей решил попытать счастья по всем трем пунктам. Не хотелось терять даже ничтожный шанс. А вдруг? Он вызвал мобиль и поехал по указанным адресам.

В супермаркете таких же наивных, как он, оказалось человек пять, все остальные кандидаты были натуралами. Но Андрей упорно стоял в очереди, надеясь неизвестно на что, пока не зашла пара летавцев. Очередь претендентов дружно погрустнела и быстро поредела. Из любопытства Андрей достоял до конца. Взяли, конечно, летавцев. Ну, еще бы, с их внешностью и естественными способностями очаровывать. От них ни один покупатель не вырвется с пустыми руками. И на работу летавцы, перекидывающиеся в летящий туман, никогда не опоздают. Люди им точно не конкуренты.

В компьютерной фирме практически все претенденты были людьми. Андрей заметил в толпе только несколько молодых леших. Технические знания изначально давались натуралам с трудом. Не то, чтобы среди них не было хороших программистов или инженеров, но таких специалистов-людей было намного больше. Правда, спрос на них в век натурализации был не сильно высок.

Андрей взял для заполнения анкету, с сомнением покосился на порядковый номер – три тысячи двести восемьдесят шестой.

\- Только не говорите мне, что это количество соискателей! - вырвалось у него.

Сидевший рядом с такой же анкетой парень, не удивившись, грустно отозвался.

\- Именно оно. А мест всего три.

Андрей ушел, даже не дождавшись собеседования.

На заводе его приняли почти радушно. Но когда он поинтересовался зарплатой, как-то сразу сникли и назвали сумму, чуть ли не в десяток раз меньше потенциальной зарплаты программиста.

\- Наш дворник за день получает больше, чем ваш оператор за месяц, - только и смог ответить Андрей.

\- Так дворник же, видать, полевик или леший, - хмыкнул пожилой кадровик. - Что ж вы хотите, молодой человек?

\- Ничего я не хочу, - зло ответил Андрей. Конечно, чиновник был совершенно не виноват в том, что натуралы обошли людей по всем статьям. Но ему было обидно до слез.

От безысходности он собрался обратиться к нелегалам, через институтских знакомых нашел адрес подпольной лаборатории обращения. Но, когда Андрей приехал, оказалось, что служба контроля за незаконной натурализацией как раз проводит очередной профилактический рейд. Стоя в толпе зевак, он смотрел, как команда волкодлаков загоняла в полицейский фургончик свежеобращенных навию и навья, которые жутко выли и метались в кольце окруживших их оборотней.

А потом из машины службы контроля величаво выплыла вила. Андрей впервые видел живую вилу так близко. Говорили, что обратить ребенка вилой стоит целое состояние. Крылатая красавица вызвала настоящий гейзер из ближайшей колонки водопровода, а потом стремительно ударила навия своими острыми серебристыми копытцами. Женщина-навья упала сама, сбитая мощной струей воды, сильно ударилась головой о землю и затихла. Отчаявшийся навий попытался направить на вилу проклятие. Неумелый удар новообращенного лишь вскользь зацепил серебристую фигурку. Навий вскочил, дико заверещал и бросился на крылатую, дорогу ему преградил один из оборотней, но тут же отлетел в сторону - разъяренный навий пропорол его бок своим отравляющим ударом.

Вила раскинула крылья и тихо зашипела. Переулок окутала ставшая вдруг чуть ли не физически ощущаемой тишина. От крылатой фигуры повеяло холодом. Навий серой ноздреватой массой растекся по асфальту. Вила уничтожила его смертельным «взглядом гнева». О таком Андрей лишь слышал на уроках этнознания.

К раненому вурдалаку уже бежала девушка-берегиня. Сотрудники подпольного центра, напуганные демонстрацией силы крылатой вилы, больше не сопротивлялись, дали погрузить себя в фургон и увезти.

Андрей ушел домой, глубоко задумавшись. Ну его, к нечистому, подпольное обращение. После всего пережитого он почувствовал, как предложение матери становится все менее страшным. Подумаешь, гордость у мальчика взыграла. Лучше уступить и зачать для нее троих внуков, чем два года отработать донором или превратиться вообще неизвестно во что. Тем более, нелегально обращенным в космос попасть почти нереально.

Прежде чем звонить матери, он решил все сделать сам, не нужны ему ее невесты. С отвращением к неизбежному и к самому себе, Андрей дал объявление в электронную газету. «Ищу женщину для зачатия, вынашивания и рождения ребенка-натурала. Средствами для натурализации обеспечен. Заключение брака не предлагать».

На объявление откликнулось до удивления много желающих. Кстати, а кто сказал, что мать всех трех его детей должна быть одна и та же? Если ждать рождения трех детей от одной женщины – это три-четыре года, да и не всякая согласится. А если три разных матери? Мысль ему понравилась, насколько в этом мероприятии вообще могло хоть что-то нравиться.

Не теряя времени, уже на следующий день он встретился с парой кандидаток, потом еще с тремя. Остановил свой выбор на одной, даже не потрудившись запомнить, как она выглядит. На шестой встрече понял, что больше не может видеть эти разные, но такие одинаково жизнерадостные лица, и с остальными стал разбираться быстрее - читал анкету, высылал сообщение, что после появления ребенка улетает с Земли, предупреждал о двух других матерях. Кто-то отвечал, кто-то – нет. Было два или три гневных письма с намеками на то, что с его замашками надо быть мусульманином, а не православным, но их Андрей проигнорировал. Наконец, спустя две недели, его поиски увенчались успехом, и три «невесты», уже несущие в себе будущих натуралов, были представлены матери. Пошел обратный отсчет времени.

***

Спустя пару месяцев он сидел перед монитором, внимая очередной тираде матери. После окончательного заключения договора об оплате она наслаждалась вновь обретенной властью над сыном, и пользовалась его зависимостью на полную катушку.

\- Я думала насчет твоих деток, - сообщила она. - Старший, который родится у Анечки, конечно, будет лешим. Сейчас это самая популярная натурализация для мальчиков.

Андрей напрягся, ради развлечения пытаясь вспомнить, какую из девушек звали Аней. Пухленькая блондинка, собирающаяся учиться на технолога, или рыжая зануда, которая готовилась идти на обращение? Ирину, высокую брюнетку, он запомнил лучше, а вот Аню и Свету путал.

Мать продолжала щебетать.

\- У Светочки будет двойня - мальчик и девочка. Мы с ней решили, что это будут близнецы-летавцы. Представляешь как здорово? А она сама собирается быть мавкой, у нее уже подписано разрешение.

Андрей кивнул своим мыслям. Значит Анюта, это таки блондинка. А мавкой намеревалась стать Света. А какая, собственно, разница? Он просто хочет улететь. И ему плевать на все остальное.

\- Мам, может ты прямо сейчас оплатишь мой счет? – не выдержав, перебил он ее. – Зачатие уже произошло, и через несколько месяцев родятся твои долгожданные внуки.

\- Нет, - отрезала мать. - Только после их рождения, и не днем раньше! А то мало ли, что может случиться, - и продолжила изливать свои восторги. - Я хотела одну русалочку. Настоящую, маленькую, с хвостиком, мы бы вместе с ней плавали, я бы потом устроила ее на работу, сама бы ее учила, - она мечтательно улыбнулась. - Знаешь, какая редкость натуральная русалка с техническим образованием? Но у русалоидов в первом поколении часто бывает синдром Андерсена, а я не хочу, чтобы моя внучка страдала из-за отсутствия ножек. А тут мне предложили совершенно уникальную возможность, представляешь… - мать сделала эффектную паузу. - Берегиню!

Андрей вяло угукнул, ему было абсолютно безразлично, хотелось как можно быстрее отключить связь и не слышать этот жизнерадостно-деловой голос.

\- Только представь себе, настоящая берегиня! Я уже не говорю, сколько они зарабатывают. Но она может жить и на суше, и со мной в море, и…, - мать захлебнулась восторгами, что позволило Андрею, который уже не мог больше слышать эти крики восхищения, перебить.

\- Мне все равно. Делай, как хочешь.

Мать обиделась и отключилась. Ну, и ладно, она получит, что хотела, а он полетит в космос. Все остальное не важно.

***

Все-таки, она сумела отомстить за эту мимолетную обиду. Все оставшееся время до рождения детей Андрей не получил от матери ни копейки. Извиняться и унижаться дополнительными просьбами о деньгах он не стал. Чтобы дотянуть до часа «Икс», устроился на тот самый завод, из отдела кадров которого так гордо ушел три месяца назад. Правда, долго не продержался. Спустя несколько недель случилось несчастье – в раздевалке нашли повесившегося сменщика Андрея.

Шестидесятилетний одинокий человек был уволен накануне из-за ерундовой производственной травмы. Формально увольнение было обосновано заботой о его здоровье и безопасности. Но реально на завод стояла немалая очередь из молодых, и держать пожилого человека было банально невыгодно.

Андрей удивился было, как это его так легко приняли на эту работу, но новый сменщик ему весьма доходчиво растолковал, сколько сейчас стоит обучение в университете. Раньше Андрей об этом вопросе просто не задумывался. Он знал, что за все платила мать, а детали его не интересовали.

Сразу после этого случая Андрей ушел с завода. Осознав, что его уровень образования доступен лишь натуралам или детям хорошо устроившихся обращенных, он не захотел занимать место, на которое претендовали десятки безработных из полунищих человеческих семей.

Оставшись снова без средств к существованию, Андрей перешел еще один рубеж – наплевав на свои принципы, сдал сперму в центр космической колонизации. Полученных за три сеанса денег хватило, чтобы дотянуть до конца срока, не вспоминая больше о голодной смерти.

Когда до рождения последнего ребенка оставались считанные дни, Андрей начал, не торопясь, готовиться к обращению. Мать перечислила аванс в центр натурализации, уже была назначена дата операции. А с первого числа следующего месяца должна была начаться предполетная подготовка. Жизнь снова улыбнулась и заиграла всеми цветами радуги. Впереди его ждал космос и другие миры. Наконец-то мечты стали сбываться.

Размышления Андрея прервал неожиданный вызов. Он недовольно поморщился. Или опять мать, или начались преждевременные роды у Иры. Последнее соображение заставило его нехотя подойти и глянуть на определитель. Если от наблюдающего врача, лучше ответить. Обратный адрес поверг его в крайнюю степень изумления. Андрею звонили из ассоциации людей-космонавтов. Заинтересовавшись, он принял звонок и включил монитор.

Немолодой уже человек, представился и, не затягивая, изложил причины, побудившие его набрать номер Андрея.

\- Мы знаем, что ваш отец был космонавтом, - начал он. - Он мечтал о космосе для всех землян, и для людей тоже, а не только для натуралов. Мы за последние несколько лет смогли набрать достаточно средств для отправки своей экспедиции, - человек рассказывал, а Андрей чувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает комок. Он уже понял, к чему клонит собеседник, и что ему предложат. - Сейчас мы набираем экипаж исследовательского корабля. Нам кажется, что ваше образование и ваши способности могли бы быть полезны в этом полете. Не хотите ли принять участие?

Андрей резко расхохотался, оборвав представителя ассоциации.

\- Где вы были год назад?

\- Но что изменилось? - мужчина на мониторе выглядел растерянным. - По нашим источникам вы все еще человек. Вы ничего не теряете, соглашайтесь! - с пылом добавил он.

\- А зачем? - горько спросил Андрей и отключил связь.

Ведь и правда, зачем? Совсем скоро он станет волкодлаком. Его будут ждать несколько столетий жизни, космос, устойчивость к девяноста пяти процентам известных болезней, естественная интуиция, нечеловеческая сила, приспособляемость к агрессивным условиям внешней среды и многое другое. Зачем ему пускаться в сомнительную авантюру, в которой он рискует погибнуть? Или, в самом лучшем случае, умереть лет через пятьдесят, больным и беспомощным стариком. Ради чего весь этот риск?

Андрей представил, что сказал бы на эти мысли отец, и помрачнел. Но отцу хорошо – он погиб, не успев почувствовать, как больно бьет изменившийся мир своих несовершенных детей. Для чего упрямиться, кому нужна эта его человеческая сущность? Да никому, по большому счету. Ничего ценного она сама по себе не несет.

Спустя неделю Андрей ехал в центр натурализации. Операция была назначена на сегодня. Надо было радоваться исполнению заветной мечты, но сердце почему-то грыз червячок сомнений и из головы не шел тот злополучный звонок.

***

Заключение медицинской комиссии центра космических полетов:

«Андрей Васильевич Куртасов, кандидат, постнатурализированный волкодлак, дата обращения 28 августа 2238 года, признан негодным к космическим полетам и дальним экспедициям по причине неизлечимой генетической аномалии. Указанная аномалия представляет собой повышенную восприимчивость к радиационному излучению и вызвана возникшим в процессе постнатурализации сбоем программы»


	2. Когда реки потекут вспять

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-9", весна 2005г., 186-е место из 539-ти, авторство - совместное с [Allora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora).

От работы его оторвал резкий телефонный звонок.

\- Зайди ко мне.

Шеф всегда вызывал в самый неподходящий момент. Виктор или как раз с головой погружался в работу, или наоборот - только решал передохнуть.

В кабинете его вместе с Петром Николаевичем ждал сюрприз в виде миловидной девушки с пронзительными серыми глазами.

\- Виктор, к нам из столицы приехала госпожа Брыковец, журналистка из газеты «Сегодня».

Госпожа Брыковец склонила голову и вежливо поздоровалась.

\- Добрый день. Елена.

\- Виктор Киренко, - ответил он, смутно соображая, что надо бы подать руку, но подают ли руку даме, не знал.

\- Покажи ей, пожалуйста, объект, и расскажи о том, что ее заинтересует, - шеф повернулся к девушке и пояснил. - Виктор - наш инженер по технике безопасности. Он лучше других сможет ответить на ваши вопросы.

Журналистка лукаво улыбнулась.

\- Лучше вас?

\- Ну, в некотором роде, - смутился шеф. – Виктор у нас всегда в курсе всего, а ко мне информация поступает в самом сжатом и отфильтрованном виде, сами понимаете.

Выйдя из кабинета, они направились к центральной лестнице, наконец Виктор решился заговорить.

\- Прогуляемся по плотине или сразу пройдем в мой кабинет? Вам нужны официальные данные или больше интересуют личные впечатления?

\- И то, и то, если можно, - с готовностью откликнулась журналистка. – Я хочу знать все, связанное с перекрытием русла реки.

\- А вы, случайно, не от общества защитников окружающей среды? – Виктор даже остановился и насторожено посмотрел на собеседницу

\- Нет, - девушка улыбнулась. - А что, так замучили?

Виктор махнул рукой и продолжил путь к выходу из здания.

\- Если мы затопляем площадь около тысячи квадратных километров, то избежать их внимания просто невозможно. Всегда найдутся какие-нибудь редкие мыши или кролики, обитающие исключительно на территории будущего водохранилища.

\- Отстойника, - поправила девушка.

Виктор поморщился, но возражать не стал.

\- Плюс аграрии обязательно прицепятся по поводу потерянных почв, - продолжил он.

\- Им-то почему возмущаться? - удивилась Елена. - Более половины территорий находится в зоне отчуждения.

\- Вот именно, что половина, - вздохнул Виктор, - А умникам от агрокомплекса никак не объяснишь, что мы не можем затопить город, не пустив под воду поля, которые находятся ниже него. Знай твердят о своих потерянных черноземах.

***

Пока они ехали к плотине, разговор не клеился. Елена приникла к окну и с неподдельным интересом смотрела на проносящиеся мимо поселки и лесопосадки, как будто видела их впервые. Дитя мегаполиса, подумал про себя Виктор.

Когда машина остановилась, он помог Елене выйти и широким жестом пригласил ее пройти «на объект».

Журналистка на секунду засомневалась, прежде чем сделать первый шаг на плотину.

\- Вы боитесь высоты?

\- Нет. Просто… - она замолчала, глядя на зеленеющую далеко внизу темную воду. Зачем такая широкая плотина? Река ведь намного уже.

\- Это пока. А когда водохранилище полностью сформируется - будет как раз впору. – Виктор замолчал, ожидая вопросов, но Елена только молча смотрела вниз, в долину.

\- Неужели так необходимо убивать реку? – тихо спросила она. Это был явно вопрос не для статьи, но Виктор ответил.

\- Понимаете, вода все равно заражена. А так у нас получится почти естественный отстойник. Сейчас на плотине монтируются системы фильтрации. Водяной слой же создаст над зоной отчуждения дополнительный щит от радиации. Кроме того, предусмотрено строительство очистных сооружений ниже по течению - за плотиной, - инженер гордо улыбнулся. - Мы действительно сможем обеспечить города чистой водой. А вместо зараженной земли здесь будет прекрасное озеро.

Елена Брыковец отстраненно кивала словам инженера, и неотрывно смотрела вниз, где медленно колыхалось озеро мертвой воды.

*** 

Ее убивали. Медленно и неизбежно. Сначала она даже не заметила, что происходит. Они всегда суетились возле нее, неизменно занимаясь своими непонятными делами. Иногда они ее развлекали, но чаще были безразличны. Она слишком привыкла не обращать на них внимания. Но теперь они преграждали ее, чтобы остановить, заставить растечься, прекратить движение и потерять себя.

Когда она заметила, какой стала медленной, как незаметно уходят, растворяясь в небытии, ее мысли и ощущения, преграда уже возвышалась непреодолимой скалой. Сначала она взъярилась и понеслась к виновнице своих бед, но разбилась бессильными брызгами о неприступный бетон. Стена выстояла.

Теперь они пропускали за преграду лишь малый ручеек, который перемалывали и закручивали в непонятных механизмах. Она не могла выживать в них. Ее разделяли, рвали на части. За стеной она уже не чувствовала себя, а перед ней колыхалось, медленно разрастаясь, неживое стоячее озеро.

Вода точит камень, но чтобы разрушить убийцу, ей понадобится слишком много времени. Нужен не один мороз и не один весенний паводок, чтобы пробиться сквозь воздвигнутую преграду. А она засыпала уже сейчас. Если выше, возле самих истоков, она еще могла думать и переживать, то ближе к плотине от нее оставалось только печальное безразличие и тихая скорбь. Если бы она могла, она бы плакала. Но реки не плачут.

Вместе с ней умирали почти все, кто жил в ней. Некоторые из них, возможно, спасутся, найдя себе место и в мертвой реке, но большинство погибнет. Слишком многие не выживут в стоячей воде А ей уже было почти все равно. Еще вчера у нее были свои любимцы среди этих тысяч маленьких забавных существ, а сегодня она уже едва могла отличить их друг от друга.

Скоро она уснет вечным сном, ил и камни погребут ее останки. Вода, ее тело, будет медленно разлагаться, превращаясь в мутноватую жижу, пока полностью не погибнет и не станет болотом. Но, возможно, ей и не дадут окончательно умереть. Они могут очищать и поддерживать мертвое тело реки в нужном им состоянии. Она не хотела этого, но была не в силах что-либо изменить.

Река очнулась от полусонных раздумий. Ее звали. Существо, пришедшее с берега, когда в ее теле поселилась та боль. Тогда она пустила его в себя, а сейчас оно чего-то хотело. Так трудно понимать. Она уже почти забылась, почти спит…

*** 

Тревога гнала ее вперед. Старшая погибала, медленно и непонятно. Ее жизнь останавливалась, голос стихал, и временами Аква почти переставала слышать реку. Окружающее становилось неправильным, а она никак не могла понять, что происходит.

Аква подплыла к появившимся за последние дни в воде камням. Такие странные и чем-то смутно знакомые. Нет, она не права. "Камень" - это неправильное слово, оно не подходит. Она смотрит на нечто похожее, но не на камень. Когда-то она знала, как оно называется, но - как же больно вспоминать! Не хочется, а надо - если она не согласна потерять свою реку и исчезнуть вместе с остальными ее обитателями.

Память - как глубокий, давно зарытый колодец, но стоит в него погрузиться, как он с радостью обжигает обволакивающим ледяным холодом воспоминаний. Давно забытые понятия и клочки памяти о личных событиях безжалостно врываются в голову

Это не камни. Это кирпичная кладка. Аква осмотрелась и увидела, что плавает в верхнем ярусе старенькой колокольни. Но что церквушка делает под водой? Аква быстро поплыла вперед, вглядываясь в темноту. Пока она не будила свою память, она ощущала пространство не глазами. Теперь она понимала, что видит, но ее чувства стали почти человеческими. Ушло ощущение потока, ушло знание мира вокруг себя и многое другое, что дарила ей река. Расплата за право понять. Или наказание за возрождение в себе человеческого.

Смазанные силуэты одноэтажных домиков, так похожие на пригородные районы. Далеко впереди темнеют угловатые громадины. Неужели это городские кварталы? Внизу угадываются прямые силуэты давно вымерших улиц. Что они сделали? Они затопили ее город? Зачем? Они мало отравили реку тогда? Для чего заливать водой радиационное кладбище? Как сложно бывает понять людей.

Но нет, не это - причина умирания реки. Радиация причиняет ей боль, но не способна убить. Почему умирает ее река? Она бы спросила у нее самой, но в стоячей воде нет мысли.

Стоячая вода! От неожиданной догадки Аква всплыла почти к самой поверхности. Люди перегораживают воду? Зачем? Покалеченная река превратится в мертвое отравленное озеро. Что они творят? Неужели, пока она была под водой, мир окончательно сошел с ума?

Аква вынырнула из воды и увидела огромную плотину, возвышающуюся на фоне ночного неба. Наверху кипела жизнь, мелькали огни, ездили машины, громоздились огромные металлические конструкции. Так непривычно. Казалось, каждое новое слово всплывает из памяти с еле слышным скрипом, будто нехотя раскрывая свое значение. Аква нырнула обратно в спасительную простоту речной воды и опять услышала ее грусть.

Рекам неведом страх. Они умирают тихо. Но Аква могла бороться. И за себя, и за нее. Но чтобы бороться, надо понять врагов. Значит, надо вернуться, полностью, а не подглядывая украдкой в собственную память, как она это делает сейчас.

Как больно опять становиться человеком.

*** 

Земля ударила ее по ногам, а воздух обжег неожиданной сухость. Аква оглянулась. Темная поверхность воды манила и звала, но девушка с отчаянной решимостью отправилась вверх по склону. Надо опять научится ходить. Когда-то это казалось таким простым и естественным.

Сделав несколько шагов, она уселась на травянистый берег. Что ей может понадобиться в городе? Прежде всего, деньги. Или что-то, за что их можно быстро получить. Мелькнула шальная мысль устроиться на работу спасателем или водолазом. Нет, это не подойдет. Слишком много времени это займет, и понадобятся документы. Аква вздохнула. Документы, как же она забыла? Ведь она понятия не имеет, какими они стали за прошедшие годы. Да, и сколько лет прошло, не знает. В реке время воспринимается совсем иначе.

В поисках совета Аква, как всегда, обратилась к реке. Та молчала, неспешно неся мимо нее свои умирающие воды.

И я не буду спешить, решила Аква. Без документов обойдусь. Буду все время держаться поближе к реке, и в случае опасности просто уйду под воду. Надо только объяснить реке, что мне нужно. Но как же это сложно сейчас, когда она уже почти человек! Если ей и самой трудно одновременно удерживать в голове человеческую жизнь и жизнь реки, то как она сможет понять?

Река пыталась. С монетами она так и не разобралась, лишь выплеснула к ногам Аквы кучу ржавых железок, среди которых болталось от силы пяток копеек. Река не понимала разницы между круглой железкой с чеканкой и кривым обломком арматуры.

Зато особенности химического состава аргентума и аурума ей почти удалось осознать. Она старательно выискивала в своих водах мельчайшие кусочки нужных веществ. Как ни медленно она текла, но уже поняла, что Аква, это странное создание, пришедшее сверху, хочет ей помочь. Кто же еще сможет остановить суетливых верхних, если не бывшая одна из них?

Река отдала потерянные в ней за последние столетия драгоценные металлы. Были там и обрывки цепочек, и колечки, и кривые нашлепки, похожие на зубные коронки. Аква не стала всматриваться. Что попало в реку, уже не принадлежало миру людей, и не важно, чем оно было раньше.

Оторвав лист лопуха, девушка сложила в него речной подарок. Вроде бы все? Можно отправляться в город?

Одежда! Аква в отчаянии хлопнула себя по лбу. Как она могла забыть об одежде? Аква расстроилась. Если она в городе вот так забудет еще что-то настолько само собой разумеющееся, то ничего у нее не получится. Река успокаивающе заплескалась у ее ног, по поверхности воды пробежала легкая рябь, хотя не было ни малейшего ветерка.

\- Я знаю, не волнуйся, - девушка вздрогнула, услышав собственный голос. - Все у нас получится. Только, возможно, это займет чуть больше времени. Ты же не против?

Река никогда не спешила. Девушка улыбнулась и еще раз посмотрела на плотину. Теперь она уже не казалась ей такой громадной и несокрушимой.

*** 

Проблему с одеждой Аква решила достаточно просто. Вернувшись в реку, она притаилась возле оживленной переправы между двумя поселками. Притаившись возле прибрежных камышей, она вычислила свою будущую жертву среди сельских жителей и утянула из лодки туристов увесистый рюкзак. Веселящаяся молодая компания заметила только всплеск воды. Один из парней даже нырнул в воду на поиски пропажи, но Аква уже давно удрала от переправы.

В рюкзаке оказались вполне приличные джинсы, футболка, и нечто похожее на кеды. Вспомнив внешний вид девушек ограбленной компании, она подумала, что такая одежда вполне соответствует нынешней моде, и решилась на свой первый выход в город.

Выйдя из реки перед рассветом, она оделась и направилась к ближайшим строениям. Аква помнила этот город. Пусть она не жила в нем, но часто приезжала сюда в той, прошлой жизни.

С одной стороны, город почти не изменился. Многие улицы и дома остались прежними. Такие же скверы прятались во двориках, такие же цветы пылились на клумбах. Но с другой стороны, он стал слишком другим. Появились новые диковинные машины. Почти все нижние этажи превратились в кричаще яркие витрины магазинов. Одежду было не узнать, но на это Аква и не рассчитывала. А что ее удивило, так это изменение речи. Она слушала случайных прохожих и ловила себя на мысли, что зачастую не понимает и трети сказанного. И еще в городе стало слишком много шума и вони. Хотя, возможное, последнее ей только казалось после жизни в реке

Аква несколько недель просто гуляла по городу, постепенно привыкая к нему, прежде чем решилась отнести добытое золото и серебро в ломбард. Приемщица попыталась спросить у нее документы, но девушка сказала, что просто подарит ей два самых красивых колечка, и та очень быстро согласилась принять золото без всяких документов.

Когда у нее наконец появились деньги, Аква начала покупать газеты. Каждое утро она закупалась в очередном киоске и, нагрузившись кипой макулатуры, шла в один из сквериков. Обычно она читала до самого вечера. Примерно на вторую неделю чтения она начала понимать, что газеты тоже бывают разные. Теперь Аква не покупала все подряд, а выбирала такие, из которых можно было почерпнуть больше всего информации.

Несколько раз она заходила в супермаркеты бытовой техники - так стали называться электротовары - и смотрела отрывки телепередач. Но Аква боялась привлекать к себе внимание, и основным источником информации для нее оставалась бумажная пресса. Девушка надеялась найти информацию о плотине, но ее оказывалось до обидного мало.

Именно тогда у Аквы появился план. Она выбрала столичное издание и одну из журналисток, которая несколько раз писала о строительстве и других масштабных проектах. Потом заказала в полиграфии бейджик-удостоверение на ее фамилию. Сотрудники полиграфии проявили даже меньшую подозрительность, чем служащая ломбарда. Они легко поверили в нехитрую ложь про розыгрыш друзей детства на встрече выпускников и выполнили ее заказ.

Купив новую одежду и приобретя все необходимые аксессуары для выполнения придуманной роли, Аква поехала на плотину.

*** 

Вернувшись в офис, Виктор заканчивал беседу с журналисткой в своем кабинете.

Девушка уже вышла из задумчивости, и теперь атаковала его совершенно с неожиданной стороны.

\- По данным сейсмического мониторинга, опубликованным два годна назад областным геологическим институтом, в непосредственной близости от плотины проходят тектонические разломы земной коры, - уверенно сообщила она. – Как вы прокомментируете то, что эта информация скрывается от общественности?

\- Мы не хотим ничего замалчивать, поймите, - инженер был даже слегка ошарашен подобным напором, но смог собраться с мыслями. - Во-первых, эти разломы стабильны, и неактивны в последнее десятилетие. Во-вторых, мы применяли технологию залива бетонирующим раствором подземных пустот. Поверьте, вашим читателям не о чем переживать.

\- Вряд ли удалось залить все подземные пустоты, - покачала головой Елена.

\- Нам очень помогли спелеологи. Они считают, что подземные пространства под плотиной и Северным урочищем соединены системой подземных рек. Но наверняка мы не знаем. Это только предположения, - Виктор открыл ящик стола, достал схему, полученную от спелеологов, и разложил ее на столе. - Нам составили примерную карту, вот, посмотрите.

Она знала. Помнила. Когда она была частью реки, то чувствовала бег соседних рек. Она взглянула на карту. Как странно сравнивать то, что она видела человеческими глазами, с тем знанием, что давала ей река. Надо же, нескольких совсем маленьких речушек она раньше не замечала. А вот тут на карте ошибка. Эти два притока сливаются намного раньше. Она чуть не начала исправлять неточности карты, но вовремя удержалась.

Некоторое время Елена задумчиво изучала схемы.

\- Если главная проблема в зараженных почвах и попадании радиоактивных примесей в воду, то почему нельзя просто изменить русло реки? - она провела рукой по карте. - Вот тут и тут. Тогда река бы обтекала зараженную территорию, и проблема отпала бы сама собой.

\- Лена, - Виктор даже засмеялся. - Сразу видно, что вы очень далеки от темы, которую беретесь освещать. Понадобятся миллионы долларов. Расстояние слишком велико. Только одни исследования вылетят государству в копеечку. Ведь вода может течь только вниз, - назидательно подняв палец, сообщил он прописную истину. - Найти новое русло - это вам не пальчиком по карте провести.

Аква могла сказать, что там, где она провела рукой, именно нужный наклон и там действительно могла протечь ее река. Она это просто знала, чувствовала. Но понимала, что инженер ей не поверит.

*** 

На следующий день Виктор пришел к шефу.

\- Петр Николаевич, это невероятно, но журналистка унесла наш рекламный проспект для инвесторов и схему подземных рек. Как так могло получиться – ума не приложу. Однако, факт остается фактом.

\- Как бы не оказалась, что она какая-нибудь террористка, - встревожился шеф, и тут же позвонил в город - вызывать службу безопасности.

\- Виктор, у нас могли остаться где-нибудь отпечатки ее пальцев? – зажав рукой трубку, спросил он инженера.

Тот пожал плечами.

\- Она заходила в кабинет, опиралась на стол, бралась за ручки. Не знаю, где еще.

\- Можно проверить. Проследи пока, чтобы туда никто не заходил.

Приехавший специалист нашел отпечатки пальцев, не совпадающие ни с одними из отпечатков сотрудников офиса и немногочисленных посетителей кабинета Виктора. После проверки базы данных установили, что "пальчики" принадлежат девушке, пострадавшей во время аварии на реакторе почти пятьдесят лет назад. Спустя несколько месяцев после взрыва она исчезла из больничной палаты, где находилась в состоянии последней стадии лучевой болезни.

Поскольку реального объяснения этому факту не нашлось, дело вскоре замяли. Не объявлять же в розыск семидесятилетний призрак.

*** 

Аква вернулась к реке. Она, как могла, пыталась передать увиденное в мире людей, но ей слишком тяжело давались эти объяснения.

"Я бы попыталась взорвать плотину", - с рекой проще говорить мысленно, нырнув поглубже и найдя хоть одну струйку живого быстрого течения. - "Но мир так изменился, что я совсем не представлю, где можно добыть столько взрывчатки. И не уверена, что смогу полностью разрушить плотину."

"Ты уничтожишь ее насовсем?", - река отвечала не словами, но, пожив немного среди людей, Акве проще было переводить мысли реки в словесную форму. - "Они не поставят ее снова?"

"Конечно поставят. Но мы выиграем время", - у Аквы мелькнула какая-то идея, но она не успела ее до конца осознать.

"Что такое время?"

Река тихо урчала. Она старалась, но понимала лишь немногое. Они хотят убить ее за то, что сами же и отравили? Потому, что она вынуждена течь по отравленной земле? Река не могла этого понять.

"Я придумала!", - Аква встрепенулась и легко кувыркнулась через голову. - "Я придумала!!!"

Река ждала. Она ценила столь редкое веселье своих обычно спокойных жителей и не собиралась ему мешать.

"Смотри", - Аква постаралась как можно точнее одновременно вспомнить похищенную у людей схему подводных рек и то, что знала о них река. Если вот тут ты уйдешь чуть глубже, то свернешь к этим рекам. Но ты не такая хиленькая, как подземные речушки. Там, где они заперты, ты сможешь вырваться на свободу. Надо только пробиться до этого разлома и все получится"

"Я не смогу", медленно ответила река.

"А если использовать всю тяжесть засыпающей воды?"

Река мысленно согласилась.

*** 

От первого подземного толчка гладь зарождающегося водохранилища вздрогнула. Потом тревожно запищали датчики, фиксирующие состояние стыков бетонных плит.

Где-то далеко внизу подземные реки бушевали и ревели, сливаясь друг с другом в борьбе за жизненное пространство. Но у подруги Аквы было преимущество. За ее спиной стоял полуживой вес воды, задержанной плотиной. Она давила на соперниц, подминала, проталкивала их вперед и промывала себе дорогу к свободе.

После второго толчка могучие конструкции чуть отошли друг от друга и на бетонных быках начали появляться микротрещины.

А потом все прекратилось, но вода начала уходить. Человеческому глазу эти изменения были почти незаметны, но кубометры воды ежесекундно утекали вниз, прокладывая себе новое, подземное русло. Люди только утром заметили понижение уровня воды в будущем отстойнике, а уже к полудню пришло сообщение о выходе сбежавшей реки из-под земли.

Она появилась на поверхности на сотню километров ближе к морю из маленького озера-родничка и слилась с мелкой речушкой, когда-то впадавшей в нее. Расширив ложе речушки, она затопила четыре поселка и несколько полей, но обошла все зараженные земли и вернулась в собственное, уже пересыхавшее русло.

Потом скажут, что "побег реки" являлся странным природным феноменом, вызванным неожиданной активизацией тектонического разлома. Сейсмологи подтвердят возможность землетрясений в этом районе, общественность успокоится, а недостроенная плотина останется стоять памятником самой себе, перегораживая выход из долины, так и не ставшей дном водохранилища.


	3. Последние

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Фантастика-2001", Конкурс КЛФ №1, 7-е место из 42-х.  
> Издан в сборнике КЛФ за 2001г.

Сергей разочарованно смотрел на серого дракона. Нет, за три дня они не успеют закончить внедрение. Разве это полет? Дергается в воздухе как подбитая птица, крыльями взмахнуть синхронно не может, а хвост - будто самостоятельной жизнью живет. Можно подумать, у Вессона это первый, а не третий носитель.  
\- Летите до гор и обратно. И постарайтесь развернуться в воздухе, не падая при этом на землю, - дал указания своему подшефному Сергей и поднялся повыше, наблюдая за полетом адаптируемого.  
Трепыхающийся силуэт долетел почти до самой горной гряды, когда, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду, завалился на деревья, с треском ломая ветки и неуклюже приземляясь.  
"Еще раз!" - дал мысленный приказ инструктор.  
"Но, мистер Сергей, я устал и …"  
"Я сказал, заново!" - Сергею было больно смотреть как мучают прекрасное драконье тело. Одна из лучший моделей: прочная, надежная, быстрая, с развитыми до человеческого уровня верхними конечностями, а этот торговец пенопластом так над ней издевается!  
Образец носителя для мистера Вессона Сергей сам испытывал и объезжал: легкий и покорный в управлении экземпляр. На сколько же надо быть неспособным к внедрению, чтобы с такой покладистой моделью не справиться? Наверняка какой-нибудь новоиспеченный миллионер, скопивший достаточное состояние, чтобы позволить себе жить в Верхнем Городе и быть драконом. Таких драконов Сергей просто презирал. И мог позволить себе этого не скрывать.  
Он был укротителем, объезжающим молодые экземпляры моделей, еще имеющие собственное сознание. На несколько миллионов драконов Города укротителей было чуть больше сотни, а с новыми моделями из них работало около десятка, и Сергей был одним из них. Драконы нуждались в нем, и очень сильно.  
Серый дракон начал очередную попытку справиться с разворотом, а Сергей с тоской наблюдал за этой пародией на полет. Пропащий день: контроль внедрения бездарного владетеля в промышленную модель носителя. То ли было на прошлой неделе. И Сергей с замиранием сердца еще раз вспомнил прекрасного золотого Дракона - одну из последних моделей его лаборатории, экспериментальный экземпляр, еще не поступивший в массовое производство.  
Какой то был дракон! Небольшой, чуть меньше этого серого, но с огромным размахом изящных крыльев, быстрый, длиннохвостый, с повышенными возможностями маневрирования, бронированной позолоченной чешуей, огнедышащий, речеговорящий, с лазерной установкой третьего глаза, алмазными когтями и … Сергей вздохнул: что толку вспоминать. Такой дракон стоит как крупный промышленный город со всем населением в придачу. А у него никогда не хватит денег и на самую дешевенькую модель - будет всю жизнь по лабораторным да объезжаемым драконам мыкаться. Но в управлении золотистый красавец был далеко не прост. Сергей-то с ним, конечно, справился, но вот сможет ли владетель, вернее владетельница, управиться с новой моделью? Владетельница… Его тайная страсть и преступление.  
Он и тогда знал, что это абсолютно недопустимо, немыслимо, неприлично, незаконно, но просто не смог удержаться. Он должен был хоть на минутку увидеть человека, которому достанется золотой дракон. Один раз приземлив своего носителя после очередного сеанса адаптации Сергей быстро из него вышел в лабораторный терминал и побежал глянуть на владетеля золотого дракона. В кабинке лежала девушка. Такая же прекрасная, как сам золотой дракон. Нет, еще прекраснее. Обнаженное молодое тело, бархатная кожа цвета слоновой кости, точеная фигура, упругая грудь, полуоткрытые во сне губы и водопад рыжеватых волос, так похожих на позолоту ее дракона.  
Сергей изваянием застыл у стекла, наблюдая как медицинский автомат готовит ее к возвращению в свое тело. Он впервые видел живую девушку так близко с тех пор как стал драконом. Впервые - глазами человека. Непослушными пальцами он вывел на монитор учетную карточку владетеля дракона  
//Джессика Вангейн, 27 биолет, адаптация в носителя №8514ЗА9 для помещения в постоянный терминал// - услужливо выдал компьютер.  
Сергей до боли стиснул зубы - единственная дочь главы Координационного совета Верхнего Города, дракон в десятом поколении, готовящаяся навсегда отказаться от возврата в собственное тело. После полной адаптации она будет помещена в постоянный терминал, и у него больше никогда не будет даже призрачного шанса ее увидеть.  
Сам Сергей никогда бы не согласился на постоянный терминал. За эти пять лет он так и не привык быть драконом, или просто еще не разучился быть человеком. У Сергея-дракона еще были шансы встретится со своей мечтой, ведь ему приходилось испытывать и очень редкие, и красивые модели. Вряд ли Золотая откажет ему в теле какого-то супер-дракона из последних разработок. Но ему была нужна не Золотая, ему была нужна Джессика, которая завтра уходила в постоянный терминал.  
И думать о таком было преступно, а то что он последние дни регулярно по несколько минут в день проводил у кабинки Джессики - вообще было подсудно. Если кто-то узнает, не спасут его и уникальные способности к укрощению - взашей выгонят на землю, а потом уничтожат, чтоб не приведи Дракон, люди не узнали ничего про жизнь Верхнего города.

От невеселых мыслей его отвлекло трепыхающееся падение серого с достаточно большой высоты всего в нескольких метрах от Сергея.  
\- Мистер Вессон, что с вами? - в лабораторном носителе, как во всех дорогих моделях были использованы модифицированные голосовые связки, позволяющие использовать человеческую речь, а модель его подопечного позволяла лишь стандартное телепатическое общение.  
"Я .. па....тер… Р-р-р… вр-р-раги!…" дракон перестал конвульсивно дергаться и совершенно неожиданной грациозностью и быстротой взмыл ввысь.  
Сергею уже приходилось видеть, как носители выходили из под контроля, но обычно в худшем случае они могли блокировать доступ владетеля к телу, но что б такое?! Разумнее, было бы выйти в лабораторию и отключить Вессона, но дракон за это время может улететь неизвестно куда, и Сергей бросился в погоню.  
Серый развил небывалую для своей модели скорость и Сергей едва-едва за ним успевал. Испытатель не мог не отметить, как легко летит свободный дракон по сравнению с любым, даже с управляемым самым искусным владетелем драконом-носителем. Пожалуй, даже чуть лучше, чем мог бы он сам.  
Пока Сергей удивлялся, такой целеустремленности освободившегося дракона - куда это ему, интересно, так срочно полететь захотелось? - он заметил, что летят они туда не одни. На горизонте появилось еще несколько крылатых силуэтов , и еще, и еще… Сергей оглянулся - в поле зрения летели десятки драконов, и цель у всех явно была одна. А по качеству полета они все подозрительно походили на вырвавшихся на волю носителей.  
Стая вышедших из под контроля драконов? Сергею стало страшно. Тем более, он понял куда они летят - в Верхний Город, город с самой совершенной в мире оборонной системой, но основанной на драконьих патрулях. Сергей на долю секунды вернулся в свое тело, чтобы послать в лабораторию код тревоги первого уровня. Что же это твориться?  
Летящих к городу драконов становилось все больше и больше. Сергей старался держаться на некотором расстоянии - насколько это было возможно. О том, что произойдет, когда они долетят, он старался не думать.  
Вдали показались дымящиеся силуэты Верхнего города. Дымящиеся? Испытатель, забыв о всякой осторожности, помчался вперед. Самый величественный в мире город буквально на глазах превращался в руины, жадно пожираемые пламенем . Драконы летали как ангелы смерти, паля и разрушая все вокруг. Дым и пыль укутывали бывшую столицу мира, милосердно скрывая от глаз Сергея многочисленные детали разыгрывавшейся под ним драмы. Он пролетел над местом, где еще пару часов назад были здания постоянного терминала. "Терминалы! Лаборатория!" очнувшись от ужаса увиденного спохватился Сергей: "Там же мое тело!"  
Сергей полетел к лаборатории. Как ни странно, здесь впервые он увидел некое подобие битвы, а не массовое уничтожение, как в остальном городе: несколько лабораторных драконов отчаянно и безуспешно пытались отстоять терминал и свои жизни, жизни владельцев. Но силы нападающих, возглавляемые Золотым Драконом, их явно превосходили.  
Сергей мгновенно вышел в тело, на ходу обрывая провода подключения и помчался к кабине терминала Золотого. Внешнее выключение само по себе достаточно болезненно, а Сергей еще и очень спешил - ведь дорога была каждая секунда, решался итог битвы наверху. Отсоединяя провода он слегка поранил девушку, и та очнулась с легким вскриком:  
\- Как?- она, уже больше никогда не ожидала увидеть мир человеческими глазами.  
\- Беги с терминала, быстро! - крикнул Сергей, выталкивая вяло сопротивляющуюся Джессику за двери.  
Испытатель заблокировал дверной замок, разбив панель управления, и стал подключаться к системе, еще хранившей тепло и даже капли крови его мечты. Вход в дракона мало чем отличался от включения в дикий образец для первого усмирения. Но, конечно, простые граждане были к такому совсем не готовы.  
Сергей начал привычно оттеснять на нижние уровни самосознание модели, когда на него обрушился удар, в сотни раз превосходящий силы любого дракона. В один миг он понял все, что происходило этим сумасшедшим днем: драконы, прирожденные телепаты, нашли способ объединять свои сознания и освобождать друг друга от владетелей, запирая их в ловушке собственного мозга.  
Он контролировал тело дракона, но его сознание буквально сдавливало со всех сторон, грозя расплющить, и Сергей чуть ли не физически ощущал усилия драконов, направленные на освобождение разума своего собрата от захватчика. Помня, что телепатия драконов действует лишь на ограниченных расстояниях, Сергей направил крылатое тело ввысь, надеясь оторваться от остальных моделей. Драконы полетели за ним, но Золотой был быстрее любого из них, и, когда испытатель почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание от боли, ему наконец удалось уйти от преследователей на достаточное расстояние и они остались с Золотым один на один.  
Взбешенный дракон обрушил на него всю ярость только что освободившегося, но порабощенного на самом пике своего торжества. Но ему не дано было перебороть силу решимости и отчаяния человека, весь мир которого сейчас разрушался на его глазах. Сергей чувствовал, что он на пределе. Долго такого противостояния он просто не выдержит. И в последний удар он вложил все: страх и ненависть к повелителям-драконам, впитанные еще в детстве, так и не прошедшие полностью, даже когда он сам стал крылатым; ужас и боль картин горящего Верхнего Города - его гибнущего мира; любовь и безумную тревогу за Джессику, оставшуюся внизу, в том драконьем аду; месть за всех уже мертвых и умирающих под руинами терминалов друзей, а, возможно, и за себя - тоже. Полностью выложившись, испытатель на какой-то миг потерял сознание.  
Очнувшись, он понял, что в теле совершенно один: дракон не просто зажат, а убит его последним отчаянной попыткой захватить контроль. Исчез тот слой, что всегда соединял человека с драконом: теперь ему не просто надо было думать о взмахе крыльев, а он чувствовал каждую мышцу, каждый орган так, как никогда не ощущал ни драконье, ни человеческое тело. Быть драконом оказалось во сто крат труднее, чем управлять телом порабощенного дракона.  
Золотой дракон, нелепо подергивая конечностями, камнем падал на земля. Сергей отчаянно пытался научиться управлять вдруг ставшим совсем незнакомым телом. Только опыт испытателя подсказал ему ответ: почувствуй себя драконом, стань им! Перед самой землей Сергею наконец это удалось, и он полетел обратно к пылающему городу. Как ни странно, но быть полностью драконом ему все больше и больше нравилось. Какая восхитительная гамма новых ощущений: он никогда так не чувствовал ветра под крыльями, никогда столь остро не ощущал свободы, даримой полетом.  
Минутный восторг прошел, как только он подлетел к городу. Лабораторный терминал горел, его защитники были повержены. От входа бежало несколько человек, преследуемые драконами. Джессика! Сергей стремительно спикировал на преследовавших ее драконов. Выдох пламени осадил одного из преследователей, а прицельный лазерный удар в основание шеи другого сократил поголовье драконов еще на одного экземпляра. Не зря он был испытателем - знать слабые места всех моделей было его работой.  
Золотой дракон бережно подхватил бегущую девушку и понес ее прочь из горящего города. О своем теле Сергей старался не думать. Уже за городом Золотой оглянулся: может успеет еще кого-то спасти? Хотя зачем, себе-то он помочь в принципе не сможет.  
Испытатель заметил черный столб дыма в районе главной энергостанции. Глупые драконы, ядерный взрыв реакторов сотрет с лица земли не только сам город, но и его разрушителей. Сергей поспешил унести Джессику как можно дальше, пока он еще это может - и так было чудом, что его тело, все еще оставалось живим - где-то в подвалах под руинами терминала.  
Пролетая над обычным человеческим поселением, громимым десятков драконов, он на несколько минут оставил свою драгоценную ношу, чтобы разогнать рептилий. Бессмысленно, люди столетиями ненавидели драконов-людей, ставших их безраздельными повелителями. Драконы мстили владетелям: людям, считавшим себя драконами. Имея по сути одного и того же врага, они стали врагами друг другу, оставаясь заложниками ненависти к ненавистному облику, забывая о его наполнении.  
Взрыв реакторов застал Сергея в нескольких сотнях километров от бывшего Верхнего Города. Он даже не сразу понял, что теперь его человеческое тело уже наверняка погибло, а он все еще жив. Он полностью стал драконом? Но так не бывает!

Золотой дракон сидел возле неподвижного тела девушки. После всего пережитого наступил шок. По земле летят миллионы одержимых ненавистью и жаждой мести драконов. Верхнего Города больше нет. Никто кроме них не выжил. А можно ли считать, что он выжил? Ведь его тело сгорело в руинах. Кто он теперь, или что?  
Джессика открыла глаза:  
\- Где я ? Что со мной? Почему я в этом отвратительном теле? Что это за грязь!? - голос девушки был перепуганными и брезгливым одновременно.  
\- Джесс…  
\- Что ты делаешь в моем теле!? Как ты посмел! - девушка вскочила и набросилась на дракона с кулаками, - Да ты хоть знаешь, кто я?!  
Сергей осторожно взял девушку за плечи и слегка потряс, чтобы заставить замолчать.  
\- Ты теперь никто. Город полностью уничтожен - взорвались реакторы главной энергостанции. - Сергей внутренне сжался, ожидая и боясь реакции девушки на такую новость, но та, казалось, отнеслась к этому как к мелкой и досадной неприятности, но не более.  
\- А как же драконы?  
\- Что драконы? - искренне удивился золотой дракон.  
\- Они же не в городе живут? Значит они живы?  
\- С драконами как раз все в порядке, - Сергей просто не мог удержаться от некоторого сарказма, - Вот только они нашли способ освободится от владетелей и теперь начали мстить человечеству за столетия рабства.  
\- Чудесно!, - Джессика действительно была обрадована, - Мы сможем их возглавить. Наконец-то не будет Совета, панькающегося с правами этих людишек, и мы будем единственными и полноправными хозяевами на нашей планете.  
\- Что?! - Сергею показалось, что он сходит с ума или от всего пережитого у него начались слуховые галлюцинации.  
\- О таком можно было только мечтать. Драконы, они ведь глупенькие, мы их легко себе подчиним, ведь мы с тобой - теперь самые умные из всей драконьей расы, - девушка кокетливо улыбнулась.  
\- Джессика, - Золотой дракон тяжело вздохнул, - Ты человек. И для любого дракона ты всего лишь одна из этих людишек, с которыми не стоит панькаться.  
Джессика замерла, будто пораженная, столь очевидным фактом.  
\- Нет! - из глаз девушки покатились слезы, - Это несправедливо. Я - дракон. Я всегда была драконом. Это ты украл мое тело! Я должна быть настоящим драконом-предводителем, а не ютиться в этом жалком теле. Нет, не хочу!  
Золотой дракон отстраненно наблюдал за рыдающей и бьющей его бронированную чешую своими маленькими кулачками прекрасной нагой девушкой, девушкой его мечты. Вот только она считает себя драконом, а он теперь уже действительно не человек. Дракон расправил крылья и приготовился взлетать.  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Я жалею о своем теле, не меньше чем ты. Но у меня много дел. На людей напали драконы.  
Рыдающая дракона в бессильной злобе смотрела на улетающий силуэт.

Последний дракон-владетель в теле человека, и последний дракон-носитель с душою человека…


	4. Судьба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-6", осень 2003г., 23-е место из 157-ми.  
> Рассказ вошел в шорт-лист конкурса.

Проворачиваясь, щелкнул дверной замок. Большой рыжий кот насторожено дернул ухом и открыл левый глаз: "Пойти, что ли, хозяйку встретить?"

Приняв утвердительное решение кот лениво спрыгнул с дивана на ковер, потянулся и важной походкой прошествовал к двери. Немного потерся у Ольгиных ног, пару раз приветственно мяукнул. Потом получил свою законную рыбу, с аппетитом ее уплел и отправился на любимый наблюдательный пост на подоконнике.

Сытым и довольным взглядом кот по-хозяйски взирал на мир со своего шестого этажа. Между прочим, эти маленькие человечки и разноцветные машинки бегают там внизу исключительно для его, кошачьего, развлечения. А, разве, вы не знали?

***

Ему было тепло и уютно. Правда, иногда кто-то толкался по бокам, но это совсем не мешало дремать, и даже было чуть-чуть интересным. Но однажды начались какие-то сотрясения. Его сдавило, протолкнуло по чему-то очень тесному и выкинуло куда-то в холодную, враждебную пустоту. Потом он почувствовал рядом что-то теплое, мягкое и пушистое и понял, что это - мама. Мама! Теперь он уже знал, что это значит.

Теперь мир стал намного интереснее, он состоял из Мамы, маленьких пушистых комочков, и огромного количества новых звуков. Иногда это было ласковое мурчание мамы или попискивание пушистых соседей, но чаще звуки доносились сверху или издалека и были совсем странными и непонятными. Они пугали и одновременно манили своей таинственностью. А однажды он открыл глаза и увидел свет. Свет!

Мир сразу стал просто огромным и жутко интересным. Но почему-то прятался от него за высокими стенками коробки. В ней оказалось несколько похожих на него пушков. С ними было очень интересно играть. Если стукнуть по соседу лапой - он тоже стукнет, если не спит.

Он видел, что мама иногда выпрыгивала из коробки и уходила туда, откуда доносились все эти таинственные звуки. Ему тоже очень хотелось выбраться, но он никак не мог дотянуться коготками до края коробки. А один раз, пока он спал, одна из стенок исчезла, и утром он впервые вышел в новый мир.

В нем водились Большие существа. Мама объяснила, что они кормят и охраняют. Каждому из них полагалось свое собственное большое существо. Когда они подрастут, придут другие большие существа и заберут их в миры, где они будут полновластными хозяевами. А все их маленькие миры находятся в Большом мире, но там много опасностей и всяких ужасных вещей. Если они будут себя плохо вести, то большое существо выкинет их в опасный большой мир, и они там пропадут.

Все пушки после маминого рассказа перепугано забились в коробку, надеясь спрятаться от будущих напастей за ее такими надежными стенками. Мама стала успокаивающе урчать, утешая, что она их научит себя правильно вести. Ведь эти большие существа очень глупые, а они такие умные и хитрые. Им легко удастся не сердить своих больших существ. Надо выполнять всего два-три их глупых требования. И у котят будет все: просторный и уютный собственный мир с интересными картинами в стеклах, много вкусной еды и очень много мягких мест для спания и просто лежания. Успокоенные они засыпали, грезя о своих великолепных мирах.

Скоро он узнал, что большие существа называют его Котенок. Правда, так же называли и всех остальных когтистых и глазастых пушков. Но это его ничуть не расстраивало. Каждый день приносил новые интересности, веселые игры и вкусные запахи.

Когда пришли чужие большие существа, мама очень разволновалась. Ведь еще слишком рано, я же вас еще ничему не научила, переживала она, мотаясь от котенка к котенку и шипя на чужаков. Но существа не обращали на нее никакого внимания. Они по очереди брали на руки всех котят. Котенок попытался спрятаться в угол коробки, но его тоже выволокли, долго рассматривали и забрали с собой. В коробку он уже не вернулся.

Сначала он очень испугался. Его долго куда-то несли. Вокруг было множество новых звуков, странных и немножко неприятных запахов. Только когда руки поставили его на пол, он вспомнил об обещанном мамой собственном большом мире. На дрожащих лапках он пошел изучать свои владения. Но не обошел и половины, устал и заснул в первом попавшемся мягком уголке.

Постепенно он все-таки изучил весь свой мир. Новый мир ему не понравился. Он был слишком большой и слишком пустой. Тут не было мамы с таким вкусным молочком, и здешняя еда ему совсем не нравилась. Единственной приятной вещью в новом мире стали руки больших существ. Они были мягкими и чем-то напоминали маму, в них можно было так же уткнуться носиком, а они гладили сверху как мамин язык. Но Котенка почему-то постоянно тыкали носом в его следы. Они неприятно пахли, и Котенок никак не мог понять, почему большие существа так с ним поступают. И еще они очень часто и громко кричали, у Котенка даже в ушах звенело от крика. А однажды его схватили и куда-то понесли. Он узнал звуки и понял, что его опять несут в большой мир, через который он попал в свой новый дом. Котенок обрадовался: наверное, его несут назад к маме.

Но его не принесли к маме. Его оставили в большом мире. Одного.

Первое время он вообще не знал, что ему делать, просто забивался куда-нибудь и сидел тихо-тихо. А потом его нашла другая мама. Эта мама была совсем не похожа на его Маму, не такая пушистая и совсем не мягкая. Она говорила, что все, что ему рассказывала первая мама, это - неправда. Она стала учить его своей мудрости, кошачьей мудрости большого мира. Учиться было тяжело. Приходилось убегать от собак, постоянно быть полузамерзшим и голодным. Но Котенок терпел. Он уже научился зарывать свои следы и знал, почему на него кричали его большие существа.

Он уже много чего выучил и ждал, что вот-вот придут большие существа и заберут его, уже такого умного и опытного в приготовленный для него мир. Но новая мама говорила, что этого никогда не будет. Котенок сначала не верил. Тем более, к нему часто подходили большие существа, брали его на руки, гладили по шерстке и играли с ним. Но все они уходили, и никто не брал его с собой. Постепенно котенок стал сомневаться, что когда-нибудь получит свой собственный мир. Но все-таки надеялся - а вдруг. Каждый раз, когда его брали на руки, у него замирало сердце. Но опять и опять большие существа уходили, и надежды у Котенка уже почти не оставалось.

В один из вечеров пришли двое больших существ, играли с ним и угощали вкусной едой. Он даже успел немного поспать на руках у одного из них. Ему снилось, что он в своей коробке с мамой и веселыми соседями-пушками. Проснувшись от неловкого движения существа Котенок еще долго лежал не шевелясь, боясь спугнуть блаженное ощущение тепла и покоя. Пусть не заберут с собой, но подольше с ним посидят. А, вдруг, все-таки возьмут? Нет, вздохнул Котенок, хотели бы - уже взяли. И эти существа тоже ушли, как и все остальные.

Чуть позже на скамейке котенка появились несколько новых существ. Они сразу же ему не понравились. От них плохо пахло, и они слишком шумели. Котенок не хотел к ним идти. Но одно из них само подошло к Котенку и взяло его на руки. Хотя вторая мама и говорила, что нельзя разрешать себя брать всем большим существам, но Котенок слишком любил сидеть на руках.

Новое существо держало его жестко и немного больно. Котенка стали передавать из рук в руки, громко говорить и смеяться. Кто-то больно дернул его за хвост. Потом за ушко. Котенок царапаясь начал вырываться, но одно из существ схватило его за задние лапки и он ощутил себя летящим в воздухе. Котенок увидел стремительно приближающуюся стену и ощутил огромный, яркий, больной взрыв.

***

Утром молодая женщина долго заглядывала под скамейку, в ближайшие кусты и звала "Кис-кис".

\- Чего вы тут потеряли? - из подъезда подозрительно щурясь появилась престарелая дама.

\- Здравствуйте, мы вчера с дочкой игрались тут с котенком, - женщина на секундочку запнулась, - Он ведь ничейный, да? Я бы хотела его забрать и подарить Оленьке. Но нигде не могу найти. Может, его кто домой покормить взял?

\- Опоздала ты, деточка, - бабка тяжко вздохнула, - Вчера тут ночью кутили наши съемщики со своими дружками. Видать, скучно им стало, вот и полезли они до котика. Кошка-то взрослая сразу убежала. А он маленький, глупый. Вечно по чужим рукам любил лазить. Вот и долазился. Долго он мяукал, а потом громко пискнул и умолк.

Женщина молчала, а бабка продолжала, будто оправдываясь.

\- Я бы вышла, забрала бы его у этих хулиганов, но побоялась. Они ведь молодые, пьяные, сильные. С них станется… Утром я его нашла, вся головка разбита, аж глазки выпали. Да ты, если хошь, пойди посмотри, я его на наш мусорник отнесла.

***

\- Олечка, а я тебе котенка купила!

\- Правда? Мама, здорово! Того серенького, вчерашнего?

\- Нет, солнышко, того уже другая девочка домой забрала. А это его братик. Он такой же самый, только рыженький.

\- Ой, какой красивый и пушистый! Но у серенького глазки были совсем не такие. Тот умненький был и грустный, а этот какой-то сонный. Может, та девочка захочет мне серенького отдать?

\- Нет, той девочке он тоже понравился. А рыженького ты не хочешь?

\- Хочу-хочу-хочу! Я к нему уже привыкла. И глаза у него уже не сонные. Это мне сразу показалось. Честное слово!


	5. Дерево воплощения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-5", весна 2002г., 69-е место из 111-ти.

Координатор с легким раздражением покосился на появившуюся в его кабинете самодовольную эльфийскую физиономию.

\- А, это ты, Иль. Вот когда ты нужен, так и днем с огнем не найдешь, а как не надо, так сразу - тут как тут.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - эльф поудобнее уселся и выжидающе уставился на своего начальника.

\- Небось уже пронюхал о новом назначении? Но вводной инструктаж начинается только через полчаса. И нечего меня отвлекать от основных обязанностей. Вечно тебе все в индивидуальном порядке рассказывать. Надоел уже…

\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, - беззлобно оскалился эльф, - В техническом говорят, что ты по старой дружбе мне опять какую-то пакость подсунул.

Хозяин кабинета тяжко вздохнул.

\- Задание как задание. В одном из периферийных миров зародился процесс стихийной материализации идей. Вокруг них уже возникло несколько десятков дополнительных измеренческих линий. Самое неприятное, что активность процесса нарастает в геометрической прогрессии.

\- Работает группа или будет индивидуальный выброс? - практично поинтересовался эльф.

\- Какая группа? Это же у черта на куличках. Если бы не влияние на общую межизмеренческую ткань, мы бы вообще этим не занимались.

\- Понятно, - пробормотал эльф, - Необходимо только капсулировать источник материализации или надо заглушать наиболее активных миротворителей тоже?

\- Нет, только источник, - координатор, смирившись с эльфийским вторжением, наконец выключил рабочий планшет и сосредоточил все свое внимание на посетителе, - Есть несколько сложностей. Это технологический мир, но он расположен в глубине магико-энергетического сектора. Кроме этого, - продолжил координатор, - мы не достаточно точно локализовали источник нарушения, так что на месте понадобятся услуги сканер-аналитиков. Группу с оборудованием мы посылать не можем и ... - координатор отвел взгляд от лица собеседника, - В общем, ты работаешь с Мриярр.

От этой новости лицо эльфа на несколько мгновений словно окаменело, после чего он сдержано заметил:

\- Я не думаю, что это лучшее решение.

\- Не будь расистом, - скривился координатор, - Поверь, это не мое моя идея. У нее большой опыт работы в смешанных мирах.

\- Я знаю, но…

\- Прекрати, назначение уже утверждено. Ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что послать рурра - лучший выход в подобной ситуации. Из-за прогрессирующей материализации идей размыты измеренческие границы и на технические сканеры будут идти слишком сильные наводки из параллельных миров. Магическое сканирование в техномире не сработает. А рурры - единственные представители естественных сканеров, одинаково приспособленные к работе и в технических и в магических мирах.

\- Да я не спорю с необходимостью использования на задании рурра, - возразил Ильсен, - Но почему с ней посылают именно меня? Ты же помнишь, как последний раз…

\- Задание срочное, - перебил его координатор, - а из всех свободных и способных к прямому общению с рурром агентов, ты наиболее человекообразен.

\- А это еще к чему? - удивился Ильсен.

\- Там у них сугубо человеческая цивилизация. Центральная планета и с десяток колоний. Неплохой технический уровень развития. В общем - стандартная для техномиров история.

\- И как только такое чудо могло затесаться в середину магического сектора? - обречено вздохнул эльф, принимая от координатора официальный пакет описания задания.

***

Эльф и рурр стояли на границе поля засеянного какими-то злаковыми. Невдалеке на фоне зарождающегося рассвета виднелись силуэты крайних домов большого города. Переброска прошла по плану.

\- Как успехи? - эльф отвлекся от любования восходящим солнцем и обратился к своей спутнице, занимающейся изучением информационных полей.

"Нашла несколько наиболее активных миротворцев. Заблокируешь?"

\- Чертовы фантазеры. Мы не за ними гоняться сюда приехали. Что там на счет источника материализации?

"Он вне планеты" - лаконично ответила рурр.

\- Что??? - удивился эльф, - Но первичные координаты с базы…

"Он стартовал несколько часов назад. Они не успели отследить."

\- Можешь установить направление перелета?

"Если ты не перестанешь говорить вслух, то нас могут увидеть и заподозрить что-то неладное", - наставительно заявила Мриярр, - "Не думаю, что беседовать с самим собой здесь считается в порядке вещей."

"А ты думаешь, что говорить со зверюшкой - менее подозрительно?" - Ильсен скривился, но перешел на мысленное общение.

"Я не зверюшка!"

"С точки зрения местного населения, ты - какое-то явно хищное, опасное и жутко прожорливое животное", - съехидничал эльф.

"Скажи спасибо, что тут в моде достаточно длинные прически, а то бы пришлось бы тебе ушки подрезать", - парировала Мриярр.

"Мы отвлекаемся. Ты установила координаты перемещения объекта возмущения?"

"Да, они летят на одну из ближайших колоний. Если ты наконец озадачишься общением с представителями аборигенов, то сможешь выяснить расписание движения здешних транспортных средств и решить вопрос с приобретением билетов Тогда у нас будет хоть какой-то шанс застать корабль, перевозящий материализатор идей в колониальном космопорте, а не гонятся за ним по всему космосу."

"Великие леса!" - мысленно воскликнул эльф, - "Всю жизнь мечтал пробираться с рурром на человеческий космический корабль. А давай, мы тебя в клетку посадим?!"

\- Р-р-р!

\- И нечего на меня рычать! - огрызнулся Ильсен и отправился в направлении видневшейся за холмом дороги.

*** 

Лейтенант пограничного контроля с подозрением смотрел на элегантного субъекта, в документах которого значилось, что он - именитый дрессировщик. Худощавое телосложение и тонкие изящные руки наводили скорее на мысли об артисте или художнике, нежели ассоциировались с укрощением диких зверей. Дрессировщика сопровождала внушительных размеров клетка с каким-то редким животным. Угольно-черное существо издалека походило на помесь пантеры с гепардом. Но один взгляд вблизи рассеивал впечатление сходства. У животного была вытянутая, чем-то похожая на волчью или лисью голова, которую украшала пара мощных клыков, миндалевидные черные глаза и заостренные уши, издалека напоминающие рожки.

\- Это продукт безумства генетиков или его отловили в колониях? - поинтересовался пограничник.

Проигнорировав заданный вопрос Ильсен протянул пачку заранее изготовленных документов и свидетельств как на свою особу, так и на подведомственного зверя.

\- Ну и дьявольская морда у вашей зверюшки, - просматривая регистрационные бумаги лейтенант время от времени поглядывал на клетку с Мриярр, - Такую ночью увидишь - на всю жизнь заикой останешься.

\- Не увидишь, - рассеяно ответил эльф

\- Как это? - удивился пограничник

\- У нее глаза ночью не светятся. Так что, не увидишь. А черное на черном очень трудно рассмотреть.

Пока Ильсен общался с лейтенантом, Мриярр стало скучно. Улучив момент, когда никто не смотрел в ее сторону, она осторожно просунула лапу сквозь прутья и отодвинула задвижку на клетке. Дверца отворилась и зверушка величавым и осторожным шагом выбралась наружу. Громогласный рык огласил приемный зал космопорта. Пассажиры бросились врассыпную. Вызванная по тревоге охрана застала Мриярр резвящуюся между диванами зала ожидания и регистрационными стойками. Несколько выстрелов парализаторов не задев хищника ушли в стены или уложили отдыхать ни в чем не повинных пассажиров.

Эльф бросился на выглядевшего разъяренным зверя, захватил руками за шею и попытался прижать к полу. Рурр пару раз перекатилась через спину, вытирая собой и эльфом всю пыль с мраморных половых плит, потом таки дала себя обездвижить.

\- Мриярр, какого лешего?, - гневно прошептал Ильсен на ухо расшалившейся рурр.

"Мрр, решила поддержать твой имидж дрессировщика"

"Я не просил" - раздраженно ответил эльф.

Под уважительные взгляды публики Ильсен оттащил за загривок упирающуюся для вида рурр обратно в клетку. После чего Ильсену пришлось объясняться с пограничниками и начальством космопорта на счет причиненного ущерба и несоблюдения мер предосторожности при перевозке особо опасных животных. Но поскольку Мриярр прыгала исключительно осторожно, и материальный ущерб ограничивался в основном мелким общим беспорядком, а эльфу удалось отговорить администратора от предъявления иска за моральный ущерб, то они даже ухитрились успеть на ближайший рейс.

С удобством расположившись в ресторане первого класса, Ильсен попытался провести мысленную воспитательную беседу с Мриярр.

"Впредь, можно обойтись без самодеятельности?"

"Кто-то сидит в мягком кресле и потягивает напитки сквозь соломинку, а мне предстоит несколько дней провести запертой в клетке в душном и вонючем трюме. И у тебя после этого есть еще какие-то претензии?"

Со вздохом вспомнив, что рурра не переспоришь, Ильсен оставил Мриярр вместе с ее дурным настроением наслаждаться прелестями грузоперевозки и полностью посвятил себя так неожиданно появившейся возможности праздного отдыха.

*** 

Проблемы начались сразу после посадки. Колониальный персонал проявил удивительное равнодушие к встрече прилетевшего корабля, и Ильсену, как и всем остальным пассажирам, пришлось самому заботится о своем багаже. Пока в общей суматохе он выяснял план расположения грузовых отсеков, Мриярр успела выбраться из трюма и поджидала его возле выхода с пассажирской палубы.

\- С ума сошла, тебя же могут увидеть, - начал было возмущаться эльф, завидев знакомую черную физиономию, показавшуюся из-за небольшого озеленительного ансамбля. Но был вынужден замолчать и посторониться, пропуская группу возмущенных коммерсантов, натужно толкавших к выходу свои огромные баулы.

Ни эльф, ни рурр не были настроены терпеливо ожидать, пока все пассажиры покинут корабль. А разгуливающая вне клетки рурр могла посеять настоящую панику среди и так нервничающих пассажиров. Поэтому, после недолгих препирательств, Ильсен из подручных средств смастерил нечто вроде намордника с ошейником и стал пробираться к выходу, ведя рурр на поводке. За что заслужил еще парочку крайне нелицеприятных комментариев в свой адрес от вынужденной удерживаться от сердитого рычания Мриярр.

Планета производила крайне гнетущее впечатление. Багровое небо, рассекаемое зигзагами молний. Жуткая вонь и хлопья пепла. Из какого-то закутка прямо на толпу пассажиров выскочила кричащая женщина, за которой гнался очень лохматый и явно недоброжелательно настроенный субъект. Пара стюардов уложили нападавшего из парализаторов, но пассажиры все равно бросились в рассыпную, растекаясь по взлетному полю. Эльф с рурр оторвались от основной толпы. Рурр целенаправленно трусила в одной ей известном направлении, и эльфу ничего другого не оставалось как следовать за нею. Ильсен отшатнулся о спикировавшей на него явно голодного и крайне недовольного жизнью зубастика, который тут же нашел себе другой объект интереса.

\- Ты уже провела сканирование?

"Источник материализации идей на грузовом аэродроме - это в противоположной части города. Здесь всегда такая кошмарная погода?" - Мриярр увернулась от очередного агрессивно настроенного проявления местной фауны.

\- Нет, - в общем хаосе на них никто не обращал внимания, и Ильсен продолжал говорить вслух, - если судить по справке, которую я смотрел на корабле, обычно у них достаточно умеренный климат и все животные виды не крупнее земной белки.

Из-за угла выскочило двуногое совершенно кошмарное создание, увенчанное невообразимым количеством челюстей и щупальцев.

"Не крупнее белки, говоришь?" - переспросила Мриярр, - "У кого-то явно богатая фантазия."

\- Они опасны только для идейных "создателей" или…

Ответ эльф получил, отлетев к другому концу улицы, отброшенный мощной лапой их нового знакомого. Мриярр увернулась, мгновенно взлетев на ближайшее дерево, откуда принялась рычать и шипеть на нападающего. Ильсен тем временем успел прийти в себя и забраться на ближайший балкон. Челюстно-щупальцевый тип некоторое время порычал на разбежавшуюся добычу, потом нашел себе другой объект для интереса и утопал вниз по улице.

Мриярр слезла с дерева.

"Бр-р-р. Этот дурдом начался совсем недавно, как раз после прилета нашего материализатора идей. Но на базе, кажется, ошиблись. Он не просто позволяет возникать новым мирам-отражениям, а начинает менять существующий. Сейчас его мощности хватает только на эту планету, и она продолжает расти."

\- Может, было бы разумнее обойти город стороной? А то тут слишком много воплощенных ужасов местных жителей, - спросил Ильсен.

"Не уверенна, - Мриярр будто прислушивалась к чему-то в себе, - "Потрясающе устойчивые изменения. Это не просто пробежавший мимо нас единственный экземпляр кошмара отдельно взятого колониста. Например, как этот десятилапый крокодило-паук" - Мриярр на секунду отвлеклась от рассуждений, уворачиваясь как раз от подобной особи, - "Теперь подобные существа органически вписываются в экосистему данной планеты. Они здесь живут, размножаются и тоже мыслят. И у них появляются свои идеи, которые воплощаются ничуть не хуже, чем у их творителей. Это не просто наведенные кошмары, обретшие плоть, это - набор всех восприятий внешнего мира, утрясаемый нашим материализатором в какую-то непротиворечивую систему."

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что фантазии того страшилы тоже воплощаются? - Ильсен даже присвистнул.

"Конечно, а чем он хуже? Если бы не наши нейтрализующие местное воздействие защитные поля мы бы уже давно превратились в две порции обеда. Ведь именно такими мы ему виделись."

Некоторое время рурр и эльф молча пробирались по сходящему с ума городу, стараясь по возможности не попадаться на глаза его обитателям. Потом рурр встрепенулась, прислушиваясь к изменениям в информационных полях.

"Осторожнее, сейчас начнется немножко ядовитый дождик", - предупредила спутника Мриярр.

Они как раз находились в промышленной части города, и им пришлось прятаться в одном из складских помещений. Какое-то хищное зеленое растения, бурно произраставшее внутри, решило ими подзакусить, но было превращено в салат неожиданно ворвавшимся бритоголовым человеком в полной боевой амуниции. Расправившись с плотоядной растительностью он попытался расстрелять подозрительно выглядевшую Мриярр, но та исчезла в подвале.

\- Надо догнать и уничтожить, а то развелось тут тварей, - безапелляционно заявил бритоголовый.

Ильсен прикинул, что переубеждать бравого коммандос явно не время и не место. Эльф предложил свою помощь в изничтожении твари, за что был вознагражден короткоствольным автоматом, поздравлениями со вступлением в народное ополчение и инструкциями по борьбе со злостными пришельцами.

Когда Ильсен остался на складе один, из подвала показалась остроухая мордочка Мриярр.

"Ушел?"

Эльф недоверчиво рассматривал полученное оружие.

\- Выглядит как настоящее.

"Оно и есть настоящее. Здесь все настоящее. Пока очередная волна изменений не накрывает все и очередной раз не переделывает."

\- Волна?

"В отличии от некоторых, я все еще продолжаю заниматься прямыми обязанностями и сканировать окружающие нас поля. Мечты, кошмары, идеи, элементы восприятия мира, в общем все психическая энергия так или иначе касающаяся оценки окружающей среды сначала стекается к источнику. Он как бы питается ею. А потом выплескивается обратно и мир меняется, приходя в полное соответствие к совокупности представлений о нем местного населения.

\- Интересно, а почему бы нам тоже что-нибудь не представить? Скажем, небольшой быстроходный вездеходик? - поинтересовался Ильсен, - Он бы оказался весьма кстати.

Мриярр ничего не сказала, только выразительно посмотрела на эльфа

\- Знаю-знаю, - смущенно пробормотал Ильсен, - Наши защитные поля. Я просто пытался пошутить. Учту, что ты не воспринимаешь мой юмор.

Завернув за очередной угол они наткнулись на странную парочку. Девушка с парнем успешно отбивались от нескольких волкообразных существ. Он со знанием дела пускал в зверей стрелу за стрелой, а она колотила ближайшую полуживую тушку чем-то удивительно напоминающем осколки лютни. Утонченные черты лица и удлиненные заостренные уши отметали все сомнения в их расовой принадлежности.

\- Эльфы? Да еще и с луками? Откуда они здесь? - обескуражено пробормотал Ильсен.

"Мечта человечества о прекрасном всегда была неизлечима" - саркастически отозвалась Мриярр, -"Кто-то боялся чудовищ, кто-то мечтал об эльфах. Для воплощателя не имеет значения кошмар это или мечта."

Уже почти в пригороде им преградили дорогу густые заросли. Казалось, ровная граница высоких деревьев отсекает город от совершенно иного мира. Если над ними в небе бушевал багровый закат, то сквозь листву ближайших деревьев просвечивался ранний вечер, виднелось чистое небо, на котором блистали первые звезды. Из лесу доносилось журчание ручья и свежий запах трав.

\- Эльфийский лес, - зачаровано прошептал Ильсен.

Словно подтверждая его слова из-за веток выступило прекрасное белоснежное животное со сверкающим рогом, увенчивающим серебристую гриву. Эльф будто зачарованный пошел ему навстречу.

"Стоять!" прорычала Мриярр.

Эльф словно не слышал ее. Рурр в два прыжка догнала направившегося к лесу эльфа и врезала передней лапой ему по спине.

"Очнись! Эта область еще более неправильная, чем весь окружающий мир. В лесу самый мощный индекс изменения реальности, по сравнению со всем, что мы уже увидели"

\- Но лес… - эльф не мог отвести взгляда от уходящего в заросли белоснежного животного.

"Ты хочешь годами блуждать между прекрасных деревьев?"

\- Годами не получится, - вздохнул Ильсен, приходя в себя, - Как только на базе выявят полную характеристику этого феномена, они капсулируют все это чертово измерение.

*** 

Вблизи грузового космодрома, как ни странно, было некоторое затишье. Нужный им корабль был обычным малым транспортником, внешне ничем не отличающийся от остальных. 

Оно проросло прямо внутри звездолета. Странные заросли пробивали насквозь и внутренние переборки, и внешнюю обшивку, уходя корнями куда-то под землю. Слегка отливающие сиреневой мощные стебли опутывали все переходы, создавая причудливые и гротескные растительные пещеры. Хаотическое переплетение сизо-зеленых, гладких стволов, было усыпано сиреневатыми цветками на подобии больших лилий. Листьев у этого растения не было.

Некоторое время они заворожено наблюдали как копошатся ветви, зарастая собою остатки незанятого пространства, как трепещут, будто на невидимом ветру цветы. Постепенно бутоны лилий начали закрываться, сжимаясь в темно-фиолетовые шарики. И вдруг, совершенно неожиданно для наблюдавших за ними эльфа и рурр, все разом осыпались на пол, тут же распавшись микроскопической пылью.

"Момент изменения" - прошептала Мриярр.

\- Что? - удивился Ильсен.

"Идеи для него как оплодотворяющая пыльца. А созревшие плоды отдают в мир их воплощение", - пояснила рурр.

А на дереве уже начали распускаться новые цветы.

\- Это все прекрасно, но с этим садо-огородом пора заканчивать, - решительно заявил эльф.

В этот момент лапы Мриярр подкосились и она безжизненной тушкой упала на пол, по которому уже пробирались молодые стебли.

\- Мриярр? Ну и вовремя же ты падаешь в обморок, - пробормотал эльф, настраивая капсулятор пространства.

Все очень просто. Включить маленькую коробочку и положить ее на пол возле растения. Невидимая сфера тут же отделяет его от остального мира. Она будет медленно сжиматься, выворачиваясь во вне мир, пока не вытолкнет объект возмущений из плоскости измеренческих пространств.

Ильсен взвалил на плечи все еще бессознательную рурр и пошел к выходу из растительного царства, бормоча себе под нос что-то насчет того, насколько он мечтал таскать на себе ехидных хищниц.

Уже на бетоне посадочного поля Мриярр пошатываясь поднялась на лапы.

\- Что с тобой случилось? - спросил эльф. Стали

"Отключила защитное поле, - ответила рурр.

\- Зачем?

"Может, и у меня была мечта, воплощение которой я хотела увидеть?", - сказала Мриярр и видя молчаливое ожидание эльфа продолжила, - "Рурры всегда понимали наш мир лучше кого бы то ни было, но всегда понимали и степень неточности своих знаний. Стремиться к полному познанию окружающего мира у нас в крови. Я получила то, что хотела, но … Всеобщее знание оказалось слишком большим. Полное понимание..." , - рурр вздохнула, - "Каждое действие приводит к миллиардам последствий. Видеть все их - это слишком много. По крайней мере, для меня."

Они вышли за ограждения космодрома. Ничего не изменилось. То же багровое небо, та же виднеющаяся на границе города стена таинственного леса, укутанная легкой туманной дымкой.

\- Я думал…, - задумчиво пробормотал эльф.

"Нет. Хотя этот мир и породили идеи, но он абсолютно реален не исчезнет после закрытия источника их воплощения".

Эльф какое-то время молчал, потом решительно заявил.

\- Я остаюсь. В этом измерении, на этой планете. Передашь на базу мое заявление об увольнении.

Мриярр отвернулась.

"Тогда, возле растения, я видела возможные судьбы этого мира на тысячелетия вперед. Почти наверняка, местные власти сбросят на него бомбу. А база не будет вмешиваться, это слишком далеко от сферы ее основных интересов."

\- Я не могу уйти. Прощай, - эльф отключил защитное поле и ушел к укутывающемуся в серебристую дымку лесу.

"Ох, уж эти эльфы, " - пробормотала Мриярр, глядя ему вслед.

Рурр вернулась к кораблю. Капсуляция уже почти завершилась. Стремиться к познанию и получить его. Жить в мире, который понимаешь и знаешь его будущее. Зачем? Сколько стоит одна мечта? Мечта одного эльфа с зловредным характером? Слишком мало, но когда своей мечты уже нет…

Мриярр прошла сквозь уже сжимающееся поле. Растение все еще здесь. Все еще меняет реальности, пусть эти изменения и не выходят за границы почти готовой к выворачиванию сферы. Надо только захотеть, очень сильно захотеть. В момент выверта капсуляции на одно только мгновение воплощателю желаний оказалась доступна вся межмировая измеренческая ткань. И для маленькой планетки возникло новое измерение, образовавшее начало совершенно иной плоскости измеренческих миров.

А рурр осталась с растением. Где бы они ни были.


	6. Поймать огненную кошку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-15", весна 2008г., 43-е место из 433-ти.  
> [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/3/3/33335/85566526.jpg)

Струйки дождя стекали по дрожащим золотисто-желтым листьям. При свете дня они могли казаться настоящими - точнейшая подделка, повторяющая природную форму, вплоть до мельчайших прожилок. Но ночь расставляла все на свои места. Не было запаха мокрой листвы. Она совсем иначе, не как живая, шелестела на ветру. Даже дождь барабанил по листьям не так, не правильно.

Ксения провела рукой по мокрому стволу. Несмотря на шершавость поверхности, имитирующей древесную кору, под пальцами четко ощущался пластик. Иллюзия обманывала только зрение, остальные чувства легко фиксировали подделку. Ксения вздохнула. Она бы хотела держать на балконе настоящее дерево, но получить на него разрешение стоило слишком дорого: только выезд на квартиру чиновников из службы контроля освещенности обошелся бы в целое состояние. А ведь еще надо будет приобрести современные увлажняющие фильтры для воздуха, регулярно поддерживать химический состав почвы… Нет уж. Она как-нибудь обойдется этим искусственным, только начавшим желтеть, карликовым кленом с бледно-зеленой макушкой. Обеспечить идеальные условия для живого дерева в современном мегаполисе слишком дорого, а служба зеленого контроля строго следит за малейшими нарушениями. И даже за самовольно выращенную в несоответствующих экологических условиях петрушку в горшочке штрафы выписываются просто астрономические. Поэтому, несмотря на тоску о живых зеленых листочках, Ксения предпочитала обходиться пластиковыми муляжами в кадках. Хватит с нее мороки с регулярным обновлением разрешения на кошку.

Черный Искр словно почувствовал, что хозяйка думает о нем, и вспрыгнул на подоконник, настороженно принюхиваясь. Ксения сбила рукой несколько дождевых капелек в кошачью морду, и Искр поспешил убраться подальше от распахнутой настежь балконной двери.

Когда-то давно ее первую кошку звали Искра – в честь _той_. Потом у Ксении появилась шальная мысль каждую следующую хвостатую проказницу называть Искра-2, Искра-3, Искра-4… Но после десятого пункта затея угасла сама собой. Ксения не только не звала кошку так вслух, но уже и не помнила, какой именно по счету была очередная зеленоглазая Искра.

А теперь у нее жил Искр – здоровенный вредный черный кот, выросший из маленького умильного котенка. Почти десять лет назад Ксении взбрело в голову, что пора внести хоть малейшее разнообразие в привычный порядок вещей, и в очередной раз она выбрала не маленькую кошечку, а котенка.

Когда впервые после появления Искра в доме Ксении пришла _она_ , Ксения переживала, как кот отнесется к незваной гостье, покусившейся на его жизненное пространство. Приход огненной красавицы кот принял достойно: не рискнув выбраться на залитый дождевой водой балкон, он сначала пошипел из комнаты на неизвестное создание, потом, убедившись, что ни кошкой, ни вообще живым существом от незваной гостьи не пахнет, смирился с тем, что балкон уже не его территория.

С тех пор в дождь кот на балкон никогда даже носа не казал – занимал стратегический пункт под креслом и настороженно сверкал зелеными глазищами на буйство воды за окном и на хозяйку, стоящую на самой грани дождя и теплой сухой комнаты. Очень давно Ксения боялась сквозняков и простуд. А теперь любила смотреть на дождь, стоя у его самой границы, так, чтобы не промокнуть насквозь, но оказаться щедро обрызганной разлетающимися каплями.

Ксения знала, что сегодня _она_ не придет. Не тот дождь. Не гроза, просто ливень. _Она_ всегда приходила в самом конце грозы, когда десятком кварталов дальше еще громыхает молния и льет как из ведра, а тут – лишь редкие капли и много-много воды. С самого начала Ксения недоумевала, почему огненная кошка так любит дождь.

*** 

Лениво потягивая кофе, Вадим уже второй час пялился на упрямо торчащую под дождем бабку. Порой ему казалось, что вредная старуха над ними просто издевается. Ведь наверняка знает, что сегодня _оно_ не появится, так какого лешего полночи стоит под дождем?! _Оно_ никогда не приходит без молний. И это было установлено совершенно точно. Но шеф подозревал, что старуха знает нечто, неизвестное им. И поэтому каждый ночной ливень внешнее наблюдение за чокнутой бабкой велось в режиме первой готовности.

Вадим перевел взгляд на монитор инфракрасного сканера, настроенного на балкон тридцать шестого этажа противоположного дома. У застывшей на нем фигурки внутри, на уровне груди словно застряла тонкая огненная заноза. Если верить показаниям прибора, температура крохотной черточки зашкаливала за тысячу градусов. Именно по этому признаку они находили людей, отмеченных объектом их охоты. Но обычно они отличались намного более непоседливым нравом, и уследить за ними было почти невозможно.

В коридоре едва слышно раздалась трель срабатывающего сенсорного замка, с шипением открылись двери и в комнату вошел сменщик.

\- Стоит? – снимая мокрый плащ, спросил Андрей.

\- Стоит, - скривившись, подтвердил Вадим. - Как прибитая. Сумасшедшая старая ведьма с черной кошкой!

\- Во-первых, котом, - уточнил Андрей. - А, во-вторых, не такая уж и ведьма. Вполне себе благообразная старушка. Оно не появлялось?

\- Куда там. Ты на выражение ее лица посмотри. Она и не ждет. Просто дождиком любуется. Заррраза! – Вадим встал, уступая кресло перед мониторами.

\- Да ладно тебе. Милая бабулька. Тихая и спокойная. Ты бы за одиннадцатым объектом по горным спускам погонялся или по джунглям за ним полазил – тогда бы оценил все прелести этого поста.

Вадим только фыркнул. Оба знали, что одиннадцатый объект еще в позапрошлом году взяли в оборот, поэтому Андрея и перевели сюда. А Ксения Петровна, она же - объект номер четыре, дольше всех остальных продержалась в разработке именно благодаря легкости наблюдения за ней.

\- Она продукты еще не заказывала? – спросил Андрей, занимая кресло оператора.

\- Как раз сегодня заявку отправила. Завтра пойдешь к ней?

Андрей кивнул. Служба частенько перехватывала отправленные по сети заказы в супермаркет, и пользовалась этим предлогом, чтобы лишний раз пообщаться с объектом. Правда, ощутимых результатов такие попытки не давали, но по сравнению с затратами на круглосуточное наблюдение стоимость пакета продуктов была сущей мелочью. И пока оставалась хоть малейшая надежда выяснить что-то ценное, практика перехвата заказов продолжалась.

***

Несколько человек стояли у бронированного стекла, наблюдая за операцией пересадки, происходившей в нижнем боксе. В результате предыдущего эксперимента получивший отнятую у другого искру прожил целых три с половиной месяца, что однозначно можно было считать прорывом. По заверениям научного департамента, сегодняшний пациент имел все шансы на полностью успешное внедрение.

Когда операция закончилась, отзвучали дежурные апплодисменты и приехавшая комиссия начала расходиться, одна из гостей отловила ведущего доктора перед самым выходом из отсека.

\- Павел Александрович, я хочу быть следующей! – высокая женщина со стянутыми в хвост длинными волосами требовательно удержала профессора за рукав халата.

\- Марина Сергеевна, вы не можете…

\- Еще как могу! Сколько можно смотреть, как вы пытаетесь подарить бессмертие тем, кто этого не заслужил?! Я в пять раз выше по рангу любого из ваших пациентов!

\- Вы же прекрасно знаете, что не я это решаю, - врач виновато развел руками.

\- Ах, так?! – Марина резко развернулась, и гневно впечатывая каблуки в пол, направилась к лифтам.

Через четверть часа в кабинете генерального почти один в один повторился предыдущий разговор. Но, в отличие от пожилого профессора, шеф куда лучше умел управляться со своим разгневанным замом.

\- Мариночка, во-первых, у нас сейчас пока нет неиспользованных объектов. Во-вторых, даже если бы я разрешил тебе пойти на операцию, то Павлицкий Андрей первый на очереди.

\- Передвинешь, - безапелляционно возразила Марина.

\- Но, Марина, ты же видела его личное дело. С его диагнозом хорошо, если он полгода протянет.

\- Мне плевать! Я не могу больше ждать! Я не желаю становиться бессмертной старухой вроде нашего четвертого объекта. Я хочу получить искру жизни сейчас!

\- Слишком большой риск, - покачал головой шеф. – Хоть наш любимый профессор и утверждает, что, наконец, научился пересаживать искру, но то же самое он говорил и последние два раза. А ты знаешь, чем все закончилось.

Против воли Марина поежилась. Она хорошо помнила почерневшие и обуглившиеся тела предыдущих пациентов. Украденная искра жизни рано или поздно становилась нестабильной и мгновенно сжигала похитителей заживо.

\- Все равно! - женщина упрямо тряхнула головой. – Я предпочту рискнуть. Мне нужно бессмертие или сейчас, или уже никогда. И я не боюсь потерять несколько десятилетий, зная, что могу выиграть тысячелетия.

\- У нас нет полной уверенности на счет сроков. Тот же четвертый объект едва разменял третье столетие. Возможно, и у искры есть свои пределы. Тем более, мы все равно пока не нашли очередной объект для изъятия. А пока мы разыщем подопытного, пройдет еще несколько лет. Ты и так слишком торопишь доктора, - он попытался урезонить женщину.

\- Ты можешь отдать мне искру той старухи!

\- Но ведь она - наш самый вероятный шанс поймать источник! – возмутился шеф. - Я не могу позволить отправить ее на операцию. Особенно сейчас. После предыдущего появления источника прошло уже больше трех лет. Вот-вот оно снова к ней придет.

\- С чего ты взял? У некоторых наших наблюдаемых источник не появлялся десятилетиями.

\- Статистика, Марина, статистика. Цифры не врут.

\- Цифры? – Марина скорчила презрительную гримасу. – У нас есть только одна запись появления источника у нее.

\- И постприсуственные помехи два предыдущих раза.

\- А если источник появится, и вы его снова не поймаете? – прищурилась Марина. – Опять будете три года ждать? Или все пять? А потом снова и снова? И так – до бесконечности?!

\- Нет. Как только источник возникнет возле четвертого объекта – на следующий же день я разрешу пересадить искру старухи тебе, - пообещал шеф. – Довольна?

\- Да, мой милый, - Марина быстро чмокнула его в щеку и выпорхнула из кабинета.

*** 

Обходительный молодой человек не просто оставил у порога два необъятных пакета с продуктами, а занес их в гостиную.

\- Здравствуй, Андрюша, – улыбнулась Ксения. – Сегодня опять ты на развозке заказов?

\- Да, Ксения Петровна. Вам помочь разложить покупки?

\- Если тебе не сложно, - снова улыбнулась старушка.

Ксении нравился этот мальчик, но было в нем что-то неуловимо неправильное – как в пластиковом клене, который слишком похож на настоящий, но им не является. Ей всегда казалось, что Андрей способен на гораздо большее, чем развозить заказы по квартирам домоседов. Она бы легко представила его в офисе, или за диспетчерским пультом, в крайнем случае – в какой-нибудь лаборатории. Но работа разносчика шла этому мальчику не более чем роба с чужого плеча. Нет, у Ксении не было на него нареканий. Наоборот, ей нравилось, когда заказы приносил именно Андрей. Он был вежливее и предупредительнее всех своих коллег. Но именно эта идеальность и казалась подозрительной.

Когда все покупки под четким Ксениным руководством были распределены между холодильной камерой и шкафами, последовало уже давно ставшее дежурным предложение чая. Андрей никогда не отказывался. Что тоже всегда слегка настораживало Ксению. За последнее столетие чай почти полностью вышел из обихода в стране, и ей приходилось напрямую заказывать его в Западной Европе, что вылетало в ту еще копеечку. Теперь чай пили лишь иностранцы и редкие чудаки. Тем страннее выглядела приверженность молодого парня к редкому и дорогому напитку. Или он не отказывался только из вежливости? Но тогда зачем? Что он рассчитывал получить? Ведь не на наследство же одинокой бабки нацелился? Не думает же он, что после совместных чаепитий она может включить его в завещание? Настолько идиотом Андрюша не выглядел. А что никакого завещания у Ксении не было, и писать она его не собиралась, об этом мальчик знать, конечно, не мог.

Допив чай и завершив неспешный разговор ни о чем, Андрей попрощался с хозяйкой. Вставая, он неловко задел угол стола, и пошатнувшаяся пустая чашка едва не грохнулась на пол, но Ксения успела подхватить ее в последний момент.

\- Ну, у вас и реакция, - восхитился Андрей. – В ваши-то годы!

\- Случайно, - отмахнулась Ксения.

\- Простите. Она, дорогая, наверное, - Андрей выглядел искренне расстроенным своей оплошностью. – Как я вижу, у вас вся посуда – антиквариат.

\- Да нет. Я дешево покупала. В смысле, она мне вообще даром досталась. От ба… прабабки наследство, - чуть запнувшись, ответила Ксения, упорно борясь с разрастающимися подозрениями. Уж не собирается ли этот милый молодой человек ее ограбить? Ишь, так и шарит глазами. Но, с другой стороны, он ей продукты уже второй год носит, хотел бы – давно ограбил.

\- Сколько вас знаю, а вы все не меняетесь, - уже у порога слегка натянуто пошутил Андрей. - Словно вас и годы не берут.

\- Да уж куда мне. Дальше стареть некуда, - отшутилась Ксения, закрывая за молодым человеком дверь.

Проводив Андрея, Ксения задумчиво застыла посреди гостиной. А мальчик прав, пора бы уже готовиться к переезду. Все-таки двадцать седьмой год сидеть на одном месте – слегка перебор. Насколько ей ни нравилась эта квартира и этот район, скоро ненужные вопросы могут возникнуть не только у мальчика из доставки продуктов. Как бы соседи чего дурного не заподозрили. Конечно, в мегаполисе на живущих рядом обращают куда меньше внимания, чем в небольшом городке. Но и тут могут заметить подозрительное долгожительство.

Ксения включила компьютерный терминал и вышла в риэлторские базы. Уже через полчаса она выставила свою квартиру на продажу, а к вечеру пришли первые предложения от потенциальных покупателей. Ксения не любила откладывать принятые решения в долгий ящик. Раз решила переезжать, значит, через неделю ее тут уже не будет. Жаль, конечно, привычного места, и что с Андрюшей не попрощается, но собственная безопасность дороже.

*** 

Гроза началась около полуночи. Ксения проснулась от первых, еще далеких раскатов грома. Уже вставая с кровати, она знала, что кошка придет сегодня. Не задумываясь, откуда – просто знала. Но вместе с обычным радостным предвкушением неизвестно откуда пришло чувство тревоги. Словно что-то было не так. Не оставшись, как обычно, в дверном проеме, Ксения выбежала на балкон, перегибаясь через перила и пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть во тьме ночного города, подсвеченного лишь редкими окнами неспящих полуночников.

Золотистая фигурка появилась на крыше дома напротив, спустилась вниз, прошлась по парапету и грациозно перемахнула на соседнюю крышу. Ксения хотела закричать, но внезапно поняла, что не стоит, кошка и так все знает.

Следующие четверть часа, до боли вцепившись в перила и боясь пошевелиться, будто это может что-то изменить, Ксения наблюдала за гонками по верхнему ярусу города. Огненная кошка, словно играя, носилась между домами, ее преследовали люди в темной форме на вертолетах и с кучей совершенно незнакомого Ксении оборудования. Лишь раз она опознала вспыхнувшую синеватыми сполохами сеть как энерго-ловушку, когда-то применявшуюся для защиты от шаровых молний.

Когда огненная кошка на прощание ехидно махнула хвостом и растаяла в воздухе перед самым носом у преследователей, Ксения запоздало испугалась. Ох, пересидела она на одном месте, таки пересидела. Ксения нисколько не сомневалась, что люди в форме, не поймав кошку, возьмутся за нее. Наскоро запихав в сумочку пакет с запасными удостоверениями и пачкой денег, предусмотрительно хранившейся дома именно для такого случая, Ксения выбежала из квартиры и на лестничной площадке столкнулась с Андреем - в той самой темной форме, в которую были одеты преследователи кошки.

\- Не бойтесь, Ксения Петровна, - парень успокаивающим жестом выставил перед собой ладони, но Ксения рефлекторно шарахнулась, уже понимая, что ей не убежать.

Андрей не стал тратить время на дальнейшие уговоры, а ухватил Ксению за руку и потащил к грузовым лифтам. К счастью, старушка хотя бы не сопротивлялась. Они почти успели. Уже раздался сигнал прибывшего лифта, когда на этаже появились коллеги Андрея. Он толкнул Ксению вперед.

Она вжалась в угол кабинки и услышала за спиной едва различимые щелчки выстрелов. Глушители, отрешенно подумала она. Значит, не полиция, и не государственные службы. На кого она нарвалась? Вместе с осознанием ситуации пришел страх. Это же сколько лет хороший мальчик Андрюша ей продукты носил? А до него? Как давно ее пасут эти люди в темной форме? Караул! Когда она умудрилась стать настолько неосторожной? Ксения торжественно пообещала себе, если выберется из этой передряги, впредь будет более осторожной, и только тогда заметила плачевное состояние своего неожиданного спасителя. Андрей, схватившись за грудь, тихо оседал на пол.

\- Уходите, - прошептал он, теряя сознание. – Они… мы хотели забрать у вас искру.

Ксения склонилась над ним. Бедный мальчик. Ему не стоило так рисковать собой. Попади пуля в Ксению, рана зажила бы сама собой за считанные часы.

Лифт остановился на подвальном этаже. Ксения шагнула вперед, потом с сомнением обернулась. Молодые не должны умирать, чтобы жили старики. Она слышала эти слова так давно, что уже почти успела забыть. Но все равно, просто уйти – не могла. Нельзя часами вместе с огненной кошкой любоваться на высыхающие лужи и встречать зарождающийся над городом рассвет, а потом отнимать у кого-то другого право на чудо. Ксения вздохнула и вернулась в лифт. Искра легко скользнула в ладонь, покидая сердце, словно и не сидела в нем занозой последние четверть тысячелетия. Одно прикосновение, и подарок огненной кошки обрел себе нового хозяина.

Андрей удивленно открыл глаза. Он очнулся рядом с мумифицированным трупом Ксении Петровны Балыкиной, бывшего объекта номер четыре. Как всегда считала Ксения, он был достаточно умным мальчиком и успел исчезнуть с подземной парковки до появления своих коллег.

*** 

Огненная кошка грациозно вышагивала по мокрой крыше. Теперь она знала, почему они появляются всегда именно в дождь. Влажная поверхность так приятно холодит лапки, а сухая кажется шершавым наждаком и по ней до больного неприятно ступать. Нет, если она захочет, она может прийти и без дождя. Но для этого нужен очень важный повод. А по мокрым крышам ходить просто приятно.

Кошка уселась на самый край и с восхищением уставилась на собственный хвост. Та, кого когда-то звали Ксенией, просто обожала пушистые хвосты. А огненный хвост – это куда лучше! Им можно не просто помахать или изящно обернуть вокруг сложенных лапок. Из язычков пламени так легко сплести что угодно. Секунду назад они переливались пушистой рыжей шерсткой, а теперь начинают складываться в багряные осенние листочки. Огненная кошка завороженно любовалась возникающими на собственном хвосте листьями клена, рябины, осины… Она так давно не видела живых листьев. И пусть распускающаяся на хвосте и постепенно перебирающаяся на спинку огненная листва не совсем настоящая – но уж точно куда живее, чем пластик на ее бывшем балконе.


	7. Как солнечный зайчик и лунный котенок спасали бешеный кустик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-12"- конкурс рассказов для детей, осень 2006г., 99-е место из 155-ти.

Один солнечный зайчик жил обычной жизнью нормального городского солнечного зайца. Днем скакал и резвился, наедаясь теплом и светом, а на ночь прятался в зеркалах и прочих стекляшках. Но иногда они оказывались заняты другими зайчиками, и ему срочно приходилось искать новое убежище. Потому что если вовремя не спрячешься, то совсем исчезнешь. Когда пасмурная погода стояла несколько дней подряд, зайчик долго не выбирался из своего ночного убежища, худел и тощал. Матерые солнечные зайцы, пережившие не одну зиму, рассказывали, что, когда холодно, солнце может не появляться целыми неделями. От таких историй зайчику становилось страшно.

Однажды солнечный зайчик нашел просто потрясающее место, где было очень много стекляшек и всевозможных красивых кристалликов. Вдоволь днем напрыгавшись по стенам и подразнив водившихся в том месте людей в смешных одинаковых халатах, на закате зайчик направился в самый большой и многогранный кристалл. Но он оказался занят. И в нем сидел не зайчик.

\- Ой, ты кто? - опешил зайчишка, разглядывая серо-голубого, совсем не похожего на солнечного зайчика соседа.

\- Лунный котенок, - не менее зайчика удивился тот. - А ты кто?

Так они и познакомились. И выяснили, что одного зовут Няф, а второго - Зай. Зайчик очень удивился, что его новый друг никогда не видел солнца и искренне недоумевал, как же можно без него жить. А котенок не понимал, как солнечный зайчик обходится без луны и звезд. Ведь если много ночей подряд небо затянуто тучами, то так и с голоду помереть недолго.

\- Лунный свет такой холодный и невкусный. Как ты можешь его есть? - часто спорил зайчишка.

\- А солнечный - слишком горячий. Его только коснись, тут же сгоришь, - привычно возражал ему котенок.

Зайчик не хотел убегать далеко от кристаллика, где они встречались с котенком. Днем зайчик носился по лаборатории, норовя заскочить в глаз серьезным дядям и тетям или шаловливо отразиться от стекол очков. А ночью котенок задумчиво блуждал по блестящим поверхностям аккуратно сложенных инструментов и выключенных приборов или прыгал по стенкам и расставленным по полочкам пробиркам. А иногда зайчик с котенком вместе забирались в свой кристалл и опять спорили, какой свет вкуснее - солнечный или лунный.

Кроме них в лаборатории еще жил кустик. С длинными полосатыми светло-темно-зелеными листочками. Он рос в чашке. Лунный котенок утверждал, что они с кустиком часто болтают ночами о всяком разном. Но Зай ему не очень верил. Разве можно общаться с каким-то кустом?

Кустик жил в лаборатории потому, что его принесла из дому одна из взрослых теть. Самая смешливая и веселая. Она не сердилась, когда зайчик попадал ей в глаза, а иногда даже украдкой пыталась с ним играть - если никто не видел.

Любимая домашняя ангорская кошечка молодой тети испытывала странную привязанность к кустику. И, стоило хозяйке уйти на работу, тут же пыталась объесть с растеньица все листочки. После таких нападений кустик чахнул и долго болел. Вот молодая тетя и решила, что на ее работе кустику будет лучше. Но другие взрослые дяди, тоже еще относительно молодые, начали поливать несчастный кустик всяческими растворами, остающимися от очень серьезных опытов. Молодая тетя сердилась и называла их "глупыми шутниками". Но, вопреки ее опасениям и наперекор их надеждам, кустик рос в своей чашке и даже не думал увядать, несмотря на всю пакость, которую выливали ему на корешки. Возможно, загадочные "реактивы" ему нравились куда больше, чем острые зубки ангорской кошки.

А в чашке кустик рос потому, что однажды один очень рассеянный дядя смахнул его с подоконника рукавом халата и горшок разбился. Молодая тетя собиралась купить своему любимому кустику новый горшок - красивее и просторнее, чем старый. Но все никак не могла выбраться, чтобы дойти до цветочного магазина. Поэтому пока кустик рос в чашке, из которой раньше виновник его падения пил кофе. А бедному дяде пришлось обходиться пластиковым стаканчиком, ибо с покупкой новой чашки у него были такие же проблемы, как и у молодой тети с новым горшочком для кустика. После этого дядя еще больше не влюбил кустик и старался полить его чем-нибудь поядовитее.

*** 

Однажды, когда в плотно закрытые окна не пробивался ни солнечный, ни лунный свет, а все заливала лишь безжизненная белизна из искусственных ламп, дяди в смешных халатах взяли кристаллик, в котором сидели котенок с зайчиком, поставили в хитрый прибор и выстрелили в него разноцветным лучом, который выбил обоих малышей из надежного убежища.

Зай шлепнулся об стенку и почувствовал, что ему больно. Солнечный зайчик очень удивился. А потом понял, что солнца тут и близко нет, а он сидит на полу и никуда не исчезает.

\- Ой! - озадаченно сказал солнечный зайчик, разглядывая пушистую лапку, золотистый бочок и куцый хвостик.

\- Ты стал такой мохнатый и красивый! - восхитился котенок. - И уши длиннее, чем раньше. Теперь ты похож не на солнечного зайчика, а на живого зайца, которого я однажды видел на картинке. Только желтенький.

\- А ты тоже - почти как обычный котенок с улицы. Но слегка голубоватый и светишься.

Лунный котенок начал заинтересовано изучать себя. Результат ему понравился. Особенно хвостик. За ним можно гоняться или нервно им помахивать, можно распушить или задрать трубой. В общем - очень многофункциональный хвостик. Не то, что у солнечного зайчика.

Одному из взрослых дядей показалось, что он заметил, как два посторонних пятнышка вылетели из кристалла. Он протер очки и посмотрел еще раз. Но если что-то и выпало из подопытного объекта, то сейчас этого "что-то" не было видно из-за занимавшего почти всю комнату аппарата. Внимательный дядя сначала подумал предложить прервать эксперимент и зайти в бокс, а потом решил, что ему все-таки померещилось. Но на всякий случай перед уходом домой все перепроверил. И, естественно, ничего постороннего не нашел. Потому что к тому времени и Зай, и Няф уже давно спрятались за одним из стендов.

Когда взрослые дяди закрыли лабораторию и разошлись по домам, солнечный зайчик и лунный котенок выбрались из своего укрытия. Няф настороженно подошел к большому стеклу, разделявшему бокс и остальную лабораторию. Раньше он легко проходил сквозь него, а как же теперь быть с пушистыми лапками и хвостиком? Зай смело шагнул к преграде, зажмурился и... прошел ее насквозь.

\- Ура!!! - обрадовался лунный котенок, прыгая следом. Если честно, он немножко боялся, что теперь ему придется быть как настоящие коты - перелезать даже через прозрачные препятствия и есть всяческие невкусные вещи типа вонючей рыбы.

Зай задумчиво застыл посреди лаборатории. Если на ночь больше не надо прятаться, то вовсе не обязательно оставаться тут, где так много удобных кристалликов и стеклышек. Теперь можно пойти... Да куда угодно можно отправиться! Он сможет добраться во все те места, о которых раньше мечтал, но не решался на путешествие, боясь, что солнце спрячется, и ему негде будет укрыться на ночь. Солнечный зайчик поделился этой идеей с лунным котенком, и тому она тоже понравилась.

\- Подожди! - возле самого порога остановился лунный котенок. - А как же кустик? Мы не можем его бросить!

Зай досадливо ударил лапой по полу. Опять этот кустик?! И почему Няф с ним так носится? Дерево-недоросток!

\- Он без нас тут заскучает, - пояснил Няф, разогнался и легко вскочил на подоконник, где стояла чашка с кустиком. - Мууурмяууу! - на серебристую шкурку котенка попал лунный цвет, и она заискрилась-заиграла голубоватыми переливами. Он выгнул спинку, нежась в лучах родного света.

Кустик настойчиво зашуршал листочками.

\- Все, не отвлекаюсь! - сказал лунный котенок и начал толкать чашку к краю подоконника. - Зай, лови! - и спихнул кустик вниз.

Зай честно старался. Но чашка выскользнула у него из лап, ударилась об пол и треснула. Солнечный зайчик расстроился. Но лунный котенок легким прыжком перелетел на стол молодой тети и сбросил вниз ножницы с мотком скотча, спрыгивая следом.

\- Не переживай, сейчас мы все исправим, - сказал Няф.

Совместными усилиями они обмотали треснувшую чашку скотчем. После этой операции она стала менее красивой, но зато в трещину перестала высыпаться земля.

\- Передай кустику, что я нечаянно разбил его чашку, - попросил солнечный зайчик.

\- Он тебя слышит, это ты почему-то не понимаешь его ответов, - возразил Няф. - И чашка ему скоро не понадобится. Кустик мне про настоящий лес рассказал. Мы туда доберемся и высадим его прямо на клумбе. То есть, на полянке, - поправился Няф. - Кустик рассказывал, что в лесу клумб нет.

\- Мы пойдем в лес? - удивился Зай.

\- А ты не хочешь?

\- Наверное, хочу, - неуверенно согласился Зай. - Другие солнечные зайцы говорили, что в лесу здорово, но мы там живем только один день. Потому что в лесу нет стеклышек, чтобы спрятаться в них на ночь. Но раз я теперь не исчезаю без солнечного света, то я хочу в лес! - наконец-то определился со своими желаниями Зай.

\- Вот и славно, - улыбнулся Няф. - Кустик хочет в лес, я хочу в лес, и ты хочешь в лес. Да здравствует лес! - и они вместе потолкали чашку с кустиком к выходу.

Но там их поджидала очередная проблема. И Зай, и Няф легко проскользнули сквозь решетку в вентиляционную шахту, но кустик в чашечке не смог протиснуться сквозь частые прутья. Друзья задумались. Наконец Зай радостно подпрыгнул.

\- У меня идея! - он сосредоточился, расплылся пятнышком желтоватого света и запрыгнул внутрь сложного замка с кнопочками и зеленовато мерцающей панелькой.

Няф восхищенно смотрел на подвиги своего друга. Через несколько секунд из замка посыпались искры, дверь открылась, а следом на пол соскочил опять вполне себе ушастый и пушистый Зай. Вроде бы даже еще более золотистый и сыто выглядящий, чем раньше. Няф протолкнул чашку в коридор и начал пихать ее к лестнице. А потом включилась сигнализация, и прибежал охранник с первого этажа. Друзьям пришлось прятаться за мусорной корзиной и выжидать, пока охранник перестанет удивляться самопроизвольно сломавшемуся замку, выключит сирену и уберется обратно в свою каморку.

Няф и Зай дотолкали кустик до лестницы. Зай обхватил передними лапами чашку и попытался спрыгнуть с верхней ступеньки.

\- Осторожнее, совсем добьешь! - испугался Няф.

\- Сам попробуй! - возмутился Зай

Потом они поставили кустик в чашечке на спину котенку, а Зай придерживал ее передними лапами, чтобы не свалилась. Но через три ступеньки Няф пожаловался, что у него спина болит, а потом Зай не удержал чашку, и она опять упала. На этот раз, склеенная скотчем, она больше не треснула, но у нее откололась ручка.

\- А кустик не будет против, если мы его покатим? - Зай почесал лапой ухо. - Если мы положим чашку на бок, то быстрее выберемся с ней на улицу.

Няф с сомнением посмотрел на кустик.

\- Он говорит, что согласен. Но только осторожно, а то листики могут оторваться.

Так они преодолели целых два этажа и уже известным способом справились с входной дверью. Когда охранник добежал до места очередной диверсии, Няф уже успел затолкать чашку с кустиком за глиняный вазон, а выскочивший из замка Зай ярким пятном скользнул по стеклянным дверям и укрылся в темноте за порогом. Охранник не заметил беглецов.

\- И куда дальше? - спросил Зай, когда они вместе с таким плохо транспортабельным кустиком выбрались на ночную улицу.

\- Туда, - уверенно махнул лапой лунный котенок.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Это не я, а он, - Няф кивнул на кустик

\- А он откуда знает? - продолжал допытываться Зай. - Может, лес совсем в другой стороне?

\- Он чувствует.

С этим аргументом сложно было спорить. И они зашагали в указанном кустиком направлении. К утру солнечный зайчик устал, шерстка побледнела, а ушки повисли двумя безжизненными тряпочками. Он уже не только не помогал Няфу катить кустик, а и сам едва плелся за ними. Но с рассветом Зай взбодрился и первым заметил цель их путешествия.

Бабушка и дедушка собирались с утра пораньше поехать высаживать рассаду. И пока дедушка выносил ящики с молодой порослью помидоров и салатного перца, бабушка допекала блины, которыми они будут завтракать на природе после первой части огородных трудов. Рациональный дедушка собирался сначала вынести все ящики с рассадой во двор, а потом уже комфортно разместить их в багажнике и на заднем сиденье стареньких "жигулей".

Но в этот план вмешались солнечно-лунные пушистые диверсанты. Пока дедушка на лифте уехал за очередными помидорами, Зай и Няф спрятали чашку с кустиком в одном из ящиков. Кустик тут же предпринял собственные меры по маскировке. Сложил веточки венчиком, загнул кончики листочков и почти убрал свою естественную полосатость - всеми силами прикидывался честным кустом помидора. Подслеповатый дедушка не заметил коварного подселенца и вместе с остальной зеленью погрузил его в машину.

Зай и Няф хором облегченно вздохнули.

\- Ох, ну и умаялся я от этого куста, - солнечный зайчик демонстративно вытер со лба несуществующий пот.

\- Осталось совсем немного, - утешил его лунный котенок. - Кустик говорит, что когда приедем, там до леса будет ближе, чем мы ночью сюда добирались.

\- Хорошо бы, - кивнул Зай. - А то мне эта неподъемная чашка скоро в кошмарах сниться будет.

В машине солнечный зайчик и лунный котенок сначала немного похулиганили, радуясь, что никого не надо никуда катить, а можно просто скакать беззаботными пятнышками света. Потом оба утомились и заснули среди колыхающихся листьев рассады. А бабушка всю дорогу пыталась понять, от чего же это мог отражаться такой странный сизо-сероватый блик света. Второму, нормально-солнечному она ни капельки не удивилась.

По приезду Зай с Няфом улучили момент, выковырнули кустик из рассады и покатили его по тропинке к виднеющимся за полем деревьям. Но солнечному зайчику слишком не терпелось поскорее увидеть настоящий лес и он, сказав, что пойдет на разведку, убежал вперед. А в роще он встретил целую толпу наивных солнечных зайчиков, которые жили одним днем и понятия не имели, что можно пересиживать ночь в стекляшках. Перед ними Зай почувствовал себя очень мудрым и серьезным взрослым зайцем.

Он начал учить маленьких зайчишек, как находить осколки бутылок, которых хватало на крайних полянах. А потом даже повел самых смелых в ближайшую деревню и показал целую россыпь всевозможных ночных укрытий. Когда Зай спохватился и вспомнил про Няфа с кустиком, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Он стремглав побежал к дороге.

Уставший лунный котенок, растерявший всю свою серебристость и покрывшийся пылью, упрямо катил чашечку с кустиком.

\- Ой, прости, - Заю стало очень стыдно.

\- Угумс, - кивнул котенок и, сделав еще пару шагов, обессилено растянулся на травке в ближайшем тенечке.

Зай решительно покатил кустик к лесу. Спрятав его в зарослях жасмина, он вернулся к Няфу, и они уже вместе окончательно ушли в лес вместе с закатом солнца.

Ночью, когда лунный котенок опять стал пушистым и бледно-светящимся, а Зай еще не успел потускнеть от нехватки солнца, они с помощью палочек пересадили кустик из чашечки в землю. Сначала казалось, что после тяжелой дороги кустик не приживется в лесу, и солнечный зайчик с лунным котенком каждый день и каждую ночь бегали проверять, как у кустика дела. А потом кустик разросся, пустил побеги и заполонил весь лес. Нет, он не вытеснил естественные лесные кусты и травы и не разросся сплошным ковром. Но и тут, и там можно было увидеть под более крупными кустами и в тени деревьев ненавязчивые светло-темно-зеленые полосатые листочки.

Лунный котенок по-прежнему любил болтать с кустиком. И как утверждал Няф, все эти кусты были одним и тем же кустиком, который они укатили из лаборатории. А ведь как иначе? Если ты что-то спросишь у кустика под ивой, а тебе ответит светло-темно-зеленая полосатая растительность с другого конца поляны - значит кустик один, а не много. Просто он такой... множественный. А Зай, как и раньше, не мог разобраться во всех этих кустиковых сложностях и упорно не понимал, как можно с кустом-то говорить?

***

Следующей весной голубая лунная кошечка встретила смолянисто-черного кота. И скоро в лесу появился целый выводок лунных котят. Которые с одной стороны, вроде бы совсем обычные усатые пушистики, но ночами, того и гляди, лунным бликом по траве скользнут, бесплотной тенью над землей пронесутся и серебристым пятнышком в луже затаятся. А потом егеря удивляются, что с кошачьими следами твориться стало? Вроде, ни дерева, ни куста рядом нет, а цепочка следов прямо на пустом месте обрывается. Летать, что ли, кошки научились? Вот только с заячьими следами та же самая беда началась. И среди охотников появились легенды о поголовье золотистых зайцев, чья шкурка не только красивее песца, но и греет, словно на батарейках. Поймать такого зайца, ох, как не просто. И охотиться на золотых зайцев можно только ночью, потому что днем, стоит им увидеть охотника - поминай, как звали. Солнечным вихрем унесутся в листву, и не поймешь, то ли заяц это был, то ли тени так странно сложились, что ушастый померещился.

Но почти никто в эти сказки не верил. Ну, какие золотые зайцы? Да еще по деревьям скачущие? Хоть кто-то одного поймал? Шкурку предъявил? Ерунда, значит, байки у костра, баянами в просторечье называемые.

А полосатые кусты знали правду и ехидно шелестели на ветру.


	8. Умение летать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс КЛФ, весна 2007г., 20-е место из 44-х.

Шершавый камень неприятно холодил босые ноги. Нагретый за день летним солнцем, он, наоборот, сейчас должен был отдавать тепло окружающим вообще, и столь неожиданно оказавшимся на нем чужим ногам в частности. Но камень, вероятно, об этом не знал. Или, коварно объединившись с бьющим в лицо ветром, решил окончательно заморозить невольную гостью гор.

Ирина подавила желание зябко обхватить ладонями плечи и скрестила руки на груди, мрачно глядя на похитителей в зависшем перед ней вертолете. Те продолжали веселиться. О, да, дама-бухгалтер в ночной сорочке на вершине скалы - это страшно смешное зрелище. Белобрысый парень в стилизованной под фолк расшитой бисером куртке снимал действо на цифровую камеру. Допрашивавший ее тип, которого она мысленно обозвала шефом, что-то угрожающе прокричал, но Ирина не расслышала слов за шумом лопастей. Хотя, судя по тому, что вертушка развернулась и начала отдаляться от скалы, догадаться о смысле угроз не сложно. Типа того, что будет она сидеть на этом продуваемом всеми ветрами камушке, пока не одумается и не согласиться сотрудничать.

Уроды-юмористы! Но, надо признать, оригинально. И с претензией на творческий подход. Ишь, какие бандиты цивилизованные пошли. Не просто дулом перед лицом размахивают и кулаки в ребра тычут, а озаботились поисками прогрессивных способов психологического давления. Молодцы, ребята. Но холодно же, бесы вас побери! А еще лето называется.

Ирина внимательно смотрела на удаляющийся вертолет, втайне надеясь, что для пущей острастки они вообще часок-другой полетают где-нибудь вдалеке, оставив ее в полном одиночестве проникаться тяжестью собственной участи. Но преступный элемент не оказался настолько безалаберным. Облетев одну из крайних вершин массива, они развернулись обратно.

Ирина вздохнула и, повернувшись спиной к обрыву, сделала шаг назад, распрямляя руки. Главное - не дернуться сразу, чтобы не закрутило воздушным потоком, и не начать кувыркаться. Оно, конечно, не страшно, но неприятно. Ноги плотно сжаты и скрещены в щиколотках, руки почти перпендикулярно телу - поза "крест". Совершенно непрактично, но зато внешне весьма эффектно. Они ведь снимали процесс на цифровик? Пусть теперь понервничают, решив, что героическая бухгалтерша предпочла укоротить себе век, но не предать свое начальство. Неожиданно Ирина почувствовала, что начинает терять равновесие и заваливается назад. Она рывком свела руки над головой, проявляя едва заметную пленочку призрачных энергетических крыльев вдоль всего тела - от пальцев рук до пальцев ног. Резким движением раскинула руки в стороны, одновременно поджимая под себя ноги и выпрямляя их, заставляя непослушное тело полукувыркнуться вперед, поймала воздушный поток и быстро заскользила вниз. Спохватившись, Ирина обернулась на вертолет. Так и есть, среди похитителей был один летун. Судя по полету - профи.

Вот глупая курица, головой надо было думать, а не рефлексами! Ведь собиралась же, как честный любитель, раскрыться из классического столбика - руки плотно прижаты к туловищу, и крылья появляются именно между ними и телом, а потом растягиваются по всей длине. Но нет - утроила тут показательные выступления: сначала "крест", потом раскрылась из полной растяжки. И ведь, было бы чем хвалиться, курица-переросток, ее же любой профи в два счета догонит! Ирина опять оглянулась на преследователя. Хорошо летит, а главное - быстро. Поздно уже прикидываться, но вдруг поверит? Ирина убрала нижнюю "ножную" часть крыльев и нервно затрепала руками в типичном "курином полете". Преследователь купился. Мало ли, как в жизни бывает. С перепугу и курица-нелетунка может один раз нормальные крылья раскрыть. Он не стал сразу ловить непослушную беглянку, а как сытый кот, желающий поиграть с особо шустрой мышкой, лишь пронесся над ней, сбивая и переворачивая воздушным потоком. Ирина кувыркнулась, вполне натурально ойкнула, рефлекторно опять раскрыла нормальные крылья и, воспользовавшись тем, что в падении успела достаточно снизиться, юркнула вниз к острым камням Криливецкого ущелья.

\- Дура, стой! Куда ты?! Там же не взлетишь!

Ирина приземлилась на камень, поскользнулась и провалилась вниз. Балансируя на полуспущенных крыльях и пытаясь ногами отыскать опору, она пролетела несколько метров, прежде чем упала на достаточно широкий выступ. Преследователь сунулся следом, виртуозно лавируя между хаотично выступающими отовсюду скалами, и Ирине пришлось спрыгнуть со своего убежища, падая еще ниже. Вслед посыпались проклятья и нелестные мнения об ее умственных способностях. Но спускаться за ней летун-профи не решился. В этой тесноте на лету никак не удержаться, и для взлета места не хватит. Непечатно обложив дуру-курицу, он полетел обратно к зависшей над скалами вертушке. Ирина, наконец, смогла перевести дух. В одном преследователь прав - она, действительно, не летунка. Вернее, не профи. И с места взлетать не умеет. Так что ей-то как раз все равно, приземляться в узкое ущелье или на просторное поле. В любом случае на крыло не встанет, придется до трассы ножками топать. От в красках представившейся перспективы Ирине чуть не сделалась дурно. Если бы можно было до рассвета долететь до своего разбитого окна, чтобы никто не увидел ее в таком неподобающем виде… О чем она думает?! Дома ее будут ждать в первую очередь. Совсем от переживаний последние мозги растеряла? Надо быстрее спускаться, пока за ней не прислали кого попроворнее. Кто их знает, может среди тех четверых в вертушке не только профи-летун, но и скалолаз есть?

Молодая женщина попыталась рассмотреть ближайший нижний уступ, но хотя на небе светила почти полная луна, и не было ни тучки, нависающие над головой несколько гряд камней создавали почти непроглядную темень. Наверху, над ущельем, раздался резкий хлопок, потом еще и еще. Если после первого звука Ирина засомневалась, то теперь окончательно уверилась, что возле вертолета стреляют. Но зачем? Раз она из своего убежища не видит ни кусочка неба, то и они по определению не могут в нее попасть. Или просто срывают злость, расстреливая ни в чем не повинный песчаник?

Невдалеке послышался шорох и звук падения. Они там с досады между собой передрались, что ли? Ирина забилась в щель между камнями и настороженно вслушалась в ночь. Раздалось еще несколько выстрелов, потом стрекотание вертушки начало удаляться. Интересно, шуршание с падением - это был труп? Ирина нервно хихикнула. Нехорошо, но она нисколечко не сочувствовала никому из похитителей. Но зато у них была нормальная одежда и даже обувь. Подумав о последней, Ирина сразу вспомнила о разбитых, саднящих и замерзших ногах. Раз ей спускаться, так какая разница - свернуть на несколько скал левее или правее? Все равно местность пока совершенно неузнаваема, и ориентироваться в поисках выхода Ирина будет уже на самом дне. Она полураспустила крылья, выгибая руки и создавая парашют-одуванчик, на которых учатся спускаться вниз с высоток самые неумелые нелетуны, потом осторожно шагнула вниз и начала медленно планировать.

Спустя полчаса она уже почти отчаялась найти место падения, когда из-за ближайшей скалы услышала сдавленный не то стон, не то вздох. Вот паразит, не мог насмерть убиться? Ирина шарахнулась под прикрытие камня, но с разгону влетела в незамеченный куст, который предательски зашуршал.

\- Кто здесь? - отозвались с той стороны.

"Привидение!" - злобно подумала Ирина. Ведь сам же меня в это ущелье загнал, а теперь еще и спрашивает. Или он думает, что тут ночами туристы пачками шляются?

\- Ирина… Ирина Валерьевна, это вы?

Очень мило. Ее знают, а она понятия не имеет, с кем говорит. Ирина закрыла глаза, хоть и понимала бессмысленность данного действия в почти полной темноте, и постаралась сосредоточиться. Судя по голосу - вроде, не тот начальственный бандит, что ее допрашивал. И не вечно хихикающий белобрысый молодчик с камерой. Пилота они тоже вряд ли стали бы выкидывать. Остается летун? Интересно. Начальство настолько расстроилось, что он ее не догнал? Уж насколько она вечно ворчит на своего шефа, но даже тот не имеет привычки стрелять в людей после первой промашки. И после второй тоже.

\- Ирина, вы… вы можете сюда пробраться?

\- А зачем?

\- Ну… - невидимый собеседник замялся. - Но ведь вы же зачем-то ко мне шли? Разве нет?

\- Вообще-то мне были нужны ваши ботинки. И, желательно, куртка. Но добровольно вы ими вряд ли поделитесь. Я не права?

С той стороны камня хмыкнули.

\- Какие злобные нынче пошли бухгалтеры. И всесторонне развитые к тому же. В вашей анкете не значится, что вы - летун.

\- А я и не летун.

\- Сейчас-то зачем врать?

\- Я не вру. Я - не профи. Хоть и с врожденными способностями. Но это заметили слишком поздно.

\- Слишком поздно? Вы не выглядите настолько старой, чтобы в свое время не попасть под госпроверку способностей.

\- Ну, спасибо, - обиделась Ирина.

\- Во сколько вы начали летать?

Ирина помолчала несколько секунд, зябко переступая с ноги на ногу. Если он не пострадал при падении, то почему не пытается поймать ее? Летуну раз плюнуть - перемахнуть разделяющий их хорошо если полутораметровый провал.

\- Почти в тринадцать, - наконец ответила она.

\- Ох, небеса! В какой дыре вы родились? Детей же проверяют…

\- Я знаю! - огрызнулась Ирина.

\- Ясно… - протянули за камнем. - Непрофессиональный врожденный летун. Таких хватало во время первых поколений. Но сейчас? Теперь понятно, как… - невидимый собеседник замолчал, потом спросил, - Почему вы боитесь подойти? Я вам ботинки отдам. Честно.

\- Я похожа на дуру?

\- Немного. Видите, я не вру.

Ирине захотелось зарычать и лично придушить не в меру болтливого нахала.

\- Сначала выкиньте пистолет.

\- Откуда вы про него знаете?

\- Заметила. Еще в вертолете.

\- Глазастая, - вздохнул летун.

\- А в бухгалтерии без этого никак, - Ирину начинало трясти от холода, а, учитывая общую нервностью ситуации, ее состояние никак нельзя было назвать нормальным. От истерики она пока удерживалась, но собственный тон ответов шокировал даже ее саму.

\- Жаль выбрасывать, давайте, я его лучше вам отдам?

\- Да? Чтобы я была похожа на дуру с пистолетом?

\- Не надо быть такой злой.

\- И это вы мне говорите?!

Послышался звук удара метала об камень, потом загромыхало вниз по ущелью.

\- Выкинул.

\- И еще нож.

\- Только не говорите, что вы и его видели.

\- Не видела. Но вы одеты как обычная летная охрана. А у них обычно есть ножи.

\- Вы меня доконаете, - вздохнул летун, так же демонстративно выбрасывая нож. - Или вы специально выжидаете, пока я тут истеку кровью, чтобы потом спокойно меня обобрать?

\- Вы ранены? - совесть Ирины попыталась проснуться, но была безжалостно придушена воспоминанием о пережитом шоке во время ночной атаки на ее квартиру.

\- Нет, сам по себе в ущелье свалился.

Ирина мысленно обозвала себя балбеской. Настоящие летуны не падают. Никогда. Даже она. Подавляя сомнения, молодая женщина медленно выбралась из-за камня. А если у него еще есть оружие? И если он решил отомстить? Если… Ирина решительно отмела кружащиеся в голове "если", раскинув руки, прыгнула через небольшой провал и приземлилась на той стороне, едва не споткнувшись об вытянутые ноги. Мужчина щелкнул зажигалкой, которая тут же погасла, выпав из непослушных пальцев на чуть примятую траву. Ирина успела заметить, что он зажимает одной рукой другую, полуснятую куртку, кровавые пятна на ней и на свитере и лежащую рядом раскрытую стандартную летунскую аптечку. Странно, когда она летала в последний раз, такие пакеты первой помощи оставались уделом любителей, а профи, несмотря на усиленную рекламу, крайне презрительно относились к самой идее носиться на вылетах с набором медикаментов. То ли за прошедшие годы летуны одумались, то ли ей попался особо рациональный и предусмотрительный их представитель.

\- Возьмите перевязочную ленту, она в самых больших тонких пакетах… - начал давать указания мужчина.

\- Я знаю, - перебила Ирина, на ощупь находя упаковку стерильной самоклеющейся ленты и разнокалиберные шприцы с противовоспалительным комплексом и с обезболивающим.

\- Уберите руку, - скомандовала она, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, ощупала рану и вколола в плечо оба укола. После чего разломала пластиковую ампулу дезинфектора и вылила остро пахнувшую жидкость на рану. Потом прямо поверх тонкого свитера наложила плотную повязку, останавливая кровотечение. По-хорошему, надо было хоть вокруг раны ткань срезать, но по тому, что она успела заметить во время краткой вспышки света, ей показалось, что важнее как можно быстрее остановить кровь. А с остальным потом в больнице разберутся. - А что со второй?

\- Об камни разбил.

\- Сильно?

\- Кости вроде целы, - летун пожал плечами.

\- Перевязать?

\- Не помешает.

Через несколько минут Ирина закончила со второй перевязкой

\- Только не говори, что ты еще и медик по первому образованию.

Ирина сдавлено хихикнула.

\- Нет. Просто опыт. На любительских полигонах часто падают.

\- А у тебя всегда с собой была аптечка и стремление помогать ближнему.

\- Как ты догадался?

\- Ты же злобный бухгалтер. Такие всегда отличаются повышенной предусмотрительностью.

\- Кстати, ты мне ботинки обещал, - намекнула Ирина.

\- Вот-вот. И въедливостью. И не совестно обирать раненого?

\- Где вы видели совестливого бухгалтера?

\- Ну, вы и мегера, - прозвучало почти как комплимент.

\- Так мы на "ты" или на "вы"?

\- Не знаю.

\- А я уж тем более. Я даже имени твоего не знаю.

\- Даниил.

Ирина чуть на автомате не сказала "очень приятно", но потом спохватилась. Нашла где и с кем блистать своей вежливостью.

\- Так как насчет ботинок? У меня ноги уже совсем окоченели.

\- Хорошо, бери. Только сама расшнуровывай. Извини, куртку не отдам. Самому нужна.

Ирина решительно не заметила сарказма в последних словах и через несколько минут уже обувалась в еще хранящую чужое тепло обувь. В обычной ситуации такое ощущение ее скорее бы покоробило, чем порадовало. Но сейчас она слишком замерзла и пока падала-приземлялась успела загнать в босые ступни не одну колючку. Поэтому происхождение и поношенность ботинок не имели никакого значения.

\- Я думал, что у тебя наглости не хватит, - заметил Даниил.

\- Наглости? По отношению к бандиту и похитителю? И не надейся!

\- Я уже догадался.

Даниил поджал под себя сразу начавшие замерзать ноги. Ирина на корточках примостилась на противоположной стороне скального выступа.

\- Почему в твоей анкете нет данных даже о любительских полетах? - спросил Даниил. - Мы ведь изучали файлы по тебе, прежде чем похитить.

\- Я не летаю. Давно. Лет семь уже. С тех пор пару раз переезжала и меняла места работы. А летунов-любителей не учитывают на национальном уровне.

\- Почему перестала? Травма?

\- Нет, - Ирина вздохнула. И какого лешего она ему это рассказывает? Но не молчать же до утра. - На профессиональные полигоны для тренировок меня без сертификата никто не пустит, а на любительских летают в основном тинейджеры. Согласись, тетка хорошо за тридцатник среди них будет смотреться как минимум глупо.

\- Ну, почему же, иногда туда профи залетают и всяческие чудаки-перестарки.

\- О, да, - хихикнула Ирина. - И часто ты там видел офисных дамочек в дресс-коде?

\- Ни разу, - Ирина не видела, но, судя по интонации, Даниил улыбнулся. - Но летать можно везде. Пусть в городах сейчас полеты запрещены, но стоит выехать за их черту…

\- Я не умею взлетать, - перебила Ирина. - Говорю же, я - не профи.

\- Да, понимаю, - после паузы заметил Даниил. - В тринадцать лет многому учиться слишком поздно.

Даниил замолчал. Ирина тоже не горела желанием поддерживать разговор. Казалось, что с каждым словом из тела уходил еще кусочек такого не хватающего ей тепла. Даниил, завозился и неловко управляясь забинтованными руками, стянул куртку.

\- Бери, - протянул ее Ирине.

\- Ты же говорил…

\- Я пошутил. И потом, надоело слушать, как ты там зубами стучишь.

\- Я не стучу! - возмутилась Ирина, но куртку взяла и побыстрее надела, тут же наглухо застегивая до самого подбородка.

\- О да, конечно. Это у меня слуховые галлюцинации начались?

\- Или так проявляется посттравматический шок.

\- Тебя не переговоришь. И почему только молчала, когда у тебя шеф коды доступа спрашивал?

***

Как только появились первые признаки приближающегося рассвета, и стали различимы очертания окружающих их камней, Даниил предложил начать спуск, опасаясь, что его бывшие наниматели могут вернуться не только с другими летунами, но и с командой скалолазов.

\- Ты же ранен, - Ирина неуверенно посмотрела на весьма бледно и болезненно выглядевшего в предрассветном полумраке летуна.

Даниил пренебрежительно хмыкнул.

\- Одуванчик-парашютик я и с переломами могу сделать, а у меня всего лишь задеты мягкие ткани.

\- Ну смотри. Тебе падать. Сорвешься - я тебя ловить не собираюсь.

\- Нисколько в этом и не сомневался.

\- Прекрасно! - Ирина первая шагнула вниз, выгибая руки и, то планируя, то прыгая между скалами, начала спускаться.

Даниил догнал ее через несколько прыжков и, несмотря на раны, на дне ущелья оказался первее. Ирина и не пыталась его перегнать. Не хватало еще поскользнуться или оступиться. Да, и куда ей спешить? А если он решит бросить ее и не подождет - туда ему и дорога. Она и сама прекрасно из Криливецких скал выберется. Но Даниил не ушел. Он стоял возле змеящегося по самому дну ущелья ручейка и озабоченно оглядывался на расходящиеся во все стороны иногда достаточно широкие, а иногда сужающиеся проходы между скалами.

\- Выход там, - Ирина приземлилась рядом и махнула рукой в сторону ничем не примечательной расселины.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я когда-то тренировалась в этих скалах. Давно. Но камни не меняются, а я на зрительную память не жалуюсь.

\- Тренировалась в Криливецком ущелье? - удивленно переспросил Даниил. - Но здесь же нельзя летать.

\- Зато по камушкам очень удобно прыгать! - огрызнулась Ирина.

\- Нормальные курицы или на полигонах со страховкой, или, в крайнем случае, с городских высоток планируют, а не по таким ущельям лазят.

\- Значит, я ненормальная курица!

\- Ты - летунка, - возразил Даниил.

\- Это комплимент? Или способ подлизаться?

\- Ты сама знаешь, что не курица.

Ирина промолчала. Да, она знала. Но только ни один летун никогда этого не признавал.

Будь хоть десять раз лучшей среди кур-любителей, но ты никогда не сравняешься с летуном-профи. В том числе и в технике полета. Не важно, что она слишком поздно стала на крыло, не важно, что так сложились обстоятельства. Факт остается фактом, пусть она летает много лучше кур, но даже и не в половину так хорошо, как настоящие летуны.

\- С высотки планировать скучно, - сказала она. - А тут природа, горы, травки, цветочки.

\- Типа красиво? - иронично прищурился Даниил.

\- Типа интересно! - Ирина решительно зашагала к выходу из ущелья.

***

Солнце еще только поднималось над горизонтом, когда они добрались до предгорья и, пройдя по небольшому лесочку, вышли к засеянному рожью полю. Даниил сделал несколько быстрых шагов, удаляясь от последних деревьев, на ходу развернул крылья и, казалось, упал-прыгнул вперед, но так и не врезался в землю. Едва задев колосья, он взмыл вверх, с каждым взмахом набирая высоту.

Ирина с завистью наблюдала за процессом. Одна рука прострелена, на второй разбита ладонь и - пожалуйста, взлетел и не пикнул. Разве что чуток тяжеловато. И сразу немного заваливался на сторону простреленной руки, но потом выровнялся. Вот ей бы так. Но не может. Не умеет. Опоздала. Не научившийся взлетать с детства уже никогда не взлетит. Она проводила взглядом улетающего Даниила. Странная была ночь, но закончилась. А ей надо как-то возвращаться домой. Но она стоит на краю поля в заляпанной кровью ночной сорочке, куртке явно с чужого плеча и мужских ботинках. Просто прелестно.

Долетев до края поля, Даниил развернулся и, набирая скорость, полетел обратно. Пронесся над Ириной, заходя на следующий вираж, и налету крикнул:

\- Подпрыгни!

\- Псих, ты же упадешь! - возмутилась Ирина, но послушно прыгнула, вытягивая руки.

Пролетая над ней, Даниил подхватил Ирину, дернул вверх и уронил спустя несколько секунд. Но этого хватило, чтобы она поймала ветер в свои мгновенно раскрывшиеся крылья. Сам Даниил почти упал, но у самой земли опять вывернулся и в два взмаха нагнал Ирину.

\- Ты ненормальный! - обернувшись крикнула та.

\- На себя посмотри! - не остался в долгу летун и быстро обогнал спутницу, набирая высоту.

Но, поднявшись достаточно высоко, он перестал махать крыльями и, давая хоть какой-то отдых рукам, просто медленно планировал, пока не снизился до уровня едва нагнавшей его к этому времени Ирины. Потом опять, сделав едва ли десяток взмахов, обогнал ее, уходя ввысь.

Ирина даже представить не могла, как он может лететь с простреленной рукой. Самое смешное, что когда он не планировал, а собственно летел, то сразу вырывался намного вперед. Ирина тысячи раз видела, как летают профи, но так никогда не могла этого понять. Крылья те же. Руки тоже. Ну пусть чуть сильнее, пусть крылья чуть больше, но почему он за пару взмахов уносится вперед так, будто она вообще неподвижно висит в воздухе. Почему? А ведь она еще хорошо летает. Очень хорошо, как для курицы.

Ирина понимала, что не стоит возвращаться к ней домой. А лететь в таком виде в центральный офис совсем не хотелось - даже не учитывая присутствие Даниила, а уж с ним возле формы лучше и близко не появляться. Поэтому она ничуть не возражала, когда Даниил предложил лететь к нему - во вторую квартиру, о которой не знали его наниматели.

*** 

Ранним утром они приземлились на крыше его дома и спустились вниз на седьмой этаж. Даниил касанием руки открыл сенсорный замок на входных дверях, бросил "ничего не трогай" и закрылся в ванной. Если Ирина хоть немного научилась понимать этого перестраховщика, то там как минимум имелась установка "домашнего доктора", а как максимум - автоматизированная мини-операционная. Ирина переборола искушение позвонить в отдел корпоративно службы безопасности и отправилась исследовать содержимое холодильника, который вполне оправдал ее ожидания. Хотя, как утверждал Даниил, в этой квартире он регулярно не жил, продуктов бы хватило на месячную оккупацию. Разобравшись с незнакомой новейшей кухонной системой, Ирина наскоро приготовила себе завтрак и стала ожидать возвращения хозяина.

\- Я же сказал, ничего не трогать, - нахмурился тот, спустя почти час появившись на кухне. Судя по приободрившемуся виду и вполне качественной свежей повязке на ладони (вторую она теперь не видела - и не могла оценить), Иринины предположения на счет медицинского оборудования если и не попали в точку, то были весьма недалеки от истины.

\- К холодильнику это тоже относилось? Извини, не поняла, - Ирина покосилась на Даниила поверх бутерброда. - Ванная уже свободна? И у тебя найдется что-нибудь из одежды и чистые полотенца?

Даниил пару секунд смотрел на нее с непонятным выражением, потом покачал головой и махнул рукой в сторону шкафа.

Когда Ирина, наконец, тоже привела себя в порядок, переоделась и с наслаждением упала в мягкое кресло, Даниил демонстративно поставил перед ней на журнальный столик портативный коммуникатор.

\- Что это? - удивилась Ирина.

\- Комм.

\- Я вижу. Зачем ты мне его под нос суешь?

\- Переводи деньги.

\- Какие деньги?

\- Ирина! - Даниил с упреком посмотрел на нее. - Мы с самого начала знали, что у тебя есть доступ на проведение удаленных транзакций.

\- Вы не ту заложницу взяли. Я всего заместитель главбуха по техническим вопросам.

\- Да. Но главбух - престарелая кузина вашего генерального, которая на своем месте лишь числится. А на все онлайновые операции ты с шефом выезжаешь.

\- Ну, почему же только числится, - проворчала Ирина, - она еще и зарплату получает в пять раз больше меня.

\- Ир, я знаю, что у тебя есть доступ. И мне нужны эти деньги. Мне что, начать тебе пистолетом угрожать?

\- Так вот почему ты меня забрал из Криливецкого ущелья.

\- А ты думала?

\- Ничего я не думала! - Ирина резко повернула к себе коммуникатор и начала сеанс входа в банковскую сеть.

\- Только без фокусов, - предупредил Даниил. - Я не настолько далек от финансовых вопросов, чтобы не заметить элементарной подставы.

Ирина скорчила недовольную физиономию и, вздохнув, застучала по клавишам.

\- Куда переводить деньги? - через четверть часа спросила она.

\- Ты же умная. Сама придумай.

\- Вот, - через несколько минут она протянула бумажку, - название сервисной банковской службы, код счета и пароль. Доступно практически из любой страны мира. Если тебе не стукнет в голову снимать деньги где-нибудь в районе новейших революционных республик.

\- Нам, Ирочка, нам, - недобро улыбнулся Даниил. - Я уже заказал билеты. Через час у нас самолет. А вот когда мы благополучно заберем деньги где-нибудь на третьем континенте, тогда я тебя и отпущу.

\- Параноик, - буркнула она.

Даниил достал из шкафа небольшой кейс и начал быстро собираться - только деньги, пластиковые карточки и документы, иногда хранящиеся в весьма странных местах. Причем, судя по количеству документов, вряд ли все они были настоящими. Ирина сначала молча наблюдала за ним, потом резко сказала.

\- Уходи.

\- Что? - в первую секунду опешил Даниил.

Ирина посмотрела ему в глаза. Не так, как раньше. Впервые прямо и серьезно. И немного грустно. Даниилу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы открыть окно и сигануть в него.

Мог бы и не спешить. Спецподразделение корпоративной охраны вломилось в квартиру почти спустя четверть часа. За это время Ирина успела очистить память коммуникатора, в превентивных целях записать туда несколько десятков копий верхнего валявшегося на столе музыкального диска - чтобы у умельцев из информационного отдела было поменьше шансов восстановить последовательность ее транзакций. И в довершение вредительской деятельности разбила несчастный комм на голове первого ввалившегося в комнату спецназовца. К сожалению, им оказался не шеф безопасности, которого Ирина откровенно недолюбливала. Жертва разбиения комма повела себя вполне профессионально и не стала стрелять в проявляющего агрессию ценного корпоративного сотрудника. Ирина потом очень вежливо извинилась, списав все на нервное состояние свежеосвобожденной заложницы, и показательно порыдала на плече у одного из спасителей.

*** 

Через несколько часов многократно напоенная кофе, наслушавшаяся не слишком искренних благодарностей и получившая трехдневный отпуск Ирина под охраной улетела в служебный пансионат. К ее сожалению, не на собственных крыльях, а чартерным самолетом. А в малом конференц-зале начальство обсуждало итоги прошедшей ночи.

\- Ваша психованная бухгалтерша сорвала нам всю операцию! Мы рассчитывали взять злоумышленников с поличным, а что получили? Одну перепуганную дамочку из бухгалтерии! - продолжал разорятся зам по персоналу. Операция проводилась под его непосредственным контролем и он рассчитывал в случае успеха подмять под себя всю службу корпоративной безопасности.

\- Зато все счета целы, - флегматично заметил начальник той самой службы безопасности, которая сегодня счастливо избежала участи быть присоединенной к остальным отделам контроля за персоналом. Прошедшая операция ему не нравилась целиком и полностью. Подозрение вызывал буквально каждый пункт: и неизвестными путями полученная информация о готовящемся похищении кого-то из бухгалтерии, и вмешательство исследовательского отдела, и, с его точки зрения, совершенно наивный расчет на то, что бухгалтера под угрозами похитителей будут рисковать собственными жизнями, воспользуются системой фиктивных счетов и тем самым вызовут охрану, и поведение Ирины во время освобождения, и сама квартира, где ее якобы держали. Но, во-первых, отвечал за операцию не он, во-вторых, вопреки его вполне обоснованным опасениям, полного провала не произошло, а, в-третьих, такой расклад его вполне устраивал. И копаться в подозрительных моментах так удачно частично сорвавшейся чужой операции совершенно не хотелось.

\- …в следующий раз, они подкупят кого-то другого и опять узнают, у кого есть финансовые коды! Что тогда? Что?! А второй раз так не повезет! - никак не утихомиривался зам по персоналу.

\- Никого они не подкупят, - проворчал генеральный. - Доступы к основным счетам есть только у Ирочки, а в ней теперь мы уверены.

Глава исследовательского отдела радостно закивал.

\- Наш экспериментальный имплантант корпоративной верности показал себя с лучшей стороны! Несмотря на угрозу собственной жизни, она так и не отдала похитителям ваши деньги, а вызвала охрану! Это же прекрасный результат! Можем начинать промышленное производство?

Остальные замы насторожились. О подобных экспериментах слышали все, но считалось, что они пока не имели особого успеха.

\- Не спеши пока, - покачал головой генеральный. - Давай по обычной схеме. Выпустишь пробную партию, подготовишь список кандидатов на тестовую установку, проанализируешь результаты - а там посмотрим.

\- Но… - попытался запротестовать окрыленный глава исследовательского отдела.

\- Я сказал, - отрезал генеральный. - Хватит уже об этом инциденте. Какой у нас следующий вопрос на повестке дня?

Все зашуршали планами заседания, переходя к более привычным и обыденным делам, но зам по организации производства сидел мрачнее тучи. Этим утром обнулился один их его счетов, куда капали не совсем законно сэкономленные на строительствах и предпроектных разработках средства. Что самое обидное, он прекрасно понимал, чьих рук это дело. Но тут не то что в полицию, а даже во внутреннюю безопасность не пожалуешься. Хорошо еще, что стимулируемая имплантантом корпоративная верность Ирочки не заставила ее настучать шефу про сам факт существования такого счета. Но интересно, куда эта бухгалтерская зараза его деньги дела? Вроде, и на фирменных счетах такая сумма не появлялась, да и себе забрать не могла. Не такая же она дура. Ведь только попробует снять - поймают. Ее-то деньги особый отдел в первую очередь контролирует. Или таки дура?

*** 

Даниил и сам не знал, зачем отправился проверять счет. Понимал, что рискует, но все равно пошел. Может, потому, что девушка была летункой, хоть и не профи. А летун летуна цивилу не продаст. Или просто хотел убедиться, что очередной раз провалилось вроде бы весьма прибыльное дельце, и он снова оказался на бобах с последней заначкой в кармане.

Выбрав банкомат с удобными путями отлета, он ввел номер счета и пароль. К его удивлению, и на счету оказались деньги. Пусть и не столь крупная сумма, которую его наниматели собирались вытрясти из бухгалтера одной из крупнейших корпораций, но вполне впечатляющая. Даниил растерянно смотрел на циферки на мониторе банкомата.


	9. Эволюция стихий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Фантастика -2006", Конкурс КЛФ, осень 2006г., 48-е место из 127-и.

Он наблюдал за подъездом, откуда вот-вот должна была выйти его подопечная. Старушка почти не заставила себя ждать, появившись на крыльце и бодро засеменив в сторону стоянки. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, она каждый будничный день после полудня летела на другой конец города к малолетним правнукам, не доверяя заботу о подрастающем поколении новомодным полуавтоматическим няням. Вот только сегодня прабабушка к ним не долетит. По всем показателям до рождения элементария оставалось меньше часа - Станислав это чувствовал, да и сердце у подопечной в последнее время пошаливало не на шутку.

Аэромобиль не завелся. Станислав удивился этому едва ли не более чем сама старушка. Так не должно быть! Он мог бы заставить взлететь даже неработающий аппарат, но Анна Петровна уже заметила незажегшуюся приборную панель и отсутствие тихого урчания генераторов и вышла из машины. Станислав растерялся. И как у нее теперь случится сердечный приступ именно в воздухе? Или она вызовет такси? Так даже лучше. Его прислали сюда не только для того, чтобы встретить и провести подопечную, но и чтобы проконтролировать последствия. В любом случае потом на похоронах будут говорить, что нельзя в таком возрасте пользоваться частным транспортом без водителя. Но одно дело - поговорили и забыли, а, произойди какая авария, тут вопрос серьезно может подняться - воздушным элементариям хуже же будет.

Анна Петровна тем временем никуда звонить не стала и уже почти дошла до подземки, благо очередная станция находилась всего в квартале от ее дома. Станислав ощутил легкий укол беспокойства. Опять? Поезд метро - отнюдь не лучшее место для человеческой смерти будущего воздушного элементария. Станислав пожалел, что не утащил подопечную в родную стихию, пока была такая возможность. Ну, удивилась бы немного бабушка, с чего это вдруг ее неработающий аэромобиль сам по себе летает. Может, даже тот самый сердечный приступ сразу бы от удивления и случился. А теперь что?

Спускаться вниз не хотелось до дрожи. То, что земных элементариев поблизости не чувствовалось, утешало слабо. Будто долго им появиться? Но Анна Петровна уже ехала на эскалаторе, и Станислав, превозмогая желание развернуться и побежать обратно, отправился следом. Ведь будучи человеком, он годами ездил подземкой, хоть и никогда ее не любил. И сейчас он - в человеческой, а не в естественной форме. Подумаешь, часик проведет под землей. Ему-то что станется? Лучше бы о подопечной побеспокоился, как будет ее в родную стихию выводить, если сердце у нее прямо в вагоне остановится.

*** 

Когда взрывной волной его отбросило в конец вагона, он почти не удивился. Если за последний месяц сорвались переходы уже пяти воздушных элементариев, вполне резонно ожидать и шестого несчастного случая. Одним движением Станислав отогнал весь кислород от разгорающегося пламени и быстро справился с дымом, который под взглядом воздушника стремительно унесся через все щели и разбитые окна, как разбегаются маленькие мышки перед хищным оскалом дворового кота. Огонь несколько раз возмущенно треснул, облизываясь на не догоревшие пластиковые панели и расползающихся от него пассажиров, и исчез, беспардонно задушенный полным кислородным голоданием. Проявления младшей стихии не повиновались воле чужого элементария, но всегда легко побеждались. Но даже если бы на месте катастрофы присутствовал огненный элементарий, Станислав мог создать локальный вакуум вокруг него. Воздух всегда сильнее огня.

Пассажиры начали приходить в себя. Несколько человек включили дисплеи мобильных телефонов и пытались оглядеться в их зеленовато-голубоватом свете. К счастью, днем вагоны ездили полупустыми, и слишком серьезно никто не пострадал. Станислав кинулся к своей подопечной. Анна Петровна ничком лежала на оплавленном сиденье. Он проверил - пульс едва прощупывался. Воздушник беспомощно оглянулся, плохо представляя, что можно сделать в данной ситуации. Даже если он изменит состав вдыхаемого ею воздуха, то выиграет минуты, но все равно не успеет вынести ее из-под земли.

Пол вагона вздрогнул, одна из женщин испуганно вскрикнула. Прямо из-под сиденья старушки брызнул водный поток, неестественно сильным напором как листок бумаги пробивая крышу вагона. Вода как живое грозное существо проломила треснувшие во время взрыва секции туннеля и, раздвигая земную твердь, унеслась дальше - к солнцу и воздуху, забирая с собой покореженное тело погибшего человека и рождающегося элементария.

Станислав в полном обалдении смотрел на буквально через считанные минуты иссякший поток, словно его тут никогда и не было. В вагоне от брызг набралось едва ли по колено воды. Такое мог устроить только водный элементарий, причем находящийся здесь же. Уже не доверяя ни чувствам, ни глазам, Станислав еще раз оглянулся на остальных пассажиров. Обычные люди. У молоденькой девушки очень слабо проявлена стихия земли, но до уровня элементария она вряд ли когда-нибудь доживет. Разве что только очень удачно погибнет. А вот тихонько всхлипывающий мальчишка - почти сформировавшийся огненный элементарий, ему уже немного осталось человеческой жизни, огонь его ждет. Но ни в ком нет даже намека на водную стихию! А ведь такое водное извержение мог создать только очень сильный водный элементарий, да и то, почти наверняка, ему потребовалось бы переходить в естественную форму. В человеческом обличье мало кто способен на подобное управление стихией. Но вокруг решительно не наблюдалось ни известных сильнейших водников, ни лужицы разумной воды.

Изучая людей, Станислав почувствовал приближение земных элементариев. Объясняться с ними совершенно не хотелось. Особенно - на их территории. Игнорируя возмущения седовласого мужчины с военной выправкой, который как раз пытался призвать всех к порядку и отделить раненых от непострадавших, Станислав ухватился руками за рваный край пробоины, подтянулся и выбрался на крышу. Укрывшись от чужих взглядов, он мгновенно перешел в естественную форму и воздушным потоком устремился к поверхности по размытой водой трещине. Земным элементариям, как раз успевшим оценить уровень безобразия в родной вотчине, такой маневр совершенно не понравился. Земля дернулась, смыкаясь вокруг Станислава, но воздух, как всегда, оказался быстрее.

Вырвавшись из земных объятий, он оказался на улице со вздыбившимся вокруг сомкнувшейся трещиной дорожным покрытием, столкнувшимися машинами, упавшем аэромобилем - вероятно, сбитым струей воды, грязно-болотистыми лужами с едва заметным кровавым оттенком и приближающимся воем полицейских сирен. Над всем этим хаосом парила новорожденная воздушная элементария, очень плохо понимающая, что происходит и кто она вообще такая.

\- Улетай! - крикнул Станислав, просачиваясь в ближайший подъезд и возвращаясь в материальную форму.

Элементария удивилась, но послушалась. Станислав рассудил, что воздуху в родной стихии будет всяко лучше, чем здесь - даже если потеряется, рано или поздно найдет своих. Выйдя на улицу, он увидел четверых земных элементариев - двух мужчин: одного в полицейской форме, одного - в штатском, женщину и мальчика. Совсем страх потеряли - выросли прямо из-под земли за дымящимся аэромобилем. Если Станислав заметил, то и кто-то из людей мог не только увидеть, но и на цифру успеть записать. Ведь видеокамеры не то, что в каждом телефоне, а и в половине часов стоят.

Воздушник достаточно спокойно ожидал приближения земной четверки, ожидая, в худшем случае, официального предъявления претензий. Хотя, по сути, его не в чем было обвинять. Если кто и нарушил правила, так это неизвестный водник. Но вместо устных разбирательств Станислав получил чистый силовой удар, мгновенно выбивший его в естественную форму. Взметнувшийся из оставленной недавним извержением лужи поток мельчайшей пыли сковал движения и не позволил улететь. Станислав рванулся в сторону, запоздало понимая, что надо было удирать, пока мог, и пусть бы потом департаменты межстихийного взаимодействия сами выясняли, кто прав, а кто виноват. Воздушника настигла еще одна порция пыли, впитываясь, лишая сил и толкая к каменной стене ближайшего дома. Теперь для ответного удара в нем было слишком много чужеродной земли, которая разъедала изнутри и мешала сосредоточиться.

Из-за угла вышел длинноволосый парень в зеленой футболке-сетке с открытой бутылкой сока. Станислав последним рывком на грани ускользающего сознания юркнул в нее, превращая содержимое пластикового сосуда в мутноватую от осевшей пыли газировку. Парень проворно закрутил крышку, Станислав понял, что попал. Женщина-элементарий со слегка натянутой улыбкой шагнула к поймавшему воздушника молодому человеку.

\- Лучше отдай, - она протянула руку к бутылке.

Парень ухмыльнулся. Станислав запоздало удосужился заметить, что его захватил не обычный человек, а элементарий. Очень наглый и самонадеянный водный элементарий.

\- А не то что? - водник выразительно кивнул на стремительно собирающуюся толпу.

В первые минуты после появления гейзера посреди транспортной зоны все случайные прохожие сбежались туда - кто из любопытства, кто - пытаясь оказать помощь пострадавшим, прилегающие к месту происшествия пешеходные улочки полностью опустели, и земные элементарии беспрепятственно смогли расправиться со Станиславом. Теперь же прибывшие силы охраны правопорядка пытались оттеснить зевак на соседние переулки, мешая четверке так же незаметно разделаться с водником.

Земной элементарий в полицейской форме пожал плечами.

\- Как скажешь, умник, - буркнул он и направился к своему коллеге-человеку, как раз устанавливающему силовой барьер. - Постерегите его, - бросил на ходу остальной троице земных.

Водник покосился на решетку дренажного колодца, в паре шагов от него вмонтированную в дорожное покрытие.

"Только не туда!" - мысленно взмолился Станислав. Он понятия не имел, насколько опытен водный элементарий, но прекрасно понимал, что если водник попытается уйти по подземным коммуникациям, то против земных у него не будет ни единого шанса. На открытой воде - может быть. Даже, скорее всего - наверняка, если водник не совсем зеленый новичок. Но только не по подземным водам. Нечего и думать справиться со старшей стихией почти в ее вотчине. Сколько той воды в дренажной системе? А сколько земли вокруг?

Не обращая внимания на вспенившийся пузырьками и выразительно булькающий сок в бутылке, водник шагнул к той самой решетке. Женщина из земных откровенно презрительно ухмыльнулась. Но парень лишь сделал вид, что собирается выбить ногой решетку, а сам в два прыжка оказался возле стоящего у крыльца аэроцикла.

\- Поднимай!

Станислава не надо было дважды упрашивать. Тяжелая махина аэроцикла так стремительно взмыла вверх, словно на ней стоял антигравитационный движок от грузового транспорта. Включилась фиксирующая угон сирена. Полиция, благо находилась совсем рядом, отреагировала оперативно. Станислав заметил поднимающиеся со стороны шоссе мобиль и два патрульных аэроцикла.

\- Туда! - махнул рукой водник, возясь с приборной панелью.

Все еще запертому в бутылке Станиславу пришлось послушаться. Сейчас ему проще было бы сбежать, взорвав бутылку резким изменением давления. Но так он мог задеть водника, а и не хотелось подводить помогшего ему элементария, пусть и из чужой стихии.

Водник, наконец, взломал кодовую защиту и, нарушая все правила движения и игнорируя транспортные зоны, полетел прямо над жилыми кварталами. Прежде чем полиция смогла его догнать, водник добрался до реки и сиганул вниз, не забыв прихватить с собой бутылку с пленником. Оказавшись в воде, Станислав пришел к неутешительному выводу, что - либо сегодня совсем не его день, либо он - полный идиот. Он уже дважды мог сбежать в уютные средние слои атмосферы, где воздушника никто не потревожит, кроме случайных военных самолетов. Но сначала он упустил шанс с земными элементариями, а теперь вообще оказался внутри чужеродной стихии. Правда, вода хоть и старшая, но все-таки близкая воздуху, не вызывала такого отвращения и страха, как самая далекая от воздуха земля.

Водник стремительным потоком несся по реке, удирая от поднимающейся вслед за ним волны мутного ила. Живая вода в воде, не течение, а сама суть водной стихии, элементарий слишком быстро перемещался в родной среде. Станислав ощущал себя дохлой птичьей тушкой, привязанной к хвосту реактивного самолета. Воля водника не давала бутылке с заключенным внутри пленником ни отстать, ни потеряться, одновременно и защищая, и не выпуская воздух из воды.

Станислав знал, что элементарии могут очень быстро перемещаться в своей стихии, хотя в родной скорости обычно не ощущаешь. Даже самые медленные земные элементарии легко обгоняли под землей поезда. А воздушники, занимающиеся контролем самолетов, регулярно вели по три-четыре рейса, часто летящих весьма условно близкими курсами, без проблем успевая носиться от одного подопечного к другому. Но одно дело - знать теоретически, а другое - ощутить на себе. Путешествовать по чужим стихиям Станиславу пока не приходилось.

Водник, спустившись почти к самому дну, но не снижая скорости, преодолел порт и заполненное кораблями устье реки и выбрался в открытое море. Там он вернулся к человеческому облику и выпустил Станислава из бутылки.

\- Что земные от тебя хотели?

Станислав с наслаждением выбрался из тесной бутылки и воспарил над волнами, не спеша принимать человеческий облик. Во-первых, сегодня он и так уже порядком устал, а, во-вторых, совершенно не хотелось падать обратно в воду и опять оказываться в чужой власти. Но просто развернуться и улететь было невежливо, особенно по отношению к элементарию старшей стихии. Станислав выжидательно завис над парнем.

\- Лэтер, - сообразил представиться водник. - Что там вообще произошло?

Станислав удивился. Водник не похож на слишком старого элементария, чтобы уже не пользоваться человеческим именем. Или он просто иностранец?

\- Я заметил волевую активизацию родной стихии. Ты там был? Все видел? Кто управлял водным извержением? Зачем? - продолжил допытываться Лэтер.

Так, значит, гейзер вызвал не Лэтер? Станислав так и думал, но не очень верил в совпадения, когда на месте стычки земных и воздушных совершено случайно оказываются два водника, да еще и не замечают друг друга.

\- Слушай, - скривился Лэтер, - может, таки спустишься и расскажешь? А то как-то неприятно беседовать с пустым местом.

Элементарии одной стихии в любой форме понимали друг друга, но для общения с остальными приходилось принимать человеческий облик. На последнее у Станислава по-прежнему не было ни сил, ни желания, а в состоянии воздушного потока особо не поговоришь.

\- Ладно, - махнул рукой водник. - Я понимаю. У тебя и денек был не лучший, и своим бы сначала хотел доложить. Жду тебя тут завтра в это же время, - и ушел под воду, растворяясь в ней.

Возносясь за облака, Станислав искренне надеялся, что объясняться с водниками пошлют кого-то другого. Он и так почти две недели проторчал на земле, ожидая перерождения Анны Петровны. Сейчас бы заняться обучением новорожденной элементарии и пару лет смотреть на тучи только свысока, а землю с водой вообще не видеть ближе, чем на несколько километров.

*** 

Увы, надежды не оправдались. Лэтер не забыл о назначенной встрече и за прошедшие сутки не испарился в случайной стычке с огненными, как втайне мечтал Станислав. Переходя в физическую форму, он с веером брызг плюхнулся в море рядом с невозмутимо качающимся на волнах Лэтером в костюме для серфинга.

\- С пляжа приплыл? - мрачно пошутил воздушник.

\- А в брюках, рубашке и ботинках очень удобно плавать, да? - с сарказмом поинтересовался Лэтер.

Станислав смутился. Об одежде он как-то не подумал и по привычке материализовался в том, в чем обычно появлялся в городе. Но теперь уже не стал ничего менять. Переходить в воздушную форму и обратно ради более эстетичного вида - впустую растрачивать силы. А рядом с водником он не рисковал утонуть, явись даже в рыцарских доспехах.

Лэтер взял его за руку и, ныряя, потянул вниз за собой. В первую секунду Станислав инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но потом успокоился. В крайнем случае, пузырьками на поверхность убежит. Не зря же воздушные элементарии - самые увертливые.

Сегодня Лэтер не несся как сумасшедший, а плавно опускался на глубину. В физическом теле элементарии становились менее уязвимыми для других стихий, но теряли добрую половину своих способностей. И даже захоти, водник сейчас не смог бы повторить вчерашнюю гонку. Но он никуда и не спешил. Лэтер собирал растворенный в воде кислород и пузырем обволакивал воздушника. В принципе, какое-то время Станислав мог обходиться и без этого. Особенно в человеческом облике. Но был благодарен за обеспечение дополнительного комфорта.

На глубине их ждали. Станислав затруднялся сказать, сколько водных элементариев их окружили. Кроме Лэтера никто не принял физическую форму. Некоторые из водников едва угадывались по изменявшейся плотности воды, большинство же он заметил только на уровне ощущений как чистое проявление стихии воды, зрительно вообще не различая. Станислав без утайки рассказал о произошедшем в метро и про последние случаи нападения на воздушников в момент рождения.

Лэтер озвучил для Станислава решение водного совета. Водники предлагали совместный поход в департамент межстихийного взаимодействия земных. Такая перспектива Станислава не обрадовала. Если уж выбирать, с кем лучше идти к земле - так со старшим для нее огнем. Тогда воздух оказался бы в самой выгодной позиции - он контролирует огонь, который сильнее земли. А так получалось наоборот - и вода слабее земли, и воздух - воды. Но еще вчера на собрании сильнейших воздушников решили согласиться с любым предложением водных элементариев, ведь от помощи старшей стихии без веских причин не отказываются. А раз уже связались с водниками, то о привлечении огня нечего и думать.

*** 

Станислав и Лэтер спускались в резиденцию земных. На самом обычном лифте, таком, какие есть в каждом человеческом небоскребе. Вот только последние Станислав любил, ведь чем выше возносишься, тем дальше от наиболее неприятной стихии земли, а сейчас неприязненно смотрел на электронное табло, отсчитывающие циферки, означавшие не то подземные этажи, не то метры спуска. Или километры, неожиданно осознал воздушник, неприязненно косясь на насвистывающего легкий мотивчик Лэтера. Посмотрел бы он на водника, если бы того в огненный департамент потащили. Небось не стоял бы с таким видом, а сам от каждой искорки шарахался.

Станислав попытался переключиться и не думать о толще земли над головой. Насколько он знал, более ни одна из стихий настолько не тяготела к человеческому образу жизни. Если остальные элементарии по возможности предпочитали жить в естественной форме - водными течения, воздушными потоками или огненными вихрями, то только земные выбирали физический облик. И обиталище они обустраивали под стать этой странной привычке. С другой стороны, посетителям так было даже удобнее.

Внизу их встретила женщина, пытавшаяся отобрать бутылку у Лэтера в переулке.

\- Явились, нарушители?

\- Кто нарушители? Мы? - Лэтер обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Мадам, вы преувеличиваете.

\- Ты в курсе, сколько усилий мы потратили, скрывая от людей последствия вашего вмешательства? - она обвиняюще ткнула изящным пальчиком в водника. - И после этого у тебя хватило наглости явиться к нам, да еще приволочь с собой этот воздушный пузырь? Вот захороню вас заживо - будете знать, как земной покой нарушать!

Станислав вздрогнул. Конечно, их противостояние с земными ни шло ни в какое сравнение с постоянными стычками водников и огненных, но угроза была вполне реальна. Сколько он сможет продержаться под землей? Несколько дней, пару недель? Станислав не знал, и проверять совсем не хотелось.

\- Его, допустим, ты убьешь, - кивнул Лэтер, - но я ж назло тебе и за сотни лет не сдохну. Плесенью на ваших стенах заведусь, капающими влагой сталактитами с потолков свисать буду, сталагмитами у вас под ногами наросту!

Вода по праву считалась самой живучей из всех стихий. Убить водника мог только огненный элементарий. А старшая земля, хоть легко побеждала и запирала в своих глубинах непокорную воду, но полностью уничтожить не могла. Среди элементариев ходили легенды о древних водниках, разменявших не одну сотню тысячелетий, в свое время целые эпохи просидевших в земном плену. На секунду Станислав испытал абстрактную жалось к земным: опустишься слишком низко - огонь из земного ядра жарит, поднимешься чересчур высоко - водные по подземным рекам заливают.

\- Ольвия, оставь его. Младшую стихию обижать нехорошо. Неспортивно как-то, - в зал вошел немолодой мужчина в очень старомодном костюме и посмотрел на Лэтера как на материализовавшуюся зубную боль с ножками.

\- Деметрий, - Лэтер приветственно помахал вошедшему.

\- Ты знаешь, что они начудили? - Ольвия обернулась к мужчине.

\- Помимо того, что заявились в наш штаб? Да, я в курсе, - кивнул он.

\- Да при чем тут мы?! - возмутился Лэтер. - С каких это пор вода или воздух отвечают за взрывы в подземных туннелях?! А ведь именно с него все началось.

\- На огненных намекаешь? - спросила Ольвия. - Но мы там не заметили даже тени их присутствия.

Лэтер только пожал плечами.

\- Я находился в самом вагоне во время взрыва и не почувствовал не только огненных, но и водных элементариев, - встрял Станислав.

Ольвия скептически скривилась, не поверив. Разве непостоянные воздушники вообще достойны доверия? Сорвут и глазом не моргнут. Небось, защищает своего дружка-водника. Но Деметрий отнесся к сказанному более серьезно

\- Так гейзер в метро устроил не ты? - он испытывающе посмотрел на Лэтера.

\- Нет, - нехотя покачал головой тот, о чем-то задумавшись.

\- Даже из потенциальных элементариев в вагоне были только земные и огненные, - добавил Станислав.

\- Ага, - с сарказмом кивнула Ольвия, - А водяной столб сам по себе образовался? Эдакая противоречащая всем законам физики природная аномалия?

\- Ну почему сразу всем? - вступился за родную стихию Лэтер. - Если воду направить под очень большим напором, она и не то пробить может.

\- Но там неоткуда было взяться напору! Если только его искусственно не создали.

\- Прогуляемся на место события и лично убедимся? - спросил Деметрий.

\- Сквозь землю, - поддакнула Ольвия. - Мы с Деметрием проведем.

От такого предложения передернулся даже Лэтер, Станиславу же от одной мысли едва не сделалось дурно. Сквозь землю?!

\- Ишь как воздушник позеленел, - довольно ухмыльнулась Ольвия.

\- Тебе бы предложили полетать, - огрызнулся Лэтер.

\- Воздушным транспортом не пользуюсь, - отрезала та.

\- Ольвия, кончай вражескую стихию запугивать, а то бедный воздушник сейчас вообще с перепугу улетучится. А мы ж тут вроде как сотрудничаем. Кстати, - Деметрий пристально посмотрел на Станислава, - лет пять назад у нас тоже было несколько случаев нападения на людей, перерождающихся в земных элементариев. У вас давно началось? Часто?

\- Уже второй месяц. Шестой случай. Новорожденная впервые выжила, - кратко ответил Станислав.

Деметрий присвистнул.

\- У нас был только один смертельный исход. А всего странных инцидентов во время рождения - пару десятков. Так что у вас, похоже, все только начинается.

Лэтер отвел взгляд.

\- Может, лучше не в метро соваться, где до сих пор человеческие спецслужбы крутятся, а мальчика нерожденного огненного навестить? - предложил он.

\- Водник, ты пристрастен, - покачала головой Ольвия. - Вечно у вас огненные во всем виноваты.

\- Дайте-ка, я угадаю, - Станиславу показалось, что он нащупал мысль, которую еще сам не до конца осознал, - все происшествия с рождающимися земными произошли в воздухе, да? Небоскребы, самолеты, стройки, мосты?

Деметрий кивнул.

\- И каждый раз, - продолжил Станислав, - хоть косвенно, но там участвовала вода? Кто-то поскользнулся, где-то не вовремя произошло короткое замыкание от случайной брызги?

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - нахмурилась Ольвия.

\- Ох, какая картинка нехорошая поучается, - Деметрий повернулся к Лэтеру. - Если верить вам обоим, то вчера огненные пытались убить воздушника, подставляя нас. Но по той же логике выходит, что пять лет назад именно вы нападали на нас, сваливая все на воздушников.

\- Убивать элементариев старшей стихии, прячась за спинами их врагов? Красиво, - оценила Ольвия, тоже с неприязнью смотря на Лэтера.

Деметрий угрожающе поднял руку, земля под ногами Лэтера начала трескаться и осыпаться.

\- Дем, погоди! - попятился тот. - Во-первых, та смерть вашего получилась случайно, а, во-вторых, ведь за последние три года вообще ни одного инцидента не было!

\- Случайно, говоришь?! - прищурилась Ольвия, осыпая на водника целый град земли и мелких камней с казавшегося таким надежным, но сразу же ставшим пористым и подвижным потолка.

Станислав отскочил от пыльного обвала. Ну, кто его за язык тянул? Выбрались бы из этого подземелья - в море и сказал бы воднику о своих подозрениях. А если земные за Лэтера всерьез возьмутся, то и пришедшего с ним воздушника уже не выпустят.

\- Да, стойте же! - психанул Лэтер. - Еще успеете со мной разобраться! И даже в водный совет старших пожаловаться и выдачи нарушителей потребовать. Столько лет ждали, еще пару деньков потерпите! Но если у огня сейчас началось то же самое, что происходило тогда у нас, и они всерьез принялись уничтожать воздух, то тут вообще войной стихий пахнет!

\- А что было у вас? - подозрительно нахмурился Деметрий.

\- Не скажу! - Лэтер демонстративно сложил руки на груди. Почти по колено провалившийся в землю и с комочками земли в волосах и на одежде он смотрелся слегка комично.

\- Будем в партизан и палачей играть? - невольно усмехнулся Деметрий.

\- Или сначала уточним, что происходит у огненных, а потом между собой разберемся? - предложил Лэтер.

\- Огнененавистник, - пробурчала Ольвия, но Деметрий согласился.

Станислав облегченно вздохнул и пообещал себя больше никогда не то, что под землю не спускаться, но даже в подземные переходы не заходить.

*** 

Мальчишку они нашли во дворе. Станислав узнал его, но с удивлением не почувствовал и тени огненной стихии, только очень слабое воздушное проявление. Практически настолько же едва ощутимое, как и земное у той девушки в метро. Но ведь это невозможно! Еще вчера он четко ощущал в этом ребенке почти готовую к проявлению огненную стихию! Пацан заметил вышедшую из арки четверку и сразу кинулся убегать к гаражам.

\- Он так от каждого встречного шарахается или почувствовал нас? - удивился Деметрий, бросаясь следом

\- Пока он живой, он не может ни управлять родной стихией, ни ощущать чужие, - возразил Станислав.

Из-под ног мальчишки разрастающейся дорожкой навстречу преследователям понесся огненный вихрь - словно кто-то поджег заранее пролитую струйку бензина. Воздушник уже ничего не понимал. Ребенок был настоящим живым человеческим детенышем, а не элементарием в физической форме - в этом Станислав не сомневался. Как же он мог управлять огнем? И почему еще минуту назад он вообще не заметил в пацане огня?

\- Так и будешь смотреть? Или таки потушишь? - удирая от погнавшегося за ним язычка пламени, Лэтер спрятался за воздушником.

\- Прижизненный элементарий, - с благоговением прошептала Ольвия, роняя бегущий к ним с Деметрием огонь в небольшие, прямо на глазах образовывающиеся овражки, и тут же смыкая их осыпающиеся землей края.

Станислав спохватился и отогнал кислород от неумелого творения мальчишки-огненного. О прижизненных элементариях он слышал, но считалось, что они вообще не рождались в человеческой цивилизации.

\- Постой! - крикнул пацану Деметрий. - Мы хотим только поговорить.

Тот не поверил и, остановившись, швырнул в земного летящий огненный шар.

\- Упс, - Деметрий едва успел пригнуться. - Что это было?

Но огненный шар не врезался в стену гаража за их спинами, а развернулся и как самонаводящаяся ракета понесся к цели. Деметрий мгновенно перешел в естественную форму, и горящий снаряд попал в гору земли.

\- Почему ты не отвел? - Ольвия накинулась на Станислава.

\- Не знаю, - растерялся тот, - я не смог. Он…

\- Мальчик тоже управляет воздухом, - перебил Лэтер и хмуро пояснил. - Прижизненные элементарии, обладающие слабо проявленными силами старшей стихии, среди водников впервые появились лет пять назад. Это всегда дети, которые чуть не умерли в родной стихии, но искренне верили в то, что она не может причинить им вреда, и стали элементариями, так и не погибнув.

Деметрий вернулся к человеческому облику.

\- И долго водники намеревались это скрывать? - мрачно поинтересовался он.

Лэтер неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- А малой-то сбежал, - с сожалением заметила Ольвия.

Из-за палисадника вышла эффектная высокая женщина с красновато-рыжими волосами, взбитыми в высокую прическу.

\- Ну и что вы тут устроили? Вчетвером тремя стихиями на бедного ребенка напали?

\- Ингрид! - обрадовано кивнула Ольвия, но потом помрачнела. - Раз ты здесь, то, получается, что все эти нападения - не случайная инициатива юных элементариев, а спланированная акция огненных?

\- Вам-то что? - пожала плечами та. - Мы земным вреда не причиняли.

\- А воздушников зачем стали убивать? - спросил Станислав.

\- Чтобы убедиться, - тихо сказал Лэтер. - Сначала в том, что прижизненный может уничтожить элементария старшей стихии. А потом, вероятно, вошли во вкус, да?

Ингрид кивнула.

\- Противоположные стихии, а мыслите одинаково извращенно, - покачал головой Деметрий. - Как можно из детей делать убийц?

\- Мы не делали, - возразил Лэтер.

\- Их жертвы все равно должны были умереть, - чуть смущенно ответила Ингрид. - А дети не знали, что из-за их вмешательства не родится будущий элементарий.

\- Бесподобно! - покачал головой Станислав.

\- Но вы же нарушаете равновесие! - возмутилась Ольвия. - Теперь с появлением прижизненных вода и огонь стали сильнее, а это неправильно!

\- Подождите, возможно, с годами и среди земных и воздушных появятся дети-элементарии с силами старших стихий, - сказал Лэтер.

\- Интересно, как? - выгнула бровь Ольвия. - Я могу допустить, что очень наивная юная утопленница поверит в то, что она не тонет, а превращается в воду, и станет ею. С некоторой натяжкой поверю, что попавший в огонь малыш может вообразить, что он не сгорел, а стал огнем. Но какой даже искренне верящий в чудеса ребенок додумается, что если его зарыть в землю, то он сам станет этой землей, с ползающими в нем червячками и жучками?

\- Я уже молчу о возможностях воздушников, - буркнул Станислав.

\- Вам проще, - огрызнулась Ольвия. - Начните скидывать пачками перспективных деток с небоскребов - кто-нибудь да полетит.

\- Ты издеваешься, да?

\- Ничуть. Я лишь говорю, что с появлением прижизненных, обладающих силами старшей стихии, земля попадает в изначально проигрышное положение.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? - спросила Ингрид. - Мы же не контролируем появление таких детей. У нас их пока только четверо, а у воды уже десятки.

\- Убейте их, - отрезала Ольвия. - Ради равновесия.

\- И не подумаем! - возразил Лэтер.

\- Эдак мы сейчас вообще до войны стихий договоримся, - вздохнул Деметрий.

\- И погубим человечество - как динозавров в прошлый раз? - сказала Ингрид. - Оно нам надо? Чтобы следующим поколениям элементариев стали какие-нибудь членистоногие?

Все присутствующие дружно вздохнули. Они прекрасно знали последствия глобальных противостояний, когда воздух начинает играть с газовым составом, вода затапливает сушу, а огонь извергается из вулканов, заливая магмой и испепеляя все на своем пути. Пережившие последнюю войну элементарии давно не принимали физическую форму. Человеческая для них была слишком чужда, а родная - неприемлема в мире людей. Все они практически утратили самосознание, уйдя в свои стихии и почти полностью растворившись в них. Такая судьба не прельщала родившихся в человеческой цивилизации элементариев, и они всегда предпочитали компромиссы глобальным столкновениям.

\- А что, жучки тоже милые, зря вы на них наезжаете, - попыталась пошутить Ингрид.

\- Очень смешно. Ты сначала материализуйся тараканом или паучком, а потом умничай, - оборвала ее Ольвия.

\- А я не вижу, в чем проблема, - вмешался Лэтер. - Эти живые детки с силами старшей стихии все равно намного слабее, чем ее истинные элементарии. Все их основное преимущество было в неожиданности. И вообще, Деметрий, земле-то чего возмущаться? Мы на вас уже давно не пытаемся нападать с помощью прижизненных. Огонь с воздухом тоже, думаю, теперь сами как-нибудь разберутся.

\- Не так быстро, водник, - остановил его Деметрий. - Будешь сидеть у нас, пока мы не получим списки всех ваших живых элементариев.

Лэтер переглянулся со Станиславом, и оба одновременно перешли в естественную форму. Воздушник подхватил разбившегося на капельки водника и унес его от грозящегося добраться до паршивца Деметрия.

Станислав долетел до океана и выпустил водника. Тот еще в воздухе изменил форму и упал в воду уже в человеческом обличье. Станислав хотел с ним поговорить, но за последние два дня по чужим стихиям его носило больше, чем за предыдущее десятилетие. Поэтому воздушник завис над водой, тратя на это непростительно много сил, но разговор обещал быть недолгим.

\- Позер или трусишка, - буркнул качающийся на волнах Лэтер, - Падай вниз. Не укусит тебя вода.

\- Я лучше тут повишу. Скажи, вчера в метро девушка, которую я посчитал слабой потенциальной земной, на самом деле была вашей прижизненной, да? Почему она помогла мне и рождающейся воздушной элементарии?

\- Прижизненные гораздо сильнее боятся проявлений враждебной стихии, чем обычные элементарии. А ты остановил в вагоне огонь, которого она испугалась до смерти. Вот в благодарность и помогла вам немного, - хитро улыбнулся Лэтер. - И потом, ты ей понравился. В личном плане.

\- Что? - опешил Станислав. Какие могут быть личные чувства или отношения между элементариями разных стихий?

\- Она же еще человек, - пожал плечами водник. - Хоть они и могут управлять стихиями иногда получше нас, но пока живут среди людей - мыслят и чувствуют как они. Так что, как-нибудь залети к ней в гости, ей будет приятно, - Лэтер подмигнул Станиславу и растекся зеленоватой волной, смешиваясь с родным океаном.


	10. Хранитель не помню чего

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-12" - конкурс рассказов для детей, осень 2006г., 119-е место из 155-ти.

Полный осознания важности момента юный хранитель летел на свое первое испытательное задание. Ему на целую неделю доверили аж троих подопечных, правда, предупредив, что для них как раз сейчас наступает нелегкое время. Но оно и понятно, а зачем бы тогда хранителя посылали? Сверившись с картой, он спикировал в нужную квартиру.

*** 

Семейство почти доехало до дачного поселка, когда идиллия спокойного путешествия под негромкое воркование радио и сонное молчание жены с дочкой была нарушена самым беспардонным образом.

\- Хочу пи-пи! - неожиданно возопила деточка, сама удивляясь, как она не замечала этого факта секундой раньше.

\- Потерпишь, - возразил папа. - Мы скоро приедем.

Мама строго посмотрела на него, и папа тут же осознал, что рядом с двумя недовольными женщинами он находится в подавляющем меньшинстве. У него оставался очень небольшой выбор: или слушать нытье доченьки и давиться обвиняющими взглядами жены, или покорно свернуть к обочине. Наученный горьким опытом, он пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления и припарковался у ближайших кустиков.

Дитя бодро выскочило из машины и унеслось в те самые кустики. Жена умчалась следом, полагая, что в страшных придорожных зарослях ребенка могут подстерегать сотни опасностей - от всяческих ядовитых насекомых до злобных маньяков. Глава семейства с тоской поглядел следом и обреченно заглушил двигатель. Как он и предполагал, вернулись обе чуть ли не спустя полчаса. Младшая гордо тащила веник из сорняков, который почему-то именовала букетом, а старшая волокла огромный лопух, предназначенный не иначе как на еще одно из цветочно-засушенных безобразий, и так в слишком больших количествах захламлявших и дачу, и квартиру.

Когда женщины наконец-то были усажены обратно в машину, мимо пронеслась воющая сиреной "Скорая помощь", а еще через несколько минут на дороге появились представители милиции. Возле поворота на дачный поселок грузовик въехал в прицеп фуры. Дальнобойщики отделались синяками и ушибами, а водителя грузовика как раз забирала "Скорая".

*** 

Хранитель довольно прикорнул в багажнике между сумкой с продуктами и запасным колесом. Если бы девочка не заставила отца остановиться, на месте фуры оказалась бы их легковушка, и для сидящих в ней авария закончилась бы куда трагичнее.

Вообще-то хранителям не разрешалось вмешиваться в мысли и чувства своих подопечных. Но ведь он совсем немного усилил естественное желание ребенка и искренне надеялся, что наставник не посчитает это слишком серьезным нарушением.

*** 

Аленка как раз устраивала торжественный обед для своих кукол, когда заметила непонятное существо, почти насквозь просвечиваемое падающим из окна светом. Она ловко поймала незваного гостя за полупрозрачное перламутровое крылышко.

\- А ты кто?

\- Хранитель, - смутилось нечто. - Ты меня видишь?

\- Да! - радостно подтвердила девочка. - А что ты охраняешь?

\- Не охраняю, а храню, - важно поправил хранитель.

\- И что хранишь? - не отставала Аленка.

\- Я не помню, - смутился хранитель. - Вернее, я знаю, но забыл, как оно правильно называется.

\- Какой же ты хранитель? Ты не хранитель, ты... ты...Ты чмумрик! - нашлась девочка.

\- А кто это?

\- Не знаю. Но ведь ты тоже не знаешь, что охраняешь.

\- Я знаю! Но не помню. А это разные вещи!

Аленка хихикнула.

\- Я хранитель! - обиженно надулся полупрозрачный. - Хранитель... не помню чего. Вот!

\- Ладно, хранитель, - покладисто согласилась девочка. - Ты со мной поиграешь?

\- Конечно! - хранитель решил, что раз уж его рассекретили, то надо воспользоваться ситуацией. - Давай играть в цветные самолетики?

\- А как?

\- Ты же умеешь делать бумажные самолетики?

\- Да! - гордо кивнула девочка - Меня папа научил.

Хранитель знал это и правильно рассчитал, что малышка захочет использовать на практике недавно полученное умение.

\- Тогда мы сначала раскрасим листочки бумаги, а потом из них сделаем самолетики, - предложил хитрый хранитель.

Идея Аленке очень понравилась и она побежала к столу, где лежали ее карандаши, альбом и прочие бумажки, которые можно смело расписывать, не боясь, что папа или мама будут сердиться. Хранитель хитро прищурился, и все бумаги исчезали из стола, появившись на высоком гардеробе.

\- Так нечестно! - возмутилась Аленка.

\- В большой комнате на столе лежит никому не нужная бумажка, - провокационно подсказал хранитель.

\- Это не бумажка, это документ! - возразила Аленка, старательно выговаривая страшно-серьезное слово "документ". - И вообще, в той комнате не игрушки, а взрослые вещи. Ими нельзя играться!

\- Почему?

Аленка удивленно посмотрела на своего нового приятеля. Вот странно, ей казалось, что он - как ее двоюродный брат, который уже в школу ходит, а чмумрик, оказывается, совсем глупенький.

\- Но ведь папа не играется моими игрушками, да? А то он слишком сильный и может что-то случайно сломать, а я тогда расстроюсь и буду плакать. Вот поэтому и я не должна играться взрослыми вещами. Понял?

Хранитель ухмыльнулся, "бумажка" исчезла со своего законного места и появилась на маленьком столике Аленки.

\- А теперь она лежит не в большой комнате, - намекнул хранитель.

Аленка задумалась. Мама много раз повторяла, что без спросу можно брать только то, что лежит в детской комнате. Значит, если страшный документ оказался на Аленкином столе, то из него можно сделать цветные самолетики? Что-то в этих рассуждениях девочке не понравилось, но ведь она делает все, как говорила мама. И чмумрик не отстает со своими самолетиками. Показательно тяжко вздохнув, Алена достала карандаши с фломастерами и приступила к самолетостроению.

Когда Марина зашла к дочери, договор уже летал по всей комнате яркими клочками бумаги.

Через четверть часа Влад на кухне отпаивал жену валерьянкой. 

\- Нет, я не понимаю! Она с трех лет ничего без разрешения не брала! - убивалась Марина. - И вдруг такое устроить? Прям как специально!

\- Мариш, да успокойся ты, - Влад заваривал липовый чай. Не то, чтобы он сильно верил в лекарственные свойства данного растения, но вид стоящего у плиты мужа всегда крайне умиротворяюще действовал на Марину.

\- Успокойся? Влад, это же квартира! Ты понимаешь, квартира!!! Нормальная, трехкомнатная, в новом элитном доме, в центре, а не эта хрущевка у черта на рогах!

\- Все я понимаю. Но, думаешь, на фирме поленятся нам новый экземпляр распечатать?

\- Когда? У тебя самолет около шести, а они открываются только в десять! Мы же с ними договорились, что я в понедельник приду уже с подписанным нами обоими контрактом.

\- Между прочим, мы в их строительство свои деньги вкладываем, - с непонятной укоризной заметил муж. - Подождут несколько дней, никуда не денутся. Оформим все, когда я приеду. Мне с самого начала не нравилась эта спешка.

\- Но, Влад, - протянула Марина. - Менеджер говорил, что в первом доме осталось всего семь квартир на нормальных этажах, а второй они на полгода позже будут сдавать. А если, пока ты приедешь, только верхние этажи и второй дом останутся?

\- Марина, - Влад серьезно посмотрел на жену. - Что ты предлагаешь делать? Домашних телефонов фирмачей у нас нет, по рабочим никто не ответит до понедельника, контракт летает самолетиками по комнате у Аленки, свою поездку я отменить тоже не могу. Мы можем что-то изменить?

\- Не знаю, - всхлипнула Марина.

\- Вернусь из командировки и сразу, не заходя домой, прямо из аэропорта едем подписывать этот злосчастный контракт. Обещаю. Ты довольна?

\- А если не успеем? Если квартиры закончатся? - Марина капризно надула губки, но в ее взгляде уже искрились смешинки.

\- Значит, не судьба, - пожал плечами Влад.

*** 

Через несколько дней Марина гуляла по парку со своей подругой и взахлеб рассказывала, как их удивительный и всегда послушный ребенок вдруг на кусочки порвал контракт с фирмой, о которой сейчас по всем каналам в новостях передают. Подруга охала и качала головой, втайне завидуя везению Марины. Это ж надо? Тут в лотерею никогда лишнего рубля не выиграешь, а этим такая экономия обломилась. Фирмачи сбежали с деньгами, оставив сотни обманутых вкладчиков, а Марина с мужем в последнюю секунду свои деньги уберегли. Подруга завистливо вздохнула.

Увлеченная животрепещущим разговором, Марина не заметила, как они почти дошли до перекопанной еще в начале месяца аллеи, где не торопящиеся сотрудники коммунальных служб меняли то ли канализационные, то ли водопроводные трубы. Резвящаяся впереди Аленка споткнулась, коротко взвизгнула и вниз головой полетела в котлован. Марина выронила сумку и стремглав помчалась к яме, отгоняя страшные картины того, что могло случиться с ребенком. Добежав, она увидела слегка ошарашенную, но совершенно невредимую Аленку, сидящую верхом на одной из труб.

\- Как? - едва выдохнула Марина, спрыгивая-скатываясь по осыпающемуся под ногами склону и прижимая дочку к себе.

\- А я в воздухе перекувыркнулась и на ножки упала. Это они уже потом на трубе разъехались, - доложила Аленка. О том, что кувыркаться ей немножко помог чмумрик, она прозорливо решила не говорить. Все равно мама не верит в чмумриков.

*** 

Гордый хранитель отчитывался перед наставником о проделанной работе. Тот молча слушал, лишь иногда одобрительно кивая, наконец, изрек:

\- Ты неплохо справился с обязанностями хранителя семьи и домашнего очага...

\- Вот! Точно! - перебил его юный хранитель. - А я все никак не мог вспомнить, как оно правильно полностью называется.

Наставник лишь улыбнулся.

\- Ничего, еще запомнишь. А теперь пора осваивать новую ступень - работу хранителя под прикрытием, - сказал он и взмахнул крылом.

\- Ай! - возмутился хранитель.

Вернее, хотел возмутиться. Вместо "Ай" у него получилось "Мяфф". Он удивленно посмотрел на собственные, мгновение назад появившиеся, пушисто-когтистые лапки и внимательно изучил свежеприобретенный хвост.

\- Легко творить чудеса в естественной форме, хотя так нас не только дети, но и некоторые взрослые могут рассмотреть. А вот в физическом теле работать намного труднее, - наставительно изрек наставник. - Иди, учись, подрастающее поколение, - и не очень вежливым пинком сквозь пространство отправил недовольно мяукнувшего юного хранителя к его новым подопечным.


	11. Монополия на бессмертие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Эквадор-4", весна 2006г., 19-е место из 30-ти - в первом туре.

Марина медленно шла по торговым рядам. Бойкие продавщицы самоуверенно расхваливали свой товар, но девушка остановилась у, на первый взгляд, бесхозного прилавка. Из тени растущего за рядами бука тут же вынырнул продавец - немолодой мужчина в широкой соломенной шляпе - и хитро посмотрел на нее.

\- Ищите что-то особенное? - спросил он.

\- Да, наверное, - Марина неуверенно взяла крайнюю ракушку. Красивая. Черно-белая, с редкими коричневатыми крапинками и острыми шипами-отростками. Почти как настоящая. Почему "как"? Девушка недоуменно повертела товар в руках. С чего она взяла, что ракушка не настоящая?

\- Вам нужен репликант для звукового или зрительного синтезатора? В квартиру или в офис? Интересуетесь только морскими мотивами? Или, может, предложить что-то из леса? - продавец кивнул на ряды аккуратных миниатюрных веничков засушенных веток, - Или с гор?

\- Нет, спасибо.

Тонкой трелью зазвонил телефон, спасая от разговора, который она стремительно переставала понимать.

\- Извините, - она кивнула мужчине-продавцу, отходя от прилавка и роясь в сумочке.

\- Ну и где ты? - раздалось в трубке, - Мы же собирались вечером поехать к твоим родителям. Ты что, забыла?

Муж. Марина спохватилась. Ведь, действительно, вчера весь вечер уговаривала Вадима, а теперь совсем вылетело из головы.

\- Я… Да… - девушка оглянулась, с трудом соображая, где находится. - Я уже почти в центре города. Сейчас приеду. Тут до твоей работы всего три остановки на троллейбусе. Подожди меня.

\- Ты отпустила шофера? Мариночка, что с тобой? Нельзя быть такой рассеянной!

\- Да, наверное, - Марина увидела подъезжающий к остановке длинный сине-белый состав, - Я побежала. Скоро буду.

Уже заскочив на подножку, Марина начала судорожно вспоминать, должен ли быть в троллейбусе контролер, и есть ли у нее билет. Потом нашла в сумке переливчатую карточку проездного. Годичного. На все виды транспорта.

Облегченно вздохнув, девушка села у окна. За ним медленно проплывали дома и улицы. До боли чужие и неестественные. Да что же с ней сегодня такое?! Память будто подменили, а свою никак не удается разыскать в ворохе ненастоящих воспоминаний. Как давно они с Вадимом живут в столице? Год? Два? Марина не смогла вспомнить. Может, у родителей в Аншере, где она родилась и выросла, пройдет это непонятное чувство чуждости? Или не пройдет?

Троллейбус свернул на центральный проспект, и Марина как завороженная уставилась на Контору Вадима. Хорошо знакомое ей массивное серое здание, с бессмысленно прилепленными колонами у фасада неожиданно вздрогнуло на миг и поплыло, преображаясь прямо на глазах. Вот на его месте застыл огромный черный матово поблескивающий куб. Вот и его стены смазались и растеклись в бревенчатый сруб диковинной избушки.

\- Маринчик, кончай спать на ходу! Ты остановку проехала! - Вадим поцеловал и обнял жену. - Очнись, спящая царевна! - увидев, что жена не собирается выходить из подъехавшего троллейбуса, а вместо этого таращится на Контору, он оставил машину и сам подошел к ней.

Марина удивленно моргнула, подумав, что так впору засомневаться в собственном психическом здоровье. Но тут же удивилась этой мысли. Почему? Из-за того, что она видит изменчивые здания. Вот еще!

Троллейбус тем временем закрыл двери и поехал дальше по маршруту.

\- Ну вот, - Вадим покачал головой. - Завезет нас, куда не надо. Теперь придется возвращаться или ловить такси.

Марина почти с ужасом смотрела на мужа, и узнавая, и не узнавая одновременно. А потом он начал меняться. Точно так же, как до этого здание его Конторы. Марина, едва сдержалась, чтобы не закричать и не отпрянуть.

\- Что с тобой? - Вадим заглянул жене в глаза. - Ты не заболела?

\- Все нормально, - Марина улыбнулась одними губами и на следующей остановке выскочила из троллейбуса. Обернувшись, успела увидеть встревоженное недоумевающее лицо Вадима сквозь стекло. Потом юркнула в просвет между домами, пробежала два двора. Редкие вечерние прохожие удивленно озирались на бегущую девушку. Но ей было все равно.

*** 

До самого вечера Марина бродила по центру. Она смотрела на людей, и ее буквально колотило от ненормальности окружающих. Не бывает таких лиц, не бывает таких глаз! Что-то внутри сжималось как пружина. Куда она попала? Кто подменил ее мир?

Неправильный базар, неправильный город, неправильные люди… Или с остальными все в порядке? А что-то не так с ней самой?

Девушка остановилась на перекресте. Слева в конце длинного проспекта за казавшийся слишком близким горизонт садилось закатное солнце. Рядом с ней стоял незнакомый парень, напряженно всматриваясь вперед, будто видел нечто, недоступное чужим взглядам. Марина посмотрела туда же. Ну, вот, опять ей что-то мерещиться. За дорогой клубился туман. А стоит сморгнуть, и никакого тумана нет.

Но парень явно тоже видел туман. Видел и не решался войти, а потом сглотнул и быстро зашагал в противоположную сторону. Марина подошла ближе. Ведь не бывает одинаковых галлюцинаций? Или парень видел здесь не туман, а нечто другое? Девушка поколебалась лишь секунду, потом сделала шаг вперед, окунаясь в обволакивающую ее чуть влажную субстанцию. Она почувствовала угрозу, но не остановилась.

В тумане продолжался тот же город, та же улица, но чуть-чуть другая. Безлюдная, неживая, но почему-то менее пугающая и чужая, чем та, что осталась за ее спиной. Не понимая откуда, но Марина знала, что если пойти вперед, то запросто можно не вернуться - остаться в этом тумане навсегда. Но она пошла. С каждым шагом света становилось все меньше. Город словно вымирал - выбитые стекла, полуобвалившиеся фасады домов, вздыбившийся асфальт. Чем глубже Марина уходила в туман, тем больше казавшаяся сначала почти обычной улица превращалась в древние руины, за которыми уже почти не угадывалось их первоначальное назначение.

Людей по-прежнему не было. Лишь одиноко горящие окна - по одному на несколько кварталов - позволяли предположить, что, возможно, за ними кто-то живет. Марина заметила светящееся окно на первом этаже, подошла и заглянула. Микроволновая печка, в которой потрескивают дрова. Две закопченные кастрюли на столе. Рядом лежат несколько картофелин, сваренных в мундирах. Хозяева, если они были, похоже, только что вышли. С заплесневевшего кухонного шкафа на нее уставилась черная зеленоглазая кошка.

\- Привет, - Марина кивнула кошке.

Кошка недовольно фыркнула. Мол, шляются тут всякие, спокойствие нарушают. Марина пожала плечами и пошла дальше.

Постепенно даже от руин ничего не осталось. Какое-то время Марина пробиралась по горам битого кирпича и невидимых в тумане обломков, потом закончились и они. Только пустота и сплошной туман, в котором начали исчезать даже звуки. Марина не поняла, откуда появилось чувство направления, но знала, что с него нельзя сбиваться. Идти только вперед. А если свернуть, она бесконечно будет блуждать в этом вязком молочном месиве.

Последняя здравая мысль посоветовала выставить перед собой руки, чтобы не налететь лбом на какой-то угол или препятствие. Уже почти не ощущая собственного тела, Марина еще раз удивилась, что совершенно не чувствует себя сумасшедшей.

Неожиданно руки провалились в нечто мягкое и мокрое на ощупь, за чем появилась пустота. Марина шагнула вперед и в первую секунду зажмурилась от окружившей ее резкой перемены. Потом огляделась. Пустая комната с зеркальным смотровым окном. За ее спиной мягко колышется овальное нечто, похожее на поставленное вертикально окошко родника. То самое, из которого она только что выбралась.

Дверь оказалась незапертой. Девушка вышла в коридор. Изумительно обычный и правильный коридор. Со светлым линолеумом и покрашенными белой краской стенами. С нормальным солнечным светом за нормальными окнами, на которых висят восхитительно нормальные жалюзи.

Из-за угла вышел мужчина в форме и удивленно уставился на нее.

\- Здравствуйте, - Марина спокойно кивнула, будто она имела полное право здесь находиться - какая-нибудь студентка-практикантка или молодая сотрудница, только сегодня утром принятая на работу. Ничего удивительного, что ее еще не знают в лицо. Ведь так?

Охранник, похоже, успокоился, кивнул в ответ, но проводил подозрительным взглядом.

Спокойно. Только не нервничать, а то местные поймут, что она здесь чужая и не выпустят. А она должна выбраться. Не для того она пробиралась сквозь тот кошмарный туман, чтобы ее остановили здесь - буквально за пару шагов до цели. Марина непринужденно начала спускаться по лестнице. Раз за окном кроны деревьев, то выход должен быть где-то внизу.

На проходной стояла охрана. Но, к счастью, в ее функции входило проверять только входящих. Массивные двери захлопнулись за спиной Марины, словно нехотя выпуская несостоявшуюся пленницу.

Солнце - теплое, живое, отражающееся в стеклах проезжающих мимо иномарок. Чириканье воробье. Запах свежескошенной травы на клумбах. Легкий ветерок, несущий с проспекта вонь выхлопных газов. Проходящие мимо люди - такие удивительно родные и нормальные.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний закружилась голова. Школа, институт, работа. Книги, музыка, интернет. Семья и родственники, друзья и сослуживцы, интересы и увлечения. Все вернулось сразу, скопом, нахлынув, как приливная волна.

Только сейчас Марина поняла, что ракушки не могут продаваться на базаре как яблоки. И их не вставляют ни в какие синтезаторы. И не бывает таких длинных троллейбусов. Как и многого другого, что она видела в мире, в котором проснулась сегодня утром.

Марина сама не заметила, как прошла несколько кварталов. Она остановилась и посмотрела на свое отражение в витрине обувного магазина. И не узнала себя, почти не удивившись этому факту. Последним из воспоминаний всплыло другое имя - Наташа. Так звали ту, что жила в этом мире, чье лицо она помнила как свое.

Марина стояла у витрины и отчетливо понимала, что смотрит на отражение совершенно другого человека. Старше, совсем с иной прической, в бизнес-костюме, каких у нее тут никогда не было. Она видит в стекле себя, Марину, ту, которая жена Вадима, которая живет там. Пусть можно найти какую-то похожесть в чертах лица, он это - не она. Не та, которой она себя помнит. Не Наташа.

Очень мило. Девушка вздохнула. Теперь ее окружал правильный мир, но неправильной была она сама.

Что случилось здесь с той девушкой, с Наташей? Что сталось с ее собственным "я"? Где и когда она потеряла себя? Рассматривая ракушки на рынке? Или раньше? Какой катаклизм унес ее жизнь, посадив в ее тело совсем другого человека, для которой этот мир родной и правильный? А тот, второй - как неумела постановка, или пресная копия?

А та, другая, Наташа? Что сейчас происходит с ее памятью? Чью жизнь она помнит как свою? Собственную, прожитую в этом мире, или ей досталась память и "я" Марины? Интересно, Наташа жива? Случайно или специально они поменялись личностями? Или в нее вселился чужой дух после смерти оригинала? Или отразился в ней как в зеркале?

Очень просто найти ответы. Ведь она знает, где живет Наташа. Знает ее друзей, родителей, коллег. Сесть на автобус, приехать, найти, расспросить - Наташиных знакомых или ее саму. Понять, что произошло. Так просто. Надо лишь встретиться, прикоснуться к реальному воплощению воспоминаний.

Марина обернулась, услышав приближающиеся к ней шаги. Нет, не сложится. Она узнала человека из центра. Наивно было думать, что можно вот так незамеченной вывалиться в чужой мир и свободно разгуливать по его улицам. Даже если по счастливому стечению обстоятельств ей удалось выйти. Скорее, всего, никто просто не ожидал такой наглости от потусторонних гостей, поэтому и не запирали двери. Но наверняка там были следящие камеры. И рано или поздно кто-то ответственный просмотрел записи и увидел ее побег. А теперь ее догнали.

На какой-то миг защемило сердце. Это ее мир! Ее, родной! Но она здесь чужая. Да, она живет оценками этого мира, но физически принадлежит к тому, откуда сбежала.

\- Кто ты? - колючий взгляд незнакомца. - Как ты прошла сквозь мембрану?

Теперь ее не отпустят. Потом, может быть, удастся сбежать - не сейчас и не здесь. Там, у мембраны или в тумане у нее будет шанс. Но, даже если у нее получится, вряд ли она еще раз сможет выйти и пройтись по этим, таким родным улочкам. Теперь эти люди в форме будут наготове и не пропустят. Но как же жаль, что не увидела ту, вторую себя. Себя, которая родилась и жила или живет в этом мире.

*** 

Марину затолкали в фургон с тонированными окнами и повезли обратно. Она не отвечала на вопросы, и скоро ее перестали спрашивать. Вместо этого нацепили кучу разных датчиков и в сопровождении двух типов в не то в скафандрах, не то в костюмах биозащиты поволокли к мембране.

На мгновение Марина увидела лабораторию по ту сторону, кажется, она даже была однажды в ней - у Вадима на работе, а потом провалилась в спасительный туман. Смешно, как он мог казаться ей чужим и угрожающим? Один из сопровождающих провалился следом, а второй остался где-то там - то ли в первой, то ли во второй лаборатории, которые разделяла мембрана.

Марина ловко вывернулась из державшей ее руки и побежала вперед. Сзади раздался быстро оборвавшийся крик сопровождающего. Девушка удивилась. И зачем так кричать? Ну, подумаешь, туман. Она точно знала, где мембрана, а где - граница тумана, и быстро направилась к выходу в город. Когда молчаливая пустота закончилась, туман поредел и начался район, где она видела кошку, Марина совершено успокоилась.

Девушка мысленно хихикнула и улыбнулась туману. Еще недавно она шла к мембране, ведомая сумасшедшим инстинктом, почти ничего не понимая, словно в бреду. А сейчас сознание было на удивление ясным.

Итак, имеем два мира. Тот, который, она условно называет реальным или настоящим, где родилось ее нынешнее "я" - девушка по имени Наташа. И в котором находится подозрительный научный центр, где обвешавшая ее датчиками компания военных с учеными изучает хрен знает что.

И этот. С неправильными границами, изменяющимися зданиями и туманом, где до сегодня безбедно жило ее тело, мирно выходило замуж, любило мужа и ходило за покупками.

На секунду Марина ощутила жалость к себе. К той себе, жизнь которой она сейчас едва могла вспомнить. Она ведь тоже была кем-то. Человеком, со своими мечтами и надеждами, со своим характером и личностью. Но сейчас от той, которую по праву можно было называть настоящей Мариной, не осталось и следа.

Девушка вздохнула. Что толку печалиться о том, кем она уже не является? Будто у нее других проблем нет? В реальном мире она до обидного чужая, а этот еще более чужд ей. И бравые ребятки с той стороны точно не пустят ее обратно. Остается надеяться, что их коллеги отсюда окажутся менее расторопны.

*** 

Почти подойдя к границе тумана, она услышала крик. Острый, резкий, полный отчаяния и ужаса. Марина побежала на звук, перепрыгивая через мусор. Свернув за угол покосившегося строения, Марина различила несколько фигур, окруживших одну лежащую.

Стоящие дернулись при ее приближение, нестройно пискнули и кинулись врассыпную. Марина склонилась над лежащим, пытаясь разглядеть его сквозь укутывающую все дымку.

\- Это ты кричал? Что сучилось? - спросила она

Парень повернул к ней искаженное то ли болью, то ли страхом лицо, и она узнала того, кто стоял на перекрестке на границе тумана. Он вцепился в ее руку.

\- Выведи меня, - срывающимся голосом прошептал он.

Марина не стала рассказывать, что до границы осталась всего сотня метром, а молча повела его в город. Мало ли? Ну, заблудился человек, испугался. С кем не бывает?

Уже когда они вышли на тот самый перекресток, откуда она совсем недавно впервые вступила в туман, он отпустил ее руку, сунул визитку и вскочил на подножку проезжающего мимо трамвая. Потом обернулся и посмотрел на нее с очень странным выражением. Марина так и не поняла, почему.

Проводив взглядом скрывшийся в конце проспекта трамвай, она медленно пошла в ту же сторону. Тут все еще был поздний вечер. Странно, ей казалось, что она отсутствовала несколько часов. Или это уже вечер следующего дня?

И что теперь делать? Идти к Вадиму? Который работает на Контору, сотрудничающую с представителями той стороны? Ага, очень умный план. Стоило тогда убегать в туман?

Или поехать к родителям, живущим где-то на побережье? Так она и названия города толком не помнит, не то, что полного адреса. Аншер, кажется? Или нет? Тем более, сейчас она настоящими ощущала своих родителей из того мира - родителей Наташи. А этих видеть ей совсем не хотелось.

Да, и муж не совсем дурак, у родителей будет искать ее в первую очередь. А Вадим, кстати, ох, как не прост. Как и его Контора. До путешествия на ту сторону Марина едва могла это осознать, но сейчас Контора ей категорически не нравилась. Подозрительная такая организация, очень подозрительная. И превращалась так нехорошо. Неспроста остальные здания как здания, а она - то кубиком ей казалась, то избушкой.

Марина попыталась вспомнить хоть что-то полезное из своей прежней жизни тут. Вместо полезного всплыло старое и сто раз слышанное нравоучение "приличная жена должна блюсти дом и не должна работать". Марина тихо хихикнула. Ага. Сейчас. Разбежались.

А ведь она была очень приличной женой. Окончила специальный пансион, где их учили всякой ереси, типа приличных манер и способов обольщения. Тьфу! Ну, уж нет, не дождетесь. Прошлой жизнью Марины она точно жить не будет.

Девушка повертела в руках визитку. Только имя - Игнат - и адрес. Ну что ж, нечего было раздавать свои координаты незнакомым дамам. Сам напросился.

Через полчаса она уже звонила в дверь, оббитую стилизованным под дерево пластиком. Игнат жил в бедном, рабочем районе. Марина поймала себя на мысли, что если утром ее угнетала неправильность окружающего, то теперь она словно оказалась гостей в иной стране, о порядках и нравах которой теоретически начитана, но никогда не сталкивалась на практике.

Дверь открыла девушка с десятком косичек, переплетных яркими лентами-проволочками, критически окинула взглядом гостью. Марина опять мысленно хихикнула, осознав, как она выглядит. Преуспевающая дама в деловом костюмчике от дорогого модельера, высокая прическа, профессиональный маникюр. Правда, вся эта ухоженность слегка потрепалась после суматошного дня, но все еще производила впечатление, неуместное в таких кварталах. Эдакая "деловая колбаса" - так бы сказали в другом мире.

\- Чего надо? - осведомилась девица.

\- Я к Игнату.

\- Нат, к тебе тут приперлась какая-то правительственная фря! - крикнула девица вглубь квартиры. - Из типа приличных!

К входу подошел Маринин давешний знакомый.

\- А это ты, - кивнул он. - Заходи.

\- Нат, с кем ты якшаешься? - удивилась девушка с косичками.

Игнат только отмахнулся. Марина заметила, что он слегка пьян. Она прошла за ним в комнату. Там было накурено, на двух диванах и на полу сидело с десяток подростков. При виде Марины все разговоры стихли, некоторые из ребят дернулись, пытаясь спрятаться за товарищами. Марина решила, что детки подумали, что она - представитель социальной службы или образовательного контроля.

Игнат жестом пригласил ее на кухню, там открыл банку пива, вторую предложил ей. Марина молча отрицательно покачала головой. Игнат тоже молчал, только вопросительно смотрел на нее. Марина не знала, что сказать. Что ей негде ночевать? Что не хочет возвращаться к мужу, который теперь стал ей чужим? Что вообще не знает, что делать с собственной жизнью? Вместо этого она спросила.

\- Почему ты кричал? Там, в тумане?

\- Зашел слишком далеко, и меня окружили дримы, - ответил Игнат как само собой разумеющееся. - А ты что там делала? Ты не похожа на тех, кто ходит за грань.

Марина чуть смущенно улыбнулась. Если понятия из этого мира давались ей чем дальше, тем тяжелее, то о дримах она вообще ни разу не слышала. Ни в той, ни в этой жизни.

\- Ты агент? - продолжил допытываться Игнат.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответила Марина. - Чей агент?

Игнат протер руками лицо.

\- Так, давай с другого боку. Что ты делала за гранью?

\- Выходила. Обратно.

Игнат прищурился.

\- Я видел тебя, когда позапрошлый раз собирался зайти. Четыре дня назад.

\- Четыре дня?! - эхом откликнулась Марина.

\- Да, - Игнат кивнул. - Я запомнил. Мне показалось, что ты видишь грань. Это было так необычно. Приличная дама средних лет стоит и таращится на грань - такое трудно не заметить. Погоди, ты…ты все это время провела за гранью?! - он недоверчиво уставился на Марину.

Она кивнула.

\- А дримы? Они тебя не тронули? - Игнат задумчиво повертел в руках опустевшую банку. - И тогда они разбежались при твоем появлении… Ты кто?

\- Да никто, - отмахнулась Марина. - У дримов сам поинтересуешься, почему они разбегались. Я - не знаю. А зачем вы ходите за грань?

\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь?

\- Но ведь это вы туда ходите, разве нет? - Марина кивнула в сторону оставшейся в комнате компании. - Что вам там надо?

\- Мы? - Игнат посмотрел на двери, ведущие в комнату, где продолжала веселиться молодежь. - Из них грань видят только Алекс и Клеа. Остальные - так… сочувствующие.

\- Зачем? - настойчиво повторила Марина.

\- Ну, во-первых, это круто, - улыбнулся Игнат. - А во-вторых, там много разных… вещей. Иногда полезных. Их можно выгодно продать. Ты не знала?

Марина покачала головой.

\- Как ты вообще туда попала?

\- Ну… Марина замялась, - Мне показалось любопытным. Туман в центре города. Я никогда раньше такого не видела.

Игнат уставился на нее так, будто бы у нее выросли рога. Ветвистые, при том.

\- Любопытно?

Марина кивнула. На кухню зашла девушка с косичками.

\- Игнат, что ты с ней возишься?

\- Она видит грань, - коротко ответил он. - Знакомьтесь, это - Клеа, а это… - Игнат выжидательно посмотрел на свою гостью.

\- Марина, - представилась та.

\- Эта? Грань?! - Клеа презрительно поджала губы. - Да у нее на лбу печать женского пансиона и школы жен.

Марина вскочила, задетая интонациями девицы. Ее захлестнула обида. Обида не той Марины, которая жила в этом мире и действительно ходила сначала в один из наиболее дорогих пансионов, а потом в самую престижную школу жен. А той, настоящей, заканчивавшей технический университет, поступившей без взяток, работавшей… Усилием воли Марина остановила поток ненужных воспоминаний, которые сейчас могли принести лишь горечь от потерянных прошлых побед. Да, и ее ли они были? Или той, другой?

\- А что ты знаешь о грани?! - излишне резко спросила она, гневно наступая на Клеа. - Куда ты ходила? До первых погасших фонарей? Или до разрушенных улиц? Может, до умирания звуков? А ты знаешь, что там, в самом центре?!

Клеа шарахнулась.

\- А ты знаешь? - тихо спросил Игнат.

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответила Марина. - Вернее, знаю, но не уверена, что это, в самом деле, центр и за ним нет чего-то еще.

\- Ну, скажи, а? - Клеа с завистью посмотрела на Марину. - Что там, в глубине? Там, где пропадают дороги?

\- Злобные спецназовцы в скафандрах с автоматами, - огрызнулась Марина. И ведь не так уж и соврала, строго говоря.

*** 

Она уже пятый или шестой раз ходила с Игнатом в туман или за грань, как называли туман остальные, но до сих не могла понять его логики выбора вещей. Почему через эту, с виду совершенно целую железку, он небрежено переступает, а эту, всю такую покрученную и ржавую, бережно поднимает, будто нашел настоящее сокровище?

\- Как эти вещи сюда попадают? - спросила она.

\- Не знаю, - отмахнулся Игнат. - Пропадают в других местах. Иногда в правительственных лабораториях. Такие находки самые выгодные. Частные исследовательские центры за них очень хорошо платят.

\- А почему они пропадают?

\- Ты задаешь глупые вопросы. Всегда что-то где-то пропадает. А все пропавшее проваливается за грань.

\- Аааа… - вдумчиво протянула Марина, в который раз отчаявшись что-либо понять.

\- А люди тоже пропадают? - наконец спросила она.

Игнат хмыкнул.

\- Конечно. А кто такие, по твоему, дримы?

\- Я-то откуда могу знать? - возмутилась Марина.

\- Те, кто упал за грань и больше не может выйти.

\- Почему?

\- Что "почему"? - переспросил Игнат.

\- Почему ты можешь выйти, я могу выйти, а они нет?

\- Я не пропадаю за грань, а захожу. Ты тоже.

\- А какая разница?

\- Слушай, отстань, а? Мы сюда пришли делом заниматься или диспуты разводить? Ты мне, между прочим, кучу бабок должна за квартиру, что я для тебя снял.

\- Ага. Ты еще вспомни новую одежду и трехлетний абонемент на продуктовый склад.

\- Это ты уже давно отработала, - ничуть не смущаясь, парировал Игнат.

*** 

Через неделю, когда Марина очередной раз зашла к Игнату, ее ждал крайне неприятный сюрприз в лице побитого Игната и троих чужаков в его квартире. Один из них непрерывно менялся, как чертова Контора не к ночи помянутого Вадика. Пока один из чужаков ее наскоро обыскивал, двое других, нахмурившись, рассматривали, словно пытаясь для себя что-то решить.

\- Это ты водишь его за грань? - спросил второй. - И отпугиваешь дримов своим присутствием?

\- Нет. Не она, - возразил с пола Игнат - Вы что, не видите - это обычная законопослушная горожанка, - он попытался рассмеяться, но закашлялся.

\- Тебя не спрашивали! - огрызнулся первый, тот, что обыскивал Марину на входе, и пнул лежащего Игната.

\- А что она тогда делает в твоей берлоге?

\- В гости зашла. За куревом, - ухмыльнулся Игнат.

\- Босс, - первый вопросительно посмотрел на второго. - К этому придурку полрайона ходит. Так мы никогда не найдем его проводника. Сам он не скажет, а случайными гостями у нас уже вся спальня забита.

Марина мысленно кивнула. Боссом назвали обычного, не того, чьи очертания плыли и менялись с каждой минутой. Значит, главный тут не человек Конторы. Тогда кто это? Конкуренты Игната по добыванию упавшего за грань? Интересно, а знают ли они, что среди них агент?

\- Ты предлагаешь сворачивать шеи его гостям, пока он не расколется? - главный нехорошо прищурился в сторону Игната. - И начать именно с этой дамочки?

\- Вряд ли у вас это получится, - парировала Марина.

\- Почему? - чуть издевательски удивился первый. - Или ты - крутая каратистка и сейчас всем нам надаешь по ушам?

\- Нет, - покачала головой Марина и кивнула на третьего. - Думаю, он уже доложил в Контору. А они меня ищут ничуть не меньше вас.

Дальнейший спор перебила вылетевшая дверь и ввалившиеся в квартиру вооруженные люди. Потом Марина не успевала следить за событиями. В памяти отпечатались обрывочные толчки, выстрелы, чьи-то стремительные движения. А через несколько минут все уже было закончено. В комнате оставалось два трупа незадачливых конкурентов, несколько раненных сотрудников Конторы и отсутствовал сбежавший во время суматохи Игнат. В разгромленную квартиру вошел Вадим.

\- Как ты узнала нашего человека? - спросил он.

\- Увидела. Вы отличаетесь от остальных.

Вадим вздохнул и, жестко ухватив Марину под ругу, потащил ее к выходу. В точно такой же фургончик, который, казалось, совсем недавно забирал ее с улиц того, настоящего города.

\- Маринка, что же ты натворила? - он усадил ее в мягкое кресло и закрыл за собою дверь.

Она вспомнила его взгляд, когда она убегала из троллейбуса. Он знал. Этот паршивец еще тогда все знал.

\- Что ты со мной сделал? Или что ты сделал с ней?

\- Я любил тебя, дуру. А ты, праздная идиотка, обкурилась травы и впала в кому. Я не мог тебя потерять. Снова.

\- Или ты мне сейчас все объясняешь, или я опять сбегу от вас! За грань. Как тогда.

\- Ты не сможешь.

\- Проверим?! - с отчаянным задором поинтересовалась Марина.

Вадим вздохнул.

\- Это ИР - искусственная реальность, - начал он. - Ее создали около пятидесяти лет назад - по реальному времени, но тут прошло уже почти три тысячелетия.

\- Ага, - перебила мужа Марина. - Я так и знала!

\- Знаю, что знала, поэтому и говорю. Ты слушаешь дальше, или тебе уже не интересно?

Марина кивнула, всем своим видом выражая готовность молчаливо внимать.

\- Люди здесь не рождаются. Кошки, собаки, коровы - все местное. Но люди - нет. Ни они, ни мы так и не выяснили, почему.

\- Может, потому что люди все-таки чем-то отличаются от животных?

\- Опять перебиваешь?

\- Молчу, молчу, - Марина замахала руками.

\- Поэтому естественным путем дети тут не появляются. Их делают. Берут образцы тканей у оригиналов там, клонируют, выращивают до эмбриона и имплантируют нашим женщинам. Понятно?

\- Да, уж понятнее некуда.

\- И опять ты не удивилась, - констатировал Вадим.

\- Я знала, что мои настоящие родители - те, что в том мире, - пожала плечами Марина.

\- Есть специальная операция "связывания", - продолжил Вадим. - Когда живущего тут "связывают" с оригиналом из того мира, для него время начинает течь со скоростью того мира. То есть, почти в шестьдесят раз медленнее.

\- Круто! - Марина быстро в уме подсчитала перспективы таких долгожителей. - Почти бессмертие.

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Вадим. - Всего лишь жизнь длиною в несколько тысячелетий.

Марина хмыкнула.

\- Но есть одна опасность. Если оригинал умирает раньше - несчастный случай или еще что, то связанный с ним теряет разум и становится дримом.

\- Кто такие дримы? - спросила Марина.

\- Мы не знаем.

\- Что? - Марина нервно засмеялась. - И вы не знаете? Хоть кто-нибудь в двух мирах знает это?

\- Грань и все связанное с ней - побочный эффект от эксперимента. Существование за гранью до конца не изучено. Я же просил тебя, не перебивать меня, - Вадим потер виски, словно собираясь с духом, чтобы продолжить свой рассказ. - Моя первая жена стала дримом. Это необратимо. Поэтому я поклялся, что не буду тебя связывать. Первые два раза мы прожили счастливую жизнь.

\- Ну и сволочь ты! - выдохнула Марина. - Смотрел, как я старею и умираю, а сам наслаждался долголетием?

\- Думаешь, это приятно, наблюдать, как медленно угасает любимая женщина, зная, что над тобой время почти не властно? Полагаешь, мне было легко каждый раз привыкать к новой тебе? Ведь даже от образцов одного оригинала никогда дважды не вырастают одинаковые люди! Похожие - да, но не одинаковые!

\- Ты все время брал образцы у одной и той же девушки? Там? У Наташи?

\- Не я лично. Но наши коллеги с той стороны могут оказывать и такую, необычную услугу за особые достижения. Хотя обычно образцы набираются случайным образом во время анализов.

\- А ты постарался заслужить?

Вадим кивнул и продолжил.

\- Но с третьего раза все пошло не так. Ты несколько раз подряд погибала в детстве. И я почти полтысячелетия ждал, чтобы жениться на тебе снова. Каждый раз добиваясь твоего рождения в очень приличной семье. Думаешь, это было просто организовать? Даже мне?

\- Ах, бедненький, - издевательски посочувствовала Марина. - Так сделал бы про запас десяток копий меня и выбирал бы лучшую. А если бы и погибла - невелика беда. Женился бы на следующей.

\- Образцы от одного оригинала нам дают не чаще чем раз в два года. Их два года! - с горечью выкрикнул Вадим.

\- Что ж так? Даже особые заслуги не помогают?

Вадим мрачно посмотрел на Марину, не посчитав нужным отвечать.

\- Когда ты впала в кому, я не удержался и провел связывание с нарушением всех протоколов. И вышло … то, что вышло, - грустно закончил Вадим. - Я знаю, что ты - это не ты. Но так обычно не происходит во время связывания. И после связывания объекты не начинают видеть грань, если не видели ее до того. Ты пока единственный человек из этого мира, которому удалось проникнуть в тот. И как уникальный объект являешься собственностью исследовательского центра.

Вадим замолчал. Марина тоже не отзывалась. Ей было о чем подумать, а опять подкалывать мужа не хотелось. Так они доехали почти до самой Конторы. Потом она спросила.

\- Зачем они создали ИР?

\- Ааа…- Вадим отмахнулся. - Для ускорения научно-технического прогресса. Основная идея была в том, что пока ученые стран-конкурентов чего-то изобретут за, скажем, десятилетие, тут пройдет уже более полувека, и научная мысль шагнет куда дальше.

\- И как, сработало?

\- Более или менее. Материальные ценности нельзя передавать в тот мир. Только от них к нам. А обратно не получается. Вещи разрушаются через несколько часов, а люди погибают сразу. Но информацию - можно. Вот мы сотрудничаем как можем.

\- Ага, - догадалась Марина, - Они вам образцы тканей и возможность связывания с оригиналом, а вы им - информацию. Да?

\- Где-то так, - кивнул Вадим.

\- А почему они не сделали одних ученых? Зачем было создавать все остальное?

\- Как выяснилось в ходе первых экспериментов, ученые не могут жить в социальном вакууме, запертые в ИР, где существуют только одни лаборатории. Необходимо более-менее развитое общество или его имитация. Нужны продавцы, уборщики, ассистенты, фермеры. И потом, возникли проблемы с образцами тканей. К сожалению, не из всех клонов ученых тут вырастают изобретатели. Как показала практика, случайный подбор образцов дает куда лучшие результаты, - Вадим открыл дверь, мрачно посмотрел на колонны, украшающие вход в Контору, и помог Марине выбраться из фургона.

\- Что ты так погрустнел? - спросила она.

\- Они требуют, чтобы мы передали тебя на ту сторону.

\- Зачем? Ведь они же сами отправили меня сюда.

\- А потом одумались. И теперь сами хотят изучать, не доверяя нам.

\- И ты ничего не можешь сделать?

\- Подумай сама, ты же умная, хоть иногда и такая дура. Все связанные у них на крючке. Они в любой момент могут организовать убийство оригинала там, и тут соответствующий человек сразу же провалится за грань. А хуже этого нет ничего. И это сильно отбивает желание спорить с их требованиями.

\- Так вот как появляются дримы, - тихо прошептала Марина.

*** 

Опять лаборатория. Опять датчики. Только обозный экран не зеркальный, а прозрачный. За ним стоит очень грустный Вадим. С той стороны выходят люди в уже знакомых скафандрах. И опять ведут к мембране. Только на этот раз ее приковывают наручниками к сопровождающим. Интересно, они ничему не учатся на собственных ошибках?

\- Теперь не сбежишь, - радостно скалится один из них сквозь прозрачный щиток скафандра и кивает на тянущиеся от поясов обоих цепи, края которых теряются где-то на той стороне за мембраной.

Марина закусывает губу. Это мы еще посмотрим, сбежит или нет. Ее подводят к самой мембране и она, опять на секунду увидев уже знакомое помещение по ту сторону, проваливается в туман за гранью, уволакивая провожатых следом. Но теперь они готовы и не теряются в тумане, а тянут ее обратно.

Она пытается сопротивляться, но ее подтягивают к самой мембране. Она уже почти касается, чувствует ее. Потом пытается не пройти насквозь, а провалиться сквозь мембрану еще глубже в туман. С первой попытки у нее не получается, и она опять выпадает в первую лабораторию, где за смотровым стеклом стоит бледный Вадим.

Но ее настойчиво возвращают к мембране. Их лица за щитками шлемов уже не улыбаются. Губы напряженно сжаты, видно, что двоим в костюмах тоже нелегко даются эти переходы, но они по-прежнему полны решимости вытянуть Марину на ту сторону.

Неожиданно для себя Марина понимает всю иронию ситуации. Ведь это ее самая сокровенная мечта - оказаться в том мире, куда ее так настойчиво тянут. Но только вот беда, ей совсем не улыбается попасть туда на правах подопытного кролика. А там она от них уже не сбежит. В настоящем мире нет спасительного тумана, венчающего переход за грань, и бежать там некуда.

На секунду отвлекшись, она проваливается в уже ставший почти родным туман грани. Да что ж это такое! Сколько можно!

Разозлившись, Марина делает рывок и пролетает вперед за мембрану. Но только ни в одну из лабораторий, а в еще более густой туман. Она тут же перестает ощущать преследователей. Куда они делись? Остались там? Растворились в тумане? Не все ли равно? Туман настолько густой, что им почти невозможно дышать, а бежишь практически на месте. Кажется, он разъедает и поглощает все, попавшее в него.

Но чувство направления не оставляет Марину и здесь. Мембрана там, за спиной, значит двигаться надо вперед. Пусть очень медленно, пусть по миллиметру, но все же - двигаться. И постепенно туман отступает. Становиться более жидким и уже готов выпустить несостоявшуюся добычу.

*** 

Марина почувствовала изменение. Туман уже стал настолько редким, что стали слышны звуки ее шагов. Но окружающая пустота сменилась не городскими развалинами, а внезапно оборвалась молочной стеной, из которой девушка вывалилась в клочок соснового леса, залитого ярким полуденным солнце. Марина прислонилась в шершавой коре высокого дерева. Как хорошо. Ей не хотелось думать, не хотелось понимать. Куда ее вынесло? На обратный бок созданной ИР? На изнанку грани? Не все ли равно?

Здесь просто хорошо. Все такое… Настоящее. Марина улыбнулась. С трех сторон совсем небольшого пятачка леса мягко колыхаются молочные стены тумана, над головой шумят сосны и сквозь иголки пробивается настоящее солнце. А напротив, словно за тоненькой пленкой - бесконечно далеко отражается настоящий, реальный мир. Марина не раз пыталась пробиться туда, но, в отличие от мембраны, эта, на вид такая тоненькая преграда, оказалась совсем непроходимой. Ну и пусть! Но зато, если закрыть глаза, даже здесь, в этом кусочке живого леса можно поверить, что она дома, в реальном мире.

Отдохнув в лесу, она опять ушла в туман. Следующий раз выбралась на небольшой горный склон с подтаивающим весенним снегом. Так похоже на осколки настоящего мира. Как они сюда попали? Еще один побочный эффект? Но зато какой приятный.

*** 

Марина потеряла счет времени. Она бродила за гранью грани минимум несколько дней. Здесь было хорошо и удивительно спокойно. Но тут не выжить. Слишком маленькие осколки. Чем ей питаться? Охотится на белок в том лесу? Или ловить рыбу в найденном кусочке с речкой. Очень смешно. Даже если бы у нее и получилось, она насчитала всего шесть белок в лесу. А если она их съест? Новые прибегут из реального мира? Или нет? Почему-то ей не хотелось проверять.

Марина поняла, что если не хочет свалиться от голода, то надо возвращаться. Дорогу найти не сложно, мембрану она по-прежнему чувствует, как стрелка хорошего компаса север, но как же тяжело к ней идти. С каждым шагом туман … нет, не сгущается, но становится всепоглощающим. Мертвее. Тише. Как не хочется идти туда, где исчезают шаги, где не слышно стука собственного сердца, где туман ближе всего к понятию "ничто".

Она чуть не заплакала от радости, когда нащупала изнанку мембраны и провалилась в родной жиденький туман за гранью ИР. Она обязательно вернется за нее - к настоящему лесу, живой речке, горному склону и всему остальному, но - потом. А пока... А пока она очень хочет есть, в горячий душ и выспаться на нормальной мягкой постели.

Но, несмотря на столь радужные мечты, она еле доползла до полуразрушенного города дримов. Поднялась по обсыпающейся лестнице на первый замеченный огонек. Бессовестно съела припасы и отсыпалась в чьем-то логове, в тайне надеясь, что возмущенные таким нахальством хозяева лично явятся разбираться с захватчицей. Но дримы так и не пришли, верные привычке всеми силами избегать ее.

Утром Марина ушла в крайние кварталы, охваченные туманом, искать Игната. Она знала, что, несмотря на конкурентов и все неприятности, рано или поздно он вернется за грань в поисках потерянных вещей.

*** 

Теперь у Марины было несколько квартир в городе и даже вилла на берегу ненастоящего моря, но жить она предпочитала за гранью. С самого краю даже электричество не пропадало, и можно было устроиться вполне комфортно. Главное - конторщики сюда не совались. Непонятно почему, но их дримы особенно недолюбливали, чуяли за версту и набрасывались просто с остервенением. А туман… Мало ли, в Англии, говорят, тоже туман.

Когда становилось совсем скучно - на несколько дней Марина выбиралась в город. Вадим и компания по-прежнему искали ее. Но у Игната хватало денег и связей, чтобы обеспечивать ей безопасность на эти короткие вылазки.

За прошедшие годы Игнат успешно избавился от конкурентов и прочно закрепил за собой славу лучшего добытчика из-за грани. Марина шутливо называла его "мой мафиози". Игнат только смеялся. И он сам, и его бригады бродили за гранью в сопровождении Марины, забираясь так далеко, как остальным и не снилось. Дримы по-прежнему разбегались от Марины как от чумной, а она не теряла надежды выяснить, почему.

Марина часто набирала с собой еды и на недели уходила за мембрану. Она называла это "отпуск". Именно во время одного из таких путешествий она встретила Наташу. Найдя очередной симпатичный клочок настоящего мира, Марина неожиданно узнала его. Ее самый любимый пляж, куда она настоящая регулярно ездила отдыхать. И знала, что если в том мире она жива - то рано или поздно тут появится.

Марине пришлось караулить свою половинку несколько лет, регулярно возвращаясь к этому побережью. И однажды ей повезло. Пробившись через несговорчивый туман по эту сторону мембраны и добравшись до вожделенного моря, она увидела себя. Там, за пленкой, разделяющей здесь миры, настоящая она летаргически медленно шла к морю.

Марина сразу побежала навстречу, но потом вспомнила о разнице во времени и мысленно высмеяла себя. Ждать пришлось долго. Но ее утешало, что она знала себя-Наташу. Та никогда не остановится у самого берега, пойдет до самой глубины. Так что, она дождется ее у границы, обязательно дождется. Вот только, что будет потом? Марина не знала. Но больше всего боялась, что Наташа не увидит, не почувствует ее.

Но страхи не оправдались. Спокойно бредущая по воде девушка неожиданно остановилась, едва дойдя до преграды, у которой ее поджидала Марины. На последнюю тут же обрушилась память ее оригинала за все прошедшее после связывания время. Она удивленно отпрянула, а когда подняла взгляд, Наташи перед ней уже не было. Она ушла дальше в море, так и не заметив Марину? Или ей тоже открылась чужая память? Марина не знала, но надеялась, что эффект был обоюдным.

Наташа вернулась на побережье на следующий день. Марина же за прошедшие пару месяцев успела кардинально подготовиться к их встрече. Добыв через Игната технические описания некоторых новинок, которых, как она знала, пока не существовало в том мире, она старательно их заучила.

На тот момент она не рассчитывала получить что-то взамен, просто ей как-то хотелось отблагодарить оригинала, хотя она толком и не знала, за что. По крайней мере, если Наташа сможет продать эти изобретения - у нее будет достаточно денег, чтобы убраться подальше от потусторонних коллег Вадима. И Марина наконец перестанет бояться, что в один далеко не прекрасный день они в отместку за ее самовольство грохнут Наташу, а она сама превратиться в одного из так интересующих ее дримов.

Марина чуть не взвизгнула от радости, когда, опять соприкоснувшись с памятью Наташи, убедилась, что та тоже помнит их прошлую встречу.

С этого момента для них обоих многое изменилось.

*** 

Марина, довольно потянувшись, вышла из душа и упала на мягкое, пушистое покрывало. И чего она была такой привередливой? Подумаешь, ненастоящее. Птички ей не так поют, солнышко не так светит, цветочки не так пахнут… Нет, солнышко с цветочками - это тоже хорошо, но их можно найти за мембраной, а вот сауну с дорогим рестораном - только здесь.

\- Прошло столько лет, а ты совсем не изменилась, - улыбнулся Игнат, откровенно любуясь девушкой, - Точно такая же, какая вернулась тогда после побега от конторщиков.

\- Конечно, - рассеянно кивнула она. - Ведь для нее не прошло и года.

\- Для кого?

Марина отмолчалась.

\- Ты так ни разу и не сказала мне, зачем тебе были нужны все те документы и описания экспериментов. Знаешь, сколько у меня из-за них проблем с Конторой было?

\- Скажу, - пообещала Марина. - А проблемы… Я же не считаю, сколько ты на мне денег заработал?

\- Так я ж не против, - быстро возразил Игнат. - И никогда не был. Просто интересно.

\- Проведешь меня сегодня за грань?

\- Конечно. Если ты хочешь. Правда, я уже староват стал за грань бегать.

\- Игнааат! - возмущенно протянула Марина.

\- Шучу.

Они сели на трамвай и поехали в центр, к границе тумана. Марина поймала удивленные взгляды окружающих. Да, наверное, они странно смотрятся. Молодая девушка нежно обнимает сгорбленного седого старика. И он на нее смотрит отнюдь не как на любимую внучку. Марина невольно подумала о Вадиме. Интересно, он то же чувствовал, когда предыдущие ее воплощения старела на его глазах, а он оставался связанным со временем своего оригинала?

\- Я слышал, что некоторые наиболее высокопоставленные конторщики не стареют, - Игнат медленно провел морщинистым пальцем по стеклу. - Но раньше не верил. А ты ведь никогда не работала на Контору, правда?

\- Так и теперь не верь, - возразила Марина. - Или с годами начал становиться параноиком?

\- Я вижу перед собой очень убедительный пример. Хотел бы и я так выглядеть в девяносто. Тебе ведь столько по удостоверению?

Марина отмахнулась.

\- Глупости. На самом деле мне едва за двадцать пять.

\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Игнат.

\- А тебе недавно стукнула двадцать. Там.

\- Сегодня ты специально говоришь загадками?

\- Ага, - кивнула Марина.

*** 

В тумане Марина не пошла ни к одному из своих домов, а повела Игната вглубь, дальше, чем они когда-либо заходили. Когда последние следы цивилизации остались за спиной, и вокруг остался лишь туман, Марина остановилась.

\- Игнат, у меня есть для тебя сюрприз, но я не уверена... Я так и не знаю точно, как конторщики выполняют связывание, хотя, думаю, что догадываюсь. Но может ничего не получится.

\- А если получится?

Марина рассказала все. И про настоящий мир, и про эксперимент, и про оригиналов. И то, о чем догадалась сама, и что услышала от Вадима. И про Наташу, которая успешно продавала в обход Конторы утащенные Мариной изобретения и уже смогла уехать в другую страну. И обо все остальном.

\- А в худшем случае ты можешь сразу стать дримом, - нервно закончила она.

\- Хотя какая-то польза будет.

\- Польза? Какая, Игнат?! Конторщики бояться этого больше всего на свете.

\- Ты ведь по-прежнему упорно хочешь узнать, почему дримы от тебя бегают?

\- Ну, да…- растерянно согласилась Марина.

\- Так вот, если я стану дримом, торжественно обещаю от тебя не убегать и рассказать, почему от тебя остальные шарахаются.

\- Игнат! - возмутилась Марина. - У тебя совесть есть? Уже весь седой и скрученный, а все такой бесшабашный. Я ему про технологии "связывания" и возможный риск, а у него одни шуточки. Это же серьезно!

\- Знаешь, Мариночка, на мой взгляд, рисковать жизнью в семьдесят с гаком намного несерьезнее чем в двадцатник, - нарочито шепелявя и шамкая сказал Игнат.

\- Да ну тебя! Невозможный! - фыркнула Марина.

\- Некоммерческое у тебя мышление! Это же золотая жила!

Марина непонимающе посмотрела на Игната.

\- Что мы сейчас продаем? - спросил он. - Всякую ерунду, найденную за гранью?! А представь, если мы сможем торговать бессмертием? Если твоя догадка верна, и я вернусь помолодевшим, как ты тогда, а?!

\- Это не бессмертие. Всего лишь жизнь длиною в несколько тысячелетий, - Марина поймала себя на мысли, что говорит точно так же, как когда-то Вадим.

\- Плевать! Ты только подумай, какую цену за это можно заломить?

\- А как же риск стать дримом? Если контора обозлиться и начнет отстреливать всех "связанных" в обход нее?

\- А мы им не скажем. И потом, эта твоя Наташа уже заработала на тебе кучу бабок. А, начав торговать бессмертием, мы получим тут доступ к таким технологиям, что сделаем ее миллионершей, нет… миллиардершей! Неужели, после этого она не сможет обеспечить безопасность нескольким десяткам или сотням человек? Не поверю!

\- Ну да, наверное, - неуверенно кивнула Марина. Она взяла его за руку и повела вглубь тумана. К мембране и за нее, туда, где ее ждала Наташа с оригиналом Игната. 

*** 

Через два дня они вернулись в город. Игнат улыбался, а Марина хмурилась

\- И чего ты дуешься? Ведь все получилось!

\- Не все! - Марина раздосадовано топнула ножкой. - Ваше время связалось, но ты не увидел его памяти, а он не увидел твоей.

\- Ну и что? Так даже лучше. Не будет конкурентов. Клиенты не смогут в обход нас договариваться со своими оригиналами. Уникальная ты моя, - Игнат обнял Марину.

\- И дримы от тебя не шарахаются, - упрямо возразила Марина.

\- Переживу. Зато и от клиентов не будут. Останешься ты навеки единственной и неповторимой грозой дримов.

\- Дались тебе эти клиенты, я о нем волнуюсь, а он только о прибылях думает.

\- Маришка, не темни. Я тебя не первое десятилетие знаю. И грызет тебя совсем не это. А ну признавайся, что не так?

\- Теперь ты младше меня! - Марина обиженно посмотрела на Игната. - Бросишь и найдешь себе какую-то девчонку-пигалицу!

Игнат удивленно моргнул, потом от смеха буквально сложился пополам.

\- Любимая, ты одна из самых умных женщин, но иногда как ляпнешь какую-нибудь глупость, что хоть стой, хоть падай!

Марина улыбнулась.


	12. Призрак Ltd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "КолФан-6", осень 2006г., 6-е место из 54-х

Консультант выглядел совсем не так, как представлял себе Вадим. Он ожидал увидеть типичного прощелыгу-маркетолога - из тех, что легко впарят кондиционер эскимосу и акваланг паралитику. Но Вадима встретил седой добродушный толстячок с бородкой клинышком и глубоко посаженными хитрыми глазками, чем-то неуловимо похожий на профессора, конфисковавшего заветную шпаргалку на последнем вступительном экзамене.

\- Вы уверены, что хотите всего два года? - толстячок-профессор сложил ладони домиком и сочувственно уставился на клиента. - Мы бы могли предложить расширенный контракт.

\- И что туда входит?

Хозяин кабинета небрежно взмахнул рукой с короткими пальцами, напоминающими нежные розовые сардельки.

\- Все, что вы захотите. Высшее образование, например. Престижная работа. Машина или флайер. Жена, если будет такое желание.

\- Ну, уж нет! Я предпочитаю жениться самостоятельно!

\- Как скажете, - быстро согласился консультант. - Но если бы мы продлили контакт до пяти лет…

\- Нет! - Вадим так и знал, что в этой конторе его попытаются развести как последнего лоха. Но он не такой дурак, как кое-кто надеется.

\- Простите, а чем вы собираетесь заниматься после того, как ваше тело отслужит в армии? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался толстячок, откидываясь на оббитое белой кожей широкое кресло. - Думаете, вам удастся пройти отборочные испытания? Или поступить в институт? - он кивнул на лежащую на столе анкету Вадима. - Как я понимаю, у вас нет ни работы, ни квартиры, ни даже банковского счета.

\- А вы хотите сказать, что, если я соглашусь на пять лет, то все это у меня будет? - с сарказмом спросил Вадим.

\- Конечно, - толстячок лучезарно улыбнулся. - Вот представьте себе, сейчас вам восемнадцать, завтра вы засыпаете и просыпаетесь… скажем, в двадцать три. Вы уже отслужили в армии, учитесь на третьем курсе института, вечерами работаете…

\- Ага, в какой-нибудь дешевой забегаловке! - перебил Вадим.

\- Вы нас обижаете! Вам гарантирована высокооплачиваемая престижная должность.

\- Как же я закончу институт, если не помню, что происходило со мной на первых трех курсах?

\- Тогда заключаем контракт на семь лет. И на момент возвращения в свое тело вы уже имеете диплом.

\- И как мне потом работать, когда я ничего не знаю?

\- Не как, а кем, - хитро улыбнулся хозяин кабинета. - Например, начальником отдела, у которого очень талантливые и ответственные подчиненные.

Вадим вздохнул. Предложение звучало заманчиво, но от этого казалось еще более подозрительным. Но, с другой стороны, его и школа напрягала выше крыши, а еще пять лет сидеть в институте? Нет, такие перспективы Вадима точно не прельщали. Но если уж соглашаться пропустить семь лет собственной жизни, то с максимальной выгодой. Чтобы потом все сразу было по высшему разряду. И жилье в столице, и спортивное авто, и флайер, и работа не бей лежачих, и кругленький счет в банке… Вадим азартно улыбнулся. А сейчас он все это вытрясет из незадачливого консультанта, или не видать тому договора с Вадимом, как собственных ушей. 

*** 

\- Татьяна! - воззвал седой толстячок, как только за подписавшим договор клиентом сошлись створки автоматически закрывшейся двери.

\- Ау! - неприветливо откликнулись откуда-то из-под потолка.

\- Берешься?

\- Стасичек, ты издеваешься, да?

\- Солнышко, не привередничай. У этого неумного дитяти только социально-материальные требования. Я же тебя знаю, ты контракт за пару лет выполнишь, а все остальное на себя отработаешь.

\- Вот уж сомнительное счастье, - фыркнули из-под потолка. - Всю жизнь мечтала побывать в теле подростка мужеского полу. 

\- Ты сама просила подыскать тебе воплощение на исторической родине, - Станислав подошел к скрытому в стене закусочному комплексу и включил автоматическую кофеварку. - А восемнадцатилетний пацан - все-таки не пятидесятилетний алкоголик. Так что не морочь мне голову.

Под потолком тяжко вздохнули.

\- Вот только не надо жаловаться на тяжелую жизнь воплощенного призрака, а? – старший консультант компании "Призрак Ltd." налил ароматную темную жидкость в вычурно отделанную чашку из хрусталя. - Ты уже через месяц в двух университетах будешь учиться, от армии отмажешься и на три работы устроишься.

Призрак хмыкнул, по привычке еще немного поохал, обвиняя консультанта в корыстности, коварстве и заодно в половине смертных грехов, а потом как всегда согласился. Татьяна не первое столетие сотрудничала с этой компанией и прекрасно понимала, что, не получая тел во временное пользование, она слишком быстро или превратится в полоумное привидение, способное только детишек да пьяниц на кладбище пугать, или унесется в то неведомое нечто, куда ей так не хотелось уходить.

***   
_три года спустя_

Татьяна закрыла файл с переводом, прикрыла глаза и потерла виски. И зачем оно ей надо? Уже третий час ночи, а утром надо бежать на лекции. И не в тот институт, где она учится в рамках выполнения контракта, а во второй, куда пошла для себя. Она просто не могла упустить такую возможность. Свежий школьный диплом ее тела, льготные условия поступления на бесплатные отделения – редко, когда призракам настолько везет. Но вряд ли Вадим, когда вернется в свое тело, оценит диплом по генной инженерии. В договоре ведь четко записано, что она обязуется предоставить «профессию, обеспечивающую возможность работы без наличия специальных знаний». Правда, по этому пункту призраки почти всегда немного мухлевали. Но одно дело тупой управленец или бездарный журналист, а совсем другое – врач, не знающий, что такое стетоскоп или, скажем, летчик, никогда не видевший изнутри кабину межзвездного транспорта.

Поэтому для выполнения контракта пришлось параллельно поступать на транспортно-экономический факультет. Правда, там Татьяна скорее числилась, чем училась. В разных воплощениях она четырежды заканчивала специальность «менеджер межпланетных перевозок» и уже сама забыла, сколько лет в иные времена и в иных телах работала по ней. Теперь ей оставалось иногда для галочки появляться на занятиях и не пропускать экзамены. А рассказать она могла побольше, чем знали иные лекторы. Особенно про историю управления транспортными потоками. Эдак за последние несколько столетий – из личного опыта.

Татьяна переключила компьютер в автономный режим и посмотрела на свое отражение в потухшем мониторе. Оттуда на нее уставилась грустная физиономия молодого пацана. Леший, так не пойдет! Татьяна попыталась изобразить наивно-глупую улыбку. Получилось до невозможности фальшиво. Ну, и ладно. Эдакий симпатичненький, по уши загруженный работой и клинически серьезный мальчик. Бывает и такая молодежь.

Из динамика раздался характерный писк поступившего сообщения. Опять новый заказ? Может, плюнуть на все и хоть полгодика посвятить только учебе, периодически лениво пописывая свои любимые сценарии для компьютерных игр? Татьяна тут же сама себя одернула. Ишь, размечталась! Забыла, сколько своих денег потратила на этого пацана, чтобы вытащить тушку Вадима из той дыры, откуда он прибежал к консультанту по аренде тел? А ведь весь этот устроенный быт придется отдать вместе с телом и в новом воплощении почти наверняка опять начинать все с начала (богатые люди редко обращались в "Призрак Ltd.", а уж если и подписывали контракт, то на решения куда более серьезных проблем, чем у юного Вадима). Нет, дорогуша, в призрачном состоянии будешь отдыхать. А сейчас, раз жива, будь добра крутиться.

От раздумий ее отвлек звонок с незнакомого номера. Кто-то из своих? В такую глухую ночь хватит наглости звонить только свежевоплощенному призраку, который еще не привык к ритму физической жизни.

\- Таня? - женский голос, незнакомый. Но последнее как раз и не удивительно.

\- Да.

\- Это я, Грегор. Ты бы не могла прилететь в Бостон?

\- Сегодня?

\- Можно завтра.

\- Добрый ты, - ответила она и положила трубку.

Особой паранойей Татьяна не страдала, но бывали случаи, когда разнообразные спецслужбы начинали слишком интересоваться деятельностью "Призрак Ltd." и пытались припахать честных призраков для своих глубоко патриотических целей. Призракам такие попытки обычно не нравились, поэтому они старались лишний раз себя не афишировать и не обсуждать призрачные проблемы по каналам общественной связи.

Еще раз вздохнув о загубленной лекции, на которую она так упорно собиралась попасть, она активизировала компьютер и отправилась на сайт авиакомпании заказывать билеты.

*** 

Татьяна мельком глянула в зеркало, занимавшее одну из стен в ресторане, и поймала себя на мысли, как странно они смотрятся вместе. Молодой ухоженный парень в деловом костюме от одного из лучших модельеров и полноватая женщина средних лет с одутловатым лицом, но явно буквально вчера побывавшая и у совсем не дешевого косметолога, и у парикмахера, и у стилиста. Вот только что один или даже несколько дней могут сделать с телом, к которому до этого наплевательски относились несколько десятков лет?

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - ехидно оскалился парень.

\- Не ерничай, - надулась дама. - Что же это, Танюш, тебя на малолеток потянуло? Да еще на мальчиков? Старые комплексы в новом столетии на поверхность вылезли, да?

\- На себя посмотри.

\- Ладно, прости. Как дела-то?

\- Третий год семилетнего контракта, - парень пожал плечами. – Учусь-работаю, работаю-учусь. И никакой личной жизни.

\- А ты знаешь, что это биологически вредно? Как бы потом этот тип, - дама кивнула на сидящее перед ней тело, - к фирме претензий не стал предъявлять за слишком долгое воздержание.

\- Слушай, Грегор, отстань, а? Меня женщины отродясь ни в каком воплощении не прельщали. А если я в этом теле начну крутить романы с теми, с кем мне действительно хочется, то потом у Вадима будет еще больше поводов судиться с "Призрак Ltd."

\- Работаешь как всегда или уже для тушки куда-нибудь устроилась?

\- Перебьется. Пока для себя, а о теле в последние полгода позабочусь, - с нее за глаза хватало и двух основных работ, одной из которых она с перерывами на призрачное существование занималась уже второе столетие подряд, а второй увлеклась лишь в последние полсотни лет. Призрачное бытие накладывало свои ограничения – приходилось выбирать такие профессии, где не требовалось личных контактов с руководством. Вряд ли начальство могло оценить, если бы каждые несколько лет сотрудница являлась в новом теле. Но пока она – всего лишь строчки на экране компьютера - это не важно. Правда, некоторые сетевые корпорации увлекались видеконференциями и прочей излишней визуализацией. Вот только воплощенные призраки такие компании обычно не жаловали. - Ты меня в Бостон вызвонил о моей работе поговорить?

\- Нет, - Грегор потупился. – Я насчет своего тела.

Татьяна выжидательно посмотрела на свою собеседницу.

\- Эта дура подписала контракт на десять лет, - начал Грегор.

\- И что она хочет иметь?

\- Будешь смеяться, - вздохнул он. - Почти стандартный дамский набор. Неземную красоту. Маленькую кучку денег, богатого мужа-красавца и троих детей.

Парень присвистнул и откровенно ухмыльнулся.

\- Тебе хаханьки. А мне рожать! - с трагическими нотками в голосе возразил Грегор. - Трижды!

\- Так какого лешего ты соглашался?

\- Я в прошлый раз немного запорол контракт. Хорошо, что хоть такое предложили.

\- Немного? - Татьяна выгнула бровь. Этот жест у нее всегда получался красиво. А в теле Вадима смотрелся особо изящно-издевательски.

Женщина-Грегор вздохнула.

\- Ну, много. Какая разница? Так получилось.

\- Предлагаешь мне поменяться вот на это? – Татьяна с нескрываемым презрением кивнула на сидящее перед ней тело.

\- Тань, ну не насмехайся, а? Какая из меня порядочная жена и мать-героиня?

Она рассказала. Подробно и с деталями. Но они оба знали, что как бы она ни спорила, все равно почти наверняка согласится. За столетия призрачной жизни обоим попадались самые разные контракты, но при наличии хоть какого-то выбора, призраки всегда предпочитали воплощаться в тело своего пола.

\- Ладно, - наконец кивнула Татьяна. – Только сначала приведи ее в порядок и немного материально устрой. А то ишь какой умный - я этого красавца по спортивным залам таскала и свои собственные деньги на него тратила, а теперь с твоей клушей все заново начинай? Вот доведи ее до примерно равноценного моему Вадиму состояния, тогда и поменяемся.

\- Танюшка, ты прелесть! – Грегор порывисто вскочил со стула, подхватил руку собеседника и поцеловал кончики его пальцев.

Парень засмеялся.

\- Псих! На нас же люди смотрят!

\- Ну, и что? Подумают, что матрона в годах снимает себе мальчика-денди.

\- Ишь какой, как замуж выходить и детей рожать, так он не может. А как к порядочным мужчинам приставать - так всегда пожалуйста.

\- Не к мужчинам, а к очаровательным трехсотлетним старушкам. Я же знаю, кто ты.

\- А в глаз?

\- Мы слишком давно не живые, чтобы обижаться на упоминание о возрасте. И потом, я помню, что я тебе еще польстил. На самом деле тебе уже далеко за триста, - даме пришлось в срочном порядке уворачиваться от полетевшей в ее голову скомканной салфетки.

***  
 _шесть лет спустя_

Она посмотрела в зеркало, меланхолично отметив, что черное ей не идет. Вернее, не ей, а ее нынешнему телу – Барбаре. Сама Татьяна при жизни всегда любила черные строгие одежды. Но то было слишком давно. Она поймала себя на мысли, что почти не помнит своего настоящего лица. Надо бы зайти на сайт и полистать свои старые файлы с фотографиями, а то, право слово, нехорошо как-то. В комнату заглянул сотрудник похоронного агентства и сказал, что уже пора выходить. Татьяна опустила густую вуаль на лицо Барбары и послушно пошла за ним.

Церковный служитель читал полагающиеся слова. Ему скорбно внимали сослуживцы и родня ее мужа. А она, для приличия чуть наклонив голову, чтобы со стороны казаться убитой горем вдовой, сквозь вуаль смотрела вверх. Туда, где пылинки плясали в лучах солнечного света, падавших сквозь витражные стекла древней церквушки. Туда, где сейчас ее друзья-призраки пытались удержать дух Ларри в этом мире, не дать ему скользнуть за ту черту, из-за которой уже нет возврата.

Она знала, что не сможет увидеть призраков, находясь в живом теле. Но так же точно знала, что они там. Если бы только она сама могла воспарить вместе с ними, перехватить Ларри, все ему рассказать, объяснить, убедить выбрать призрачную жизнь. Но ее связывал контракт и это, не принадлежащее ей тело. Она впервые пожалела о своем воплощенном состоянии.

А если он уйдет? Если они его не удержат? Или он не захочет остаться?

Нет! Отставить панику. Они смогут, они задержат Ларри в этом мире. Иначе и быть не может. Пусть это тело не ее, пусть он на самом деле не ее муж, но их связывали настоящие чувства. Слишком настоящие, чтобы такая мелочь, как смерть, смогла разлучить их.

*** 

Она плакала навзрыд, закрывшись в верхней спальне трехэтажного особняка. Как глупо. Полюбить не призрака, а обычного смертного. Это ж надо было так попасть?! Она не влюблялась уже полтора столетия, а тут без оглядки разом нарушила все свои правила. Но ладно, раз уж угораздило, так надо было не ушами хлопать, а бежать от этого контракта, платить любые деньги знакомым призракам, находить себе замену и, затаившись тенью в чужом особняке, терпеливо выжидать. Ловить момент, когда для Ларри наступит время покидать этот мир. Татьяна не сомневалась, будь она тогда призраком, никуда бы он от нее не улетел. И их ждали бы тысячи контрактов и воплощений, чужие тела и столетия живой и призрачной жизни.

Так нет же, у нее хватило ума приревновать собственноручно выбранного для этого тела мужа к самому телу, вернее, к его настоящей хозяйке. Ларри к Барбаре. Татьяна не хотела отдавать своего любимого Барбаре даже на недельку раньше, не говоря уже о годах. Ну, не бред ли - для призрака с ее опытом отмочить такую глупость? Но кто мог подумать, что Ларри умрет так скоро? Она надеялась, что у нее еще будет время. Потом, когда истекут эти десять лет контракта. Ох, дура…

Татьяна уткнулась в подушку, задавливая желание взвыть в голос. И так за последние дни всю родню Барбары запугала. Они уже пытаются ее транквилизаторами пичкать, а там гляди еще упекут в психушку – и контракт наглухо запорет, и самой жизнь медом не покажется.

*** 

Он вернулся ночью, через несколько месяцев. Невообразимо живой и странно изменившийся - серебристо-призрачные крылья за спиной, ставшие длинными при жизни всегда коротко остриженные волосы, лицо, одновременно и похожее, и неузнаваемо прекрасное. Может быть, настоящая Барбара испугалась бы такого ночного явления. Но не призрака, давно разменявшего четвертое столетие, пугать ожившими мертвецами. Тем более, для вставшего из могилы Ларри был слишком живой. Слишком. И она влюбилась еще больше. Если такое вообще возможно.

А потом началась натуральная сказка. Из тех, в которые верят маленькие живые девочки, но никак не трехсотлетние призраки. Рука, доверчиво вложенная в протянутую руку. Водоворот красок и совсем другой мир. Такой, которого в принципе не может быть, невообразимо похожий на сон, но удивительно реальный. Татьяна могла назвать это место чем угодно – ожившим сценарием самой прекрасной из ненаписанных ею компьютерных игр, материализовавшейся сказкой или бесконечно затянувшимся сном, но никак не могла смириться с реальностью происходящего.

Ларри, который тут вдруг стал называть себя Ллеатесс, уволок ее в эдакий эдемский садик на двоих. С феями и единорогами, с древними замками и суперсовременными комплексами со всеми удобствами, с поражающими воображение пещерами и красивейшими водопадами, с непуганым зверьем (от тигров и косуль до ручных бабочек) и со всем остальным, чему только может найтись место в идеальном мире. Умом Татьяна понимала, что всего этого просто не может быть, но сердце слишком хотело забыться и без оглядки окунуться в нежданно подвернувшееся чудо.

Но все сказки рано или поздно приходят к своему концу. Эта закончилась огромной ареной на голой каменистой пустоши – такой же реально-нереальной, как и тот мир, где они жили с Ллеатессом.

Вокруг арены стояли другие, такие же как ее так сильно изменившийся после смерти муж. Татьяна смотрела на толпу крылатых красавцев. Нет, не толпу, поправила себя Татьяна. Их от силы несколько десятков, может сотня. Это ей, за последнее время отвыкшей видеть более двух-трех человек, казалось, что ее окружает чуть ли не вселенское столпотворение.

На арену с противоположных концов вышли Ллеатесс и Аамратт - один из очень немногих его друзей, бывавших в мире их сказки. В руках у обоих мечи, волосы стянуты нескольким железными кольцам. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что должно произойти. Ллеатесс рассказывал ей, что живых слишком много, и некоторые выбирают смерть добровольно, но большинство предпочитают лотерею боев, вырывая себе шанс подольше побыть здесь, где идеи и мысли материальнее любой формы бытия. Но почему его вызвали так рано? Ведь Ллеатесс совсем недавно вернулся из очередной смерти.

Татьяна уловила шепоток за своей спиной. Он нарушил правила. Он привел мертвую в мир живых. Сволочи! Надутые гермафродитные сволочи, мнящие себя венцом вселенной. Татьяна еле сдержала слезы. Она и сама понимала, что не имеет права тут быть. Вернее, она-то, может, и имеет, но она в теле Барбары - так, как ее приволок сюда Ллеатесс – уж точно нет.

Татьяна перевела взгляд на арену. Взмах крыльев. Прыжок. Стремительно-смазанное движение. Блеск удлиняющегося прямо в ударе лезвия…

\- Ааамраааатт! - только спустя мгновение, она поняла, что она это кричит - зло, безнадежно и обвиняюще.

Ей даже не пришлось толкаться, чтобы выбежать на арену. Как только побежденный коснулся камней, остальные крылатые начали медленно растворяться в воздухе, направляясь на другую точно такую же арену, где сейчас будут драться еще двое из них. Татьяна надеялась успеть, но ее руки поймали лишь пыль. Тело, если то, чем был Ллеатесс, можно назвать телом, бесследно исчезло. В каменистой пустоши осталась лишь она с Аамраттом.

\- Барб, бесполезно. Он умер. И его ждет нежизнь в одном из искусственных миров, пока он не заслужит права вернуться к жизни.

\- Я знаю, - она всхлипнула, хотя еще тогда, после похорон на Земле, обещала себе больше не плакать о Ларри.

\- И не пытайся его искать. Никто не контролирует процесс умирания. Он мог оказаться в любом из миров. Невысоки шансы, что это опять будет Земля.

\- Ааамрат, но почему ты? Почему? Он же называл тебя другом! - глаза сощурились от внезапной догадки - Или это ревность ко мне?

\- Барб, не смеши. Мы с Ллеатессом пережили сотни тысяч воплощений. А ты - лишь случайное увлечение, порожденное отпечатком личности Ларри. Когда Ллеатесс снова вернется в настоящую жизнь, прожитая смерть с ее страстями и пристрастиями смоет все случайное. И в нем больше не останется места ни для прошлого Ларри, ни для тебя в том числе.

Татьяна упрямо мотнула головой.

\- Ты не ответил, почему убил его. Ты здесь уже несколько столетий, а он только вернулся. Неужели ты не мог уступить ему? Или тебя так страшат воплощения в иные миры?

Аамратт ответил с неожиданной серьезностью в голосе.

\- Тот мир, где вы жили последние месяцы - это красивая игрушечная поделка, он растаял вместе со смертью Ллеатесса. А я сейчас пытаюсь создать настоящий, который не исчезнет, когда я очередной раз умру, который будет материальным, независимо от моей воли и желаний. Мир, куда живые смогут воплощаться после смерти.

\- Хочешь создать еще один настоящий искусственный мир? И ради этого не колеблясь выпихнул друга в очередную нежизнь?

\- Это мечта каждого из нас, - пожал плечами Ааамратт. - У Ллеатесса чуть не получилось в прошлый раз. Но сейчас его не интересовали миры. Для него существовала только ты, и это надо было исправить.

\- Исправил? – холодно поинтересовалась Татьяна.

\- Да, - кивнул Ааамрат. – А тебе пора возвращаться на Землю.

*** 

Татьяна смотрела на струйки дождя, стекающие по тонированному стеклу в особняке Барбары. У нее оставалось около четырех лет. И трое детей по контракту. Тут впору взвыть. Или бодро побежать в центр искусственного оплодотворения. Ну и плевать.. Не ее тело, фиг с ним. Разом родит тройняшек и выполнит контракт. Она не Грегор, и не позволит себе срываться. Было бы из-за чего? Подумаешь, настоящая жизнь после смерти, иные миры… Большая любовь… Тьфу! Земля – искусственный мир? Пусть! Она все равно слишком ее любит. Слишком, чтобы покинуть ее. Слишком ценит свою жизнь тут, чтобы отказаться от себя – от той, кем она есть. А если она уйдет? Кем она станет там? Кем будет Татьяна для нее настоящей? Одной из тысяч теней, которую забудешь после очередной нежизни? Вот уже нет! Она не сорвет контракт и не поставит под угрозу свое призрачное существование! Не дождетесь!

Татьяна вздохнула и пошла жить заказанной по договору жизнью Барбары.

***   
_почти четыре года спустя_

Татьяна сидела на краю смотровой площадки телевизионной вышки. Вообще-то ночью сюда не пускали, но за хорошие деньги можно купить почти все. Сегодня истекал срок ее воплощения в этом теле. Она как всегда идеально выполнила контракт - тринадцать лет живой жизни. Жизни, которую крылатые считают нежизнью. Интересно, как бы они назвали ее призрачное существование?

По старой привычке она пыталась подвести итог очередного воплощения - три года в теле Вадима и десять лет в теле Барбары. Ее личный кодовый банковский счет, доступный из любого тела, пополнился еще на какое-то количество не особо нужных ей денег. Она освоила еще пару специальностей. Изучила еще один язык. Написала десяток сценариев компьютерных игрушек. Наслаждалась жизнью - всем тем, чего не было у призраков - ела любимые деликатесы, нежилась на пляже, каталась на снежных спусках. Но… Но только раньше все это делало ее счастливой, а сейчас оставляло горький привкус.

На смотровую площадку мягко приземлился Аамратт.

\- И не думай.

\- Не думай что?

\- Я остановлю тебя.

\- Ты о чем? – Татьяна непонимающе уставилась на него.

\- Ты не должна насильственно сокращать время нежизни. Или за это накажут Ллеатесса.

\- Как?

Татьяна не стала уточнять, что, сидя на открытой площадке в сотнях метрах над землей, не имела в виду ничего суицидального. Призрак, убивший доверенное ему тело? Это же смешно. После такого фортеля ей не предложат контракта не то что в "Призрак Ltd.", а даже ни в одной заштатной провинциальной конторе. Но Аамратт и близко не мог себе представить, о чем думает его подопечная, поэтому честно начал отвечать на заданный вопрос.

\- Его могут после очередного возвращения сразу убивать, заставляя возвращаться к нежизни. Тысячи, сотни тысяч лет подряд. Притащить мертвую в мир живых - это уже само по себе серьезное преступление. Если же ты раньше срока уйдешь из этой нежизни, то получится, что он нарушил один из самых строгих запретов.

\- А может, я и так здесь слишком задержалась? - тихо сказала девушка, не отводя взгляда от раскинувшегося внизу города.

Аамратт удивленно посмотрел на нее.

\- Ты льстишь себе. Есть миры, в которых смерть длится по несколько столетий, в одном - больше тысячелетия. На Земле же нам отмерено хорошо если восемьдесят-девяносто лет. Не думай, что твои чуть больше сорока – это много.

Татьяна закрыла глаза. Как все смешалось. Кого она любит? Ларри? Ллеатесса? И кто она? Тело Барбары? Личность Татьяны? Или тень той неведомой сущности, чьего имени она даже не знает?

\- Ты знаешь меня настоящую? – спросила она.

Аамратт всмотрелся в нее, явно видя не только физическую оболочку.

\- Не знаю. Или даже если и знаю, то сейчас не узнаю.

\- Жаль, - вздохнула Татьяна. - Ты так и не договорил, какой там страшный закон посмертно нарушит Ллеатесс, если я сейчас сигану с этой вышки?

\- Не сиганешь. Поймаю на полдороги, - парировал Аамрат.

\- Своеобразный ангел-хранитель, - грустно хмыкнула Татьяна.

\- Умерших нельзя лишать страха конца нежизни, - продолжил Аамратт. - Иначе смерть потеряет свой смысл, и все будут возвращаться в истинный мир, едва успев там умереть. А если кто-то по ошибке или случайно допустил, чтобы мертвые узнали о настоящей жизни, то он должен охранять их от самовольного завершения нежизни. А поскольку Ллеатесс сейчас мертв, и убил его именно я, то я же не дам тебе умереть в этом мире другим способом, кроме как от глубокой старости.

\- Боюсь, насчет глубокой старости ты уже немножко опоздал, - улыбнулась Татьяна, ощущая, что время пришло.

Барбара, десять лет назад отдавшая свое тело корпорации "Призрак Ltd." удивленно очнулась в собственном теле. Аамратт недоверчиво уставился на внезапно изменившуюся собеседницу.

\- Are you my husband? - кокетливо хлопая ресницами, спросила она.

Аамратт оторопело оглянулся и только сейчас заметил призрака.

\- Что происходит?

Татьяна фыркнула и унеслась туда, куда она боялась ступить вот уже почти триста лет после своей настоящей смерти. Аамратт рванул следом, пытаясь догнать и понять то невозможное, чему он только что стал свидетелем. А озадаченная Барбара нашла в сумочке кошелек с коротенькой запиской от Татьяны и поехала в свой особняк к ожидающим ее тройняшкам, прислуге и мужу-латиноамериканцу, за которого Татьяна вышла замуж несколько месяцев назад - исключительно в рамках выполнения подписанного контракта.


	13. Чуть больше

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-10", осень 2005г., 207-е место из 559-ти.

     Даневский мрачно наблюдал за голографическим изображением стыковочного модуля. Что прилетает Ярушин, он прочитал еще утром в ленте оперативной информации, но по-прежнему не мог сообщить координатору ничего утешительного. Слабая надежда, что Ярушин явился не к нему, угасла, так и не успев толком зародиться.

     Через четверть часа плотный человек невысокого роста в облегающем и немного нелепо смотрящемся на нем костюме астрокорпуса вошел в кабинет начальника станции. Ярушин небрежно отмахнулся от начавшего официальные приветствия Даневского и буквально упал в услужливо подъехавшее кресло.

     - Николай, у меня такое впечатление, что ты от нас прячешься, - гость осуждающе ткнул пальцем в хозяина кабинета.

     - Ни от кого я не прячусь, - чуть смутившись, буркнул Даневский.

     - Ага, - кивнул Ярушин. - То-то я удивляюсь, что всю последнюю неделю ты если не на совещании, то на объекте. Нет, конечно, твоя секретарша крайне приятная девушка, но когда я звоню тебе, то хочу видеть твое лицо, а не ее милые кудри, - и почти без перехода, посерьезнев, спросил. - Когда будет вспышка?

     - Павел, я не знаю, - Даневский вздохнул и добавил с надеждой. - Может, ты пойдешь к физикам? Пообщаешься...

     - Сам ты иди к физикам, - чуть грубовато перебил Ярушин. - Меня от них уже тошнит. Грызуны очкастые. Ядерщики все валят на конструкторов, конструкторы на полевиков, а в итоге у всех во всем виноваты астрофизики, которые вообще ни черта не понимают, кроме своих заумных теорий.

     - Николай, - Ярушин укоризненно посмотрел на собеседника.

     - Что "Николай"?! - вспылил тот. - У меня на станциях уже все резервы на исходе. Кому будет нужна ваша сверхновая, если выключатся мои уловители? Впустую пространство греть будете?

     - Ты мне еще про замерзающие города и умирающих на Тейкво-6 детишек расскажи. Я и так по три раза на день отчитываюсь перед Советом, - Даневский раздраженно встал и прошелся по кабинету. - Мы вышли на критическую массу еще три недели назад. Все мои чертовы физики последним атомом клянутся, что она, - Даневский неприязненно посмотрел на голографическое изображение белого карлика, висевшее над его столом, - давно должна была вспыхнуть. Но эта зараза только жрет нашу гелиево-углеродную смесь и даже не думает становиться сверхновой.

     - Но что мне-то делать? Ты же пойми, я не прибедняюсь и не преувеличиваю. Через три, от силы четыре дня, у меня полетят первые станции уловителей. А через месяц мы будем иметь две сотни бессмысленно болтающихся в космосе мертвых железок, которые уже никуда не смогут передать энергию, даже если она у вас и получится.

     - Я всего лишь администратор проекта. И даже не физик по образованию, - Даневский потер переносицу. - У нас все идет в точном соответствии с проектным планом. Чего ты еще от меня хочешь?

     - Но мне нужен не ваш, будь он трижды неладен, план, а выброс энергии. Он нам всем очень нужен, - с нажимом уточнил Ярушин.

     - Я знаю. Но мы пока имеем только это, - Даневский кивнул на белый шарик на голограмме, который уже начинал тихо ненавидеть.

    

 

     Денис осторожно оглянулся и, убедившись, что в переходе никого нет, вставил карточку в приемную панель, быстро настучав личный код отца. Серая дверь с манящей надписью "только для служебного персонала" бесшумно открылась.

     - Ух, ты! - восхищенно прошептала Маринка, недоверчиво уставившись в таинственно манящий зеленоватым освещением коридор.

     - А ты думала, - чуть горделиво заметил Денис, проталкивая сестру внутрь.

     Он небрежно нажал клавишу закрытия двери, будто все свободное время только тем и занимался, что разгуливал по техническим секциям. Как часто любил повторять его отец, любой серьезный эксперимент требует предварительного испытания на опытной модели. В роли последней сейчас и выступала его младшая сестрица. Вообще-то он собирался привести сюда Каролину из 3-го потока и очень рассчитывал произвести на нее благоприятно впечатление как доступом в служебные помещения, так и собственными знаниями.

     Но кто их, девчонок, знает, что им в голову взбредет? Поди, угадай, интереснее им на разгонные колодцы или на реакторы посмотреть? А сестрица, как ни крути, тоже девчонка. Вреднее многих. И если у дамского поголовья и будут какие глупые вопросы или пожелания, то их вполне можно выявить на пробном посещении. А потом обстоятельно подготовиться к ответственному мероприятию с Каролиной.

     Тем временем подопытный кролик в лице Маринки с раскрытым ртом таращился на лампочки приборных панелей.

     - Куда?! - Денис легонько шлепнул по руке, потянувшейся к заманчиво выдвинутому переключателю. - И рот закрой. Не в зоопарке.

     Маринка показательно убрала руки за спину и мстительно заявила.

     - А я решила, что ты заливаешь, будто тебе удалось подделать папину карточку.

     - Вот еще! Да любой старшеклассник в лаборатории электроники может по оригиналу копию с магнитки сварганить.

     - Ты утащил у отца его пропуск? - Маринка насупилась.

     - Только не говори, что брать чужое без спросу нехорошо.

     - И не скажу, - Маринка с вызовом посмотрела на брата. - Так ты мне показываешь обещанное, или мы сюда пришли посреди коридора постоять?

     Денис сначала повел сестру в обычно безлюдные, насколько он слышал от отца, коридоры внутреннего контроля разгонного процесса.

     - Под нами проходят колодцы, по которым подается гелиево-углеродная смесь, которая потом телепортируется в верхние слои звезды, - тоном экскурсовода вещал Денис, проводя сестру все дальше вглубь технического сектора.

     - Здорово! А сам телепорт мы посмотрим?

     - И что ты там собираешься увидеть? - с сарказмом поинтересовался брат. - Внешнюю обшивку камеры? Или тебя внутрь засунуть и в центр звезды закинуть?

     - Но ты сам сказал, что телепорт настроен на верхние слои, а не на центр.

     - Думаешь, в верхних слоях не сгоришь заживо?

     - Дурак!

     - Сама такая.

     Маринка фыркнула и, демонстративно отвернувшись от брата, независимо свернула в боковой коридор. Денис пошел следом.

     - А это что? - спустя несколько минут Марина ткнула пальцем в невысокие столбики, регулярно вытыкающиеся из пола возле стенок и больше всего напоминающие диковинные зеленые грибы.

     - Вентиляционно-смотровые шахты, - ответил брат, втайне радуясь, что пока его знаний хватает на удовлетворение непредсказуемого девчоночьего любопытства.

    - Можно посмотреть?

     - Да, - важно кивнул Денис, - только осторожно.

     Немного повозившись и старательно не подавая виду, что сам делает это впервые, он откинул верхнюю защитную крышку с ближайшего столбика. Марина нетерпеливо сунула свой нос в открывшееся отверстие.

     - У-у-у! - разочарованно протянула она. - Ничего не видно. Только чернота и шипит чуть-чуть.

     - Где-то тут должна быть подсветка. Ее включают для проведения контрольных замеров, - Денис потянулся к ближайшему пульту, пытаясь найти нужный тумблер.

     - Ой! - растерянно пискнула за его спиной Марина.

     - Что? - брат быстро обернулся.

     - Я... - девочка с ужасом смотрела на открытую шахту.

     - Что ты?! - подскочил он.

     - Я нечаянно, - пролепетала Маринка

     - Что "нечаянно"?

     - Нечаянно ключи уронила, - с навернувшимися на глаза слезами жалобно произнесла Маринка.

     - Какие ключи? - опешил Денис.

     - Обычные, магнитные, - Марина шмыгнула носом. - От нашей квартиры. Они у меня на пальце висели. На брелке. И соскользнули.

     Последнее слово Марина выдавила из себя сквозь почти непрерывные всхлипывания, грозящие перерасти в нешуточную истерику.

     - Прекрати реветь, - насупился брат.

     - Я еще и не начинала, - обиженно возразила сестра.

     - И не надо, - Денис с усилием переборол желание назвать сестру "идиоткой" и как-нибудь похуже. Толку от этого все равно будет чуть, а ревущей сестры ему только для полного счастья тут и не хватало. Нет, ну зачем было тащить ключи в руке? Нельзя было положить их в карман? Или вообще дома оставить? Нет, девчонок умом не понять.

     Вернувшись к пульту, Денис со второй попытки таки нашел два нужных тумблера, включив обычную и химическую подсветку. Отодвинув притихшую Маринку, он заглянул внутрь шахты. Внизу поблескивали лишь проносящиеся мимо кратко вспыхивающие искры. Ни брелка, ни ключей не было видно.

     - Я их не вижу, - озабоченно пробормотал он. - Наверное, они дальше по колодцу укатились.

     - И что теперь будет? - Марина доверчиво посмотрела на брата, мол "ты старший, ты умный, ты все знаешь".

     Еще четверть часа назад такой взгляд ему бы очень польстил, а сейчас под ним делалось до жути неуютно.

     - Ну, ничего, наверное, - не очень уверенно ответил он.

 

                                   * * *

_Примерно через сто лет, совсем друга планета._

 

   - Неужто нельзя ничего поделать, мастер звездочет? - жена скорняка, совсем молодая еще женщина с пышными формами и длинной русой косой жалобно посмотрела на мужчину средних лет, величественно восседавшего за столом, заваленным книгами.

     - Увы, нет, - покачал головой Горан. - Больше ни одно дитя живым у тебя не родится.

     - Как же так?! - Катрина всплеснула руками. - У нас ведь только двое девчат. Мой Ванек меня из дому выгонит, если я его без сына-наследника оставлю.

     - Так звезды стоят. И такая судьба тебе не роду писана.

     - Что б им пусто было, тем звездам! Горят себе на небе, нам только всю жизнь портят! - в сердцах воскликнула посетительница.

     - Сходи к знахарке аль к ведуну, - посоветовал хозяин. - Я тебе помочь ничем не могу. Только в высших сферах заложенное растолковываю, а менять предназначенное у меня силы нет.

     Катрина жалостливо всхлипнула и достала из-за пазухи расшитый синим и черным бисером кошель, чтобы расплатится за сеанс.

     - Хватит, довольно уже, - Горан остановил Катрину на третьей монете. - За дурные вести я много не беру.

     - Ой, спасибо, мастер звездочет! - тут же заулыбалась женщина и заторопилась к выходу. - На сдачу я еще к бабке Дарушке заскочу. Авось, она чем подсобить сможет?

     Горан лишь неопределенно сдвинул плечами, не желая говорить дурного про живущую в соседнем лесочке знахарку. Да и что на нее зазря наговаривать? Вон, скажем, настойку от кашля она отменную готовит.

     - Йолька! - позвал Горан, как только за посетительницей закрылись двери.

     Бледная девчоночья мордашка, обрамленная двумя тоненькими, на взрослый манер оплетенными вокруг головы косичками выглянула из соседней комнаты.

     - Опять за стенкой подслушивала, шалопайка? - Горан строго посмотрел на племянницу.

     - Что вы, дядя Горан! - голубые глаза тут же широко распахнулись, что, по мнению их хозяйки, должно было демонстрировать повышенную честность. - Я просто как раз в сени шла.

     Для пущей наглядности Йолька демонстративно показала ведро с грязной водой и половую тряпку. Горан покачал головой, пряча улыбку.

     - Как ведро до сеней донесешь - тут все уберешь и хорошенько проветришь.

     Перед приходом очередного клиента Йолька или сам Горан, если девочка была занята по хозяйству, приводили первую комнату в "подобающий" вид. Застилали стол плотной дорогой синей материей, с редкими серебристыми ворсинками, ею же занавешивали окна. В старинный серебряный подсвечник в форме повышенно рогатого оленя вставляли или дорогие красивые свечи - если ожидался богатый клиент, или свечки попроще - если приходила очередная деревенская кумушка, вроде нынешней Катрины.

     Напоследок Горан зажигал ароматизированные лавандовые и можжевельниковые палочки и в художественном беспорядке раскладывал по столу несколько книг из библиотеки. Самому звездочету куда приятнее было бы работать в светлой и не захламленной лишним комнате, но посетителей мрачная атмосфера впечатляла куда больше точных расчетов и карт звездного неба. Впрочем, иногда карты тоже действовали недурственно. Одна как раз висела за столом, демонстрирую никоим образом не относящееся к большинству визитов, но красочное изображение созвездия Райской птицы. Неизвестный художник ради красоты картины погрешил геометрической точностью. Поэтому для расчетов эта карта была совершенно непригодна, но на клиентов действовала крайне благоприятно.

     - Книги убирать, или вы сегодня с ними еще будете работать? - спросила Йолька, снимая тяжелые занавески с крайнего окна.

     - Нет, я в город поеду. Ужин к закату приготовь, - уже выходя, добавил он.

 

     Закончив уборку, Йолька с сомнением посмотрела на оставшиеся на столе несколько тонких листочков, исписанных изящными закорюками мелкого почерка Горана. Аккуратно, стараясь не перепутать записи, вытянула из них карту звездного неба, которую мастер составлял для Катрины.  

     Йолька прекрасно знала, что дядя очень не любит, когда она лазит по его бумагам. Но пани Катрина жила через два дома от семьи Йольки и всегда угощала ее пирожками с яблоками. А они у нее - самые лучшие на три окрестные деревни, и объект тайной зависти всех соседских кумушек. Румяные, со сладкой, чуть хрустящей корочкой, аппетитно пахнущие ванилью и корицей. И наверху тестом выложена кокетливая запеченная веточка.

     Зачем же дядя Горан так расстроил пани Катрину? Это несправедливо! Она такая добрая и улыбчивая. Не то, что некоторые злюки, как тетка Марыська. Решившись, Йолька развернула Катринину карту. Ну и пусть она, Йолька, пока не настоящий звездочет, но кое-что уже понимает!

     Йолька давно считала себя вполне взрослой. Осенью ей должен был исполниться дюжинник. А, работая у дяди с семипядька, она давно научилась и читать, и вполне сносно писать. Горан даже пару раз поручал ей переписывать небольшие книжицы, за что приплачивал отдельно.

     Со всех сторон рассмотрев карту, Йолька так и не поняла, какие именно планеты, звезды или их соединения на листке бумаги предвещали соседке столь нелестное будущее. Но она помнила точно, если бы вот тут (Йолька ткнула пальцем в карту) имелась хоть какая-нибудь третьесортненькая звездочка, то Катрина просто обязана была бы нарожать кучу здоровеньких младенчиков.

     Положив карту на стол, юная звездочетка обмакнула перо в чернильницу и аккуратно нарисовала значок, которым обозначались малозначительные звезды. Потом Йолька с чистой совестью закончила готовить ужин и отправилась домой. Надо будет завтра как-нибудь намекнуть дяде, что он слегка ошибся. Пусть обрадует Катрину.

 

     По дороге домой Йолька заскочила к соседке - проверить, как там у нее дела. Той, видимо, бабка Дарушка наобещала более радужное будущее, чем неуступчивый Горан. Катрина, напевая, суетилась по хозяйству. Пан Ванек еще не вернулся из лавки, которую держал в городе возле тракта. Двое малышек-погодок, трех и двух лет отроду тихонько игрались в уголке за печью.

     - А, Йолечка, - привычно кивнула соседка, - заходи. Возьми себе пирожок.

     На пирожки Йольку дважды упрашивать не надо. Тем паче, на Катринины. К тому же, на столе благоухали не только обычные продолговатые яблочные пироги, но и праздничные треугольные с маком и изюмом, веночком окружая буханку только что испеченного хлеба.

     Доставая последний лист с пирожками, Катрина отодвинула заслонку, и Йолька не преминула заглянуть внутрь печи, дабы получше разнюхать, чем оттуда так аппетитно пахнет. С краю шкварчали дожаривающиеся крученики. Чуть дальше томился огромный чугунок, судя по запаху, с картошкой, заправленной овощами. Из затаившегося в самой глубине казанка кокетливо торчала куриная лапка.

     - Тетя Катря, - хихикнула Йолька. - А у вас сейчас курица из казанка выскочит.

     - Ой, ты, нелегкая! - заметив творящееся в печи непотребство, охнула Катрина и поспешила исправить ситуацию.

     Йолька как воспитанная девочка сидела на краю лавки и чинно ела врученный пирожок. Катрина смазывала последние пирожки сиропом, поглядывая на явно не собирающуюся уходить гостью.

     - Что ж ты такая, будто немочь бледная? Все у этого изверга в подвале сидишь, - Катрина протянула Йольке второй пирожок. - Другие девчата весь день как не на поле, так на пастбище. И вечерами в балке если не хороводами, то салочками забавляются. А ты за своим мастером-звездочетом и света белого не видишь.

     - Он не изверг! Он хороший! - запротестовала Йолька, нахально цапая третий пирожок с маком. В конце концов, заслужила она или нет?

     - Куда уж там, хороший, - вздохнула Катрина, доставая уже готовые крученики. - Вон мне каких бед напророчил.

     - А вы к нему завтра зайдите еще раз, вдруг мастер что сделает. Он так может, - доверительно зашептала Йолька. - Вроде сразу отнекивается, а потом совесть замучает, он и поможет. В совсем крайнем случае - звезды на небе переставит, - Йолька сделала страшные глаза. - А за каждую такую помощь он месяцем своей жизни расплачивается. А то и двумя сразу!

     Катрина испугалась и почему-то сразу поверила. Ведь не может такие страсти ребенок сам придумать.

     - Так он же, наверное, втридорога возьмет за это, - начала было Катрина, а потом сама себя устыдилась. Что же она, в самом деле? Ведь не бедствуют. Ученый человек ради нее, глупой, месяца свой жизни не пожалеет, а она на деньги скупиться будет? Да и что ей дороже, холодные золотники или детки в доме?

     - Не забудьте зайти завтра! - Йолька на прощанье совсем расхрабрилась и, захватив еще два пирожка, побежала домой.

 

     Горан вернулся из города затемно. Оно, с одной стоны, проще было бы там жить, и не мотаться туда-сюда. Там и клиентов побольше, и побогаче, и проезжие чаще к нему бы обращались. Но вроде и небольшой городишко, а небо уже не такое чистое, как в облюбованной им деревушке. Выбирая же между людьми и звездами, Горан всегда решал в пользу последних.

     На печи его ждали уже порядком поостывшие щи и полная миска картофельных дранников с грибами. Поужинав и заглянув в библиотеку, звездочет довольно отметил, что Йолька все книги правильно по полкам расставила и расчеты, не перепутав, разложила. На редкость смышленая девочка. И как только такая уродилась у его простоватого братца?

     Горан не раз пробовал брать к себе подмастерьев. Но деревенская девчушка-служанка неизменно оказывалась толковее городских лоботрясов. В последнее время он всерьез задумывался, а не взять ли в подмастерья ее. А что? Скоро ей уже и двенадцать исполнится. Толку-то больше будет, чем от школьных недоучек.

     Уже собираясь уходить, звездочет обратил внимание, что перо возле чернильницы лежит чуть не так, как он его оставил. Опять племянница по бумагам лазила. Вот уж у кого шило в одном месте покою не дает. Сколько раз ей говорено, а она снова за свое. Горан достал карты, бегло просмотрел. Так и есть. Дорисовала звездочку в карте последней клиентки. И ведь что характерно, правильно дорисовала. Если бы и в самом деле там была звезда, рожала бы и дальше жена скорняка детишек мужу на радость.

 

     Горан не поверил своим глазам, когда ночью, выйдя на чердак к телескопу, увидел Йольину звездочку на ее законном месте. Тут и впрямь впору задуматься о всякой мистике. Но Горан твердо верил в науку и математические расчеты. Выявив неположенную звезду, нарисованную племянницей, он вернулся в дом за справочниками. И действительно нашел там злокозненное светило. Только в атласе оно значилось куда менее ярким. И не то, что его слабеньким, а и телескопом столичной обсерватории эту звездочку не в каждый день можно было заметить. Теперь же она сияла на небосклоне пусть и не ярче других, но вполне заметно. Горан кивнул собственным мыслям, некоторые звезды иногда вспыхивают - пусть и редкое, но вовсе не мистическое явление.

     Вернувшись на чердак, Горан еще раз посмотрел на предмет Йолькиных художеств. Звездочка-то и впрямь махонькая. А племянница, небось, не только по бумагам шарится, но и до телескопа не раз добиралась. Вот и разглядела востроглазая едва приметную блестинку там, где он ее не заметил. Всяко бывает.

     Надо теперь не забыть Катрину обрадовать, что все у нее с детишками в порядке будет. И тут же Горан твердо решил, что таки возьмет после дюжинницы племянницу в подмастерья.

 

                                 * * *

   Уже второй день Денис не находил себе места. Об аварии, и о том, что станция простаивает вторые сутки, знали все. Но в школе болтали, что ремонтные бригады в третий раз меняют реактор в "Р" секторе, а он после ремонта все равно отказывает через несколько часов. Поскольку, как Денис выяснил из короткого, но продуктивного расследования, данный слух пустил Лешка, чей отец был каким-то начальником в ремонтном отделе, то слуху можно было верить. И это пугало Дениса больше всего.

     Ведь они с Маринкой потеряли ключи именно в коридорах "Р" сектора. Конечно, это могло быть простым совпадением. Но, а вдруг? Денис полистал справочники и немного порылся в школьных базах данных. Потом, как бы невзначай, поспрашивал на близкие темы практиканта по физике. Получалось, магнит мог давать искажение рабочего потока станции. Но, с другой стороны, магнит-то совсем маленький. А, с третьей стороны, ведь лежит он даже не в коридоре, а прямо внутри разгонного колодца.

     К прочим бедам, вчера вечером Денис услышал, как отец рассказывал матери, что приезжал руководитель станций уловителей, и будто со дня на день станции начнут выключаться из-за исчерпания резерва мощностей. А у них мало того, что сверхновая никак не вспыхивает, так и вообще из-за аварии станция вторые сутки не работает.

   Маринке хорошо. В младших классах еще совсем другие заботы. Кого там волнует, что они не на планете живут, а на станции, и чем эта станция занимается? Маринка-то и подозревать ничего не подозревает. Уронила ключи и играется с чистой совестью в свои компьютерные игрушки. Уже и забыла, небось. А ему теперь мучайся - рассказать отцу или не рассказывать. Нет, то, что отец его убьет - это, конечно, факт. Уже только за подделанную карточку и за прогулки по техническому сектору. Но если авария действительно случилась из-за их ключей... Ох. Тогда отец будет далеко не самой большой его проблемой. Интересно, несовершеннолетних расстреливают за саботаж в особо крупных размерах?

     Наконец решившись, вечером второго дня Денис на негнущихся ногах поплелся в домашний кабинет отца.

     - Пап, я ... Мне надо тебе сказать...

     - Что? - Даневский устало повернулся от голографического монитора.

     - Я... мы... - промямлил Денис, а потом выпалил на одном дыхании. - Я позавчера уронил магнитные ключи в шахту технического сектора.

     - Какого... - Даневский проглотил готовое сорваться ругательство. - Что ты там делал?

     - Мне было интересно...Я взял твой пропуск, - Денис давно не чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Еще с первого класса, когда перед всем потоком перевернул себе на брюки стакан вишневого сока. - Я понимаю, что... Но я просто зашел посмотреть. Там...

     - Куда ты их уронил? - перебил его отец.

     - В вентиляционно-смотровую шахту.

     Денис не мог осмелиться поднять взгляд, изучая синтетическое половое покрытие, но, судя по отцовским интонациям, сбывались его самые худшие подозрения.

     - Какой сектор, уровень? Быстро!

     - Уровень Р-37, за третьими дверями, восьмая шахта от входа, - отчеканил Денис.

     Даневский ожесточенным рывком поднял трубку коммуникатора, набрав лишь пару цифр.

     - Дайте ремонтную. Андреевич, ты? Проверьте разгонный колодец под уровнем Р-37. Возможно, там ... - и внезапно замолчав, вслушиваясь в ответ. - Что?!

     - Что там? - Денис решился посмотреть на отца.

     - Только что произошла вспышка сверхновой, - чужим, неестественно хриплым голосом ответил Даневский, на несколько секунд закрыл руками лицо, потом с непонятным выражением посмотрел на сына. - Все. Мы добились. Энергия пошла на уловители. Остальное уже не важно.

     - Пап, но почему? Станция ведь два дня не работала! Как звезда могла сама вспыхнуть?

     - Не знаю, сын. И никто не знает. - Даневский рассеянно включил проектор, и всю комнату заполнила голограмма сверхновой со схематическими цветными пунктирами выделяющейся энергии и красными точками начинающих работать уловителей. - Потом физики придумают какое-нибудь умное и достоверное объяснение. Но, может быть, - Даневский задумчиво покрутил в руках пульт от голографа, - белому карлику для вспышки сверхновой надо чуть больше, чем просто достигнуть критической массы.


	14. Выбрать море?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-16", осень 2008г., 150-е место из 192-х.

_Эрейна_ _стояла на берегу моря. В лучах закатного солнца вода сияла как расплавленное золото. Небольшие волны с шуршанием накатывались на каменистый берег. Она не плакала. Зачем? Ее слезы бесследно растворятся в море, как и все остальное вместе с ней - ее память, ее надежды, ее мечты и ее печали._

 _Эйрена_ _шагнула в воду._

_Высоко в небе появились тысячи едва заметных черных точек. Сначала они держались отдельными группами, но, постепенно приближаясь, равномерно рассеялись и охватили все небо. Началась бомбардировка._

_Эйрена_ _уже по пояс вошла в воду, когда услышала низкий гудящий звук падающих снарядов. Она сосредоточено закрыла глаза и через мгновение растеклась прозрачной зеленоватой жидкостью, сливаясь с морем. Навсегда._

  

Игнар выбил стекло рукояткой пистолета, обернулся, пару раз выстрелил по преследователям и, увидев контрольный столб, сиганул в окно. Приземлился точно на крышу малобюджетной хибары, которую еще в прошлый раз заприметил ровно под поворотом монорельса. Буквально на несколько секунд притормозивший перед крутым виражом поезд стремительно набрал скорость. И высунувшиеся в разбитое окно конкуренты могли только бессильно ругаться. До ближайшей остановки под монорельсом не будет ни одной такой удачной крыши, до которой всего пара метров.

Игнар дошел до чердачного окошка, отстрелил замок и быстро спустился на улицу. Взломав замок припаркованного у подъезда глайдера, Игнар пролетел на нем несколько кварталов, после чего бросил глайдер на пустыре и дальше пошел пешком. Добравшись до места встречи, он сначала решил проверить ближайшие переулки на предмет засады, и не ошибся – его ждали. Игнар не стал выяснять, то ли это коллеги давешних преследователей, то ли заказчик затеял нечестную игру.

Противников было слишком много, поэтому Игнар сразу перешел на ускорение. Он очень редко им пользовался, предпочитая лишний раз не светиться и не рисковать своей легендой стопроцентного человека. Но в переулке не было камер слежения, и он не собирался оставлять свидетелей. Все было кончено за считанные минуты. Игнар вытер свои отпечатки с ножа, отобранного у первого нападавшего, и бросил его на крайний труп. Полиция поймет, что здесь работал не человек, но своего оружия Игнар не использовал и надеялся, что покинет планету быстрее, чем полиция соберет и обработает все улики. А резня в переулке - не то происшествие, данные о котором будут подаваться в общегалактический реестр.

Зайдя в бар, Игнар недовольно отметил, что осталось всего пять минут до назначенного срока, а заказчика еще нет. Как всегда после ускорения, Игнара слегка подташнивало. Он сел за дальний столик и заказал выпивку. От подававшегося в человеческих барах спиртного Игнар не пьянел, но алкоголь позволял заглушить то муторное ощущение, которое раз скручивало кишки после возвращения к нормальному ритму.

Заказчик опоздал почти на полчаса. За это время перед Игнаром выстроилась красивая батарея пустых рюмок, из которых он как раз сооружал пятиэтажную пирамидку, когда к столику подошел заказчик со своими охранниками.

Игнар скосил глаза на широкий браслет на запястье, проверяя показатели встроенных датчиков. Пришедший на встречу оказался биороботом. Причем совсем свежим, даже остаточное излучение после искусственного выращивания еще не развеялось. От образца ощутимо фонило. Иногда Игнару казалось, что он и без показаний приборов способен отличить живого человека от высокотехнологической подделки, но на чутье он обычно не полагался.

Биоробот мистера Тернона забрал заказ и, вместо того, чтобы честно расплатиться и свалить откуда прибыл, начал нудить на счет безответственности Игнара, позволившего себе нетрезвый вид на столь ответственном мероприятии.

Терпения Игнара хватило минут на пять, потом он выхватил пистолет и разнес голову дорогостоящей кукле. Охрана заказчика среагировала хоть с запозданием, но весьма бурно.

Четыре упершиеся в его голову дула Игнар счел достаточным основанием, чтобы медленно поднять руки и изобразить искреннее раскаяние из-за своего невежливого поведения. Бармен и остальные немногочисленные посетители дружно сделали вид, что ничего не замечают. Охранники беспрепятственно вытащили Игнара из-за стола, под руки вывели из бара и втолкнули в широкоформатный крытый глайдер.

Если бы мистер Тернон приказал убить курьера на месте, то сам бы остался жив. Но он захотел поговорить с Игнаром. Зачем, спрашивается? Игнар никогда не понимал подобного. Уж если заказчик решил избавиться от курьера, то зачем устраивать эти показательные беседы типа «я - такой крутой босс, а ты, гнида, умри»? Потешить им самолюбие хочется, что ли?

Встреча с настоящим мистером Терноном произошла на весьма располагающей для всяческой незаконной деятельности заброшенной фабрике. Не сильно отличившись по занудности от своего биоробота, заказчик начал толкать очередную пафосно-уничижительную речь, и спохватился, лишь когда двое охранников осели на пол, схватившись за шеи. Остальную охрану подкосило быстрее, чем они смогли сориентироваться и понять, откуда стреляют. Скил всегда был хорошим снайпером. Заказчик нервно потянулся к внутреннему карману, но Игнар не стал выяснять, что он оттуда вытянет. Прыгнув вперед, он одним резким ударом перебил Тернону шею.

Размашисто шагая по пандусу, Скил спустился со второго этажа бывшей корпоративной парковки и демонстративно сдул несуществующий дымок с дула. Игнар не смог сдержать улыбку. Вот же любит рисоваться, зараза.

Скил заметил труп заказчика с неестественно вывернутой шеей и разом погрустнел.

\- И какого черта ты его убил, а? Нам же теперь в этой системе никто новый заказ не даст! - накинулся он на Игнара.

\- Не ори на меня, - огрызнулся тот.

\- А ты мне рот не затыкай! Я не нанимался каждый раз вытаскивать твою задницу из очередного дерьма, в которое ты вляпываешься!

\- А я и не просил!

\- Вот следующий раз и не буду!

\- Да пожалуйста!

Игнар и Скил смерили друг друга одинаково гневными взглядами, потом одновременно рассмеялись.

\- Вот придурок, - резюмировал Скил, обыскивая карманы Тернона с охраной и выгребая все до последней мелочи. - Скажи спасибо, что я уже нашел нам новое дело. А то бы я тебе эти художества просто так не простил.

\- Какое? - Игнар спросил без особого интереса, но с надеждой, что, увлекшись рассказом, Скил наконец перестанет ворчать.

\- Достать какую-то древнюю хрень из старого бункера на одной из зачищенных во время прошлых пограничных мятежей планет, - Скил скорбно посмотрел на скудную добычу и, нажав кнопку на наручном браслете, вызвал спрятанный за полуразрушенными цехами глайдер.

\- А поподробнее? - уточнил Игнар, усаживаясь на глайдер позади Скила.

\- Вот же дотошный, - вздохнул Скил, поднимая глайдер в воздух. - Заказчик хочет получить замороженные образцы и отчеты об исследованиях из старой генетической лаборатории на 3РХ-57.

Игнар вздрогнул.

«На Вельме! Она называлась Вельма!» - мысленно воскликнул он, но вслух ничего не сказал.

Скил обернулся:

\- Все нормально?

\- Да вполне, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Игнар. - А почему бы нет?

\- Ты обычно критикуешь любой найденный мною заказ.

\- Можешь считать, что раскопки древних генетических лабораторий меня вполне устраивают.

Скил только хмыкнул и повел глайдер к старому космопорту.

  

_Уже отходя от края обрыва, Эрейна напоследок бросила взгляд вниз, куда устремлялась совершенно ровная скала, о которую несколькими метрами ниже бились неспешные волны._

_\- Она такая же отвесная и под водой? – спросила девушка._

_\- Да, - кивнул Игнар, - Тут очень глубоко._

_\- Значит, поблизости нет никаких подводных камней? - в глазах девушки мелькнули вдохновенные искорки._

_\- И не думай, - строго сказал Игнар, догадавшись о причине столь внезапного оживления._

_\- А почему нет? – с просыпающимся азартом спросила Эрейна._

_Игнар_ _покачал головой. Эрейна вернулась к обрыву._

_\- Море! - торжественно сказала она, неотрывно глядя в воду, -  Неизменное и переменчивое. Вечное и сиюминутное. Сильное и мягкое. Оно может выпить все слезы мира, даже не заметив их. Самый страшный гнев утонет в его реве. Отраженное в его водах солнце засверкает ослепительнее любой улыбки!_

_\- Ненормальная, - почти неслышно, но совсем не осуждающе, а даже с толикой одобрения,  сказал Игнар._

_Эрейна_ _обернулась, на секунду отрывая взгляд от  плещущихся внизу волн, и посмотрела ему в глаза._

_\- Я знаю. Но море может примирить меня с чем угодно._

_Через мгновение, шагнув вперед, девушка летела вниз навстречу волнам. Игнар подошел к краю обрыва. С негромким всплеском Эрейна скрылась под водой, потом вынырнула и устремилась в открытое море. Игнар несколько минут постоял на скале, потом прыгнул следом..._

 

Игнар проснулся, словно от удара, и тихо выругался. Дом ему уже почти столетие не снился. Он давно запретил себе помнить про жизнь на Вельме и про тех, кто навсегда остался там. Черти бы взяли Скила с его заказами. Легок на помине - тот тут же отозвался по внутрикорабельной системе связи:

\- Поднимай свою задницу и чеши в рубку. У нас проверка. Зональный патруль.

\- А без моего личного присутствия ты там никак не обойдешься?

\- Игнар, - даже искаженный корабельным селектором голос Скила звучал крайне укоризненно, - ты хочешь, что бы они весь корабль обыскивали?

\- А разве мы везем что-то запрещенное?

\- Ты с какой ноги сегодня встал?

\- С третьей, - огрызнулся Игнар. - Уже иду, не ворчи.

До встречи с Игнаром Скил служил в имперских вооруженных силах, откуда его с треском выгнали за недостойное поведение. Игнар понятия не имел, что надо было отколоть, чтобы не просто оказаться пониженным в звании, а вообще вылететь из армейцев. А Скил не признавался - даже по пьяни.

 

Когда они встретились в одном из баров на планете центрального сектора, Скил как раз заливал горечь увольнения, а Игнар пришел в очередной раз запивать тошноту от ускорения. Идея пить на спор принадлежала Скилу. Победил, естественно, Игнар, но и Скил продержался необычно долго. Утром они проснулись в одной канаве. Скил вырубился еще в баре. А у Игнара все равно не было денег на гостиницу. Тем более на той планете тогда стояла теплая летняя ночь, и он предпочел хорошую компанию в канаве одинокому брожению по городу в поисках более достойного ночлега. Протрезвевший к следующему обеду собутыльник оказался владельцем небольшого почтового корабля, списанного с имперской службы, что Игнара вполне устроило.

 

Пройдя зональный контроль, который и в этот раз вполне удовлетворился старым удостоверением Скила, корабль устремился к Вельме, вернее, к 3РХ-57, как она теперь значилась на всех картах. Когда они прошли верхний слой атмосферы, Игнар включил внешний обзор. Скил скривился, но комментарий на счет бесполезной траты энергии решил оставить при себе.

Игнар смотрел на океан. Он уже почти забыл, как тот выглядит.

\- Высадишь меня на берегу, - попросил он, не оборачиваясь от обзорного экрана.

\- Зачем? - удивился Скил. - До лаборатории еще триста километров вглубь материка лететь.

\- Мне надо.

\- А кто будет помогать мне бункер откапывать?

\- А ты сам не выроешь? Чай не лопаткой сплавившийся грунт ковырять собираешься. Тебе обязательно моя компания нужна? За геологическим роботом в четыре глаза будем приглядывать?

\- Да какая зараза тебя сегодня укусила, Игнар? Что ты к каждому моему слову цепляешься? - возмутился Скил.

Игнар только пожал плечами и ушел в отсек с глайдерами. И, правда, ведь Скил-то при чем? Он даже и не родился еще, когда имперцы сожгли непокорную Вельму.

Взяв один из глайдеров, Игнар на ходу вывел его из корабля и полетел к берегу. Он не собирался искать те скалы, с которых они когда-то прыгали с Эйреной. Имперские бомбардировки и прошедшие десятилетия до неузнаваемости изменили береговую линию. Игнар просто хотел еще раз увидеть свое море. То, у которого он вырос и то, в которое ушли все, кого он любил.

Посадив глайдер на прибрежные камни, он подошел к кромке воды. Казалось, море совершенно не изменилось. Все такое же чистое и спокойное. И настолько же живое. На секунду ему показалось, что волны начинают складываться в удивительно знакомую фигуру, еще немного - и из глубины появится его Эйрена. Но он знал, что это невозможно. В море можно лишь войти, но не вернуться.

Игнар вздохнул. Он слишком многое забыл. Лучше и не вспоминать. Он выбрал себе другую жизнь.

Постояв на берегу еще некоторое время, Игнар вернулся в глайдер и полетел к месту раскопок. Там его ждал сюрприз в виде второго совершенно постороннего корабля и трех наглых типов весьма потрепанной внешности, которые как раз выволакивали Скила из свежераскопанного бункера. Типы тоже заметили глайдер. Взаимная перестрелка прошла не в их пользу. В итоге образовался минус один глайдер, из которого Игнар успел выпрыгнуть перед взрывом, и минус два конкурента. С третьим, воспользовавшись возникшей с появлением Игнара неразберихой, Скил справился сам.

\- Где тебя так долго носило? – фыркнул он и подал руку Игнару, выбирающемуся из провала, куда он скатился, выпрыгнув из глайдера. - На побережье ракушки собирал?

\- Ага, вместе с водорослями.

\- Пошли лабораторию вскрывать, - сказал Скил. - Я уже как раз до внутренних дверей добрался.

Игнар задумчиво смотрел на Скила, спускающегося в вырытый роботом котлован. Умом он понимал, что не должен ничего чувствовать - всего лишь еще одно задание, всего лишь еще одна планета. Одна из десятков, на которых они побывали.

Наверное, зря он летал к морю. Теперь он не мог не помнить. В памяти непрошено всплывали лица тех, кто когда-то ходил по коридорам этой лаборатории, тех, кто давно погиб в пламени имперской атаки или ушел в море, как Эрейна. Осколки его мира не должны вот так продаваться на нынешних галактических барахолках. И он уж точно не будет в этом участвовать.

\- Стой! - он поднял пистолет и навел его на Скила.

\- Ты чего? - искренне удивился тот.

\- Ты ничего здесь не возьмешь.

\- Да, ради каких чертей, Игнар? Что на тебя нашло?! Это же живые деньги!

\- Убирайся с Вельмы, имперская тварь, - сквозь зубы процедил Игнар.

\- Так ты из тех сбежавших вельмийских ублюдков? - догадался Скил. - Никак не передохнете? Вас ни плазма, ни время не берут?

\- Вали отсюда, пока я не передумал.

\- Нелюдь поганый! Ну, стреляй, чего ждешь?

\- Да пошел ты!

\- И пойду! - Скил сплюнул, развернулся и демонстративно зашагал к кораблю, который последнее десятилетие служил домом для них обоих.

У Игнара палец чесался нажать на курок, но он не стал стрелять, а просто смотрел вслед Скилу. Потом Игнар направился к опустевшему кораблю конкурентов, поднял его и повел к морю. Приземлившись в паре сотен метров от берега, он пошел к воде. И до утра просидел на берегу.

С рассветом он снова улетел с Вельмы - с теперь безымянной 3РХ-57. Свой выбор он давно уже сделал. Если бы хотел остаться, еще тогда бы ушел в море вместе с Эйреной. А смысла теперь рыпаться? И пусть он иногда до черноты в глазах ненавидит построенный имперцами мир, но в море он не уйдет. Это не его путь.


	15. Маятник власти - третий поворот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Фантастика -2006", Конкурс КЛФ№10, весна 2006г., 25-е место из 66-ти.

\- Мастер Вайлони, - вошедший в зал высокий седовласый человек низко поклонился хозяину.

Тот небрежно кивнул, не вставая с дивана.

\- А, Серике, с чем пожаловал?

Вайлони возглавлял торговый клан, исторически занимавшийся торговлей флайдерами и более редкими видами индивидуального транспорта, в последнее время подключившийся к продаже звездолетов. Как на самом Мейне, так и другим планетам. Сейчас глава клана смотрел головизор и не посчитал нужным отрываться от него ради гостя.

Видеосистема была так же претенциозна, как и весь особняк Вайлони. Ее огромный экран полностью занимал одну из стен. Сейчас он разделялся на два крупных блока в центральной части, по одному из которых транслировали командный матч, а по второму - гоночные соревнования. На боковой полосе мелких экранов-блоков одновременно показывали несколько новостей, на двух последних - динамику биржевых курсов.

Не считая головизора, в комнате преобладал показательно старинный стиль. Стены зала покрывали деревянные панели - не пластиковая имитация, а настоящая древесина. На установленной в самом углу табличке красовалась надпись, утверждающая, что облицовка выполнена из привезенного с Земли тиса и бука, а узорная инкрустация на панелях - из разных пород можжевельника, подвергнутого специальной обработке для повышения долговечности. Сейчас Серике не видел таблички, но Вайлони не раз хвалился уникальностью своего приемного зала и показывал ее.

Естественно, особняк наполняла только деревянная мебель - исключительно из привозных пород. И хотя, как знал Серике, ее собирали по заказу в лучшем случае прадеда нынешнего Вайлони, гостям она преподносилась как настоящий антиквариат.

Тан мысленно усмехнулся. Если так упорно гнаться за стариной, то и для дивана надо было покупать натуральную кожу. Например, драхманийского криворога. Будет стоить целое состояние, как и все остальное в особняке Вайлони. Но последний отличался редкой брезгливостью и никогда бы не сел на "куски трупов живых существ". Поэтому диван покрывала высококачественная, самая дорогая, но все-таки синтетика.

\- Новые охранники в Ваш дом, мастер, - Тан Серике подал хозяину папку с описанием личных дел.

Вайлони пролистал несколько страниц, потом недовольно сказал:

\- До сих пор на бумаге? Все пытаемся жить по старинке?

Тан молча протянул крохотный диск с досье. Сам Серике предпочитал пользоваться бумажными копиями. Они не предадут - в них хитрые технари не засунут жучков-шпионов или воров-передатчиков.

Вайлони начал просматривать данные, взмахом руки показав на новую скульптурную группу, установленную возле окна.

\- Полюбуйся, - сказал он. - Выкупил у семейства очередных разорившихся наемников. Такая красота не должна пылиться в развалюхах невежественных вояк.

Тан Серике мысленно поморщился, не позволяю презрению отразиться на лице. Что этот торгаш о себе возомнил? Если он выстроил дворец по образу и подобию фамильных домов древнейших благородных кланов и наполнил его перекупленными ценностями - прошлое от этого изменится? Пусть теперь Мейном правит Совет торгово-промышленных кланов, но кто дал им право оскорблять исконную аристократию?! Как смеет этот поднявшийся из базарной грязи плебей насмехаться над обедневшими потомками первых владык Мейна, которые привели свои корабли и вассалов на еще безлюдную планету?

Потом технари и торгаши хитростью захватили власть, разработав абсолютные защитные экраны, подчинив орбитальные комплексы и встроив ловушки почти во все, что они производили или продавали. Тогда военные кланы смирились и приняли предложенный призрак демократии. Но кто знал, что всего за несколько веков это приведет Мейн к нынешнему хаосу конкуренции между гражданскими кланами, для которых даже древнейшие военные семьи стали не более чем мелкой разменной монетой?

Вайлони закрыл последний файл и повернулся к гостю, наконец, сосредоточив на нем все свое внимание.

\- Неплохо. Но мне не подходит. Ни мне, ни моему клану.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - спросил Серике.

\- Меня устраивает качество подготовки твоих людей, но у всех конкурирующих фамилий уже полностью киборгизированная охрана. Дом Вайлони не должен им уступать. Если твои люди хотят работать на меня, они должны пройти киборгизацию.

\- Среди них мой сын, - медленно произнес Тан Серике.

\- И что? Я понимаю, ты не хочешь переделывать его в киборга. Но ему не обязательно связываться с основными охранными должностями. Пусть работает в обеспечении или станет оператором диспетчерского контроля.

\- Но тогда он не сможет со временем занять мое место. Мастер, вы можете сделать исключение хотя бы для него?

\- А не проще ли изменить глупые законы своего клана, чем приставать ко мне с дурацкими просьбами? Тем более, надо провести киборгизацию не только новых, но и уже работающих охранников. Всех до единого, - веско закончил Вайлони.

\- Это убьет их и уничтожит мой клан. Киборгизованные не способны оставлять потомство.

\- Ну, что ты совсем как дикий воевода-феодал? - засмеялся Вайлони. - Перед изменением твои люди сдадут сперму в общий генный банк. Потом, если будет надо, я обеспечу производство нового поколения со скидкой в оплате.

\- Дети должны рождаться, а не производиться.

\- Военные консерваторы, - проворчал Вайлони. - Ну, хорошо. Оплачу вам искусственное зачатие. Так обойдется даже дешевле. Пусть ваши дочери мучаются-рожают естественным путем.

\- Но киборгизованные уже не будут людьми, не смогут жить нормальной жизнью.

\- Заешь, - Вайлони холодно посмотрел в глаза Серике, - Меня это не волнует. Вы должны защищать мой дом, членов моего дома, мое имущество и мои интересы. И выполнять свою работу как можно лучше. Если тебя не устраивают такие условия, я заключу договор с другим кланом. А вы убирайтесь блюсти порядок на городских улицах.

* * * 

Тан Серике смотрел в ночь за стеклом флайдера, возвращаясь к себе из имения Вайлони. Мастер, хозяин… Хитрая крыса - вот он кто! Да как он посмел? Клан Серике служит этому зажравшемуся торгашу без малого триста лет - почти с первых десятилетий после переворота. И теперь требовать такое?!

Пока он глава своего клана, ни один из его людей не отправится на принудительную киборгизацию!

Тан Серике вспомнил вчерашний визит Гайрока. Тогда он отверг его предложение. Но после сегодняшнего разговора все выглядело совсем в ином свете. Предать клан Вайлони и передать другим военным кланам всю информацию и технологии, к которым как охрана имеют доступ его люди? Безумие. Но не безумие ли идти на поводу у Вайлони? Не он ли первый предал клан Серике своими безумными требованиями?

Тан задумался. Если Гайрок не врал, и в заговоре участвует большинство военных кланов, то у них, действительно, есть шанс на успех. Торговцы с промышленниками стерегут свои секреты от соперников, но не от телохранителей. Да, охрана сможет вынести далеко не все, но достаточно много. Если у заговорщиков будут знания, пусть не полные, но собранные со всех кланов, они смогут противостоять техническим уловкам гражданских кланов.

Это может получиться. А даже если и нет - Тан Серике готов был рискнуть.

* * *

Дарлена лежала на крыше и смотрела на звезды. Сейчас она никого не хотела видеть. Не желала принимать ни упреков, ни сочувствия. А звезды – они холодные. Глядя на них, можно не плакать, как бы больно тебе ни было. Они почти как море. Такие же сильные и бесстрастные. Но только до ближайшего побережья на флайдере лететь несколько часов. А звезды всегда рядом.

В ушах до сих пор стоял голос диктора, перечисляющего профессии, отнесенные к военным по последней поправке, принятой Советом. И что ей теперь делать со своим дипломом навигатора? Повесить на стеночку и показывать потомкам?

С горечью Дарлена вспомнила пафосную торжественность выпускного. Ведь не прошло и недели, а кажется, что он случился в какой-то прошлой жизни. В сердцах девушка стукнула кулачком по шершавому кровельному покрытию.

Военные клановцы! Совсем умом тронулись! И что осталось из нейтральных профессий после утверждения нового списка? Дворники, слесари, парикмахеры и компьютерщики? Хотя нет, последних, кажется, тоже называли. Вслед за врачами. Впрочем, после перечисления всех звездолетных профессий она уже почти ничего не слышала.

Девушка потерла ушибленную руку. Крыша оказалась не слишком подходящим объектом для срывания злости. Поцарапанная кисть саднила, не улучшая и так паршивого настроения. Еще вчера она собиралась подавать документы в «Транс-космос», но сейчас об этом нечего и думать.

Можно попробовать воспользоваться знакомствами. Их сосед по летнему домику работает в отделе управления персоналом «Роад сервис». Ну, и пусть они занимаются только грузовыми перевозками. Какая разница навигатору, что или кто летит на корабле? Да, у нее одни из самых высоких баллов на выпуске, но она не гордая. Не видать пассажирских лайнеров? Будем летать на грузовиках. Дарлена улыбнулась звездам. Вот увидите, она станет работать навигатором! Обязательно.

* * * 

\- Ты же слышала вчерашнее выступление, - Шайрас Вайлони развел руками. – Сейчас увольняют гражданских с двадцатилетнем стажем, а у тебя в дипломе еще краска не высохла. 

\- Но мистер Вайлони… - Дарлена просительно посмотрела на невысокого полноватого соседа, недавно начавшего лысеть.

Она постаралась вложить в свой взгляд максимум обаяния, но, похоже, все усилия пропали даром. Вайлони лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

Дарлена привыкла видеть его в саду или на лужайке перед коттеджем и называть «дядя Шайрас». Забавный толстячок, который каждый воскресный вечер готовил свое фирменное замысловатое блюдо из импортных овощей и клонированной курятины. Сосед любил пошутить, а еще больше любил посмеяться, но в официальной обстановке рабочего кабинета он выглядел совершенно иначе.

Серая униформа строгого покроя, как ни странно, полнила его и придавала лицу обычно не свойственную одутловатость. Кабинет казался недостаточно просторным для своего хозяина и словно давил на него своей теснотой. Дарлена поймала себя на мысли, что, похоже, работа не идет соседу на пользу. В летнем домике он выглядел куда живее и настоящее. А тут вместо него будто сидела андроидная копия. Почти такая же, но все равно – искусственная. 

\- Дарл, я просто не могу, - продолжил Шайрас. – Даже если бы я владел «Роад сервис» - все равно ничем бы тебе не помог. За нарушения кланового распределения лицензию в два счета отберут.

\- Но что мне делать? – сейчас Дарлена не играла, она действительно растерялась.

Шайрас Вайлони вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Тебе дать практичный совет или реальный?

\- Можно оба.

\- Во-первых, ты можешь выйти замуж за молодого человека из военного клана, подписать отказ от своей семьи, родить ребенка в клан мужа и, если глава его фамилии даст разрешение, ты получишь льготу на профессию как перешедшая в клан. Сейчас многие из женщин-пилотов пытаются сохранить свои должности таким способом.

\- Ага, - с сарказмом кивнула Дарлена, - осталось только влюбиться в военного. И еще, чтобы он меня полюбил. Совсем мелочь.

\- А кто сказал, что ты должна любить? Ты работу ищешь или личное счастье? Девочка, придется выбирать, что для тебя важнее.

Дарлена возмущенно фыркнула.

\- А второй совет? – спросила она.

\- На кораблях летают не только навигаторы, - Шайрас облокотился о стол и оперся подбородком на переплетенные в замок пальцы. – У тебя хорошее базовое образование и высокие баллы. На переквалификацию понадобиться всего пара лет. Получи диплом экспедитора, или товароведа, или администратора перевозок, - он улыбнулся. - Уж эти-то профессии тысячи лет относятся к гражданским кланам, никто их у нас не отберет. И вообще, говорил я твоим родителям, не связывайтесь с нейтральными специальностями. Ненадежно это.

Спустя четверть часа Дарлена учтиво поблагодарила Вайлони за потраченное на нее время и в задумчивости вышла из офиса «Роад сервис». Опять идти учиться? О, да, родители будут в восторге. Мало того, что младшим образование оплачивать, так еще переучивать старшую непутевую доченьку. Хотя, с другой стороны, отец одобрит выбор клановой профессии. Но, товаровед или администратор перевозок - это ведь совсем не то! Возиться с документами, договариваться с поставщиками и покупателями – разве о таком она мечтала?

В академии экономические дисциплины ей давались труднее остальных. Для нее проще рассчитать семикратный прыжок сквозь метеоритный поток, чем понять разницу между таможенным законодательством планет ближней зоны.

Совсем не сложно выбрать правильный курс, даже с использованием экспертных переменных. Интуиция ведь на что? А как можно понять, почему, например, на Лейтре маслосодержащие соусы облагаются налогом как мясные продукты, а на Кинтране цена на дерево зависит от поставок технических злаков? И таких мелочей тысячи и десятки тысяч на каждой планете. Каким чудом в них ориентируются? Тут уже никакое шестое чувство не поможет.

По крайней мере, ее, Дарленина, интуиция прекрасно разбиралась в изменениях звездной активности и гравитационных потоках, но наотрез отказывалась распознавать направления колебаний на биржах.

Дарлена осознала, что не хочет она становиться экономистом по межпланетной торговле. Совсем не хочет.

Или наплевать на мечту о полетах? Выйти замуж, нарожать детей, помогать мужу и вести домашнюю бухгалтерию? Или переквалифицироваться и найти работу на планете? Дался ей этот космос?

* * * 

Домой идти не хотелось. Там ждал разговор с родителями, которого не избежать, но хотелось оттянуть. Дарлена пошла в старый центр города. Где находилась ее любимая парковая зона и несколько мостов, на двух из которых были пешеходные дорожки. Девушка мысленно улыбнулась. Вчера она искала ответов у звезд, а сегодня ее потянуло к воде.

Возможно, неспешное течение темной массы, поблескивающей разлитым огнем в заходящем солнце, и завораживающие водовороты у быков помогут ей решить, что делать с собственной жизнью. Дарлена любила стоять на мосту. Она могла часами смотреть на воду. Не думая, не мечтая, не скучая – просто любоваться течением.

Слишком людный в выходные и наполненный гуляющими мамашами с малышами по утрам, в будние вечера парк оставался почти пустым. Но сегодня ее мост оказался занят. Какой-то парень перелез через внутреннюю ограду и сидел на перилах внешнего заграждения. Внизу проносились составы поездов, а пешеходная зона была почти пуста, не считая еще одного любителя вечерних прогулок.

\- Привет, - Дарлена подошла к нему. – Прыгать собрался? – шутя спросила она, но парень ответил ей настолько мрачным взглядом, что Дарлена поняла – да, именно прыгать.

\- Здесь не так уж высоко, - она критически заглянула за парапет, хотя прекрасно знала расстояние до воды. – Сразу насмерть не разобьешься, разве что утонешь. А ты плавать не умеешь, да?

\- Ну, спасибо за сочувствие, - скривился парень.

Дарлена взобралась на первую ограду, не спеша перелезать дальше.

\- А я должна была посочувствовать? – поинтересовалась она. – Кстати, - она кивнула на ближайший водоворот, закручивающийся в сложную спираль возле опоры моста, - если прыгать туда, можно на арматуру напороться. А если проскочишь, там такое течение, что и профессиональный пловец не выберется.

\- Ты тут бесплатным инструктором по совершению самоубийств подрабатываешь?

\- Ага, вроде того, - кивнула Дарлена.

Обычно она бы не стала так шутить, но сегодня у нее самой денек выдался, что впору с моста прыгать. И в данный момент она чувствовала лишь раздражение, что незнакомец обсиживал ее любимое место. Пусть прыгал бы уже, раз собрался.

\- Вчерашний список профессий? – Дарлена и сама не знала, почему предположила именно это. У парня мог быть десяток других проблем, никак не связанных с ее собственными. Возможно, он растратил чужие деньги, пережил смерть близкого человека, его отчислили из академии или выгнали с работы. Да, мало ли что случается в жизни? Но он кивнул.

\- Только два дня по специальности и проработал. Уволили. За клановое несоответствие. По новому списку.

\- Я и одного не успела.

Он понимающе грустно хмыкнул.

\- Ты кто?

\- Навигатор звездного транспорта.

\- А я - биоинженер.

\- Дарлена, - девушка протянула руку.

\- Лерок, - представился парень.

\- Прыгать будешь?

\- Вот прицепилась! – парень засмеялся и перелез обратно на мост. – Не буду. Не люблю лишних свидетелей.

* * *

Айвик Серике зашел в общий зал центрального информатория. Еще никто из отдела не додумался искать контрабандистов в библиотеке. Но интуиция раньше не подводила его, хотя на этот раз и советовала полный бред.

Сразу после последнего отпуска Серике перевели в группу, занимающуюся контрабандистами. Полиция не так уж много о них знала, а еще меньше могла предъявить. Обычно, если на Мейне случались крупные преступления, то все преступники принадлежали к одному клану, и уже только по этому признаку их относительно легко находили. Союзы между кланами заключались и разрушались, но внутри семей предательства не было никогда. Нет, единичные случаи иногда происходили. Но на то они и исключения, чтобы подтверждать правило.

А группа контрабандистов, казалось, просочилась чуть ли не в половину кланов. Мало того, ухитрилась привлечь на свою сторону лучших представителей во всех сферах.

Их корабли взлетали прямо с планеты, игнорируя космопорты и не связываясь ни с одной диспетчерской. Они уже сотни раз должны были попасть в аварию, столкнувшись с флайдерами или с межконтинентальным транспортом, или не разминувшись в потоках активного орбитального движения. Но ни одной аварии так и не случилось. Если предположить, что у навигаторов контрабандистов были копии всех диспетчерских терминалов на планете, что само по себе считалось совершенно невозможным, все равно безумно сложно было проложить настолько точные курсы внеплановых взлетов. Ведь даже мало кто из официальных диспетчеров брался вывести на орбиту корабль вне графика, по срочному режиму. Не переставив его в очереди взлета, а именно вписав поверх существующего расписания. А контрабандисты так летали постоянно.

Они всегда знали, что надо покупать и что продавать, а главное - когда. Они заключали контакты под чужими именами, демонстрируя невероятную осведомленность об оригиналах. На межпланетном рынке в последнее десятилетие они считались одной из самых успешных финансовых групп. И мало кто знал, что на самом деле всех этих зарегистрированных на Мейне компаний просто не существует. Казалось, они могли украсть любой секрет у самого защищенного клана.

Ни одна проверка не могла их выявить. Даже если полиция знала, что фирма работает с контрабандистами, на момент ее прихода все было просто идеально. Будто они заранее знали не только дату визита проверяющих, но и что именно их будет интересовать, и даже о чем при этом они будут думать.

Айвик уже вторую неделю каждый день после работы приходил в информаторий. Он не знал, что надеялся здесь найти. Но внутренний голос гнал его сюда с завидным упорством, вопреки всякой логике порождая чувство, что именно здесь он сможет получить ответы на вопросы, над которыми сослуживцы бьются уже не один год.

Когда, просидев пару часов за информационным терминалом, он уже собирался уходить, к нему подсел хорошо одетый молодой мужчина.

\- Хочешь знать больше? - спросил он.

\- О чем?

\- Просто, знать больше.

\- Допустим, хочу, - согласился Айвик.

\- Тогда жду тебя через два часа в центральной парковой зоне. На первом мосту, - мужчина встал и направился к выходу.

* * * 

Собираясь на встречу, Серике переборол искушение сообщить в отдел о странном предложении. Что он им скажет? Что неизвестный мужчина в информатории предложил узнать больше? Что Айвик десять дней ловил контрабандистов в библиотеке, а в итоге напоролся на этого типа? Как он обоснует, что незнакомец имеет отношение к преступной группировке, а не обычный псих или представитель религиозной секты? А если тот вообще не придет? Нет, не будет Айвик выставлять себя на посмешище перед сослуживцами, сам разберется.

Библиотечный знакомый ждал его в центре моста, небрежно опершись на перила и разглядывая отражающиеся в воде огни ночного города.

\- Почему именно на мосту? - подойдя, спросил Серике. - Что за мелодраматичность?

\- Дань традициям. Тут все начиналось, - мужчина протянул руку, и Айвик успел лишь почувствовать укол инъектора, почти сразу потеряв сознание.

Очнулся он в незнакомом помещении, одновременно похожем на лабораторию и на медицинский кабинет. Кроме него там находилось еще трое. Тип, который усыпил его на мосту, светловолосый немолодой мужчина в униформе врача и третий, самый старший из всех. Его вид и одежда ничего не говорили ни о социальном положении, ни о клановой принадлежности.

Серике чувствовал себя как-то странно. Двоих он впервые видел, с одним едва познакомился, но теперь знал о них почти все. Знал, что он не ошибся, что это именно те контрабандисты, которых он разыскивал, и что стоящий справа светловолосый мужчина вместе с женой возглавляет их организацию, и еще многое другое. Новое знание нежданно свалилось на него, в первые мгновения почти оглушив своим объемом. Потом оно продолжило накатываться волнами, из которых трудно было вычленить отдельные факты и осознать их.

\- Кого ты привел?! - спросил тот, кого Серике посчитал медиком и почувствовал главарем контрабандистов.

\- У него хорошие врожденные показатели, - ответил первый, который привез Айвика.

\- Даже отличные. Были, - тихо перебил третий.

\- И, Лерок, - продолжил первый, - ты же сам говорил, что нам нужно привлекать как можно больше представителей военных кланов.

\- Но, не полицейских же! - воскликнул Лерок.

\- А я тебя предупреждал, что Уэлтон еще не готов заниматься подбором новых членов, - заметил немолодой.

Лерок лишь досадливо пожал печами.

\- Ох, я ведь уже ввел ему сыворотку, - растеряно пробормотал Уэлтон. - И что теперь?

\- Через два дня прилетает Дарлена, - ответил Лерок. - Тогда и решим. А пока заприте его.

* * * 

Айвик расхаживал по тесной комнатушке, явно не приспособленной для содержания пленников. Стоящие вдоль двух стен пустые стеллажи наводили на мысль о небольшом складе или каморке. Дважды в день ему приносили еду и выводили, когда возникала необходимость. Они не боялись побега. И он понимал, почему. Они почувствуют его намерение бежать, так же как он заранее знает, что ему принесут на обед, и не сыпанул ли повар случайно чуть больше соли.

В одном Уэлтон не соврал. Теперь Серике получил ответы на все вопросы. Ничего не спросив и не услышав ни слова.

Закрывая глаза, он видел формулу сыворотки Лерока, стимулирующей врожденные интуитивные способности. Хотя из-за отсутствия химического образования не понимал в ней ни символа. Он знал, сколько активированных интуитов живет на планете и к каким кланам они принадлежат. Если бы захотел, мог бы почувствовать, когда и как Лерок с Дарленой привлекли каждого из последователей. Или узнать, кто из интуитов впервые предложил играть на мировых биржах, а кто организовывал покупку звездолетов по фальшивым документам.

А те вопросы, которыми задавались полицейские из отдела по борьбе с контрабандистами, теперь казались просто смешными. Конечно, какая проблема навигатору-интуиту провести корабль поперек трассы с самой высокой плотностью движения? Если он чувствует не только, где находится каждый транспорт в данный момент, но и куда он переместится в ближайшем будущем. 

Контракты на поставку? Естественно, интуиты всегда оказывались на три шага впереди всех конкурентов. Полицейские проверки? О которых проверяемые узнают даже раньше исполнителей - как только руководство примет соответствующее решение. Толку с них? Можно охотиться на контрабандистов, но бессмысленно пытаться поймать интуитов.

* * * 

Наконец его выпустили. Он почувствовал, что прилетела Дарлена. Лучший навигатор. Жена гения. Самый сильный интуит в организации. По крайней мере, считалась таковым до его активации. Айвик прекрасно понимал, что она ему предложит, и что он откажется. И осознавал, что за отказ его не убьют и не будут преследовать. Несмотря на все то, что он может рассказать.

Дарлена не обманула его ожиданий. Несколько минут она молча смотрела на Серике, потом сказала.

\- Пусть уходит.

\- Дарлена, ты уверена? - спросил Лерок.

\- Да. Он слишком амбициозен и практичен. Он не признается, что он - интуит, и не поставит себя в положение лабораторного животного для исследований. Он будет пользоваться своими новыми способностями, хотя никогда не присоединится к нам. Но и не предаст.

\- Проводите мистера Серике, - Лерок позвал ожидавшего за дверями Уэлтона, потом чуть заметно склонил голову. - Извините, что мы удерживали вас.

\- Я не в претензии.

\- Знаю. Это всего лишь форма вежливости.

\- И вам всего хорошего, - Айвик позволил себя увести.

Надо будет придумать для начальства достоверное обоснование, где он пропадал почти трое суток, рассеянно подумал он. Но теперь Серике точно знал, что начальство хотело услышать и чему поверит быстрее всего.

* * *

Айвик Серике, глава наиболее мощного полицейского клана, вышел из зала для голосований. Только что там приняли решение о преобразовании Совета военных кланов в общий Совет кланов, куда войдут главы всех фамилий - не только военных, но и гражданских. Если в предыдущем Совете больше половины кланов возглавляли интуиты, пришедшие к власти за последние годы, то после расширения в нем почти не останется обычных людей.

Сегодня Серике тоже голосовал "за". Он мог бы противостоять. Но зачем? Пусть он так и не вошел в тайную организацию интуитов, но никогда не выступал против них. Дарлена оказалась права. А иначе и быть не могло. Интуиты ее уровня не ошибаются. Его - тоже.

Серике специально немного задержался в зале, чтобы на лестнице столкнуться с женщиной, которую видел всего лишь раз в жизни - в далекой молодости. И с которой он со следующего заседания будет сидеть в одном Совете.

\- Ты теперь глава кланов металлургов? - спросил Айвик, догоняя идущую впереди Дарлену.

\- А почему бы нет? - она засмеялась, хотя годы отразились морщинами на лице и сединой в волосах, но смех оставался по-прежнему молодым. - Знаешь ли, мой отец принадлежал к нему.

\- Да, но он не занимал сколько-нибудь значительного положения. И его потомки, а тем более, не сыновья, не имели никаких шансов возглавить клан.

\- Как часто сетуете вы, военные, в гражданских кланах все решают деньги, - лукаво улыбнулась Дарлена.

\- Или не только деньги, - Серике вернул точно такую же, чуть ироничную улыбку.

\- Ты, как я вижу, тоже воспользовался преимуществами интуитивного знания, - Дарлена кивнула на его церемониальное одеяние главы клана.

\- Между прочим, мой пра-пра- и так далее прадед был главой одного из кланов телохранителей. В отличие от тебя, у меня есть законные основания занимать этот пост.

\- Можно подумать, одни они помогли бы тебе подняться до нынешнего положения.

\- Нет, - согласился Айвик. - Кстати, я думал, что в Совет кланов будет пробиваться Лерок, а не ты.

\- Родная лаборатория ему куда дороже политических баталий.

\- А как же космос? Твоя любимая навигация? Глава клана металлургов не может позволить себе светиться на кораблях контрабандистов. А официальное разрешение на полеты для невоенных кланов даже ты сможешь пробить далеко не сразу.

\- Иногда мы перерастаем наши мечты, - ответила Дарлена. - И у нас появляются новые. Теперь мне мало украденного шанса жить своей жизнью. Я хочу большего.


	16. Эльфам вход воспрещен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-9", весна 2005г., 429-е место из 539-ти.

Изобретатель одел на стержни два полированных шара из мореного дуба и начал быстро вращать ручку прибора, напряженно всматриваясь в пространство между шарами. Тарахтение шестеренок гулко отдавалось в большом полуподвале, но больше ничего не происходило.

\- Говорил я Власеку, надо их делать минимум из трех пород, - изобретатель вздохнул, остановил вращающиеся лопасти и пошел к столу за новыми шарами.

За мгновение до этого из ниоткуда возникло два новых шара, а пара, лежащая с самого краю, исчезла, словно ее и не было. Изобретатель взял подкинутые шары, удивленно взвесил их на ладони, еще раз посетовал на безответственность Власека и вернулся к своему прибору. После четвертого поворота между шарами возникла маленькая молния, ярко сверкнув в окружающей полутьме.

*** 

В капсулу, отключив защитное поле, вернулся Вик.

\- И какой идиот мог додуматься так изобретать электричество? - посетовал он, снимая защитный костюм. - И при этом еще наивно надеяться, что у него может что-то получиться?

\- Естественно, электричества он бы не изобрел, - согласился Грей. - Но, как показал хроноанализ, через пяток лет получилось бы нечто иное.

\- Кому оно надо, это иное? Только одни проблемы от него, - Вик подбросил в руке утащенные шары. - Вернемся домой - подарю их дочке.

\- Ты мне эти туристические замашки брось, - Грей поймал на лету шары и положил их в контейнер для изъятых материалов.

\- Шеф, ну, не будьте вы таким формалистом! Дайте хоть раз привезти ребенку сувенир. Это ведь всего лишь два куска полированного дерева.

\- Отставить разгильдяйство, - Грей строго посмотрел на младшего хронооператора. - За такие штучки можно и дисциплинарное расследование схлопотать.

\- Уже и пошутить нельзя, - Вик недовольно уселся в свое кресло.

\- Через сотню лет мы не смогли бы понять их технологию, а теперь они пойдут по проторенному пути, - через обзорный экран Сергей задумчиво наблюдал за удивленным изобретателем, только сейчас заметившим, что использованные им шары оказались из меди.

\- Зато мы вычистили их неправильную цивилизацию из будущего и ликвидировали помехи, бьющие по нашему миру, - привычно возразил Грей, герметизируя шлюз. - И как только тебя с такими философскими настроениями в службу хроноконтроля взяли?

\- Взятку дал, - усмехнулся пилот.

\- Сергей, мы возвращаемся или так и будем висеть в этом подвале? - Вик нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.

\- Сейчас, только расшифрую сообщение из диспетчерской, - ответил тот и через пару минут объявил. - Они засекли посторонний объект в верхних слоях времени. Из всех групп мы сейчас к нему ближе всего. Грей? - Сергей вопросительно посмотрел на командира.

\- Что они там нашли?

\- Судя по показаниям датчиков, это одна из потерянных капсул второго отдела.

\- Принимай вызов, - коротко бросил Грей.

*** 

Сигнал пропавшей хронокапсулы привел их на космодром, где как раз готовилась к старту Вторая межзвездная.

\- Мне это уже не нравится, - пробормотал Грей. - Включите сканирование на поиск темпоральной защиты.

Сергей выполнил распоряжение командира, а Вик посмотрел на индикатор пространственно-временных перемещений.

\- Это же одна из наших ближайших линий будущего! - возмущенно зашипел он.

На экране темпосканера появилась небольшая фигурка, окутанная зеленоватым свечением. Она была хорошо заметна на фоне затемненного изображения космодрома.

\- Вот он, голубчик! - Вик ткнул пальцем в злоумышленника. - К кораблям подбирается, паразит!

\- Только диверсий нам тут и не хватало, - нахмурился Грей, вставая из-за пульта.

\- Если он у них что-то взорвет, то и на нашем космодроме как минимум техническая авария случиться, - мрачно сказал Вик, влезая в скафандр.

\- Ребята, вы там поосторожнее, - попросил пилот. - Я пока не могу найти их капсулу, и неизвестно, сколько их там может быть.

\- Разберемся, - коротко ответил Грей и вместе с Виком вышел в чужое время.

Сергей на экране монитора наблюдал, как две светящиеся фигуры медленно подкрадываются к третей. На космодроме в это время истекали последние минуты предстартовой готовности. Но путешественники во времени оставались незаметными ни для местного технического персонала, ни для в избытке находящихся возле корабля военных.

Одним глазом поглядывая на своих, на втором сканере Сергей лихорадочно искал капсулу диверсантов. Наконец три фигурки сблизились и несколько минут он не мог понять, что именно там происходит. Потом две поволокли третью подальше от корабля и поближе к их капсуле. Сергей рискнул включить короткое перемещение и только тогда заметил вторую хорнокапсулу. Она стартовала почти в ту же секунду.

У Сергея был шанс ее догнать, но он не мог оставить на летном поле командира и оператора. Хотя темпоральная защита и предполагала полную независимость от воздействий чужого времени, но возле ракетных дюз ее никто никогда не тестировал.

\- Быстрее, - сказал Сергей, открывая шлюз. - Может я еще успею проследить за их пилотом.

Грей и Вик втащили внутрь слабо упирающегося пленника.

\- Стартуй, - скомандовал Грей.

*** 

Сергей пытался вычислить траекторию прыжков сбежавшей капсулы, а остальные занялись пленником. Когда они стащили с него темпокостюм, то увидели, что перед ними стоит эльф. Грей выругался.

\- Что ж вас никак не переловят? Стоило одну капсулу потерять в ваших временах, и уже какое десятилетие вы нам голову морочите?

Эльф промолчал. Как только они стартовали, он прекратил всяческое сопротивление и с легким интересом рассматривал команду хроноконтроля.

\- Мало вам было атаки на филиал ранних времен? Захотелось и в будущем что-нибудь разломать? - Вик поддержал возмущение капитана.

\- Филиал они атаковали с луками и прочим музейным хламом, - отозвался от пульта Сергей. - С таким реквизитом на космодроме нечего делать.

\- Тем не менее, оборудования они тогда погромили на миллионы, - упрямо сказал Виктор.

\- А я вот думаю, как можно такой десант на одной капсуле перебросить? Двести раз туда-сюда мотаться? А, учитывая минимальный временной сдвиг между прыжками, у них бы на это ушли месяцы. Вдруг они сумели разобраться с нашей технологией и понастроили своих капсул? - предположил Сергей.

\- Исключено, - категорично заявил Грей.

\- Мы тогда потратили намного больше, чем месяцы, - неожиданно ответил эльф.

\- Бессмертные, - с неожиданной злостью процедил Грей. - Можете позволить себе убить годы на никому не нужную затею.

Эльф опять отмолчался.

\- Признавайся, ты хотел взорвать экспедиционный звездолет? - Вик схватил эльфа за плечи и потряс для пущей убедительности вопроса.

\- Оставь его, - приказал Грей Вику. - Что ты делал на космодроме? - обратился он к эльфу.

\- Вам не понять, - ответил тот.

\- В центре ты все равно все расскажешь, почему бы не удовлетворить и наше любопытство? - примирительно предложил командир.

\- А вы полагаете, что они поймут? - с легким сарказмом осведомился пленник.

\- До чего же меня раздражает самодовольство некоторых вымерших рас, - Вик в сердцах саданул кулаком по одной из панелей обшивки.

\- Не ломай мне аппарат, - тут же отозвался Сергей. - Лучше эльфу в зубы дай, если агрессию девать некуда.

\- Отставить! - гаркнул Грей. - Серж, когда мы будем на базе?

\- Через пару прыжков, - ответил пилот.

\- Вик, сядь на место и не маячь.

Виктор нехотя выполнил указание командира и занял кресло возле Сергея. Тот опасливо покосился на свободно стоящего в кабине эльфа.

\- Вы хоть на предмет оружия его обыскали?

\- За кого ты нас принимаешь? - обиделся Вик. - Первым делом.

\- И?

\- И ничего. Даже не было так любимых этими патлатыми диверсантами кинжалов.

Сергей удивленно выгнул бровь, но молча вернулся к навигационному компьютеру. В конце концов, это совершенно не его дело. К его обязанностям относится только вход и выход капсулы в нужной точке и навигация между мирами, а с объектами и субъектами иных временных линий пусть разбираются хронооператоры.

Спустя несколько минут молчания опять неожиданно заговорил эльф.

\- Я должен извиниться.

\- За что? - быстро спросил Грей.

Эльф не ответил.

\- Оставь его, - вмешался Вик. - Видишь, он над нами издевается.

\- Грей, - тихо позвал Сергей. - У нас что-то неладное с навигационными приборами.

\- Вот именно за это, - тихо сказал эльф.

*** 

\- Сергей, еще раз, ты можешь нормально объяснить, что с нами происходит?

\- Нормально? Не могу. Лучше у него спроси, - пилот кивнул на эльфа.

\- Его дурацкими ответами я уже сыт по горло.

\- Чтобы понять теорию подпространственных полетов я шесть лет в академии учился. Ты предлагаешь мне объяснить тебе ее за полчаса?

\- Серега, не умничай, - скривился Вик. - Почему я не могу связаться с центром?

\- Потому что мы движемся поперек измерения времени! Вне его плоскости! Вспять! - взорвался Сергей. - Мы уже полчаса нарушаем главный принцип линейности перемещений и повторяем в обратной последовательности все свои прыжки.

\- Но… - Грей нахмурился. - Если допустить, что хотя бы теоретически такое возможно, то мы будем вызывать чудовищные всплески дестабилизации в каждой точке нашего выхода.

\- Да ты гений, командир, - нервно съязвил Сергей. - И, как ты думаешь, на какую линию мы возвращаемся чаще всего?

\- В наш мир? - Грей побледнел.

Сергей кивнул.

\- Это ты сделал! - Вик угрожающе направился к эльфу.

\- Не я, - спокойно ответил тот. - Оно.

\- Какое еще "оно"? - опешив от неожиданного заявления, спросил хронооператор.

\- Разнообразие.

\- Ты издеваешься?

\- Не важно, как называть. Всеобщее разнообразие, мировая изменчивость, - эльф пожал плечами. - Оно живет отличиями, непохожестью. А вы перекраиваете все миры по своему образу и подобию, тем самым убивая его.

\- Мы защищаем свой мир, - Грей незаметно кивнул Сергею, чтобы тот включил внутреннее сканирование капсулы. - Например, из-за того, что соседи надумали вырастить у себя жабры, у нас чуть втрое не возросло количество мертворожденных. Хорошо, что оперативно сработал отдел хронодиагностики. Наши дети не должны умирать из-за чужих изобретений.

\- А серия наводнений из-за катастрофы на А-5? - подержал Сергей. - Или там тоже лучше было не вмешиваться? Позволить погибнуть тому миру и заплатить тысячами жизней в нашем?

\- Я не берусь судить ни вас, ни его. Но оно, как и вы, имеет полное право защищаться.

\- Оно не защищается, а пытается уничтожить наш мир! - выкрикнул Вик.

\- А вы делали не то же самое?

\- Мы никого не убиваем, - возразил Грей. - Мы только меняем события. За все время существования центра еще ни один хронооператор не причинил никому прямого вреда.

\- Но вы слишком многому не даете родиться. И вы убиваете его, разнообразие, - с упреком сказал эльф.

\- Оно не живое.

\- У людей всегда были странные понятия о живых и не живых.

Грей проигнорировал эльфийский сарказм, а Вик заорал:

\- Мы никогда, слышишь, никогда не причиняли вреда человеческой расе!

\- Да, - согласился эльф. - Вы лишь мешали ей меняться. И, прежде всего, в сторону иного.

\- Земля для людей! Я не хочу, чтобы по моей планете разгуливали жабро-хвосты или какие-то полудревесные!

Эльф выразительно промолчал.

\- Вик, остынь, - остановил подчиненного Грей и обратился к пленнику. - И как вы его нашли?

\- Это оно нашло нас. Потому что мы могли его понять, и наш мир находится в слишком глубоком прошлом. Все иные расы будущего, способные к прямому ментальному общению, вы уничтожили раньше, чем оно осознало опасность.

\- Оно здесь?

Эльф кивнул.

\- Сейчас оно тянет ваш корабль по третей производной времени.

Сергей кивком подозвал Грея к сканерам.

\- Посмотри.

\- Где? - спросил капитан.

\- Дрожание в углу кабины, возле шлюза. Это все, что мне удалось засечь.

\- Да, - подтвердил эльф. - Это оно.

*** 

Грей кругами вышагивал по кабине, устало потирая виски.

\- Но должен же быть хоть какой-то выход! - в пространство сказал он.

Вик угрюмо и с неприкрытой угрозой смотрел на эльфа. Сергей вяло возился с навигационным компьютером.

\- Эльф, - позвал командир. - Ты же - эльф. Как ты можешь способствовать уничтожению миллиардов живых существ?

\- Не миллиардов, много больше, - поправил его эльф. - Ты посчитал только людей вашего мира.

\- Тем более, - не отставал Грей. - Неужели нельзя найти иного способа?

Эльф грустно посмотрел на хронооператоров.

\- В том, что оно делает, я понимаю еще меньше чем вы. Я просто переводчик и … - эльф замялся.

\- И приманка! - подскочил Вик. - Вы специально заманили нас на тот космодром и заставили взять тебя в капсулу!

\- Да, - легко согласился эльф

Вик вихрем сорвался с места.

\- Убью!! - заорал он и упал на пол, пойманный за пояс мгновенно среагировавшим Сергеем.

Грей подоспел секундой позже, вместе они подняли вырывающегося Виктора и силой усадили его в кресло.

\- Вик, перестань, - с нажимом сказал Грей. - У нас и так осталось слишком мало времени. Мы не можем позволить себе еще и выяснение отношений.

\- А я бы его связал, - флегматично заметил Сергей.

\- Кого? - не понял командир. - Эльфа или Виктора?

\- Да, можно и обоих.

\- Добрый ты, - пробормотал успокаивающийся Вик. - Отпустите меня. Все уже под контролем.

\- На эльфа больше не будешь кидаться? - спросил Грей.

\- И по драгоценным панелям Сержа стучать не буду, - с мстительным юмором ответил Вик.

\- Оно передумало, - как всегда неожиданно сообщил эльф.

Троица ошеломленно уставилась на пленника-переводчика.

\- Что ты сказал? - не поверил своим ушам командир.

\- С помощью меня оно изучало вас и теперь изменило свой план, - повторил эльф.

\- Час от часу не легче, - вздохнул Грей. - И что же наше вселенское разнообразие собирается сделать с нами на сей раз?

\- Мы стали перемещаться несколько иначе, - несмотря на все перипетии в кабине, Сергей продолжал по-прежнему поглядывать на навигационный экран.

\- Теперь оно направляет вашу капсулу так, чтобы последствия ее перемещения объединили в один мир все временные линии, на которых она побывала.

\- И что? - не понял Вик.

\- Первый хронозакон, - догадался Грей. - Нельзя менять свое собственное время. Если мы станем одним миром, то все наши изменения… - он задумался, - Что с ними будет, эльф?

\- Ты и сам знаешь ответ.

Капитан команды хроноконтроля тяжело вздохнул.

\- Отменятся все изменения, находящиеся раньше точки нашего текущего времени?

\- Оно выразилось несколько иначе, - эльф улыбнулся. - Но в целом суть передана верно.

Грей попытался себе представить, каково это, слить воедино сотни столь разных и еще не исправленных временных линий.

\- Но что теперь станет с нашей линией? - спросил он.

\- Оно отвечает, но это выше моего понимания, - сказал эльф. - По крайней мере, ваш мир не погибнет. И уж точно, теперь будет очень разнообразным.

\- Твоя временная линия тоже присоединится к нам? - неприязненно спросил эльфа Вик.

\- Надеюсь, что нет. Насколько мы поняли из расшифрованных архивов филиала ранних времен, именно эта капсула никогда не бывала у нас.


	17. На семи ветрах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Пасынки Грелки-2", осень 2004г., 18-е место из 31-го.

Три ветра рождались на материке, три ветра спускались с гор. Первый пах медом и спелыми яблоками, иногда он пьянил, иногда – дурманил медовой горечью. Его соперник звучал океанским штормом. Два самых сильных ветра, они налетали реже, чем все остальные. Их приход невозможно было не заметить, но трудно остановить. Медленно распаляясь, словно лесной пожар они набрасывались на горы, угрожая снести тонкую преграду между мирами. Начинаясь с легкого дуновения, они постепенно перерастали в настоящую воздушную стихию. На их крыльях в мир летело отражение рождений и смертей, силы и слабости, болезней и возрождения.

Второй ветер звучал журчанием ручья, а под горами встречался с ветром, напоенном ароматами вереска. Самые хитрые ветры, всегда неожиданные и непредсказуемые, они ловились легко, но их сложно было найти. Оба хитреца всегда норовили промчаться по самому дальнему, самому извилистому ущелью и остаться незамеченными стражем. Эти ветры несли идеи и мысли, разнося озарения, но развращая умы.

Третьи ветры – самые непредсказуемые, самые стремительные. С материка они пахли полынью, а с гор звучали дождями и грозами. Зарождаясь случайным порывом, они сносили все на своем пути, исчезая также внезапно, как и появлялись. Те, кто умел слышать, различали в их дуновении и смех, и слезы, и случайную тоску, и нежданную радость.

Седьмой ветер, не рожденный природой и миром, а созданный людскою волей, стерег своих собратьев. Лишенный свободы, он был заперт в горах, где оставался единственным владыкой и повелителем. Превращаясь в циклоны и смерчи, кружась, играя, обманывая, завлекая и уводя в океан, он останавливал пришлые ветры на границе миров.

Ветрам с гор не должно спускаться в мир. Так было положено создателями горного ветра, и древний сторож верно исполнял их волю.

* * *

 Ветер _до_

 

Полуразрушенный замок изломанным айсбергом возвышался на фоне Предельных гор. Столетия прошли со времен войны, унесший в небытие его хозяев, но древние руины все так же хранили остатки былой магии.

На осколке одной из верхних стен, словно ласточкино гнездо на отвесной скале, приютилась чудом не осыпавшаяся площадка смотровой башни. Жители окрестных деревень называли ее «ведьминым насестом».

Стоило с гор потянуть хоть малым дуновением ветра, как Ловящая ветер выходила на свой извечный пост. И в дождь, и в холод, и ночью, и днем стройная фигурка появлялась на вершине древнего замка. По чудным, давно не виданным в этих краях одеждам нельзя было угадать, простолюдинка она или достойная леди. Свободно распущенные волосы развивались за ней как крылья, подтверждая давно слывущую молву о ведьминской натуре.

 

Алекс смотрела на звезды. Странно быть такой, как она. Люди в долине живут от рассвета к закату, от весны к зиме, она же давно разучилась различать «завтра» и «вчера». Время спуталось, оставляя лишь память о том, что было, и о том, что будет.

Она жила ветром. Один - послушный, родной, близкий, поющий в ее руках и шелестящий ее мыслями, и три чужих, которые она хоть силой, хоть уловками, но должна была останавливать и разворачивать обратно в горы.

Ветры из долины она не обязалась стеречь. Коль им хотелось, они улетела за горы, а могли и повернуть обратно, так и не пробившись сквозь высокие скалистые вершины. Иногда Алекс играла с ними, иногда оставалась безучастной к их появлению. Изредка ее ветер сам уносился резвиться с ними, а Алекс меланхолично дремала в замке.

 

Ветер _ре_

 

\- Папка, ты опять? – Александра заглянула в кабинет к отцу.

Тот быстро убрал с монитора спутниковые снимки Туманных гор и слегка виновато улыбнулся.

\- Я просто работаю.

\- Знаю я, как ты работаешь, - дочь отодвинула руку Янека, вызвала на экран только что свернутую программу геологического анализа и обвиняюще ткнула в нее световым пером. – Вот нажалуюсь матери, будешь знать!

\- Это несправедливо и нечестно! – возмутился Янек. – Может быть, я там вдохновение ищу. Кстати, в последнем эпизоде твоя любимая героиня как раз поднимается в горы, и я размышлял…, - он попытался заговорить дочь, но Александра перебила его на полуслове.

\- Пап, в этих горах ничего нет! Ничего! Ты десятки раз пролетал над ними на самолете, ты не единожды обходил тот злосчастный мыс на яхте, там нет никакого портала в мир иной. Там просто горы.

\- Но, тем не менее, это единственные горы в мире, так и не покоренные скалолазами, - упрямо возразил отец.

\- Если ты опять туда полезешь, у матери точно будет инфаркт, - Александра бесцеремонно сдвинула в кучу несколько аккуратно разложенных бумажных стопок и уселась на край стола.

\- Но я же помню, - на мгновение в глазах немолодого уже человека отразился взгляд обиженного ребенка, которому не верят, что он видел настоящего Деда Мороза.

\- Обещай, что сам ты туда больше не поедешь. - Александра просительно заглянула в лицо отца. - И не полетишь, и не поплывешь, и пешком не пойдешь! – зная его, добавила она. - Ну, пожалуйста!

\- Хорошо, я обещаю, - Янек вздохнул, убрал файлы со снимками гор и вызывал текст неоконченного романа. Ради Александры и Дианы он перестанет верить себе и будет примерным членом общества, в котором чудеса возможны лишь на страницах книг.

 

*** 

Ветер _ми_

 

Мартын поставил на стол запеченного гуся и подобострастно поклонился.

\- Что еще будет угодно сэру рыцарю?

Высокий темноволосый человек в полутяжелых доспехах и подбитом мехом плаще кивнул хозяину постоялого двора, приглашая его присесть рядом. Когда Мартын опустился на лавку напротив рыцаря и его спутника, последний попросил.

\- Расскажи нам о замке.

\- А чего о нем рассказывать, благородный господин? - несмотря на то, что вопрос исходил от светловолосого молодого человека, Мартын отвечал самому сэру Дэвиду. – Торчит себе под горами, как застрявший в челюсти расколотый зуб – никакого толку с него, только по чем зря народ тревожит.

\- И сильно вам досаждают колдовские развалины? – поинтересовался рыцарь.

\- Да, уж достается, - посетовал Мартын, - То бурю нагонят, то все дожди распугают. Одни убытки.

\- Ничего, недолго вам терпеть осталось. Благородный рыцарь Дэвид сегодня же очистит долину от скверны, - казалось слова оруженосца были полны пафоса, но в уголках его глаз притаилась едва заметная ироничная смешинка.

\- Не стоит идти к горам в закатный час, - покачал головой Мартын. - Плохая нынче будет ночь, сэр рыцарь. Ведьма опять колдует в замке Ветров, мычит скотина в хлеву, и девкам видятся дурные сны.

\- И что, красива ли ваша ведьма? – прищурившись спросил Дэвид, - Верна ли молва, что своим чарующим видом любого праведника ума-разума лишает и до кострища доводит?

\- Вот чего не знамо, того не ведаю, - хозяин постоялого двора развел руками. – Ловящую ветер отродясь никто вблизи не видел. А когда она на своем насесте стоит, так разве с земли разглядишь - красива, аль нет. Пустое болтают лживые языки.

\- Раздели услышанное натрое, а потом еще и отними половину, - усмехнулся спутник рыцаря.

\- Ваш оруженосец никак грамотей будет? – насторожено уточнил Мартын.

Рыцарь лишь отрицательно покачал головой, а светловолосый парень увлеченно накинулся на хрустящую поджаристой корочкой гусиную лапку, упорно игнорируя вопрос хозяина.

К концу трапезы Мартын опять появился возле рыцарского стола.

\- Постелить вашему оруженосцу в людской?

\- Нет, приготовьте для него соседнюю комнату, – ответил Дэвид.

Мартын неодобрительно покачал головой на такое расточительство, но указывать благородному рыцарю не стал. Не его это дело, соваться куда не просят.

*** 

Дэвид сбросил сапоги и устало упал на узкую кровать.

\- Что ты думаешь об этом, Янек?

\- Что меня опять принимают за твоего оруженосца, - усмехнулся светловолосый парень, развешивая возле камина отсыревшие плащи.

\- Ну, не может простолюдин водить дружбу с рыцарем, - вздохнул Дэвид, -   За кого же еще им тебя принимать?

\- Я изобретатель, - тихо возразил Янек.

\- Изобретателей нынче на кострах сжигают, - рыцарь досадливо поморщился. - Я не о том тебя спрашиваю. Что ты о замке думаешь, и о местной ведьме?

\- Легенды называют ее Ловящей ветер. Говорят, что она последняя из древних, оставшаяся в подлунном мире, - с готовностью откликнулся Янек.

\- Я не хуже тебя умею читать, - Дэвид раздраженно поднялся и зашагал по комнате.

\- Что я думаю?! – Янек вспылил. - Что мы два идиота, поверившие старой гадалке! Ты убьешь последнюю из древних, и с ней остатки прошлой магии покинут этот мир. Я узнаю секрет полета и поднимусь над Предельными горами. И все это каким-то чудом спасет наш мир от наложенного столетия назад проклятия, которого я, если честно, в упор не замечаю. Ты веришь во всю эту чушь? Слышал бы тебя наш профессор естественных наук, в гробу бы перевернулся.

\- Ах, какие мы умные и образованные! Если ты ей не поверил, то зачем потащил за собой свою нелепую крылатую конструкцию? – парировал Дэвид.

На секунду Янек растерялся.

\- Она должна летать, но не может, - он жалобно посмотрел на своего друга. – Пойми, я все придумал правильно, и моя птица просто обязана была взлететь. К кому же мне еще идти, как не к Ловящей ветер?

\- И это мне говорит лучший магистр факультета, - хмыкнул Дэвид. – Типичные магические предрассудки!

\- Моя птица не летает, и это никакой не предрассудок, а научно установленный факт, - упрямо возразил Янек.

\- Хорошо, что крестьяне принимают искусственную птицу за хитрое оружие против ведьмы. А то бы нас и за частокол деревни не пустили.

 

***

Ветер _фа_

 

На третий день Янека нашли спасатели. Дельтаплан, как оказалось называлась его искусственная птица, разбился и сгинул на дне ущелья. На его путанные объяснения про ведьму замка Ветров, сера Дэвида и костры инквизиции для изобретателей медики лишь покачали головами.

Странные рассказы Янека поначалу списали на шок и галлюцинации из-за кислородного голодания. Но когда он продолжил упорствовать, настаивая, что его отправила в горы Ловящая ветер, то эскулапы чуть не определили его в психиатрическую лечебницу. Однако Янек быстро оценил надвигающуюся на него опасность, чистосердечно признал свои заблуждения и выписался из реабилитационного центра с диагнозом частичной амнезии.

Прикидываться потерявшим память оказалось на удивление легко, ведь он действительно ничего не знал об этом мире. Убедившись в его психическом здоровье и эмоциональной уравновешенности, представители местных властей выдали Янеку новые документы и отпустили на все четыре стороны.

 

*** 

Ветер _соль_

 

Алекс смотрела на двух приближающихся к ее замку всадников. Когда-то давно она хорошо знала одного из них. Или только должна его узнать? Девушка-призрак почти беззвучно вздохнула. И как люди умудряются управляться с этим непредсказуемым временем? Для них оно прямое и необратимое, как летящая в цель стрела. А она всегда в нем путается. Гораздо проще остановить десятибалльный шквал, чем понять разницу между «завтра» и «вчера».

Александра в волнении поспешила вниз. Сегодня должен наступить день ее рождения и смерти. В долине обычно праздновали первое и оплакивали второе, а Ловящая ветер не могла понять, как можно их различать, ведь они всегда приходят вместе.

*** 

Сэр Дэвид и Янек подъехали к развалинам. Вблизи древний замок вовсе не казался таинственным или мрачным. Каменную кладку щедро оплели плющи и лианы, сквозь прорехи в стенах пробивались уже довольно разросшиеся клены и осины. Семейство зябликов свило гнездо на остатках балюстрады второго этажа и встревожено защебетало, испугавшись нежданных гостей.

\- И где ты собираешься искать Ловящую ветер? - с легкой иронией спросил Янек. – Предлагаешь покричать «ведьма, выходи на честный бой!»?

\- Не юродствуй, - сурово одернул его рыцарь.

Будто услышав шутливый призыв Янека, под расколотой аркой прямо из воздуха начала сплетаться призрачная фигура. За несколько секунд она приняла очертания молодой девушки.

\- Вот и верь Мартыну-пройдохе, что ведьму никто вблизи не видел, - тихо пробормотал Янек.

Призрачная девушка с интересом разглядывала рыцаря и изобретателя. Дэвид нерешительно обнажил меч. Было бы проще, если бы ведьма стала нападать или плести заклятья, тогда он с чистой совестью убил бы ее, защищаясь. Но она просто стояла и смотрела. Кроме того, она кого-то ему напоминала, только Дэвид никак не мог вспомнить, кого.

Янек нарушил затянувшееся молчание.

\- Почему моя искусственная птица не летает? – прямо спросил он.

\- Потому, что я ловлю ветер, - ответила Алекс.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

Девушка неопределенно пожала плечами.

\- Пока были живы хозяева замка, они управляли ветрами, а теперь здесь осталась одна я.

\- Я хочу взлететь! – затаив дыхание Янек произнес заветное желание, и надеясь, и не веря в возможность его осуществления.

\- Лети, - девушка небрежно махнула рукой, невесть откуда появившийся порыв ветра выдернул дельтаплан из повозки и мягко опустил к ногам изобретателя.

\- Янек, подожди, - попытался остановить друга рыцарь, но у того в глазах уже было только небо.

Янек ухватился за перекладину и взмыл ввысь столь легко и грациозно, что казалось, будто неуклюжая конструкция превратилась в живую птицу.

– Я не верю, что такие подарки даются бесплатно, - проводив взглядом поднимающегося все выше Янека, Дэвин обернулся к девушке-призраку.

\- Ты прав, - кивнула она. – Почему, ты думаешь, менестрели уже не одно столетие перепевают лишь старые песни? Почему исчезла магия? Почему все изобретатели такие неудачники? Почему университеты сгорели на кострах, так и не успев вступить в полную силу?

\- Это все – расплата за один краткий полет?! – Девид ошеломленно уставился на ведьму.

\- При чем здесь полет? – удивилась Алекс. – Замок защищает от влияния зеркального мира, останавливая приходящие оттуда ветры. Раньше реализованное у нас новшество приносило случайное вдохновение и творческие идеи у них. Из этих идей появлялось новое знание, в свою очередь вдохновляющее здешних творцов. Носящиеся меж мирами ветры порождали бесконечный маятник взаимного воздействия. Но замок Ветров остановил его, и уже много столетий он качается лишь в одну сторону. Только от нас к ним, но не обратно.

\- Значит, гадалка была права, и ты - настоящее зло, которое необходимо уничтожить, - сделал свой вывод Дэвид.

Он понял далеко не все из странной речи ведьмы, наполненной словно вино солнцем, непонятными и чужими словами. Но он осознал главное. Если бы не было замка, инквизиция не сожгла бы старого профессора, и Янек не был бы вынужден забросить свои изобретения и скитаться в незавидной роли оруженосца.

\- Не все так просто, - Алекс грустно улыбнулась. - С гор приходят не только новые идеи или нечаянная радость. Ветры несут к нам и чужую боль, и горе, и болезни, и бедствия. Когда-то замок Ветров строился, чтобы защитить этот мир от второго, зеркального. Тогда ваши мудрецы и маги были уверены, что соседи уничтожат себя в ближайшие десятилетия. Но второй мир выжил, а вы навсегда оказались закрыты от чужих ветров.

 

*** 

Ветер _ля_

 

\- Можешь открывать глаза, - в голосе Александры колокольчиками звенело плохо скрываемое торжество.

Янек послушно выполнил указание дочери, но ничего примечательного перед собой не заметил. На взлетный площадке стоял спортивный вертолет, возле которого возился один из однокурсников Александры. Парня Янек пару раз видел на устраиваемых у них дома вечеринках, вертолет же вообще не вызвал у него интереса.

\- Это и есть твой хваленый юбилейный сюрприз? – слегка озадачено спросил он.

Александра хихикнула.

\- Неужели ты не видишь? Это – спортивный болид новейшей модели, а Димка входит в пятерку лучших пилотов континента, - видя умеренно вежливое удивление отца, Александра даже немного обиделась. - Надо хоть иногда смотреть головизор! Последние гонки буквально на той неделе показывали.

\- Я очень рад и за Дмитрия, и за его, без сомнения, великолепную машину, но какое это имеет отношение ко мне?

\- Мы с Димкой были вчера в Туманных горах и пролетали буквально в паре метров над плато, на котором тебя нашли!

На мгновение Янеку показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. Дима по-своему истолковал волнение отца Александры.

\- Не переживайте, мистер Ян. На моем болид-вертолете такой полет совершенно безопасен. Дополнительные турбинные двигатели и сопловые мини-усилители позволяют компенсировать самые неожиданные воздушные потоки. Поверьте, со мной Александра в большей безопасности, чем дома перед визором, - уверенно заявил он.

 ***

Внизу простирались горы, кокетливо украшенные легкими клочками облаков. Слегка побледневший Янек уткнулся в боковое стекло, высматривая только ему известные ориентиры. Александра тихо разговаривала с Димой, украдкой поглядывая на отца.

\- Ты думаешь, не стоило его сюда везти? – в который раз спросила она.

\- Если твоего родителя так переклинило на этих скалах, то пусть полюбуется, - небрежно ответил Дмитрий. - Ты же сама жаловалась, что с тех пор, как он пообещал тебе больше не пытаться пробраться сюда, у него и книги не пишутся, и со здоровьем неладно стало.

\- Что бы я без тебя делала, - Александра ласково обняла Димку и легонько поцеловала его в щеку. – Только ты и можешь меня успокоить.

Неожиданно вертолет вздрогнул, и от приборной панели раздался тревожный писк.

\- Что случилось? – мигом обернулся к молодежи Янек.

\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Дима. – Мы залетели в небольшое облако, оно скоро закончится.

\- А почему на локаторе сместилась береговая линия?

\- Как это сместилась? Пап, не выдумывай! – Александра посмотрела на зеленоватый экран и удивленно замолчала.

Они должны были лететь над самой западной оконечностью материка, но на локаторе сейчас на западе лежала земля, а океан вдруг оказался на востоке.

\- Не переживайте. Наверное компьютерный сбой в системе визуального вывода информации, - натужно улыбнулся Дима. – Не мог же материк перепрыгнуть.

\- Не мог, - согласился Янек, возбужденно вглядываясь в белесый морок за стеклом, - Но в том мире, из которого я пришел, он был расположен именно так.

Вертолет вылетел из облака, и взглядам открылась знакомая долина. Но на горизонте не возвышались шпили небоскребов, лишь небольшие деревеньки случайной россыпью пестрели в зелени лесов.

Александра изменившимся взглядом уставилась вниз, в почти незаметные с их высоты развалины древнего замка. Ни отец, ни Димка еще ничего не успели понять, как она распахнула дверцу и шагнула в пустоту.

\- Алекс! - не думая ни о чем, Янек кинулся следом.

Ветер ударил его в лицо, отрезвляя и приводя в чувство. Где-то далеко впереди стремительно падала его девочка. В голове билась единственная мысль – не пустить, остановить. Пусть этого не будет! Пусть окажется только дурным сном. Уже перед самыми скалами он с внезапно щемящим чувством потери осознал, что забыл, не вспомнив вовремя, нечто крайне важное.

Вертолет тряхнуло, роняя в очередное облако, а уже через секунду перед пилотом было лишь безоблачное небо, исправные приборы и опустевшая кабина. Димка растеряно смотрел прямо перед собой, а потом дрожащими пальцами нажал кнопку экстренного вызова спасателей.

*** 

Ветер _си_

 

Меч Дэвида рассек пустоту, легко пройдя сквозь призрачную девушку. А потом он с изумлением наблюдал, как прямо с неба опускается вторая точно такая же, сливаясь со стоящей перед ним.

\- Ведьма! – в сердцах выкрикнул он и опять занес меч.

Для Алекс за далью прошедших лет мог быть почти безразличен падающий на камни пожилой человек, но Александра еще вчера готовила подарок ему на пятидесятилетие. Послушный ее мысли ветер подхватил трепыхающееся тело буквально за несколько метров до скал и бережно понес к замку.

Через мгновение разящая сталь настигла Алекс-Александру, сплавляя ее воедино, позволяя родиться и одновременно убивая Ловящую ветер.

*** 

\- Саша, Сашенька! – Янек плакал, прижимая к себе безжизненное тело дочери.

Дэвид растерянно смотрел на такого знакомого и удивительно незнакомого человека, оплакивающего проклятую ведьму.

\- Янек, это ты? – не веря своим глазам, спросил он. – Что она с тобой сделала? Ты постарел на десятки лет!

\- Сашенька, моя выросшая девочка, как же я мог тебя не узнать? Как я мог забыть, что видел тебя еще в этом мире, но уже взрослой? – Янек повернул гневное лицо к Дэвиду. - Зачем ты убил мою дочь!

\- Но ты же… Мы ведь… - рыцарь растерялся. - Янек, замок Ветров уничтожал наш мир! Он погубил магию, из-за него сожгли наш факультет! Ты же сам видел, что все остальные пророчества гадалки оказались правдой!

Янек не слушал Дэвида. Он смотрел в такое родное лицо, которое медленно таяло прямо у него в руках. Почти три десятилетия он мечтал вернуться, а теперь больше всего на свете желал, чтобы эта мечта никогда бы не осуществлялась.

Александра исчезала, растворяясь улетающей дымкой. Дитя двух миров, которое никогда не должно было родиться, уходило, не оставив за собою следа ни в одном из них.

\- Это все колдовское наваждение. Мы – герои, освободившие пленный ветер, - не очень уверенно произнес Дэвид.

\- Уйди! – зло крикнул Янек. – Будь ты проклят, убийца!

Дэвид медленно и понуро пошел к деревне. Уже возле самого частокола он обернулся, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на сидящую у развалин замка поникшую фигуру.

\- Я знаю, что я прав, даже если ты мне этого никогда и не простишь, - тихо сказал он.

 

* * *

 

Замок осыпался камнепадом на следующее утро. Но седьмой ветер не исчез вместе с обителью своих создателей. Неожиданно для всех остальных ветров он обрел свободу, душу и имя.

Юная хулиганка Алекс стремительным вихрем носилась между мирами, превращалась в циклоны и смерчи, кружилась, играла, обманывала и завораживала других ветров. Теперь она не препятствовала им пересекать границу миров, а все равно постоянно вмешивалась в естественное течение стихий.

Но, как ни странно, все шесть ветров полюбили свою взбалмошную младшую сестренку.

 

 


	18. Клетка для нуль-шишига

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-3", весна 2002г., 28-е место из 84-х.

Старый звездолет, нелепо трясясь и почти разваливаясь на части, пятился от Гончих Псов*, стремясь побыстрее скрыться от грозного взгляда Кор Кароли**. Разгневанный хозяин созвездия уже собрал силу для испепеляющего удара, после которого от странного кораблика не осталось бы и облачка, когда его остановила Хара***. Ее свет в половину превышал могущество спутника, но мягкий и покладистый характер обычно позволял Кароли быть главным в их паре, однако сейчас она полыхнула предостерегающим сполохом.

\- Остановись, ты можешь уничтожить Ключ.

\- Нам доверили его хранить. Мы не можем позволить его украсть, - Кор Кароли с досадой смотрел на исчезающий звездолет, но не мог спорить с силой своей Властительницы.

\- Не вини себя . Это случилось слишком неожиданно, и мы поздно спохватились, не успев притянуть их к себе. Мы очень маленькое созвездие. Сообщи Властелинам, те их остановят, - Хара излучала спокойствие и уверенность, - Это всего лишь люди. Куда им уходить?

\- Кто такие люди? – удивился Властелин Света.

\- Юный народ, живущий возле Солнца.

\- Они не могли этого свершить. У обитателей Солнца еще нет нуль-т.

\- Ты отстаешь от жизни, дорогой, они изобрели его уже несколько десятилетий назад, - искорками полетели лучащиеся смешинки.

\- Ты укоряешь мне, что я не успел узнать о столь незначительном событии, за те несколько мгновений, что прошли после его свершения? – примирительно пробурчал Кароли, - Но это неважно. Я уже предупредил Властелинов. Они не уйдут.

\- Как знать … - почти неслышно прошептала Хара.

 

* * *

Генерал прибыл на базу последним, за несколько суток до отправления экспедиции. Он еще на Земле видел записи первого контакта, всю дорогу изучал и систематизировал информацию из докладов групп подготовки операции; наизусть помнил все выводы ксено-психологов, сложности, возникавшие у инженеров, возмущения нуль-теоретиков невероятностью полученных тестовых результатов, но все равно оказался не готов увидеть корабль для пришельца воочию.

\- Что эта серо-рыжая развалюха делает на нашей верфи? – генерал с неприятным удивлением воззрился на ржавое, бесформенное, несуразное, с болтающимися на гофрированных тубах боковыми соплами, абсолютно асимметричное и явно противоречащее любой человеческой логике явление.

\- Строительство нового космического корабля закончено, сер, - сержант щелкнул каблуками, - Образец спроектирован по чертежам нуль-шишига.

Генерал побагровел, резко развернулся и отправился в рубку главного инженера. Некоторое время ведущий инженерный состав космической базы пытался объяснить руководителю экспедиции необходимость ржавого налета на листах, прикрепленных поверх титанового корпуса, растолковать уникальность использованной формы, доказать безвредность в обычных условиях полета дополнительных, нечетко зафиксированных двигателей, которые потом должны были обеспечить возможность нуль-перехода прямо с поверхности черной дыры. Очень скоро поняв всю тщетность своих усилий, проектировщики посоветовали генералу объясниться с учеными и самим шишигом.

Персонал лабораторного сектора предусмотрительно избегал высшее начальство, пока оно самостоятельно не нашло главного эксперта по пришельцам вкупе с самим пришельцем. После чего все вернулись к обычным делам, про себя посмеиваясь предстоящим потрясениям новой жертвы первого знакомства с нуль-шишгом.

Нуль-шишиг сидел на плече молодого доктора, изящно свесив тонкий хвостик на рукав светло-серого комбинезона старшего научного сотрудника.

\- Вот эта остроухая зверушка с крысиным хвостом и есть ваш беззатратный нуль-генератор? - генерал старался побороть брезгливость, рассматривая странное существо.

Остроухая зверушка тихонько, но грозно зарычала.

\- Именно этим, смутившим вас, хвостом они умудряются прокалывать пространство и время, - доктор успокаивающе погладил зверька по шкурке.

\- Как они ориентируются в нуль-т? – генерал недоверчиво рассматривал небольшое существо, чуть крупнее средней земной кошки, с лисье-мышиной мордочкой и насыщенно-черной, жесткой, слегка топорщащейся на загривке шерстью.

\- Он может попасть в любое место, которое знает. А еще чует нуль-маяки., - доктор восторженно начал рассказывать об успехах своего подопечного, - Он наши маяки обскакал и запомнил за десяток минут. Правда, - ученый немного смутился, - с непривычки он пару раз выскочил на чужие маяки…

\- На чьи маяки вы вышли? - насторожился генерал.

\- Не знаем, он сразу увел нас оттуда. Во всеобщем регистрационном каталоге их точно нет. Он обещал к ним вернуться, когда мы остальных шишигов освободим, - ученый продолжил прерванный рассказ, - Для перемещения по известному космосу их можно использовать вместо стандартных нуль-генераторов. Он уже разобрался в соответствии человеческой системы координат своим ощущениям пространства. В разведывательных экспедициях придется прыгать наугад, и на месте по звездам разбираться, какая точка вселенной приходится на выбранное ощущение нуль-шишига. Главное, что они всегда могут вернуться туда, где уже побывали.

\- Ага. Или выскочить в центре звезды, - генерала возмущала сама идея применять мелкую зверушку для ответственного дела исследования дальнего космоса.

\- Он говорит, что чует звезды и планеты еще до перехода.

Генерал с сомнением и недоверием покосился на черноглазого нуль-шишига, удобно устроившегося на плече его собеседника. Существо смотрелось совершенно неуместным в свете люминесцентных ламп на форе стерильно-чистых коридоров космической базы. И почти невозможно было поверить, что в этом тщедушном тельце скрыта мощь, способная за мгновение унести и саму базу, и всех ее обитателей на другой конец галактики или еще дальше.

\- Насколько большой корабль он может с собой забрать? – уточнил генерал.

\- Мы проводили тесты, он уносит с собой любой объем, ограниченный металлом, а из остальных веществ просто выскальзывает, - ответил доктор.

\- Как это? – удивился генерал.

\- Со звездолетом он может прыгнуть куда угодно, но из кирпичного дома или пластикового контейнера шишиг исчезает, а все остальное остается там, где было.

\- Значит металл, - генерал задумчиво потер подбородок и что-то отметил в блокноте, - Это очень хорошо.

По ходу разговора доктор начал показывать генералу лаборатории исследовательского комплекса, и немного увлекся описанием технических характеристик новейшего оборудования, но генерал скоро прервал узкоспециализированный монолог ученого.

\- Чем питается это чудо природы?

\- Он с удовольствием жует морковку и говорит, что она ему нравится, - доктор лукаво подмигнул слезшей с него и вышагивавшей по полу зверушке, - Но тесты показали, что он питается световыми квантами, в его шерсти содержатся фотоэлементы, которые поглощают звездный свет. Несмотря на морковку, шишиг регулярно бегает на смотровую площадку подкрепляться привычным питанием.

\- Значит, достаточно его посадить под лампочку…

\- Нет, только звездный свет, - покачал головой доктор, как раз показывая генералу замеры биоэнергетики шишига до и после посещения смотровой площадки в сравнении с аналогичными тестами по морковке и другим источникам питания.

Генерал внимательно изучал все схемы, перечитывал отчеты, смотрел распечатки телеметрии шишига во время прыжков, его многочисленные рентгеновские и томографические снимки, пару раз раздосадовано крякнул, рассматривая чертежи корабля. Шишигу надоело наблюдать за приезжим начальством, и он задрав хвост умчался в сторону тренировочного комплекса. Наконец, генерал закончил изучать документацию и обратился к сопровождающему доктору.

\- Так где водятся эти шишиги?

\- Раньше прыгали между планет и звезд, но несколько миллиардов лет назад они с кем-то поссорились и их всех заманили в черные дыры. Потом те же, кто их заманил, что-то сделали со скоростью света и шишиги с тех пор не могут выбраться на свободу.

\- Доктор, вы не могли бы выражаться яснее, - генерал устало потер виски.

\- Вы же видели копию его рассказа, - доктор пожал плечами, - Очень многие факты известны только с его слов и не отличаются достаточной понятностью.

\- Адаптированная версия, которую прислали на Землю, вызывает больше вопросов, чем дает ответов. Я хочу видеть оригинал.

\- Генерал, оригинал не будет вам более понятен. Нуль-шишиг знает наш язык, но очень неудачно подбирает слова. Запись расшифровали несколько часов.

\- Доктор, это приказ.

\- Пожалуйста, - ученый пожав плечами передал компьютерную распечатку.

«Мы нуль-шишиги. Много-много назад мы прыгали вокруг Властелинов света и к их подданным. Было хорошо. Властелины света расстроились на нас и создали вкусный свет. Мы прыгнули к нему, а они заперли свет, запретив Ключом его вольный бег. В ловушках свет медленный. Шишиги живут в тесных норках у пожирателей света. Шишиг один. Ему грустно. Он хочет быть как раньше. Вы возьмете Ключ и полетите к пожирателям света. Пока Ключ будет возле них они не смогут есть свет и шишиги освободятся. Три могучих союза Властелинов отдали ключ на хранение малой паре и заперли ее со всех сторон. Но ее подруга разрешит нуль-шишигам уйти. Ей нравятся нуль-шишиги. Люди освободят нуль-шишигов. Мы поможем людям летать к звездам»

\- Это только его приветствие. Вот распечатка всех разговоров, - уточнил ученый и поднял с тележки только что привезенный пухлый бумажный том.

\- Это набранный текст, - генерал гневно потряс листком перед лицом доктора, - Я хочу слышать саму запись разговора.

\- Командир, посмотрите на него, он даже пищать толком не может, - доктор демонстративно указал на как раз высунувшуюся из-под тележки мордочку шишига. – Неужели, вы думали, что он говорил человеческой речью?

\- Но тогда…, - растерялся генерал, - Как?

\- Он сам набирал на компьютере. Двумя передними лапками, - уточнил доктор, увидев округлившиеся от удивления глаза собеседника. - Чертежи корабля, способного принять Ключ и уйти из черной дыры, нуль-шишиг тоже на компьютере рисовал.

Генерал надолго замолчал, обдумывая полученную информацию. «Значит, ошибка наших конструкторов, неверно интерпретировавших слова инопланетянина, исключается» пробормотал себе под нос: «Боги, неужели эта чалая пародия на звездолет в самом деле способна летать?»

\- Как мы найдем и возьмем Ключ? - генерал вернулся к еще одному из огромного числа вопросов, которые он на Земле пометил для себя как требующие уточнения.

\- Ключ в созвездии Гончих Псов. Мы смонтировали антирадиационную камеру посреди корабля. Нуль-шишиг так прыгнет корабль, что ключ окажется прямо в ней. Мы на обычной тяге уходим к Диадеме. От нее прыгаем в нуль-т к ближайшей черной дыре освобождать шишигов.

\- Зачем лететь к Диадеме? Почему нельзя сразу с прыгать к черным дырам? – генерал выловил из антирационального плана несуразной экспедиции хотя бы одну, достаточно логичную, для того чтобы ее можно было оспорить, позицию.

\- Шишиг говорит, что если уйти в нуль-т возле Властелинов, то они заберут Ключ. Только черные дыры свободны от их силы. А Властелины Диадемы хотят освободить шишигов и не будут нам мешать.

\- На все вопросы у вас единственный ответ «шишиг говорит», - раздраженно поморщился генерал.

\- Все , что можно было проверить, мы проверяли, - извиняющимся тоном сказал ученый, - Пока все его слова оказывались правдой.

 

Первая часть экспедиции прошла на редкость удачно. Все шло точно по плану. Чудной звездолет, вопреки всем мрачным прогнозам генерала, не только не взорвался на старте, а даже долетел до Гончих Псов и принял на борт Ключ. Правда, что тот собой представлял так никто и не узнал. Все приборы внутри камеры показывали уровень радиации, в несколько раз превышающий излучение от самого мощного реактора. Радиация в доли секунды ослепляла любые сканеры и тестеры, да и не было хорошего исследовательского оборудования на неправильном кораблике, построенном по чертежам хвостатого нуль-шишига.

Чалый звездолет уже достаточно далеко отошел от изумрудного сияния Диадемы и готовился к первому прыжку к черным дырам. Невидимой тенью за ним скользил мощный военный флагман. Шишиг как всегда перед прыжком часами просиживал в миниатюрной, спроектированной специально для него, смотровой, «наедаясь» звездного света. 

Бесшумно раскрылись двери лифта, и ученый с кряхтением влез в тесную кабинку высотой вполовину человеческого роста.

\- Можно?

Шишиг махнул кончиками ушей и виновато свесил хвост.

\- Помню, помню, - улыбнулся доктор, - все следующие корабли ты будешь проектировать со смотровой площадкой пригодной и для человека.

Звереныш весело встрепенулся и с прежним упоением уставился на только ему знакомые дальние светила. Доктор виновато смотрел на радостно готовящегося к первой встрече с соплеменниками зверька.

\- Жаль, что вы не умете выскальзывать из метала.

\- Почему?, - нуль-шишиг молнией метнулся к клавиатуре.

\- Видишь, позади нас большой корабль? Нет, не видишь, - сам себе ответил ученый, - У них лучше антидетекторы. Если бы ты мог там побывать…, - доктор ошарашено уставился на пустое место перед коммуникатором, на котором только что сидел нуль-шишиг.

Зверек возник на военном флагмане в офицерской каюте, мгновение посмотрел на вытянувшиеся при его появлении лица и опять исчез. Пробежался по коридору, вселяя смятения в редких встречных, снова прыгнул. Потом еще раз, и еще. Наконец оказался в трюме. Быстро шмыгнул между высящимися контейнерами с грузом, остановился возле того, который сейчас разгружали. Грузчик-солдат неловко подцепил ящики автокаром, и сержант тут же прикрикнул на нерадивого подчиненного.

\- Осторожнее, болван! Поломаешь клетки для нуль-зверушек, потом сам их по всей галактике ловить будешь.

Нуль-шишиг метнулся к ближайшим, сложенным горкой ящикам, незамеченным скрылся за ними. Быстрыми движениями передних лапок разорвал упаковку, на которой было написано «Нуль-генераторная установка. Тип: НШ-0». В коробке была просторная клетка. Железная. Пара десятков отверстий в днище и огромные крепежные болты для каждого. В клетке четыре пары железных браслетов на железных цепях. Браслеты как раз размером с лапки нуль-шишига. Зверек шумно вздохнул и исчез.

Доктор все еще был в смотровой.

\- Но ты ведь говорил, что не можешь уходить из железа? – доктор попытался погладить взъерошенную шерстку, но шишиг увернулся и сел к клавиатуре коммуникатора.

\- Я говорил «железо тянется за нами, остальное – нет», - звереныш печатал намного медленнее, чем обычно, – Это вы поняли, что мы не можем уходить из железа. Мы можем уносить с собою только вещи, ограниченные железом, но если сами этого заходим.

\- Во время испытаний ты всегда уходил с железом: клетками, кораблями, даже с базой пару раз прыгал …- доктор все еще не мог понять.

\- Я показывал вам, что могу унести с собой сколь угодно, для меня нет понятия веса и объема в том смысле, в каком его понимаете вы. Если бы нас могли удержать железные клетки, стали бы звезды ради нас создавать черные дыры?, - нуль-шишиг грустно посмотрел на доктора и исчез.

В тот же миг приборы перестали регистрировать жесткую радиацию в камере для Ключа.

 

\- Ты была права. Ничего не получилось, - нуль-шишиг с расстроено висящим хвостиком появился из ниоткуда и печально улыбнулся Харе, - Они тоже захотели запереть нас. Почему?

Звезда молчала.

\- А на этих черных дырах не так уж и плохо. Если в них слишком долго жить, и они могут стать домом, - зверек печально посмотрел на звезду, - Возьми ключ. Спасибо, – шмыгнул носом и совсем жалобно пропищал, - Я нарушил обещание и сделал все сам, но почти никто не захотел уходить.

Звезда ободряюще моргнула, но продолжала молчать.

\- Значит, ты не будешь сильно против, - зверек озорно улыбнулся за миг до исчезновения, - если теперь во вселенной будет чуть больше одного свободного нуль-шишига?

 

* * *

\- Так не бывает! Ты опять сказки рассказываешь! Я ведь не маленький! Я в первый класс хожу! – Том возмущенно колотил дедушку маленькими кулачками, - На звездные карты уже двести лет не наносят древних созвездий!

\- И не может хвостатый зверек нуль-т генерировать! Звезды не разговаривают! Ты же про свои экспедиции обещал рассказать! – юный Том обиженно соскочил с дедушкиных коленей и умчался в свою комнату.

Бывший космодесантник тяжело подошел к окну и посмотрел на далекие звезды. Созвездие Гончего Пса, чуть ниже сверкает ослепительная Диадема. Наверное малыш прав, не могло такого быть на самом деле. Но в пересказе всех нуль-шишигов история первого контакта звучит именно так. Конечно, малыш не верит даже в самих шишигов. Их нет, и никогда не было на рейсовых гражданских кораблях. Да и звездолету с приписанным к нему шишигом никогда не обойтись без стационарного, громоздкого и пожирающего бездну энергии нуль-генератора, ибо какой капитан смирится с независимым характером и постоянными самоволками хвостатого нуль-т?

«Но все-таки, почему они вернулись к людям?» почти неслышно пробормотал старый космодесантник, глядя на звездное небо. Маленькими точками казались и Хара, и ее Кар Короли, и их могучие соседи. А нуль-шишиги все шуршали в черных дырах, по привычке сетуя на падение скорости света...

 

__________

(примечания)

* - созвездие Гончих Псов (Canes Venatici) – состоит из двух названных звезд.

** - Kor Karoli(расстояние в парсеках 20.3, яркость 2.9), звезда из Гончих Псов.

*** - Chara (расстояние в парсеках 9.3, яркость 4.3), звезда из Гончих Псов.


	19. Жестокие одинокие боги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-8", осень 2004г., 206-е место из 508-ми.

Анна сохранила файл законченной модели и запустила процесс материализации. Лазерный графопостроитель начал рисовать в воздухе сложные переплетающиеся кривые. Устройство, изначально бывшее всего лишь трехмерным чертежным конструктором, позволяло ей менять настоящий мир, нарушая и переписывая его законы.

Девушка вздохнула, наблюдая за рождением оживающей копии своей модели. Обычный экспедиционный комплект оргтехники давал ей почти абсолютную власть, становясь ее же проклятием.

Светящиеся линии погасли. Лазерный излучатель выключился, завершив свою работу. Возле центрального алтаря ее храма перед усердно молящимися адептами появился новый амулет. Он излечивал смертоносную болезнь, разработанную на точно таком же графопостроителе одним из соотечественников Анны.

*** 

С востока надвигался дер-ван. Первые порывы будущего урагана ожесточенно набрасывались на небольшой отряд, возвращающийся в обитель ордена. Владыка Иставиус имел все основания быть крайне недовольным. Мало того, что давно обговоренная встреча с Гнеданом пришлась на самое начало ежегодного дер-вана, так этот лысый старец еще и не явился на нее. Кем он себя возомнил? Если он был самым сильным владыкой Западного материка, то с тех пор минуло ни одно столетие. Как смеет подставлять его эта древняя развалина, уже давно не рискующая подниматься в свою башню силы?

\- Владыка, ворота закрыты, - осторожно обратился к задумавшемуся господину командир личной гвардии Иставиуса.

На стенах обители, словно только и ждали этих слов, появились лучники. Иставиус удивленно поднял голову. Возвращаясь к себе домой, в свой собственный храм, он меньше всего ожидал атаки. Секундного замешательства владыки хватило лучникам, чтобы сделать первый выстрел.

Облако стрел накрыло подъезжающий отряд. Послышались крики, стоны и звуки падающих на землю тел. Лишь сам Иставиус и несколько воинов, экипированных амулетом удачи, избежали гибели.

Второй залп стрел врезался в мгновенно поднятый магический щит. С напряженно воздетой руки мага истекало почти невидимое обычным глазом поле и надежно защищало его от атакующих. Не оборачиваясь Иставиус достал амулет похищения душ и направил на остатки своего отряда. Личное орудие мастера легко уничтожило созданные им же защитные амулеты и превратило людей в чистую энергию.

Иставиус одним ударом смел лучников и пошел к воротам. Он должен был преодолеть их до начала дер-вана. Теперь он понимал, что никакой встречи с Гнеданом сегодня и не должно было быть. Его выманили из обители в начинающийся ураган его же люди. Магия адептов не могла противостоять силе владыки, но теперь на их стороне был могучий дер-ван, а против него играло само время.

Иставиус почти сломал защиту адептов и разрушил ворота, когда взвыл обретающий полную мощь смертоносный ураган, и над обителью его ордена сомкнулись стены силового защитного поля. Владыка остановился. Если поле анти-дер-вана и можно было пробить, то еще ни один из владык не смог найти такого способа.

Впрочем, и искать было некому. Сам дер-ван написала погибшая ныне Виктрана, а защиту создавала чокнутая Энниаель. Уже многие столетия никому не удавалось хитростью обойти ее заклятия. А чтобы напрямую разбить чужую магию, нужен был самое малое в десятки раз более сильный владыка.

Иставиус молча смотрел на торжествующие лица своих адептов. Еще вчера они были готовы лизать его пятки, а сегодня ухмыляются ему в лицо. Предатели. И, к тому же, идиоты. Ни один из них не сможет войти в башню силы. Насколько бы мощные заклятия и амулеты они не использовали, эти двери никогда не откроются перед ними. Иставиус был в этом абсолютно уверен, хотя и сам не помнил, почему. Тайные знания легко оживали в башне, но так же легко покидали его голову, стоило только выйти из центра силы.

Владыка презрительно сплюнул в траву и пошел к городу. Он не питал иллюзий, что горожане снимут ради него защитное поле. Но глупо надеяться на удачу, не давая ей ни единого повода проявиться. Стоя под дверями родной обители от дер-вана точно не укроешься. А возле города еще оставалась надежда на счастливый случай.

Собственная магия пока хранила его. Но дер-ван с каждым порывом выпивал ее немалую долю. Очень скоро проклятый ураган заберет все магические силы и примется за саму его жизнь. Но пока у него оставалось немного времени, чтобы изменить рок чужого предательства.

У каменных стен, ежась под все усиливающимся мертвым ветром, плакала маленькая девочка. Иставиус недобро улыбнулся – а вот и его удача. Ребенок испуганно дернулся, но уже настолько ослабел от иссушающего дыхания дер-вана, что не смог убежать.

Владыка подошел и взвалил на плечо тающее под порывами ветра тельце. Кому он может выгоднее продать свою добычу? Среди восточных владык есть пара выживших из ума человеколюбцев, но они слишком хитры и осторожны, чтобы открыть перед ним свои двери.

Задумавшись, Иставиус вспомнил о еще одной невольной виновнице его бед. Чокнутая Энни! Владычица Энниаель – свихнувшаяся на гуманизме баба, имеющая немалый пунктик на счет защиты детей. Сколько лет он ее уже не видел? Триста? Четыреста? Иставиус не помнил. Энниаель жила затворницей и очень редко выходила из своей обители. Кажется, когда-то на заре мира они были любовниками. Хотя, возможно, он и ошибался. Это было слишком давно, и, в любом случае, не стоило того, чтобы помнить.

Вот эта ненормальная точно снимет защитное поле ради подыхающей малолетней дикарки. Оставалось только, чтобы удача не изменила ему, и уменьшающейся магической силы хватило на телепорт до обители Энни.

Оказавшись у нужных дверей, Иставиус признал, что не зря за бешенные деньги покупал рецепт абсолютной удачи. Дер-ван выпил из него остатки магии как раз на самом завершении перехода. Случись это секундой раньше, и владыка рассыпался бы горсткой атомов на полтора континента.

Сгрузив на землю почти потерявшую сознание девочку он постучал в обитель. Спустя несколько долгих минут открылась массивная кленовая дверь, украшенная вычурной резьбой, и на пороге появилась женщина-адепт.

\- Позови владычицу, - теряя жизненные силы прохрипел Иставиус.

\- Это я, - спокойно ответила женщина.

Иставиус пристальнее всмотрелся в нее. Это - владычица? Где ее величие? Где неземная красота? Куда подевались божественное сияние и сила? Перед ним стояла обычная молодая женщина, пусть и облаченная в роскошные одежды. Лицо показалось смутно знакомым.

\- Тебе нужна эта скулящая собачонка, или мне свернуть ей шею? – Иставиус кивнул на трясущуюся у его ног девчонку.

Энниаель подала знак одному из людей, стоящих за ее спиной, и тот отключил силовое поле. Иставиус швырнул ребенка в толпу испуганных адептов Энниаель. Трусливые крысы! При виде чужого владыки они уже готовы дрожать от страха. С чего он взял, что его пропустят? Приди он сюда чуть раньше, ему было бы достаточно опущенного защитного поля – дальше он пробился бы силой. Но сейчас дер-ван полностью лишил его магии, а ему преграждали путь десятки вооруженных адептов. На что он рассчитывал? Иставиус резко развернулся и сделал шаг к ревущим перед обителью вихрям.

\- Почему ты бродишь по дер-вану? - тихо спросила владычица.

Он обернулся, остановился и посмотрел на нее. С уходом магии начала возвращаться истинная память. Она выплывала кусками, словно рыба из мутной воды, когда уже видишь, что появляется нечто давно знакомое, но еще не можешь понять, карась это или щука. Иставиус ощущал, как он перерождается с каждым вздохом. Менялись чувства, обновлялись эмоции, другими становились оценки. Если полчаса назад он искренне ненавидел предавших его адептов, то сейчас они вызывали лишь глухое раздражение. И эта, странно смотрящая на него женщина, постепенно переставала быть чужой и незнакомой.

\- Мои идиоты устроили заговор и выставили меня из моей же обители, - со злостью ответил он.

\- Заходи, - посторонившись кивнула Энниаель.

Ужас, неверие и возмущение появились на лицах адептов, но никто не посмел перечить владычице. Только теперь Иставиус убедился, что открывшая ему женщина - действительно хозяйка ордена. Но почему она так ужасно выглядит? Заклинания красоты стоят сущие копейки, а орден чокнутой Энни никогда не бедствовал.

Он прошел во двор, за его спиной сомкнулось силовое поле. Исчез выпивающий силы ветер и сразу навалилась усталость. Больше всего хотелось опуститься прямо на камни двора, присесть и хоть на несколько минут закрыть глаза. Но Иставиус не мог позволить себе слабости на глазах чужих адептов.

Энниаель жестом пригласила его за собой в глубь обители, только ей подвластным заклинанием открыла башню силы и, несмотря на протестующий ропот адептов, провела гостя внутрь.

Иставиус устало прислонился к холодному камню. Энниаель поднялась по витой лестнице на второй этаж.

\- Не стой у дверей, - небрежна бросила она через плечо.

Пересилив себя, владыка побрел наверх. Пока он поднимался, Энниаель переоделась из расшитой жемчугами белоснежной тоги в простые брюки и вязанный свитер. Вычурная прическа была безжалостно уничтожена, а длинные волосы стянуты в обычный хвост.

Неожиданно новый вид владычицы отозвался непонятным ощущением. Ноющее чувство чего-то давно ушедшего породило смутную тревогу. Отгоняя ее, Иставиус начал пристально рассматривать Энниаель. Она на скорую руку готовила легкий ужин.

Он поразился тому, что, войдя в башню, владычица совершенно не изменилась. Такая же обыкновенная молодая женщина. Даже слишком молодая. Неужели, она так редко заходила в центр силы? Но это невозможно. Орден Энниаель каждую смену цикла радовал своих прихожан новыми амулетами и заклятиями. Владычица не могла столетиями создавать магию и при этом сохранять реальную, а не иллюзорную молодость.

\- Как тебе это удается? – спросил Иставиус, - Творить заклятия, не растрачивая свое время? 

\- Для программирования моделей достаточно пары часов в месяц, - пожала плечами девушка, - Умножь на прошедшие годы и получишь несколько лет биологического времени. Что тебя удивляет?

\- Как это «пары часов»? – не понял Иставиус, - А разработка модели? А восстановление памяти?

\- Я пишу модели в обычном мире. А в башне только ввожу их в компьютер и запускаю графопостроитель.

\- Но… - Иставиус растерянно замолчал, - В обычном мире память уходит. В голове невозможно удержать ни одно понятие сложнее квадратичного уравнения.

\- Память растворяется не от самого присутствия в мире, а от использования магии на себя. Ты же знал это, - она пытливо посмотрела на Иставиуса, - Мы все это знали, еще с самого начала.

\- Я не помню, - ответил он.

\- Само собой, - кивнула она, - Сколько на тебе навешено всякого? Личина внешнего вида, удачливость, видение правды. И это только то, что напрямую вписано в биополе. А если еще посчитать кучу силовых амулетов, которые ты таскаешь с собой, то остается удивляться, что ты еще хоть что-то не забыл.

\- Когда мы используем свои модели на себе, мы становимся частью этого мира, и наши истинные знания нам не доступны? – полуутвердительно спросил Иставиус.

\- Да. В башнях магия остается абстрактными моделями. И тогда память возвращается.

\- А ты пишешь модели в обычном мире, - задумчиво пробормотал Иставиус, - Ты хочешь сказать, что за все эти столетия ни разу не воспользовалась своей магией? Ни одного заклинания не направила на себя? Даже не применила формулу абсолютной красоты?

\- Ни единого, - отчего-то грустно подтвердила девушка.

Иставиус обдумывал услышанное, Энниаель достала из микроволновки разогретое мясо с овощами и поджарила в тостере несколько кусочков подового крестьянского хлеба. Это было странно. Не электричество и тостер, подобные блага давно канувшей в лету цивилизации имелись и в башне Иставиуса. Странно было ощущать себя самим собой не в полном одиночестве. Странно было видеть возящуюся с ужином девушку и понимать, что она тоже все помнит, тоже знает, чем отличается авиалайнер от авианосца и многое другое, чему нет названия в этом мире.

Он тысячи раз заходил в свою башню и возвращал себе память. После выхода воспоминания сохранялись какое-то время, постепенно смешиваясь с местной текучкой и непременно забываясь. С истинной памятью он всегда был или один, или его окружали лишь собственные адепты. Ведь никто в здравом уме не приводил других владык в свои центры силы.

\- Почему ты меня впустила? Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? Мы враги. И я, если захочу, могу свернуть тебе шею голыми руками.

Энниаель горько улыбнулась и отвела взгляд.

\- Ты действительно не помнишь?

\- Сентиментальная дура! Даже если между нами что-то и было несколько сотен лет назад, какое это теперь имеет значение?!

Она дернулась, как от удара. Посмотрела прямо на него, но будто сквозь, не видя. В ее глазах билось непонятное выражение. Неожиданно резко крикнула. С вызовом и упреком, осуждающе и безнадежно.

\- Игорь! Разве так можно?!

Иставиус вздрогнул.

\- Как ты меня назвала?

Девушка нервно сцепила в замок руки и произнесла совсем другим тоном.

\- Игорь Бурыкин, Вам не кажется, что Вы немного заигрались в злого властелина?

Иставиус вспомнил. Да, действительно, так его звали когда-то очень давно. Тоненькими нитями, словно встревоженные червячки поползли воспоминания.

\- Знал бы ты, как я устала видеть чужих людей с лицами ребят нашей экспедиции, - вздохнула девушка, накрывая на стол.

Иставиус как завороженный не сводил с нее взгляда. Это простое движение Энниаель отозвалось в нем целым веером воспоминаний.

\- Анна, - он ошеломленно посмотрел на собеседницу, - Ты моя жена?

\- Еще будут вопросы, почему я тебя впустила?

\- Но я… Но мы…Сколько же лет прошло?

\- С нашей последней встречи? Шестьсот тридцать семь лет и пять месяцев.

\- Ты так точно помнишь?

\- Я не отдаю свою память и свою личность в размен на дешевые балаганные трюки.

\- Это не дешевые трюки, - нахмурился Игорь, - Если бы я не сделал себе установку абсолютной удачи, я бы не пережил сегодняшний день.

\- Поздравляю, ты его пережил. Что дальше?

Дальше Игорь оказался не склонен к разговором, и их с Анной общение перешло в несколько иную плоскость.

*** 

Под утро Игорь и Анна обнявшись сидели за компьютером. Она показывала ему свои последние разработки, а он искренне пытался понять многоэтажно навороченные формулы.

\- Иногда я начинала сходить с ума от одиночества, - Анна прижалась к его плечу.

\- Ты самая терпеливая и сумасшедшая инопланетянка на все четыре континента.

Анна хихикнула.

\- Я знаю. Еще и самая упрямая.

Листая проекты Анны, он наткнулся на целую папку, не имеющую ни малейшего отношения к магии. Подробно вникать Игорь не стал, но и с поверхностного взгляда было понятно, что проект касался генерации виртуальных реальностей.

\- Зачем все это? - спросил он, - Для чего цепляться за ушедшее прошлое? Наш мир не вернешь, а здесь мы навеки чужие, даже само время не принимает нас. Зачем помнить, если это приносит только боль?

\- А тебя устраивает то, что мы сделали? Мы изменили этот мир. Мы оживили чудеса. Мы возродили сказки нашего мира, создали драконов и единорогов, наплодили миллионы разных заклятий и амулетов. Наконец, запустили этот, тысячу раз проклятый, дер-ван. Но мы уходим, как мы ни стараемся по капле пить свое время. Что останется после нас? Кто будет помнить наш мир? Наш! Настоящий! Реальный! А не придуманные нами фантазии?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в этом мире другие физические законы. Тут никогда не будет электричества, не изобретут радиосвязь и гипердвигатели, не построят звездолеты и электронные микроскопы. Паровая машина - это их технический максимум. Да и то, у них нет топлива для массового производства хотя бы паровых машин. И мы не в силах это изменить.

\- Я не говорю о воссоздании нашей цивилизации, а веду речь всего лишь о памяти. Или о культуре. Или о знаниях. Ведь мы можем моделировать эту чертову магию только благодаря знаниям из нашего, технического мира!

\- Тогда учи местных. Покажи им свой драгоценный мир. Дай им знания.

\- Голая теория ничего не стоит, - Анна вздохнула, - Я могу привести их в башню. Могу напоить кофе из электрической кофеварки и разогреть балык в микроволновке, и даже включить компьютер. Но ничего из этого никогда не будет работать за пределами башни. Они не выросли среди небоскребов и не ездили на работу на монорельсе подземки. Сколько бы мы их не учили, они никогда и близко не станут такими как мы, - она почти неслышно добавила, - Я пыталась лет триста назад. У меня ничего не вышло.

\- Не только у тебя, затворница ты моя, - улыбнулся Игорь, - Ты слишком мало общаешься с остальными владыками. Другие тоже пытались и у них тоже не получилось. Мы сделали из этого мира сумасшедший полигон для наших желаний и вымрем, оставив после себя лишь сотворенную нами магию.

\- У меня есть план, - Анна серьезно посмотрела на Игоря, - Но одна я ничего не смогу сделать.

\- Ты сильная, - Игорь попытался отшутиться, - И жутко самостоятельная. Ты со всем справишься.

\- Нет, не в этом случае. Я - кто угодно, но не героиня и не гожусь ни на роль Жанны Дарк, ни на должность железной леди Маргарет Тэтчер.

\- Так на свободную вакансию героя ты наметила меня? - невесело усмехнулся Игорь.

\- Можешь уходить, - вспылила Анна, - Выменивать свое время на создание нового амулета или очередного заклятия, снова калеча этот несчастный мир.

\- Что ты задумала? - он подозрительно уставился на жену.

Анна вздохнула.

\- Игорь, это владыке Иставиусу более семисот лет. Это у него огромный опыт магических боев и закулисных интриг. Тебе же, Игорь, меньше сорока, а последние полтора десятилетия изрезаны постоянно исчезающей и появляющейся памятью. Когда-то ты был хорошим биоинженерном. Ты можешь мне сейчас назвать основные аминокислоты? Или хотя бы объяснить строение атома?

Игорь задумался.

\- У атома есть ядро. И орбиты, на которых летает…, - он замялся, - Что-то летает. Анна, не издевайся. Ты же знаешь, что на полное восстановление памяти требуется несколько месяцев в башне. Слишком расточительно так разбрасываться своим временем.

\- Я этого не знаю. Никогда не пробовала, - язвительно ответила Анна и с прежним жаром продолжила, - Но не обязательно сидеть в башне. Достаточно просто не применять на себя наши магически изменения.

\- Если я откажусь от магии, я погибну.

Анна пожала плечами.

\- Тогда чего ты хочешь от меня?

\- Я хочу помочь тебе, - очень серьезно сказал Игорь, - Но чтобы помочь, мне надо понимать, что ты собираешься сделать.

\- Я почти тысячу лет изучаю прикладную соционику, и моделирование систем и еще десяток направлений. Я могу все это объяснить тебе за одну ночь? Да, у меня есть план. И если ты проведешь хоть несколько лет в реальном времени или обходясь без магии, ты сможешь его понять. А еще через пару десятилетий ты наверняка его улучшишь. Ведь когда-то ты был намного талантливее меня. Но если ты готов расплачиваться потерянной памятью за каждый магический пустяк – чем ты можешь мне помочь?

За горячностью теперешней Анны Игорь увидел девушку, которой очень давно предложил стать своей женой и которую он когда-то безумно любил. Но магия была его единственным смыслом жизни на протяжении многих лет.

\- Отказ от использования магии, это слишком дорогая цена за знания.

\- Тебе выбирать.

*** 

Ивлинка легко выскочила из флаера и поспешила к учебным корпусам. Впереди ее ждала последняя экзаменационная неделя, и через десять дней она вернется домой, на Землю. Девушка очень соскучилась по родному городу, давно тосковала за родителями и сестренкой. Конечно, неплохо иметь оплаченный еженедельный сеанс видеосвязи с родными, но в живую она их не видела более пятнадцати лет.

В отличии от многих своих сокурсников, Ивлинка не выбрала работу на корабле или космической станции. Девушка увлекалась историей Земли и особенно средними веками, поэтому приложила все усилия, чтобы получить должность реконструктора в крупнейшем Археологической Центре, расположенном в Бристоле.

Оставалось сдать два последних экзамена, и скоро она будет дома! Мысли упорно не хотели возвращаться к моделированию систем, а пребывали в приятном возбуждении от предчувствия начала взрослой жизни.

*** 

В башне Энниаель спали, видя компьютерные сны, будущие владыки мира. Они должны были сменить уставших богов.

Игорь завершал программирование виртуального выпускного бала, когда на этаж зашла заметно постаревшая за прошедшие годы Анна.

\- Первый выпуск будет готов через полцикла, - сказал он.

\- Знаю. Не могу дождаться, - улыбнулась она.

Игорь с сомнением посмотрел на радостную Анну. Ему очень не хватало ее уверенности в том, что они поступили правильно.

\- Что они скажут, когда увидят, что вся их жизнь не более, чем компьютерная иллюзия? – спросил он, - Что та Земля, которую они искренне считают собственным домом, ушла в небытие почти тысячу лет назад?

\- Они смогут стать владыками этого мира, - привычно возразила Анна, - Ненастоящее прошлое - не такая уж высокая плата за власть над магией, желаниями и удачей.

\- Для многих из нас эта цена оказалась слишком высока, - сказал Игорь.

\- Мы знали, что мы – первые и одновременно последние. Понимали, что у нас никогда не будет потомков. Всегда помнили, что мы – чужие в этом мире. Дети, которые очнутся через десять дней, не имеют нашего бессмертия, но являются частью этого мира. Они подвластны его времени и, вместе с тем, могут моделировать и изменять его. Они ближе к нему, чем когда-либо были или сможем стать мы. И потом, мы расплачивались собственной памятью, а они лишь виртуальным прошлым. Им будет намного легче, - убежденно сказала Анна.

\- Мы не бессмертны, - возразил Игорь.

Анна досадливо отмахнулась.

\- Мы бессмертны в миру. Только на территории башен наше время возобновляет свой бег. А для этих детей время везде течет одинаково.

\- Но мы не выросли во лжи, - продолжил настаивать Игорь, - А что будут думать они, когда узнают, что родители и друзья, с которыми они годами беседовали по видеофону, всего лишь компьютерные модели?

\- Ты же знаешь, я брала для моделирования реальные лица их биологических родителей, - ответила Анна.

\- Да, - согласился Игорь, - Но они - безграмотные крестьяне и торговцы, а совсем не те люди, с которыми дети общались в виртуальной реальности.

\- У детей есть наши гены, позволяющие входить в башни силы, и память о нашем мире, дающая знания для изменения собственного мира.

\- И наша боль от навеки утраченного, - добавил Игорь.

\- И она тоже, - кивнула Анна.

Игорь грустно посмотрел на нее.

\- Мы вырастили новое поколение богов. Но зачем? Пусть наш мир и память о нем не уйдут вместе с нами, но своеволие пришедших извне владык не покинет этот мир, и их власть над ним продлится еще многие тысячелетия.

\- Для будущих владык этот мир родной, они его дети. Я надеюсь, что они не будут так жестоки к нему, как мы, - почти неслышно прошептала Анна.


	20. Потом они станут легендой

Зайдя после обеда в сеть новостей, Марина заметила сообщение о нановыбросе в школе. С замиранием сердца она просматривала информационную полосу, до самого последнего мгновения надеясь, что номер школы будет не тот. А когда увидела такие зловеще-знакомые цифры, у нее внутри все будто оборвалось.

Она не помнила, что сказала начальнику, плохо осознавала, как сломя голову выбежала на улицу, словила такси и помчалась на другой конец города. Все еще пребывая в несколько невменяемом состоянии, Марина расплатилась с таксистом, добежала до школы и каким-то чудом пробилась сквозь огромную толпу людей. Не останавливаясь она перемахнула через портативное заграждение и буквально уткнулась в одного из стоящих в оцеплении стражей порядка.

\- Мне надо туда … Там мой сын! - задыхаясь от быстрого бега выпалила Марина.

\- Гражданка, отойдите к заграждениям, - полицейский попытался оттеснить ее назад, но она мертвой хваткой вцепилась в лацканы его формы.

Понемногу пятясь перед отталкивающим ее полицейским, Марина не отрывала взгляда от суетящихся возле школы людей. Она увидела, как приехала очередная «скорая», и по ступенькам вынесли носилки.

\- Что с детьми? Куда их увозят? Пропустите меня к директору, я имею право! - истерично выкрикнула Марина.

К ним подошел сержант в форме министерства нанообороны.

\- Вы мать одного из учащихся? - спросил он.

\- Да, - кивнула Марина, постепенно успокаиваясь, - У кого я могу узнать, где мой сын?

Сержант вежливо, но жестко взял ее под руку и отвел немного в сторону.

\- Если вы не прекратите скандалить, мы будем вынуждены вас задержать. Предъявите документы.

Увидев карточку кадрового сотрудника муниципальной службы, сержант стал чуть более предупредителен и ответил на заданный вопрос.

\- Сейчас детям вводят антидот и развозят по больницам. Основной очаг нанозаражения уже локализирован. В школе проводятся очистительные работы.

\- Что произошло? – продолжала допытываться Марина.

\- По завершению расследования будут обнародованы причины произошедшего нановыброса. Пока - без комментариев, - прозвучал официальный ответ.

\- Ну, пожалуйста, неужели вы не понимаете, что там мой сын? У меня муж погиб на этой проклятой войне!

\- Гражданский или военный? – спросил сержант.

\- Во время первой наноатаки он был в народном ополчении. Их послали выводить людей из зараженных районов. Тогда еще не знали …, ну, в общем … вы понимаете, - сбивчиво ответила Марина.

Сержант кивнул. Он действительно понимал. В те годы антидот еще не был изобретен, и поэтому выводить пострадавших было абсолютно бессмысленно. В результате необдуманной попытки спасательного рейда только увеличилось число жертв. И что самое неприятное, тогда это решение принимали именно представители военной власти.

\- У вас по службе и так высокий уровень допуска, поэтому не будет большого вреда, если я вам скажу, - сержант уступил просьбам молодой женщины, - Утром в школе сломался один из лифтов. Прибывшие ремонтники заметили в шахте осыпавшиеся крепления и нашли в самом низу технического тоннеля пустую капсулу наноснаряда. Потом уже вызвали нас.

\- Боги! - Марина не смогла сдержать удивленного возгласа, - Так когда же она активизировалась? Почему вы так поздно приехали?

\- Не переживайте, мы доставили антидот вовремя, - ответил сержант, - Капсула раскрылась и нановыброс произошел примерно во время обеда. Никто не успел слишком сильно пострадать. Смертельных случаев не было.

\- Но кто мог подкинуть ее в школу? Тут же дети! - возмущенно недоумевала Марина, - В голове не укладывается…

\- Не обязательно подкинули. Возможно, снаряд застрял в шахте еще со времен войны. Если это докажут, то строительная компания, делавшая ремонт школы, выплатит очень крупные штрафы за преступную халатность.

\- Не верю! - решительно заявила Марина, - Не верю, что капсула наноснаряда могла оставаться незамеченной все это время!

\- Какая вам разница, пролежала она в этом лифте два года или ее туда кто-то подложил на прошлой неделе? - раздраженно спросил сержант - Женщина, ехали бы вы в больницу.

\- Но вы мне так и не сказали, в какую из них повезли детей, - ядовито заметила Марина.

\- Во второй госпиталь скорой помощи, - недовольно буркнул сержант и ушел за линию оцепления.

*** 

В приемном покое Марина безуспешно проталкивалась к информационному табло, когда вспомнила, что выскочила с работы, не сняв индивидуальный компьютер-органайзер. Отойдя от основной толпы, она вызвала голографическую панель и подключилась к внешнему уровню больничной сети. Вадим лежал в реанимации.

Марина едва не закричала. Почему это происходит именно с ней?! Почему несчастье случилось с ее ребенком?! Со всей школы в интенсивную терапию попало от силы десяток человек. Почему же ее сын в реанимации?!

От приемного покоя до кабинета главврача Марина пробилась в рекордно короткие сроки. Сначала больничная администрация пыталась ей помешать, но быстра сдалась. Ее проводили в требуемом направлении, усадили на мягкий диван, напоили дорогим кофе и тщетно убеждали, что все в порядке. Наконец пришел главврач. Марина не стала устраивать ему скандала, а он не стал ходить вокруг да около, рассыпаясь в бессмысленных успокоительных фразах.

\- Вашему сыну очень не повезло. Еще до введения антидота у него началась реакция новых нанообъектов с уже находящимися в организме. Стали образовываться саморасширяющиеся шлаки. Ему проводят очистку крови, но …, - врач пожал плечами, - Вы - образованная женщина, должны понимать. Слишком много начальных шлаковых образований во внутренних органах, и в костных тканях тоже. Мы не сможем вывести их из организма.

\- Должен же быть какой-то способ? - со слабой надеждой спросила Марина.

\- Увы, но его нет. Мне очень жаль.

Доктор избегал смотреть ей в глаза.

\- Мы не будем отключать жизнеобеспечение, пока расширяющиеся шлаковые образования не причинят необратимых повреждений. Процесс продлится несколько дней.

Марина молчала. Не оставалось сил ни кричать, ни спорить, ни требовать, ни ругаться.

\- И пожалуйста, зайдите, уколите себе антидот, - уже прощаясь сказал врач, - Вы были рядом с местом выброса. Мало ли. Знаете, на всякий случай лучше подстраховаться.

Так же молча Марина вышла из кабинета. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Что делать? Куда идти? Она ничего не соображала. Повинуюсь последнему указанию, она отправилась на этаж с манипуляционными. Перед кабинетом наноочищения как всегда стояла очередь. Марина безвольно опустилась на один из свободных стульев, неподвижно просидев на нем, пока на электронном табло вызова не появилась ее фамилия. В манипуляционной усталая и апатичная медсестра приложила к ее плечу пистолет для инъекций. Потом заучено пробубнила:

\- Спустя сутки после введения антидота вы должны в трехдневный срок повторить все свои гражданские нановакцинации. Напоминаем, что невосстановление основных датчиков слежения является уголовным преступлением и преследуется по закону. Свободна. Следующий! - гаркнула медсестра, напоминая девочке-оператору направить на табло вызов следующего пациента.

Домой Марина добиралась словно в тумане. Кажется, она шла пешком. Возможно, ехала в метро. Она не помнила.

Вечером к Марине явилась соседка Рита. Жгуче рыжая дамочка неопределенного бальзаковского возраста была первой сплетницей квартала. О беде, постигшей соседей, она узнала одной из первых. Обречено вздохнув, и ополоснув водой заплаканное лицо, Марина открыла двери. Видеть никого не хотелось, но она знала по опыту, что от Риты проще всего отделаться, дав той выговорится.

Сначала Марина не слушала. Воспринимала разглагольствования соседки как некий неизбежный шумовой фон. А потом поняла, что, понизив голос до заговорщического шепота, Ритка ей втолковывала про какие-то знахарские способы лечения.

\- У нас на работе сторож. Совершенно древний дед. Живет рядом с фабрикой в старых кварталах. По пьяни он жалуется на жизнь и болтает, что в молодости работал в «Кибертеке» и участвовал в разработке первых нанороботов.

\- Ты в своем уме? - возмутилась Марина, - Участвовал в первых наноразработках? Я верю, что ваш дед старый. Но ведь ему же не несколько сотен лет!

\- Ну, может и не в первых, - легко согласилась Рита, - Но моя бабка говорила, что когда она еще была девчонкой, он уже был старым. Они тогда в одном доме с этим дедом жили. Дед любил болтать, что в давние годы в "Кибертеке" делали два альтернативных проекта. Один, тот из которого вся эта военная нано-дрянь развилась, а второй - биологический. Что-то там на счет лечения, продления жизни и такого прочего.

\- Рита, общеизвестно, что наноразработки невозможно использовать для лечения. Не существует способа запрограммировать наномеханизмы на хоть сколько-нибудь сложные операции, - сказала Марина и горько добавила, - У меня сын в реанимации, а ты мне ненаучную фантастику прошлого века пересказываешь.

Рита обиделась.

\- Не хочешь слушать, и не надо. Но на дверях у него написано "профессор". Вот! - без особой связи добавила она.

Марина вздохнула и устало потерла лицо ладонями.

\- Я готова поверить во все, что угодно. Хоть в зеленых человечков, лишь бы это помогло моему сыну. Давай адрес этого вашего вечного деда.

***

\- Смотрите! - сказал Славек, торжественно щелкнув тумблером.

Михал - добротно одетый мужчина средних лет, подошел к демонстрационному стенду. В отличие от трех младших коллег он не выказывал ни капли нервозности или нетерпения. Все в его облике говорило о степенности, основательности и умеренности. По мнению директората, именно так и должен выглядеть научный руководитель, обязанный сдерживать излишний пыл молодых сотрудников и направлять его в нужное русло.

Возле стенда возился тощий нескладный парень. Лабораторный халат на нем небрежно болтался. Соломенного цвета шевелюра была взлохмачена, а руки нервно теребили обломанный карандаш. За компьютерами сидела миловидная девушка с очень серьезным выражением лица. Чуть поодаль стоял темноволосый молодой человек. Он пытался казаться спокойным, но сцепленные за спиной руки выдавали его.

В небольшом стеклянном боксе, перед которым стояло начальство в лице Михала, появился медленно движущийся манипулятор с закрытой пробиркой.

\- Вы издеваетесь? - скривился Михал, - Думаете, я могу невооруженным глазом разглядеть результаты ваших наноразработок?

\- А вдруг, - нервно хихикнул Славек, подключая мониторы наблюдения, - Зато максимально наглядно. И не скажешь, что мы тебе компьютерную эмуляцию подсунули.

\- Не смешно, - обиделось начальство.

Хелена примирительно улыбнулась и пригласила Михала сесть рядом с собой. Михал не возражал. Славек и Анждей пристроились за их спинами. Первый монитор показывал тысячекратно увеличенное содержимое пробирки. Между молекулами жидкости виднелись небольшие продолговатые объекты.

\- Наш типовой образец наноробота? - уточнил Михал.

\- Да, - кивнул Анджей, - Незначительно модифицированный.

\- Обратите внимание на полную хаотичность движений, - сказал Славек и активизировал переход ко второй стадии эксперимента, - Теперь смотрите внимательно.

В пробке, закрывающей пробирку, открылось второе дно, и вниз упала капля темной жидкости.

\- Во введенном растворе присутствует полный состав элементов, необходимый им для самовоспроизводства, - прокомментировал происходящее Анджей, - Как видите, они на него не реагируют.

\- Я знаю, что наши роботы не способны к самовоспроизводству, - с сарказмом заметил Михал, - Если бы не это, у группы Гурсокго уже давно была бы Нобелевская премия.

\- А теперь взгляните на второй монитор, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Анджей.

На нем, при меньшем увеличении, чем на первом экране, был показан бокс вокруг пробирки. Быстро мелькающие в воздухе пятна неопределенной формы и цвета активно суетились вокруг пробирки.

\- Это ведь не простое увеличение? - спросил Михал, приглядываясь ежесекундно на мгновение застывающему, будто дискретно снимаемому, изображению.

\- Нет, - кивнула Хелена, - Это результаты увеличенной фотосъемки в ультрафиолетовом освещении.

\- Эти переливчатые малютки - информационные элементарии, - гордо объявил Славек, - Наше главное ноу-хау. Энергетические проявления пси-поля, способные усваивать информацию и управлять нанороботами.

Пробирка медленно открылась. Цветные пятна устремились внутрь, словно рой потревоженных мошек. Хелена изменила настройки, и теперь пробирка показывалась в двух ракурсах. При большем увеличении были видны нанороботы, и при меньшем увеличении и специальном освещении - набившиеся в пробирку элементарии.

\- Сейчас, я совмещу компьютерные картинки, и станет понятно, что происходит, - сказала Хелена, - Увы, но иначе нам никак не удастся увидеть их одновременно. При слишком большом увеличении элементарии становятся неразличимы.

Манипулятор поднес пробирку к стеклянной границе бокса. Хелена подошла и приложила к стеклу палец. На мониторах было видно, как все нанороботы, ведомые окружающим их полем информационных элементариев, устремились к пальцу девушки. Хелена сместила руку, нанороботы двинулись следом.

\- Не понял, - ошарашено сказал подскочивший от удивления Михал.

\- У нас небольшая проблема установления контакта, - несколько сконфуженно ответил Анджей, - Элементарии легко управляют нанороботами. Но управлять элементариями нам пока удается только через человеческую психику. Славек пытался их подключить на компьютер, но у него ничего не вышло.

\- Чего-чего? - начал было удивляться Михал, но Хелена продолжила свою часть эксперимента.

\- А теперь будет подан приказ на самовоспроизводство.

Хелена на секунду закрыла глаза, а потом убрала руку и крошечные механизмы пришли в осмысленное движение, начали отлавливать частицы плавающего в пробирке раствора и собирать самих себя. К каждому созданному нанороботу тут же устремлялось несколько из витающих в боксе элементариев. Глядя на монитор, можно было подумать, что они устраивают небольшую драку за право обладания миниатюрным механизмом. Процесс продолжался, пока не был исчерпан весь "строительный материал".

\- Впечатляюще, - изрек Михал, и уселся за стол. - А теперь рассказывайте, что это за элементарии и откуда вы их получили.

\- Летом я ездил к родне в Каменец-Подольский, - несколько смущенно начал Анджей, - Там есть старый замок. Ну… Всяческие легенды, призраки. Я набрал местные пробы воздуха, а потом мы тут над ними экспериментировали.

\- Это шутка такая была, - влез со своими комментариями Славек.

\- Хелена работала с разными видами излучения, а Славек пробовал химическую обработку, - продолжил Анджей .

\- Анджей сначала даже обижался, что мы портим воздух с его исторической родины, - уточнил Славек.

\- А потом у них получилось вот это, - подытожил Анджей, кивнув на бокс с элементариями, - Славек додумался впихнуть туда нанороботов. И мы увидели результат.

\- Дошутились, называется, - хихикнул Славек.

\- Вы издеваетесь?! - прогремел до этого оторопело молчавший Михал Аланович, - Что вы мне предлагаете докладывать ученому совету? Вы скрестили нанороботов с мелкими призраками неизвестного происхождения? И они у вас получились случайно?

\- Не с призраками, а с информационными элементариями, - поправил начальство Славек, - Призраков Анджей привез, а этих крошек мы с Хеленкой личным непосильным трудом изобретали!

\- Соединенным с элементариями роботам можно дать задачу любой степени сложности, - Анджей начал горячо защищать свое творение, - Это прорыв! Подумайте только, какие перспективы это сулит в медицине!

\- Посмотрите, вот результаты тестов, - вмешался Славек, - Хелена ввела себе раствор, и за месяц они восстановили у нее все дефекты в зубах. Вот медицинские отчеты.

\- А у Славека шрам затянулся, - робко добавила Хелена.

Михал тяжелым взглядом окинул стоящий перед ним в полном составе отдел бионики нанотехнологического исследовательского центра.

\- Вы вводили их себе? - зловещим полушепотом прошипел он, - Да вы…! Да я …! Я вас всех уволю! Как вы могли?! - Михал побагровел от возмущения, - Вы не ученые, вы - психи! - заорал он и, хлопнув дверью, выскочил из лаборатории.

*** 

\- Решением совета директоров отдел бионики закрывают. Ведущей признана группа Гурского. Они готовят на национальную презентацию всепроницающего наноробота, - с горечью сказал вернувшийся после оперативки Анджей, - С сегодняшнего дня мы все уволены, а наши разработки передаются в ведомство минбороны.

\- Так нельзя! - возмутилась Хелена, - Нахватало еще, чтобы наши элементарии достались этим милитаристам!

\- Не отдадим! - решительно заявил Славек.

\- Да? И что вы сделаете? - скептически поинтересовался Анджей.

\- Заберем бокс с элементариями и сбежим, - тут же вынес рациональное предложение Славек, - По записям они все равно не смогут восстановить процесс.

\- Конечно, - желчно заметила Хелена, - Я-то документировала свои опыты, а ты …

\- Не имею привычки записывать каждую свою шутку, - огрызнулся Славек.

\- Даже если шутишь с химикалиями в лаборатории? - не осталась в долгу Хелена.

\- Нас посадят, - зловеще изрек Анджей, - Поймают и посадят. Еще и обвинят в том, что мы хотели продать элементарии китайцам или иракцам.

\- Не посадят! - уверенно сказал Славек, - Хеленка, думаешь мы не заметили, как ты похорошела за последние дни?

\- Ну вот, дождалась от вас комплиментов, - скривилась Хелена.

\- Нанороботы - как новейшее косметическое средство! - радостно провозгласил Славек, - Мы за пару дней так себе внешность изменим, что не один сканер нас не опознает!

\- Надо попрощаться с Михалом, - неуверенно сказал Анджей

Трое зашли в кабинет бывшего шефа.

\- С тобой было приятно работать, - Славек на прощанье пожал Михалу руку.

Михал ничего не ответил, всем своим видом выказывая брезгливое порицание не оправдавшей его надежды молодежи.

\- Зачем ты так? - уже выйдя из исследовательского центра укоризненно спросила Хелена, - Нельзя внедрять нанороботов против воли человека. Я убеждена, что он бы не хотел этого.

\- Передумает, - уверенно сказал Славек, - Все-таки Михал заслужил свою долю. Не таким он был уж и плохим руководителем.

***

На древней табличке было написано "Михал Аланович Курыдин, доктор технических наук, профессор". Марина осторожно постучала. За дверью долго не раздавалось ни звука, потом послышались шаркающие шаги.

\- Вам кого? - спросил старческий голос.

\- Я ищу… У моего сына начали образовываться наношлаки, он в реанимации… Мне сказали, что вы рассказывали про старые разработки… Будто они могли лечить…Вы знаете …, - Марина прекрасно понимала, насколько по-идиотски все это звучит, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Зря она послушалась Ритку, и зря пришла сюда.

\- Заходи, - седой и сморщенный старец открыл ей двери.

Марина робко переступила порог, гадая сколько же лет может быть ее собеседнику. Украдкой, стараясь не показаться бестактной, Марина рассматривала квартиру. Все было таким же древним, как и ее хозяин. Квартира больше походила на музейный экспонат, чем на жилое помещение.

\- Цифровую-то бижутерию сними, - неприязненно сказал дед.

\- Но… - попыталась протестовать Марина.

\- Кому говорю!

Пожав плечами Марина вынула сережки и сняла колечко радиотелефона. Потом повинуясь хмурому взгляду деда расстегнула браслет компьютера-органайзера. Хозяин тут же смел выложенную женщиной электронику и резким движением выбросил ее в открытое окно.

\- Не люблю я эти штуки, - буркнул дед, - Вечно правительство в них всяких жучков понасовывает…

\- Как вы посмели?! - задохнулась от возмущения Марина, - Да вы хоть представляете себе, сколько это стоит?

\- Сын тебе дороже?

\- Но, - Марина запнулась, вздохнула и начала рассказывать о своей беде. Потом долго слушала похожие на сказку рассказы хозяина. Иногда его слова были полны осмысленных терминов и казались вполне адекватными, а иногда больше походили на старческий маразм. Марина не знала, что и думать.

\- Хеленка приходила не раз. И Славичек тоже. Анджей - нет, он гордый. Говорили последователи у них. А я … Не простил, и не прощу, - закончил свое повествование Михал, посмотрел на задумчиво притихшую гостью, - Не веришь? - усмехнулся он, - Я родился в последний год прошлого тысячелетия. Паспорт могу показать, - и откуда-то из-за комода вытащил старую, пожелтевшую книжечку.

Еще немного поговорив со странным дедом, Марина наконец решилась ему поверить. В любом случае, ей терять нечего.

\- Где мне их искать? - спросила она.

\- Там где нет людей. В глухих лесах. Хеленка рассказывала, многие ушли в море. В пустынях, в заброшенных после войны городах, - видя отчаяние на лице собеседницы, Михал добавил, - Раньше в лесах в районе бывшего Белорецка за Уфой почти постоянно кто-то из них жил. Там они молодняк обучали. Если сейчас там кто - не знаю. Ищи сама. И удачи тебе.

*** 

Марина сидела возле взятой на прокат палатки и чувствовала себя идиоткой. А как на нее смотрели в транспортном сервисе, лучше вообще не вспоминать. Приехала ненормальная из столицы и потребовала отвезти себя вглубь леса. Боги, что они о ней могли подумать? Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, ее скоро на психологическое освидетельствование пошлют.

Когда на поляну вышла странная девушка, Марина почти не удивилась. Возможно, разучилась удивляться за последние сутки. В незнакомке явно чувствовалось что-то кошачье. В чертах лица, в мягкой, погодке, в чуть склоненной, но совершенно не выглядящей сутулой фигуре.

\- Хелена? - неуверенно спросила Марина.

\- Нет, - усмехнулась незнакомка. - Хелена давно уже ушла.

\- Куда?

\- Далеко. Она стала другой. Совсем другой. Тебе что-то от нее надо?

Марина рассказала. Девушка присела на поваленное дерево и только сейчас Марина заметила, что ее собеседница обладает длинным черным хвостом.

\- Да, - кивнула хозяйка хвоста, - Всегда мечтала побыть кошкой. Через пару месяцев стану четырехлапой, черной и пушистой. После прихода к нам первые несколько лет все пытаются переделать себя под человеческий идеал красоты, потом становится скучно.

\- Вы можете мне помочь? - Марина не хотела слушать о проблемах чужих ей людей, когда за сотни километров в реанимации умирал ее ребенок.

\- Не так все просто, - вздохнула девушка, - Твой сын сможет вылечиться, но тогда он станет таким, как мы. А мы - не люди. Совсем не люди. Мы - единение человека, наномашин и элементариев. Симбиоз, ставший единым целым. И у нас не бывает детей, - увидев удивление Марины, уточнила - Нет, биологически мы могли бы рожать хоть по три раза в год. Но что-то происходит не так. Возможно, в новое тело не вселяется человеческая душа, возможно, из-за постоянных изменений у нас слишком сильно нарушен генокод. Мы и сами не знаем. Но, если у нас рождаются дети, то их сознание - это совокупное мышление обитающих в их телах элементариев. Они - совершенное иные, и в них нет ничего человеческого.

\- А как же Михаил Аланович? - спросила Марина, - Он выглядит как человек.

\- Он - ошибка, недоразумение, - ответила девушка, - Исключение из правил. Он не хочет признавать элементариев и никак их не использует. Они только поддерживают в нем жизнь, продляя тем самым и свое существование.. После последнего визита к нему Хелена говорила, что его информационные элементарии полностью атрофировались и уже не способны воспринимать никаких приказов. Они даже не могут покинуть его тело.

Марина задумалась.

\- Я не знаю. Я не уверена, что имею право решать за своего сына.

\- Возьми, - девушка протянула небольшую колбу, - Пока ты доберешься домой, у тебя еще будет время подумать.

Уже вызывая по рации транспортную компанию, Марина спросила напоследок:

\- А почему ты ушла? Я имею ввиду - стала иной, ушла от людей?

\- Я всегда была одиночкой. Социально неадаптированный психологический тип. Мне так легче, - усмехнулась девушка и скрылась в зарослях.

*** 

В больнице Марину ждал ее давешний знакомый сержант и несколько крепких молодых людей.

\- Нехорошо, Марина Васильевна, - сотрудник министерства нанообороны сегодня был в штатском и выглядел куда более представительно, - Такой ответственный работник как вы должен прекрасно знать, что вступать в контакты со всевозможными мутантами строжайше запрещено. Хотя, мы вам благодарны за доставленный образец, - сказал он и подал знак своим подручным.

Сильные руки в мгновение ока вырвали у Марины сумку и забрали драгоценную колбу.

\- Но мой сын…, - глядя на исчезающее в титановом контейнере лекарство пролепетала Марина.

\- Я сожалею, - ответил ненастоящий сержант и ушел по коридору.

Марина опустошенно сползла на стерильный больничный пол и тихо заплакала от бессилия.

***

Несколько существ появились на окраинах столицы. Они уже давно не причисляли себя к человеческому роду, но, когда проходили блокпосты, уже выглядели как люди.

\- По-моему, пора начинать менять этот мир, - усмехнулся один из них.

\- Я тебе это уже сто лет говорю! - ответил второй.

\- Давно пора! - подхватила третья.

Трое отправились в больницу, где их ждал маленький мальчик.


	21. Вирус легкой жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-6", осень 2003г., 60-е место из 157-ми.

Высокий санитар ввел пациента в кабинет психолога. Татьяна Сергеевна кивком отпустила подчиненного и указала больному на стул перед своим столом.

\- Как вы себя сегодня чувствуете? - участливо спросила она.

\- Доктор, а вы замечали, какое у вас изумительно естественное и гармоничное пятно на потолке?

\- Правда? - врач на секундочку улыбнулась, оглядываясь на последствия недавней оттепели, - Нет, не замечала.

Татьяна внимательно посмотрела на лучащееся счастьем лицо пациента, восторженно изучающего легкий снежок, падающий за ее окном. Потом скосила взгляд на анализы. Так и есть, за вчерашний день уровень серотонина в крови опять повысился.

\- Вас что-то беспокоит? - спросила она.

\- Не знаю, - Максим радостно улыбнулся, - Все вокруг такое изумительное! И уколы у вас просто замечательные! После них становится щекотно и смеяться хочется. А иногда - очень горячо. Мне так нравится!

\- Понятно, - врач вздохнула, потерла виски и открыла папку с вопросами теста.

***

С Максимом она проработала часа полтора. И почти безрезультатно. Все то же эйфорически неадекватное состояние, все тот же синдром повышенной чувствительности восприятия. Как и раньше, все назначаемые препараты и проводимые сеансы гипноза не дают никакого эффекта. Нарушение эмоционального и психического состояния продолжает прогрессировать. Причем, явно нарастающими темпами.

Первоначальная версия массового психоза уже давно отпала. Предложенный диагноз об отравлении психотропными веществами вызывал все больше сомнений. Как ни тяжело ей было это признавать, но она совершенно не контролировала развитие болезни, и по-прежнему могла только гадать о ее причинах.

Татьяна закрыла медицинскую карту Максима Дорского, нажала кнопку селекторной связи и вызвала свою секретаршу. Надо было еще разобраться с не явившимся на работу стажером.

\- Ты узнала, что случилось с Павлом? Дозвонилась к нему домой?

\- Нет, то есть, да. Ох, - секретарша совсем запуталась, - Лучше, я вам лично расскажу.

Буквально через минуту невысокая полненькая девушка появилась в дверях кабинета, плотно их за собой прикрыла и подошла к самому столу начальницы.

\- Татьяна Сергеевна, - девушка говорила почти шепотом, - Я к нему домой с утра заезжала. Он какой-то странный. Весь такой счастливый. И ходит, аж подпрыгивает, будто каким-то легким стал. И говорит, что на работу не пойдет, а будет наслаждаться открывшейся ему красотой мира. Совсем, как эти геологи.

Врач задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по поверхности стола.

\- И, - девушка порывисто стиснула нервно сведенные руки, - сегодня на работу еще двое санитаров из второй бригады не вышли. И один из лаборантов. Как раз тот, что анализы геологов делал.

***

Через полчаса Татьяна нашла в записной книжке телефон бывшего однокурсника и набрала номер областного эпидемиологического центра.

\- Владислава Андреевича можно?

\- Я вас слушаю, - ответил знакомый голос.

\- Влад, привет. Это Таня Курносова. Помнишь, мы еще на лекциях по гистологии в одном ряду сидели?

В трубке на пару секунд воцарилось удивленное молчание, а потом раздался радостный возглас.

\- Танюшка! Сколько лет? Вот кого не ожидал. Ты ж после выпуска ни разу не появлялась.

\- Работа. Дела. Некогда было, - уклончиво ответила Татьяна, - У меня к тебе вопрос по специальности.

\- Ну кто б сомневался, - хмыкнул Владик, - Если ты и вспомнишь о моем существовании, то только по делу. Ладно, шучу-шучу. Говори уже, что там у тебя стряслось?

\- На той неделе к нам привезли группу геологов. Они проводили исследования океанского шельфа в Северно-Ледовитом, и у одной смены случился массовый нервный срыв. В основных симптомах ничего необычного: повышенная возбудимость, легкая истерия, потеря аппетита. Сначала мы думали, …Неважно, - Татьяна перебила сама себя, - В общем, ни один диагноз не подтверждается. У них все анализы абсолютно нормальные. Конечно, с учетом нашей экологической ситуации, их возраста и прочего. Полностью здоровыми их не назовешь, но никаких серьезных отклонений нет. Только повышенное содержание серотонина в крови. А так все в норме. И вопреки всему этому, их состояние с каждым днем все ухудшается.

\- Тань, ты не забыла? Я - вирусолог. Что я могу сказать по вашим психам? - Влад искренне удивился.

\- Я знаю, что это звучит бредово, но у нескольких моих санитаров и лаборанта выявлены подобные симптомы. А четверть часа назад мне звонили из Морфлота. У них пропала связь с кораблем, на котором привезли этих геологов. Хотели узнать поставленный диагноз и заразно ли это. А мне им даже ответить нечего.

\- Подозреваешь вирусное психическое заболевание? - с нескрываемым скептицизмом поинтересовался Владислав, - Это уже что-то из области фантастики или бульварной прессы.

\- Влад! Я две недели работаю с этими геологами. А сейчас у меня в смотровой сидит мой собственный санитар и с точно таким же счастливым видом восторгается комочками грязи на нашем полу, - в голосе женщины послышалась истерические нотки, - Половина моего отделения нацепила марлевые повязки и коляться иммуноглобулином!

\- Есть еще какая-то специфическая симптоматика? - уже более серьезно спросил Владислав.

\- Резкая потеря веса при сохранении двигательной активности. Ты не поверишь, двухметровый здоровый мужик по приезде к нам весил чуть больше шестидесяти. Сейчас - меньше тридцати. А внешне - почти не изменился. Разве что, стал… ну, не знаю, чуточку прозрачным, что ли.

\- Фантазерка ты, - на том конце провода вполне откровенно хихикнули.

\- Легко тебе шутить! Думаешь, мне больше делать нечего? Я тут с тобой развлекаюсь?

\- Ладно, ладно, я весь внимание и серьезность.

\- Можешь приехать к нам с передвижной лабораторией?

\- Ну, Танюшка, ты загнула. Для ее вызова нужен официальный запрос, куча подписей, разрешение главного. И вообще, подобные вещи так не делаются. К тому же, у нас в портативке никакого особо современного оборудования и нету. Если ты говоришь, что в вашей лаборатории ничего не нашли, то надо в стационаре обследование делать. Давай так, ты пакуешь в вертолет одного из этих геологов и летишь к нам в область, а я тут, на месте проверю его по полной программе, - предложил Влад.

\- Хорошо, как скажешь, - согласилась Татьяна.

\- Может, костюм бактериологической защиты на всякий случай наденешь? - полушутливо полусерьезно спросил вирусолог.

\- Влад, ты в своем уме? - возмутилась Таня, - Какие костюмы? У нас же здесь психоневрологическое отделение.

\- Вообще-то я имел ввиду одеть его на больного, а не на тебя, - хихикнул Владик, - Ладненько, приезжайте, только мы вас обоих сразу в карантин засунем. Не будешь против?

\- Куда ж от вас денешься, - ответила психолог и повесила трубку.

***

\- Привет, - Влад зашел в палату и уселся на краешек Татьяниной кровати.

\- А что, карантин у нас уже закончился? - с улыбкой поинтересовалась она.

\- В каком-то смысле - да.

\- И что же наши доблестные вирусологи нашли в моем пациенте? - Таня продолжала шутить, но увидев бледно-осунувшееся лицо Влада сразу посерьезнела.

\- Нобелевскую премию, возможно посмертную, - невесело ответил Владислав.

\- Влад! Не шути так!

\- Какие уж тут шутки, - вздохнул он, - В крови у твоего Максима Дорского выявлены пузырьки неизвестного газа. Вирус образует с его молекулами конгломерат и использует их как средство передвижения. Он поглощает любые органические вещества и выделяет в кровь серотонин вместе со своим "родным" газом. Такие же пузырьки мы нашли и в мягких тканях, и даже увидели на энцефалограмме головного мозга. Наиболее пораженные ими области размягчается, теряют свою структуру и эластичность. Вирус просто медленно "съедает" больного, постепенно наполняя его своим газом.

Таня ошарашено молчала.

\- Такие вот дела, - сказал Влад, - Неизвестный вирус и неизвестный газ. Как раз, два открытия на двоих. Твоим именем что назвать? Газ или вирус?

\- Даже не знаю. Постой, - Таня растерянно заморгала, - Эти пузырьки должны объединяться, вызывать закупорку сосудов, он давно должен был умереть.

\- Как бы не так, - ответил Владислав, - Это нормальный газ объединяется, а наш - совсем наоборот. Когда количество находящихся рядом вирусов превышает какое-то критическое значение, они отталкиваются друг от друга и утаскивают за собой молекулы-носители. В результате, большой пузырек разбегается на кучу маленьких.

\- Понятно, - Татьяна пыталась казаться спокойной и рационально осмыслить невероятную ситуацию.

Некоторое время оба врача сидели молча.

\- В моей крови они тоже есть? - наконец спросила психолог.

\- Даже в моей, - Влад тяжело вздохнул, - Да, что там, мы брали пробы воздуха во дворе лабораторного корпуса. Выявлено незначительное содержание нашего газа, на котором исправно сидит и наш вирус.

\- Что?! - Таня даже подскочила на кровати, - Как долго вирус сохраняет активность в воздушной среде?

\- Предел пока не выяснен, - ответил Влад.

\- Но как он мог попасть в воздух? - Татьяна все еще никак не могла поверить в реальность услышанного кошмара.

\- Газ выделяется не только при дыхании, но и прямо с поверхности кожи. Когда мы это выяснили, было уже слишком поздно предпринимать защитные меры.

Побледневшая психолог встала с кровати и прошлась по палате, потом с надеждой спросила.

\- А что с антивирусом?

\- Работаем. Но перспективы пока не внушают оптимизма, - Влад помолчал, не зная, что еще можно сказать, - Мы связались со столицей и передали результаты исследования. Они сейчас объявляют чрезвычайную ситуацию по области и к завтрашнему утру обещали выслать помощь.

***

Максим открыл глаза. За окном миллионами оттенков переливалось невероятно яркое и красочное небо. Удивленно посмотрев на цепляющиеся к нему проводки Дорский небрежно выдернул их, подошел к искрящемуся на солнце стеклу и прижался лицом к гладкой поверхности.

Писк отключившегося кардиографа неимоверно раздражал, казался оглушительным воем сирены. А там, за этой тонкой преградой его ждала музыка естественных звуков и сказочная красота удивительного мира. Он взял стоящий возле кровати стул и разбил стекло.

Максим выбрался на подоконник и шагнул в пустоту, но не упал вниз, а медленно поплыл над заснеженным городом.

Еще никогда в жизни ему не было так хорошо.


	22. Вопрос доверия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Эквадор-1", осень 2004г., 32-е место из 38-ми - в первом туре.

За спиной поднимаясь зашуршала мембрана перехода. Денис-Виктор убрал ментальный щит и быстро огляделся. Прошло меньше месяца, но он с трудом узнавал местность. Центр активации должен находиться где-то впереди и справа, но там Денис видел лишь каменистую россыпь невысоких острых скал.

На сиреневом небе вспыхнула ослепительная молния, и раскат грома осыпался на небольшой мир. Денис начал поспешно спускаться по исчезающей прямо под ногами тропинке. Почему ему опять приходится делать это? Сам Виктор поднимался в очиститель лишь раз. А Максим, Андрей и все новички с последних циклов вообще не проходили испытание ни разу.

Да, у него есть опыт, да, у него получается лучше и быстрее чем у остальных, но это же не повод каждый раз рисковать именно ему? Даже очень удачный эксперимент когда-нибудь может пройти неправильно.

Кусок горящего камня упал Денису почти под ноги, отвлекая от невеселых размышлений. Огненный дождь редкими метеоритами расчертил небо, словно факелами осветив почти всю воронку. Краем глаза Денис заметил движение на северном склоне котлована.

\- Виктор! – позвал он. – Не прячься, я все равно безоружен.

Второй не ответил, лишь перебежал от усохшего скрюченного дерева к ближайшему ущелью. Денис с тревогой посмотрел на окружающие скалы. Если темный двойник обойдет по ним, то запросто сможет забросать его камнями или даже спустить оползень. Стараясь не показать волнения, Денис торопливо пошел к пылающему центру воронки.

\- Если тебе так хочется меня убить, то совсем не обязательно подкрадываться сзади, - крикнул он в сторону, где по его подсчетам прятался двойник.

\- В самом деле?

К сожалению голос раздался совсем не оттуда, Денис быстро обернулся.

\- Ты мне не веришь?

\- А разве у меня есть для этого повод? – Виктор появился на одной из скал, как и рассчитывал Денис, держа в руках весьма увесистый камень.

\- Пока что нет, - согласился Денис. – Но если ты спустишься, и мы поговорим…

Виктор, перебивая его, пренебрежительно фыркнул.

\- Если ты не задумал ничего дурного, то почему тогда полностью не открыл память при копировании?

\- Я скрывался не от тебя, - возразил Денис. - Но есть вещи, которые мембрана не должна знать.

\- Осветленные никогда не умели врать, - Виктор поморщился. – Только один из нас вернется обратно. И я никогда не поверю, что ты прошел мембрану, чтобы совершить столь экзотическое самоубийство.

\- А вдруг? Может, мне захотелось умереть с чистой душой? – хитро прищурившись спросил Денис.

Виктор на секунду озадачился. Казалось, такой довод не укладывался у него в голове.

\- Не верю, - медленно произнес он. – У меня есть вся твоя память, за исключением того очень малого закрытого участка, и я нигде не вижу даже тени суицидальных намерений.

\- Потому, что их там и нет, - пока Виктор думал, Денис успел отойти на безопасное расстояние.

\- Ты обманул меня! – обижено закричал Виктор.

\- Ты же говорил, что я не умею врать, – Денис чувствовал, что их разговор заходит совсем не туда, но просто не мог остановиться.

Двойник опять скрылся за скалами. Денис побежал к пылающему жерлу активации. Огненная дыра оставалась единственной неизменной деталью ландшафта на весь очиститель, и к ней невозможно было прокрасться незаметно.

Подойдя к краю, Денис заглянул в пылающие водовороты. Они завораживали и манили обратно, в свое обжигающе горячее лоно. Так легко сделать один шаг вперед и раствориться в этой первобытной стихии.

Ни тени суицидальных наклонностей, говоришь? Не туда ты смотрел, малыш. Каждый раз, когда Денис проходил очиститель, породивший его огонь притягивал к себе словно магнит, и с каждым следующим разом его зов становился все сильнее.

Денис с усилием оторвал взгляд от активатора. Где-то за его спиной скрывался Виктор. Денис не видел его, но чувствовал чужое внимание. Неожиданно совершенно отчетливо он понял, что темный будет пытаться столкнуть его вниз, в жерло активатора.

Несмотря на завораживающую и притягивающую игру пламени, умирать не хотелось до дрожи в коленях.

\- Ты возникаешь из небытия, из полной тьмы, которая же есть и абсолютный свет, - не оборачиваясь заговорил он. – На какое-то мгновение кажется, что ты успеешь осознать себя, но тебя тут же запихивают в каркас чужой личности, чужого характера, чужой души. Теперь есть только жизнь, которую надо отобрать у того, другого. В спину нетерпеливо дышит породившее тебя ничто, а чужие воспоминания манят сладкими обещаниями возможного бытия. Надо лишь доказать свое право на жизнь, не позволив отобрать у тебя этот нечаянный дар.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, каково это, родиться здесь? – отрывисто спросил незаметно подошедший сзади Виктор.

Денис впервые посмотрел в глаза новому двойнику. Лицо и фигура как всегда ни капли не отличались от того, что он видел в зеркале, от лиц Максима, Андрея, Славика и других. Все они были точно такими же, как и первый, настоящий Виктор. Но в глазах отражалось иное. Денис не мог объяснить, каким образом он это видел или чувствовал, но он был единственным, кто никогда не путал остальных двойников. Наверное, поэтому в очиститель почти всегда приходилось идти именно ему. И, возможно, поэтому он всегда возвращался.

\- Какое тебе дело для меня? – выкрикнул двойник. – Ты пришел убить свою темную сущность и очиститься. Ангелом быть захотелось, высшим существом! А на меня тебе плевать! Я – никто, твоя темная тень, нечистый сосуд, несущий твои свершенные и будущие грехи.

\- В аду тоже много вакантных мест, - улыбнулся Денис. Он не должен был так говорить, но его опять начало заносить. Что-то странное было в этих новых глазах, оно заставляло Дениса дразнить темного и уводить разговор все дальше и дальше от такого необходимого компромисса. – Докажи, что ты сильнее, выживи - и станешь почетным демоном, за пару столетий до дьявола можешь дослужиться!

\- Запросто!

Размахнувшись Виктор ударил Дениса. Тот не удержал равновесия и медленно, словно на мир опустилось застывшее время, начал крениться к пылающему активатору. В последний момент кулак Виктора разжался, и темный ухватил Дениса за куртку.

\- Почему? – Виктор и сам не понимал, о чем спрашивал, но слишком много накопилось вопросов, ответы на которые вдруг показались важнее собственной жизни.

Денис балансировал на краю пылающего жерла. Как никогда остро хотелось жить, но огонь манил, и трудно было сказать, какое из двух стремлений было сильнее.

\- Это твой выбор, - не делая ни малейшей попытки вырваться, ответил он. – Свой я когда-то уже сделал.

\- Ты – выживший темный двойник! – с внезапным озарением Виктор отшвырнул Дениса от огненного провала. - Дьявол, возжелавший очищения! Ты, как и я, вышел из этого безумного хаоса и победил породившего тебя! Зачем ты вернулся?

Денис встал, держась за ушибленное о скалу плечо.

\- Ты почти угадал, - кивнул он. – Когда-то я тоже был темным двойником настоящего Виктора.

\- Живой не может знать, каково это, появиться на свет из огня активатора. Я должен был догадаться раньше, - с неожиданно возродившемся подозрением Виктор опасливо отошел к поднимающимся ввысь каменным склонам. - Как ты сейчас можешь быть светлым, если в тебе, как и во мне, только одно зло? Пройдя сквозь мембрану ты бы не смог раздвоиться.

\- Чушь все это, - Денис устало присел на камни. - Мембрана разделяет черты личности только на момент прохода. Чем дольше мы живы, тем быстрее стирается разница. Через десяток дней пропадет и моя временная светлость, и от твоей темности ничего не останется.

\- Но какой в этом смысл? За пару дней очиститель сожмется, убивая обоих, а мембрана все равно не выпустит обратно двоих.

\- Можно выйти вместе, – пристально посмотрев на двойника ответил Денис.

\- Как?! - удивился Виктор.

\- Ты же темный, вот и догадайся.

\- При чем здесь темность?

\- Тебе по рангу положено, - невесело усмехнулся Денис. - А у меня, как у осветленной личности, даже сама мысль о подобном должна вызывать искренний и непритворный ужас.

Виктор задумался, потом на его лице появилась гаденькая ухмылка.

\- Не хочешь же ты сказать, что…

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Денис. - Во всех рожденных в активаторе заложено знание о мембране. Генетически двойник с оригиналом полностью идентичны. Мембрана же не открывается, пока внутри очистителя находится два объекта. Но если физически мы соединены, она не может нас различить, считает единым выжившим существом и завершает цикл очистителя.

\- И какой идиот до этого додумался?

\- Я, - скромно ответил Денис. – Догадался почти через сутки. Первому Виктору очень не понравился такой способ, но ни убивать меня, ни умирать самому ему не хотелось еще больше.

\- Пацифисты чертовы! – выругался Виктор – И извращенцы. Видишь ли, убивать им друг друга не хотелось!

\- Я не изобрел ничего нового, - будто оправдываясь возразил Денис. - Это достаточно традиционный способ обмана биологических регистраторов.

\- Но он обычно используется разнополыми существами.

Денис пожал плечами.

\- При клонировании как-то трудно получиться иного пола, чем твой оригинал. Так что, нам выбирать не приходится.

\- И много нас таких? – спросил Виктор, чтобы хоть как-то оттянуть сомнительную перспективу. - Двойников-Викторов?

\- Будешь тринадцатым.

\- Дюжины вам было мало? Тебе надо было опять сюда полезть?

\- Выйдем - поймешь, - ехидно и немного грустно усмехнулся Денис.

\- И он еще называется светлым, - показательно тяжко вздохнул Виктор, приближаясь к Денису и к неизбежному.

 

* * *

 

Новичок быстро освоился на фирме и выбрал себе первое имя Дмитрий.

\- Поработаешь пока в офисах, - инструктировал его Вячеслав-Виктор. - Главное - не перепутать визитки. Вот эти…, - он достал аккуратную пачку белых квадратиков с золотым тиснением «Крылатый Виктор». – Для райского офиса, а эти…, – Вячеслав-Виктор протянул Денису-Виктору сверток черных глянцевых визиток с алыми готическими буквами, сплетающимися в надпись «Копыто Виктора». – Для адского. Не забудешь?

\- А ты бы забыл? – вопросом на вопрос ответил новичок.

\- Так то же я, - начал было возражать Славик, но сам себя перебил. - Понял, - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Я сам только перед тобой из очистителя пришел. Все еще никак не привыкну, что мы настолько одинаково мыслим.

Дима задумчиво вертел в руках два таких похожих квадратика. Кроме названия фирмы, вся остальная надпись и на белых, и на черных визитках была совершенно идентичной - «агентство разведывательных и диверсионных услуг».

\- Денис опять в очиститель пошел? – спросил он.

\- А Денис – вообще гений, - с гордостью будто за родного ответил Вячеслав. - У нас его чуть ли не больше самого Виктора-Виктора уважают. Знаешь, сколько у фирмы заказов? Агентов катастрофически не хватает. Если мы не расширим штат хотя бы до двадцати, то уже в этом месяце потерям нескольких влиятельных клиентов.

\- А почему бы нам не привлечь кого-то со стороны? Обязательно только двойников на работу брать?

\- Ты шутишь?! – возмутился Славик, - А если посторонний нас сдаст?

\- А один из нас не может?

\- Дима, - проникновенно начал Славик. - Если о нашем маленьком двойном гешефте прознают хоть райские, хоть адские – они нас в порошок сотрут. Ведь каждый из них свято уверен, что мы только на их сторону работаем. Ты же понимаешь, если информация уйдет хоть к одним, то уничтожат полностью всю фирму? Всех, до единого. И самого Виктора, и двойников.

\- Понимаю, - со вздохом кивнул Дима-Виктор.

\- И не сиди ты с такой кислой миной, - уходя подбодрил его Вячеслав. - Вот увидишь, шпионить за ангелами и чертями – очень увлекательное, а главное – крайне прибыльное занятие!


	23. Не тень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Фантастика-2003", Конкурс КЛФ№5, 18-е место из 42-х - в первом туре.

Они уже почти добрались до гор, когда сзади раздался торжествующий вой преследователей. Дериан оглянулся. Небольшая стая химер, около десятка особей, быстро спускалась с холмов на той стороне долины. С такого расстояния это было невозможно, но ему показалось, что он чувствует их зловонное дыхание. А до входа в пещеры все еще было слишком далеко. Окинул взглядом свою небольшую команду Дериан понял, что они не успевают.

\- Вы остаетесь, - он махнул рукой двум младшим теням.

Те беспрекословно подчинились.

\- Постарайтесь подольше задержать тварей, - он не хотел смотреть в их глаза, но случайно поймал взгляд младшего.

Ни следа обиды, или недовольства. Только покорная решимость. На это очень легко попасться, поверив, что вместо погибшей тени легко можно создать новую. Точно такую же. Но Дериан угробил слишком много своих отражений, чтобы питать подобные иллюзии. Ни одна из теней не повторит ушедших. Хоть чуточку, но будет иной.

Подталкивая вперед последнюю, самую давнюю из теней, Дериан побежал к спасительной расселине. Уже у входа в пещеру он на секунду обернулся - химеры добрались до оставленных им жертв. Под острыми когтями младшая тень разлеталась клочками тумана. Но вторую он создал достаточно давно, она уже успела обрести плоть и сейчас медленно истекала кровью. Пару мгновений он смотрел на терзаемую копию себя, потом ушел в спасительное укрытие.

Химеры бросились следом, но не пробежали в полумраке каменных сводов и десяти шагов. Остановились, заскулили и медленно попятились к входу. Как любые искусственные существа, они совершенно не переносили отсутствия света. Только сейчас Дериан заметил, что его тень продолжала испуганно нестись вглубь пещеры.

\- Стой! Куда ты? - закричал он и бросился следом.

Но тень была уже слишком далеко и скоро скрылась в полной темноте. Дериан остановился на последнем повороте, с которого еще было видно слабое пятно света на входе в центральный грот. Он ощущал, как постепенно истончается невидимая ниточка ментальной связи с двойником, а потом и совсем исчезает.

Он остался абсолютно один. Впервые за многие годы. Без единой тени. Это было совершенно невыносимо. Он слишком привык к этой тени. Даже думал о перерождении в нее своего духа. Стоило не отдавать ее химерам в песчаной долине, чтобы так глупо потерять в темноте подземных переходов? Обидно.

Дериан вернулся в большой грот к началу пещеры. Посмотрел на выход, где притаились химеры. Одна из них тут же сунулась в пещеру, оскалив зубастую пасть. Несколько минут с рычанием покрутилась возле входа и вылезла обратно, к свету.

В любом случае, если он собирается выходить из этого каменного мешка, а не сидеть тут до скончания века, ему нужны новые тени. Дериан повернулся спиной к свету. Поймал взглядом свою тень на стене пещеры, сосредоточился и начал вызывать ее к себе. Тень зашевелилась, стала обретать объем, форму и цвет. Через какое-то время перед Дерианом стояла его точная копия и смотрела на него чистым, ничего не понимающим взглядом.

\- Поспи, - он мысленно прикоснулся к своему двойнику, а сам устало присел рядом на каменный пол. Для создания еще одной тени нужно было накопить силы.

*** 

Темнота пахнет пылью. Темнота звучит шорохом. Темнота прыгает под ноги неровными поверхностями и толкается неожиданными стенами. Она обостряет чувства и будит новые ощущения. Она приносит вопросы.

Где он? Кто он?

Странно, но раньше он никогда об этом не задумывался. Он - Дериан? Но кто тогда пытался его догнать, пока не отстал на последней границе света? Он - часть Дериана? Как можно быть чей-то частью?

У него не было ответов. Только появляющиеся все новые и новые вопросы и окружающая его темнота.

Может быть, если он будет не сам, все станет на свои места? Из глубин памяти пришло воспоминание о том, как Дериан создавал себе новые отражения. Надо только найти свою тень и наполнить ее жизнью.

Это казалось не таким уж сложным. Но в пещере не было света, и он не отбрасывал тени. Тогда он сосредоточился и отделил от себя клочок тумана. Он не мог видеть, что он лепил, но пытался сделать все как можно лучше. Он старался и вскоре почувствовал, что туман свернулся в нечто цельное. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться своего творения, и с разочарованием не ощутил под пальцами живой плоти. Всего лишь легкую, едва ощутимую дымку. Впервые в жизни попытавшись что-то самостоятельно сделать, он тут же потерпел неудачу. Она оказалась горькой на вкус и холодной на ощупь. 

\- Зачем? - послышалось из темноты.

\- Что "зачем"? - он настолько опешил, что даже не подумал о том, кто мог задать ему этот вопрос.

\- Зачем ты создал меня? - спросил тот же голос.

\- Кто ты?

\- И ты спрашиваешь об этом меня? - в темноте послышался смех. - Я помню все, что помнил ты, и знаю, все, что знал Дериан. Но у меня нет ответов на вопросы, которых еще никто не задавал в этом мире.

\- Откуда ты можешь знать Дериана? - спросил он.

\- У тебя тоже есть его память. Но если ты не хочешь видеть очевидных ответов, то чем я могу тебе помочь? - ответили из темноты.

\- Чего я не хочу видеть?

\- Создатель Дериана погиб несколько сотен лет назад. Тогда в старшую тень перешел его дух - дух Дериана, и он стал живым. Ты - бездушная тень, а для меня не существует даже названия в этом мире.

Какое-то время он молчал. Потом решительно встал.

\- Я - Иандер. Ты - Эрианд.

\- Да? - хмыкнули в темноте, - И с чего это ты так решил?

\- Не нравится - можешь проваливать, откуда взялся. А я возвращаюсь назад.

*** 

Двое подошли к центральному гроту. Иандер вышел на свет и впервые взглянул на Дериана по-новому. Странно, раньше он казался ему гораздо значительнее, больше и объемнее. Рядом спал еще один. Еще одна тень, с некоторым удивлением подумал Иандер.

Дериан услышал шаги и изумленно обернулся - кто может ходить по лишенным света подземельям? Из глубины пещеры к нему возвращалась его тень вместе с кем-то совершенно незнакомым.

\- Ты выжил? В полной тьме?! - Дериан с радостью бросился к своей тени, но в последний момент нерешительно остановился. Странно, хотя он видел тень своими глазами, но совершенно не ощущал ее. Не чувствовал той извечной связи между хозяином и его тенями. Будто перед ним стояла чужая тень или даже другой живой.

\- Привет, прародитель, - незнакомец приветственно помахал рукой.

\- Что это? - Дериан ошеломленно уставился на него.

\- Извини, но я пытался создать себе тень…

\- "Я"? Ты назвал себя "Я"? - Дериан, опешив, повернулся к своей тени.

\- Ага. Он даже имечко себе присвоил - Иандер. А меня Эриандом обозвал, - хихикнул второй и начал бесцеремонно рассматривать спящую копию. - Какие вы все похожие. Аж жуть берет.

\- Это идиотизм! Тени не осознают себя. Они не имеют имен! - возмутился Дериан, тем более, до него наконец дошел смысл "имен-перевертышей". - Вы что, издеваетесь?

\- А мы - не тени, - ухмыльнулся Эрианд, - И совсем не издеваемся. Мы просто существуем.

\- Я знаю, как нам уйти от химер, - Иандер перебил его.

\- Я тоже знаю, - парировал Дериан, - Зачем, по твоему, я создавал эту тень? - и он кивнул на свое последнее творение. - На закате первого солнца химеры слабы и медлительны. А у нас есть приманка. А теперь, благодаря тебе, даже две.

*** 

Двое притаились за камнями над входом в пещеру. Двое медленно шли навстречу химерам. Один - тень, послушная воле хозяина. Почему шел второй, Иандер так и не понял. Он не мог ни приказывать ему, ни руководить его волей. Но почему-то созданный им послушно выполнял приказы Дериана.

Химеры зарычали и двинулись навстречу идущей к ним в лапы добыче. Жертвы попятились, заманивая хищников. Те прошли под сводом и медленно зашли в пещеру. Еще несколько шагов и химеры развернутся обратно к свету. Но двое остановились, отдавая себя голодным тварям.

\- Пошли, - Дериан легко коснулся плеча своей бывшей тени.

Соскочив на землю за спинами химер, они рванулись к выходу. Несколько тварей обернулись, но предпочли вернуться к более легкой добыче. Дериан сорвал с пояса оружие и прицелился в камни над входом в пещеру.

\- Отойди, - крикнул он, - Сейчас я взорву скалы и завалю проход. 

Иандер смотрел в пещеру. Юная тень уже разлетелась на клочки тумана. Химеры окружили второго. Несколько когтистых лап одновременно опустились на Эрианда, но он неожиданно растекся неуловимой дымкой. Твари озадаченно тявкнули, кидаясь на опять материализовавшуюся возле них жертву.

\- Нет, - он оттолкнул готового стрелять Дериана, - Надо помочь ему!

\- Тут только три заряда, - попытался возразить живой, но бывшая тень с неожиданной силой вырвала у него оружие.

Исчезая между атакующими химерами, Эрианд подставлял их под удары когтей соплеменников. Вот двое чудовищ столкнулись, разорвав друг друга. Вот еще трое … Неуловимый призрак на мгновения становился телесным, что еще больше разъяряло нападающих. Но и этих мгновений хватало, чтобы его успевали задеть острые когти. От запаха крови оставшиеся хищники совсем озверели.

Взошло второе солнце. Последние две химеры с вернувшейся силой набросились на ставшего медлительным Эрианда. Они почти прижали его к скалам, когда Иандер начал стрелять. Потом он отдал оружие Дериану и бросился на помощь к раненому.

\- Не двигаться! - живой прицелился в выходящих из пещеры. - Вы не тени. Вы иные. Наш мир неизменен уже тысячелетия. Вы - угроза извечным порядкам.

\- Может, определишься, в кого из нас ты собираешься стрелять? - скептически поинтересовался Эрианд. - У тебя же остался только один заряд.

Дериан тут же навел оружие на него, потом на свою бывшую тень, потом опять на иного и опять обратно.

\- До чего же вы оба занудны, - Эрианд покачал головой, развернулся и ушел в сторону гор.

Дериан продолжал целиться в свою бывшую тень.

\- Я не знаю, сможет ли он создать новых иных, таких же как сам. Но ты - точно сможешь, ведь ты создал его. Ты - основная угроза, и тебя надо остановить.

Иандер какое-то время молча смотрел на своего бывшего хозяина, потом спросил.

\- Ты настолько любишь этот мир? И готов его защищать от всего нового любой ценой?

\- Черт, - вздохнул Дериан, опуская оружие и с сожалением глядя на скалы, за которыми скрылся второй, - Он иной, а у тебя глаза, как и у всех теней.

\- А ну его, к лешему, этот мир! С всей его неизменностью! - неожиданно легко улыбнулся Дериан.

***

Двое вместе ушли по долине.


	24. Зеленые человечки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Застрявший марсоход-1", весна 2004г., 5-е место из 19-ти.

Двое шли по пустому городу. Небольшие аккуратные дома буквально утопали в зелени. Деревья росли повсюду - вдоль тротуара и транспортной дорожки, вокруг домов и даже на крышах. Величественные ели и гордые тополя соседствовали с раскидистыми яблонями и грушами, среди ветвей которых матово поблескивали начинающие поспевать плоды. Над буйством листы простиралось красновато-серое небо, изредка отсвечивающее голубыми переливами.

\- Волнуешься? - спросил Марк, сходя с самодвижущейся дорожки на тротуар и останавливаясь возле одного из домов.

\- Не верится, что завтра здесь уже будут люди, - ответил Игорь, спускаясь вслед за другом.

\- Хотел бы я тоже, как они - прилететь на все готовенькое. Когда я хожу по городу, порою мне кажется, что я уже на Земле.

\- Ты же ни за что не уйдешь со станции, - хмыкнул Игорь, прекрасно зная привычки друга.

\- Не уйду, - согласился Марк, - Но мне здесь нравится.

Игорь протянул руку к иве, под которой они стояли, и стал внимательно рассматривать ветку.

\- Не переживай, перестраховщик, - сказал Марк, наблюдая за биологом, - Твои деревья в полном порядке. И весь город тоже.

\- Я не переживаю, - Игорь вздохнул, - Но завтра сюда прилетает десять тысяч человек. Среди них будут и женщины, и дети. Вдруг мы где-то напортачили? Или опять откажет генератор?

\- Перестань! - Марк нахмурился, - С твоей подачи мы и так поставили три запасных. А если ты думаешь, что все четыре выйдут из строя одновременно, то проще предполагать, что сюда прямым попаданием свалится залетный астероид.

\- Пока переключаются генераторы, силовой купол не работает, - упрямо гнул свое Игорь.

\- Расчетное время переключения - сорок восемь секунд. На испытаниях мы отключали купол на полчаса. Содержание кислорода уменьшалось на тридцать четыре процента. Это меньше нормы, но вполне хватит, чтобы выжить. За полчаса генератор можно из сеялки собрать, а не то, что отремонтировать. Игорь, прекрати! Если тебя что-то не устраивает - подавай официальный рапорт на мое имя, а если у тебя ничего конкретного нет - не порть мне настроение!

\- Уже не порчу, - Игорь согласился с доводами Марка, - Наш город просто идеален. Это все нервы, наверное. Мы так долго ждали этого дня

*** 

\- Игорь Викторович, опять привезли пораженное дерево. Из пятого сектора.

\- Угу, - буркнул начальник лаборатории, не отрываясь от окуляра микроскопа, - Ребята, сами проведете анализы? По тому же протоколу, что и вчерашнее дерево. Без меня справитесь?

\- Конечно, Игорь Викторович.

Спровадив молодежь Игорь выключил электронный микроскоп и задумчиво уставился на своего "пациента". Молодой каштан выглядел неважно. Красноватая кора была покрыта темно-бурыми, почти черными пятнами. Ставшие бордовыми листья потеряли свою былую упругость и висели жалобными ушками. Деревце стояло совершенно поникшее. Но почему же Игорю казалось, что позавчера тогда еще зеленоватый каштан был в куда худшем состоянии? Если забыть о том, что дерево стало совершенно красным, то сегодня оно выглядело почти нормально. Немного увядшее, чуток покореженное - и все. А пару дней назад казалось, что оно гниет прямо на глазах.

О результатах анализов Игорь предпочитал не думать. Он не мог их ни понять, ни объяснить. Если верить тому, что он увидел под стеклом микроскопа, то перед ним был вообще не каштан. И даже не дерево. По крайней мере - не земное дерево.

Может, эти черные пятна на стволе и обвисшие листья - результат их "лечения", а не поразившей дерево болезни? А если дать дереву спокойно покраснеть, не вмешиваясь в этот процесс?

Игорь подошел к терминалу и полностью отключил алгоритмы химической и антибактериальной обработки в одном из тепличных секторов.

\- Посмотрим, что получится, - тихо сказа он, обращаясь то ли к себе, то ли к безмолвствующей красно-зеленой рощице.

***

Вечером следующего дня в биолабораторию зашел Марк. Директор проекта выглядел очень уставшим.

\- Уже слышал? - спросил Марк присаживаясь в единственное кресло.

\- О чем? - удивленно спросил Игорь, отрываясь от чтения распечатки.

\- Как? Ты не знаешь?! - от удивления Марк даже подскочил.

Игорь молча покачал головой.

\- Ботаник! - с непередаваемо презрительным выражением процедил директор, - Каждые два часа по селектору передают сообщение о чрезвычайном положении, а он сидит в своем зеленом уголке и ничего не слышит! - Марк обратно рухнул в кресло, - В городе эпидемия. Неизвестный вирус. Наши эскулапы назвали его зеленой лихорадкой. Уже больше сотни пострадавших.

\- Интересно, интересно, - пробормотал Игорь, включая терминал, - Дай-ка я посмотрю на результаты их анализов.

\- В городе каждый час новый десяток зараженных, а ему интересно! - возмутился Марк

\- У меня тоже деревья болели, - перебил его Игорь, - А сейчас их состояние стабилизировалось. Возможно, ваша лихорадка как-то пересекается с моей растительной напастью.

Марк выразительно постучал пальцем по лбу, демонстрируя мнение о предположении биолога.

\- А, знаешь, - задумчиво произнес Игорь, изучая отчеты врачей, - Есть в этом нечто похожее. Сейчас я тебе расскажу о полученных по деревьям результатах. Нет, - сам себя перебил Игорь, - Лучше покажу, - и потащил друга в лесное лабораторное хозяйство.

\- Смотри! - сказал биолог, заводя директора проекта в одну из теплиц.

Под прозрачным куполом весело шелестела листвой красноватая роща. Деревья выглядели совершенно здоровыми. Бледно-розовые ивы, темно-бордовые каштаны, ярко-красные яблони и красно-желтоватые груши, казалось, ничуть не переживали по поводу своего странного цвета. Одна из яблонь даже начинала цвести.

Марк Антонович долго молча взирал на странные деревья, потом спросил.

\- Почему тут так тяжело дышать?

\- Красные деревья поглощают кислород и выделяют углекислый газ, - ответил Игорь, - если мы не вмешиваемся в процесс перерождения, то он занимает чуть меньше трех суток.

\- Его можно как-то остановить? - спросил Марк.

\- Если это и возможно, то я не знаю - как, - Игорь развел руками, - Я даже неуверен в способе распространения этой заразы. Но, судя по всему, она охватывает, если уже не охватила, весь город.

\- Но это же - катастрофа! Весь наш проект полетит к чертям! - Марк в отчаяние схватился за голову.

***

Марк Антонович скептически листал отчеты врачей. Полностью перестраивает метаболизм... Изменяет ДНК… Новая пигментация кожи …

\- Переболевшие лихорадкой дышат углекислым газом и выдыхают кислород? - недоверчиво спросил директор проекта.

\- Вот именно! - подтвердил профессор, покрытый зеленоватыми пятнами.

\- Смертность меньше половины процента! - радостно произнесла полностью позеленевшая молодая докторша.

\- Но они же перестают быть людьми! - воскликнул Марк.

\- Вы нас обижаете! - возмутилась зеленая медичка - Что за расизм? Если на Земле существуют и чернокожие, и краснокожие, то неужели из-за, что у меня позеленела кожа, меня уже нельзя считать человеком?!

*** 

Поздно ночью Игорь Викторович и Марк Антонович сидели, упираясь спинами в еще теплый бок автокара, на пустынном холме в нескольких десятках километров от города. Они смотрели на звезды и потягивали конфискованное у переселенцев контрабандное пиво.

\- Возмутительно! Неправильно! Невероятно! - продолжал возмущаться Марк.

\- Но результат-то достигнут? Главное, что теперь мы и планета подходим друг другу.

\- Игорь, ведь это мы должны были изменить ее, а не она нас!

\- А в этом есть какая-то принципиальная разница?


	25. Защитите меня от удачи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-8", осень 2004г., 397-е место из 508-ми.

Джинн выглядел совершенно непрезентабельно. Сухощавый незнакомец азиатской наружности вылез из горлышка древней бутылки и низко поклонился.

\- Приветствую нового хозяина. Чего изволите пожелать? – спросил он.

Анатолий Сергеевич нахмурившись изучал появившееся перед ним недоразумение. Не так, ох, совсем не так он представлял себе знакомство со сверхъестественными силами.

\- Ты точно джинн? – с подозрением спросил он.

\- Нет, Дед Мороз, - нахамил субъект из бутылки, - Или тебе документы предъявить? Так у меня их нету! До чего же вы, людишки, стали недоверчивыми в последнее столетие.

\- Таких чурок как ты, на любом базаре я десяток могу нанять куда дешевле, чем мне обошлась твоя бутылка, - не остался в долгу Анатолий Сергеевич.

\- Значит, ты переплатил, - безразлично пожал плечами джинн. - Желания будешь загадывать, или я обратно к себе пошел?

\- Желаю бессмертия, - сверившись с заранее приготовленным списком, решительно произнес Анатолий.

\- Не в моих силах, - показательно сокрушенно развел руками джинн. - Другие пожелания?

\- Ну, точно, дешевку подсунули, паразиты, - вздохнул Анатолий.

\- Я попрошу! – возмутился джинн. - Мы отродясь не заведовали бессмертием. За ним нужно было в адскую канцелярию обращаться, а не джинна покупать.

Хозяин квартиры недовольно посмотрел на излишне развязное сверхъестественное явление и опять вернулся к своему списку.

\- Желаю абсолютного здоровья. И чтобы ни одна зараза никогда ко мне не приставала.

\- Выполнено. Что еще? – деловито осведомился джинн.

Анатолий Сергеевич прислушался к себе, но не почувствовал никаких изменений. Неужели азиат из бутылки не врет, и он стал совершенно здоровым?

\- Желаю удачу. Постоянную, во всем и навсегда, - вопреки показному спокойствию, он начал немного волноваться.

\- Невозможно, - быстро ответил джинн.

\- Ты и этого не умеешь? Не можешь наколдовать, чтобы я сам управлял своей удачей? Что же ты за джинн?!

\- Какой есть. И, кстати, я не колдую, - джинн задумался. - Хотя, с контролем над удачей можно кое-что сделать. Дай мне только немного времени, - с этими словами джинн перешел в газообразное состояние и втянулся в свою бутылку.

* * *

Директор невнимательно слушал доклад главного менеджера по продажам. Столбики диаграмм тревожно ползли то вверх, то вниз, а он совершенно не мог на них сосредоточиться. Периодическое снижение объемов сбыта было тревожным симптомом и явно требовало его внимания, но Анатолия Сергеевича сейчас меньше всего волновала рабочая статистика.

Дома, запертая в дальней комнате, его ждала богиня. Если верить изворотливому джинну, то – самая настоящая Фортуна, богиня удачи. Паршивец-джинн стребовал за рабыню-Фортуну аж два желания, последним из которых Анатолию пришлось освободить восточного подхалима. А тот вместо благодарности приволок ему удачу прямо перед самым началом рабочего дня. Разве порядочные джинны так поступают?

Теперь, вместо того, чтобы разбираться с доставленной богиней, он должен сидеть на совещании. Или плюнуть на все эти доклады и поехать проверять достоверность полученного чуда? Какое ему дело до падения продаж, если у него есть ручная удача?

На проверку Фортуна оказалось совсем не такой покладистой, как обещал джинн. Рыжая бестия смотрела на него волком и шипела как настоящая фурия. Ругалась она исключительно латынью и на каких-то других, незнакомых ему языках. Личный повар Анатолия, во времена бурной молодости учившийся на филфаке, авторитетно заявил, что дамочка нецензурно выражается на древнегреческом. Но от того, что его оскорбляли на отмершем языке, Анатолию как-то совсем не полегчало.

К ночи он заставил охранников напялить на упирающуюся и отбивающуюся девицу вечернее платье и повез ее в казино. Это был самый простой способ проверить, не обманул ли его джинн на счет божественных способностей скандалистки.

В казино все прошло просто великолепно. Шарик, словно послушная собачонка катился в нужную лузу. Соседи по столу завидовали, крупье подозревал мошенничество, охрана казино нервничала, а Фортуна злилась.

Выиграв десяток раз подряд, Анатолий заметил, что у игровых автоматов началось какое-то нездоровое оживление. Чуть ли не каждое нажатие кнопки сопровождалось максимально возможным выигрышем. Посетители были в восторге, а в игровой зал пришел встревоженный менеджер казино. Посмотрев на злорадствующую Фортуну, Анатолий сразу понял причину столь неожиданного массового везения, быстро закончил игру, обменял фишки и уехал домой.

\- Я запрещаю тебе помогать другим, - сказал Анатолий уже в машине.

\- Кому бы то ни было? – не скрывая раздражения, спросила Фортуна.

\- Запрещаю любую чужую удачу, кроме моей, - подтвердил Анатолий.

Фортуна приуныла.

Очень скоро Анатолий понял, что совсем не обязательно таскать Фортуну за собой на все рискованные мероприятия. И мороки меньше, и нервы целее будут. Пусть джинн заставил склочную богиню обеспечивать его удачу, но при каждом удобном случае она пыталась выцарапать ему глаза или укусить. Хотя он и мог справиться со вздорной девой, да и телохранители всегда были рядом, но ее поведение жутко раздражало.

Тем более, исчезая, джинн наказал беречь пленницу от чужих глаз, предупредив, что древние богини – те еще стервы, вмиг заболтают любого смертного и уговорят освободить.

Смотреть в злые глаза бешеной девицы Анатолию с каждым днем становилось все тяжелее. Гораздо проще было не видеть пленницу, пользоваться обеспечиваемой ею удачей, а обременительные обязанности по ее содержанию свалить на Саврасова. Теперь Фортуна была надежно заперта в подземном спортивном комплексе загородного дома. Ключ был только у самого Анатолия и у начальника его охраны. Удача непременно сопутствовала Анатолию всегда и во всем, а с капризами вздорной богини разбирался тот, кому это и по должности положено.

Поначалу Анатолия Сергеевича полностью поглотили головокружительные успехи на бирже и новые сферы бизнеса, в которые он раньше не осмеливался соваться. Его фирма получала лучшие контракты, строились заводы и расширялась сеть филиалов. Потом успешный бизнесмен стал находить другие применения своей удаче. Одного его желания было достаточно, чтобы в него влюблялась любая приглянувшаяся ему женщина. Он начал увлекаться экстремальными видами спорта, хотя раньше никогда их не любил. Ведь, одно дело по-настоящему рисковать, а совсем другое – знать, что тебе гарантированно повезет, и демонстрировать окружающим геройски смелый характер.

* * *

Саврасов открыл массивную бронированную дверь и внес поднос с ужином. Прикованная длинной цепью к стене Фортуна медленно встала с дивана и подошла к столу. Вопреки привычному распорядку, Саврасов не спешил уходить.

\- Скажи, а это слишком долго, выиграть четыреста пятьдесят тысяч долларов? – спросил он

\- Не очень, - безразлично ответила Фортуна, - Если проходят лотереи с таким выигрышем, то можно за пару дней.

Саврасов немного замялся.

\- Ты не могла бы мне помочь? Мне очень нужны деньги.

\- Нет, - кратко ответила Фортуна, вяло ковыряя вилкой овощной салат.

\- Почему? Этому зажравшемуся борову ты даешь все, а для меня не хочешь постараться один единственный раз? Эти деньги мне действительно необходимы.

\- Я не сказала, что я не хочу. Я не могу, - вздохнула Фортуна. - Твой предусмотрительный хозяин запретил мне дарить удачу кому-либо кроме него.

\- Как? - опешил Саврасов. - Он собрал на себя одного всю удачу Земли?

\- Да, - грустно кивнула Фортуна, - Практически всю. Есть еще несколько других божеств удачи, но они совершенно иные и редко появляются в этих краях.

Саврасов задумался, потом спросил.

\- Почему ты подчиняешься Сергеевичу?

\- Перекованные браслеты джина, - девушка подняла тонкие руки и продемонстрировала массивные золотые украшения.

\- А если их снять?

Фортуна старалась не показать, насколько ее взволновали эти слова. Но на щеках девушки появился лихорадочный румянец. Саврасов осмотрел браслеты и пошел в мастерскую за инструментом. Он провозился с оковами Фортуны до глубокой ночи, но таки распилил неподатливое золото.

\- Будет тебе полмиллиона долларов, - небрежно бросила богиня, выходя из особняка, так долго бывшего ее тюрьмой.

\- Это не мне, - начальник личной охраны шефа проводил пленницу до самих ворот. - У меня сын в реанимации, а Сергеевич, сволочь, отказался денег занять.

Фортуна остановилась и удивленно посмотрела на Саврасова.

\- Дурак твой босс. А деньги сыну не помогут. Та операция, на которую ты хотел их добыть, его все равно не спасет.

Саврасов тихо чертыхнулся.

\- Завтра позвонят из бельгийской клиники и предложат принять участие в эксперименте, - сказала Фортуна. - Они не дают никаких гарантий, но ты соглашайся. После эксперимента большинство участников не выживет, но твоему сыну повезет.

С этими словами Фортуна исчезла, растаяв легкой дымкой в светлом сумраке летней ночи.

* * *

В полиции на него посмотрели как на идиота. Мужик просит защитить его от взбесившейся богини удачи. Кто в такое поверит? Разве что участковый психиатр. Но поползли слухи. Слишком быстро даже для слухов. Анатолий всерьез подозревал, что сама стерва Фортуна приложила к этому руку. Теперь любой криминальный элемент знал, что Анатолия Сергеевича можно грабить совершенно безнаказанно.

Вокруг него начали удаваться все самые невероятные аферы и преступные замыслы. Группы малолетних хакеров регулярно взламывали именно его банковские счета. Размеры служебных хищений на заводах стали приобретать поистине гигантские размахи. За последний месяц к нему в дом пять раз пробрались воры, сигнализация, естественно, ни разу не сработала.

Машины ломались по несколько раз на день. И каждый второй раз такая поломка заканчивалась аварией. Его водители ездили на черепашьей скорости, но это все равно не помогало.

Его товары вообще перестали покупать. Такое впечатление, что покупатели разом ослепли и перестали замечать любую продукцию с товарным знаком его фирмы. Все заказы уходили к конкурентам, оборудование ломалось, склады затапливало, фуры с грузом переворачивались в дороге.

Анатолий Сергеевич был очень благодарен собственной предусмотрительности за то, что успел попросить у джинна абсолютное здоровье, а то сейчас к нему точно бы сбегались заразные больные со всего города. Но деньги он терял с поистине катастрофической скоростью. За несколько недель его капитал уменьшился почти в пять раз, и продолжал таять прямо на глазах.

Далась ему эта удача? Теперь приходилось расплачиваться за свое неосторожное желание. Анатолий был готов на все, лишь бы избавиться от мстительного внимания Фортуны. Однажды, напившись, он даже выкрикивал не очень связные проклятия и угрозы небесам за то, что сыграли с ним такую злую шутку.

Через пару дней, зайдя поутру к себе в офис, он увидел рассевшегося в директорском кресле странного типа в камуфляжном костюме.

\- Я слышал, ты готов что угодно отдать, дабы избежать внимания моей сестренки Тихе? - спросил незваный гость.

\- Какой Тихе? – не понял Анатолий

Незнакомец досадливо поморщился.

\- Со времен древнего Рима смертные предпочитают называть ее Фортуной. Это она сейчас щедро раздаривает удачу всем твоим врагам.

\- А ты кто?

\- Арес, бог войны, - гость встал с кресла, представился и церемониально, но слегка насмешливо поклонился.

Анатолий быстро оценил ситуацию. Ему предоставлялся уникальный шанс исправить прошлую ошибку.

\- Что я должен сделать? – быстро спросил он.

\- Сущую безделицу. Оказать практическую помощь всем воюющим на Земле.

Анатолий Сергеевич вопросительно посмотрел на Ареса.

\- Я передам тебе чертежи и формулы оружия. Тебе остается только запустить его в производство, доставить в зоны конфликтов и обеспечить им все воюющие стороны.

\- Но я… Ведь это…, - растерялся Анатолий. - Это безумно дорого! Я же разорюсь! И с моим везением, половина оружия взорвется, не доехав до места назначения.

\- Это меня устраивает, - усмехнулся бог войны. - А ты в любом случае разоришься. Если уж кому принялась мстить богиня удачи, то полная нищета ему гарантирована. Пока у тебя осталась хоть какая-то часть от былого состояния, ты можешь выполнить мой заказ и обезопасить себя от взбесившейся Тихе.

\- Как ты избавишь меня от Фортуны? – практично поинтересовался Анатолий Сергеевич.

Арес криво ухмыльнулся.

\- Мы заключаем договор. Я убиваю Фортуну, а ты выполняешь мои условия на счет оружия. После этого отвернувшаяся от тебя удача покинет и твоих врагов.

\- Я согласен, - Анатолий протянул руку для пожатия.

* * *

Анатолий вышагивал по небольшой камере. Бывший миллионер уже вторые сутки на чем свет стоит чихвостил всех олимпийских богов и коварных джиннов.

\- Арес, лживая собака! Ты обманул меня! – очередной раз выкрикнул он, обращаясь не то к потолку, не то к горящей маленьким красным огоньком камере слежения.

Огонек пару раз мигнул и погас. Бог войны появился посреди камеры с недоумевающим видом.

\- Какие претензии? Я обещал убить Фортуну? Так я убил ее. Ты тоже скрупулезно выполнил свою часть договора.

\- Меня осудили! - визгливо крикнул Анатолий - На полторы тысячи лет за производство оружия массового поражения. Я мало того, что разорен, так еще и должен окончить свои дни в этой тюрьме?!

Арес задумался.

\- Мстительность Фортуны тут совершенно не при чем. Даю слово бога. Чтобы возродиться и вернуться на Землю сестрице-удаче понадобится несколько десятилетий. Ты просил защиты от мести Фортуны? Хотел лишить удачи своих врагов? И ты всего этого добился. Фортуна мертва и удача покинула смертный мир.

\- Но я сижу в тюрьме!

\- А мне что до того? - удивился Арес и тут же исчез.

* * *

За седьмыми небесами маленькая девочка Тихе плескалась в небесной речке. Переливающийся зеркальный карп сам приплыл ей в руки.

\- Тай, рыбка удачи, ты нашел меня? - засмеялась она, подхватила нежданного гостя и закружилась с ним по мелководью.

Рыбка легко выскочила из неудерживающих ее рук и взбила хвостом веер брызг, который накрыл малышку сверкающими на солнце капельками. Тихе весело взвизгнула и начала брызгаться на резвящегося вокруг нее карпа.

\- Я знаю, что западный мир и европейская цивилизация - это не твой океан, но присмотри за ними, ладно? Пока я не вернусь.

Священная рыба удачи Тай пристально посмотрела на юную Фортуну.

Тихе просительно сложила маленькие ладошки.

\- Ну, ради меня, пожалуйста, - она подпрыгивала от нетерпения. - Не откажешь старой подружке? А то я буду переживать и стану часто плакать. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я плакала?

Карп последний раз плеснул хвостом и поплыл туда, где воды небесных рек сливаются с земными океанами.

\- Я знаю, что ты согласился! – крикнула ему вслед Тихе.


	26. Божественная диагональ развития

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Фантастика -2002", Конкурс КЛФ№2, 37-е место из 72-х.

ПРИШЕЛЬЦЫ

Густая трава упругим ковром играла под шагами пришельцев, неторопливо снующих вокруг серой громадины корабля. Несколько темных силуэтов наблюдателей призрачными тенями затаились в ветвях ближайших деревьев. Сегодня среди них была и Таен. Результаты первого изменения уже давали о себе знать и ей приходилось контролировать дыхание, приспосабливаясь к повышенному содержанию кислорода в воздухе вокруг корабля. Однако, сами двуногие к изменению отнеслись достаточно спокойно, напялив на себя смешные цилиндры с трубочками и как ни в чем не бывало продолжили свои дела.

Чтобы отвадить чужаков, необходимо было найти другое изменение, и круглые сутки сменяющиеся вахты наблюдателей следили за обитателями корабля-пришельца, пытаясь понять их чуждую логику. В глубине души Таен мечтала, что именно она сможет правильно угадать цель двуногих. Надеялась, что сможет найти способ убедить пришельцев в полной бесполезности для них ее мира. А пока она очень внимательно наблюдала за одним из пришельцев, который возился с непонятным устройством посылающим какие-то странные волны в землю. Таен еще не была уверена, но ей показалось, что диковинный прибор считывает отраженные волны и таким противоестественным способом пришелец пытается что-то найти в земных глубинах. Решив проверить свои предположения Таен совсем чуть-чуть изменила структуру отраженной волны. Пришелец удивился и стал подкручивать детали своей техники. Наблюдаемый наконец успокоился и опять взялся за прерванное ее вмешательством дело, она опять приготовилась менять поля. Но тут Таен заметила чужое присутствие. Наблюдатели беззвучно удивленно перекликнулись: никого постороннего тут не должно было быть. Все слишком были увлечены объектом наблюдения и невольно позволили стайке молодежи подобраться в зону контакта с кораблем – их просто не заметили. Бесшабашная молодежь, уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы многое уметь, но все еще слишком юная, чтобы разумно распоряжаться своим умением.

Таен отчетливо видела их мысли. Они решили напугать пришельцев нападением якобы диких зверей. От приказа «остановиться» дрожали ментальные поля вокруг. Но детей было слишком много и десяток взрослых наблюдателей не смогли подчинить их своей воле. Веселая авантюрная уверенность в своих силах шутя сметала любые попытки ментального контроля.

Темные крылатые четырехлапые силуэты со всех сторон набросились на корабль. Дети не хотели причинить зла, желая лишь напугать они просто рычали, сбивали с ног, толкали лапами. В некотором смысле их план сработал, но напуганные пришельцы обрушили на нападающих смертоносные лучи. Наблюдатели застыли окаменевшими изваяниями. Они видели юный азарт сменявшийся страхом и яростью мести за упавшего рядом друга, прожженного адским лучом пришельца. Они могли изменить все в этом мире, но любое изменение требовало тщательной и длительной подготовки. Против разящей мгновенной смерти на кончике серебристого луча они были бессильны. Страх, ужас, гнев и отчаяние витали над миром. Кто-то кинулся в кошмарную бойню, мгновенно смешиваясь с остальными, теряясь в хаосе летающего огня. Таен сдержалась, до боли сжимая зубы и впиваясь когтями в дерево. 

Для наблюдателей прошла вечность. Для мира прошли мгновения. Все было кончено. Запах паленой шерсти плотной завесой повис над поляной. Десятки крылатых тел окружали корабль пришельцев. Двуногие постепенно приходили в себя, начинали собирать своих пострадавших и рассматривая нападавших. Вот подросток с серебристым отливом шерсти на беспомощно раскинутых крыльях, только раненый светящимся лучом, приподнялся и попытался уползти в чащу. Его пристрелили. Таен не понимала речи пришельцев. Но мысль имеет свой энергетический отпечаток. Пришельцы совещались. Они боялись, что раненные могут уползти туда, откуда пришли и привести своих сородичей мстить. Решили взять пару живых особей для исследования, остальных добить.

Их считали зверьми. Таен уже не один закат и рассвет наблюдала за пришельцами и была уверена, что те не стали бы стрелять в них, если бы знали, что они разумны. Но тысячелетние правила строжайше запрещали показывать пришельцам свой разум, предрекая за нарушения завета предков гибель всего рода.

Таен поняла, что больше не может просто смотреть. Наверное, она оказалась недостойной великого доверия, и не по праву стала наблюдателем. Но она больше не может оставаться безучастным зрителем. Пусть нельзя постучаться в мысли пришельцев, сказать «что же вы делаете!», пусть это запрещают правила, но она обязана попытаться сделать хоть что-то.

Таен легкой тенью соскользнула с дерева. Медленно, безумно медленно вышла из-за деревьев. Пришельцы застыли. Новый зверь не угрожал, не бросался на них,. не скалил огромные клыки и не рычал. Десятки плюющихся смертоносным светом палок были направлены на нее, но никто не выпускал своего демона смерти. Чужие тоже любопытны. Им тоже интересна иная жизнь, и пока они не опасаются за свою безопасность – они согласны настороженно изучать повадки неизвестного существа. Таен как можно медленнее подошла к крайнему раненому, прикосновение лапой, прямая передача энергии. Юная зашевелилась, неуверенно приподнимаясь на дрожащие лапы. Остальные наблюдатели поняли, что задумала Таен и транслировали ей энергию. Сама бы она не смогла поднять на ноги и нескольких, но находясь в центре энергетического конуса, создаваемого остальными наблюдателями она шла между живых и мертвых, находя тех, кому еще можно помочь.

Ближе к кораблю она остановилась, почувствовав по напряженным полям пришельцев, что еще чуть-чуть и страх пересилит любопытство, ее посчитают угрозой и испепелят десятками огненных лучей. За невидимой границей еще оставались живые, но Таен развернулась и так же медленно стала уводить тех, кого удалось поднять на ноги в сторону леса.

\- Командир, что же мы смотрим? - высокий голос одного из пришельцев прорезал напряженный до густоты воздух, - Они же уйдут. А потом вернуться. Если напали раз, нападут и второй.

Она видела ментальный профиль говорящего. Если бы она только могла осмелиться нарушить завет предков и вступить с ним в контакт, этот чужак бы понял, она явно видела, что он готов был принять идею чужого разума как равного себе .

Неожиданно шевельнулся один из поверженных крылатых лежавших подле группы двуногих. И не только нарушил самые священные основы завета, но и сделал то, что ни один из них не делал уже тысячи поколений: он ударил говорящего, напрямую, через мысль, обрушил на пришельца всю силу умирающего существования. Сраженный двуногий схватился за голову и с диким криком рухнул на землю. Остальные открыли огонь по уходящим. Сгорая в лазерном луче, какой-то частью своего естества Таен успела пожалеть, что так и не осмелилась попробовать …

 

Река безвременья уносила невесомый клочок, который совсем недавно называл себя Таен, накрывая насыщенными волнами непространства. Увлекала его в ничто, наполняя новым объемом и смыслом, возвращая сущностную память…

 

ЭПИДЕМИЯ

\- Ваше Высоконачалие, - приветственно поклонился вошедший в правительственный зал секретарь-министр, - У нас ситуация, требующая вашего личного решения. Неизвестный смертельный вирус появился на севере страны. Уже есть больные в восьми зонах. Исследовав первых погибших врачи предложили вакцину, но даже после ее применения выживают лишь двое из троих заболевших. Ваши приказания?

\- Как широко распространился вирус? – на несколько мгновений задумавшись спросил верховный командующий.

\- Зараженные выявлены в пятой части страны. Но непосредственно больны в пораженных зонах меньше половины населения, - сверившись с бумагами ответил министр.

\- Провести полную очистку зараженных территорий. В этом случае потери будут меньше, чем если мы позволим вирусу захватить всю планету.

\- Но, ваше Высоконачалие, - попытался протестовать министр-секретарь, - Возможно, медики смогут предложить лучшее лекарство. Сейчас мы уже можем вылечить каждого второго из троих заболевших, а когда вирус появился, лекарства от него вообще не существовало.

\- Как давно обнаружен этот вирус? – хищно прищурился правитель

\- Три декады назад.

\- Почему мне раньше не доложили?

\- Тогда мы не сочли эту проблему достаточно серьезной, чтобы отвлекать на нее ваше внимание, - с почтительным полупоклоном ответствовал министр.

\- Проведи мы зачистку с самого начала, жертв было бы намного меньше. Все зараженные за это время погибнут из-за вашей халатности, - жестко отрезал вождь, - Вы понесете наказание по закону о должностных нарушениях с особо тяжкими последствиями.

Министр-секретарь покорно склонился, признавая свою ошибку, но продолжил попытки переубедить Верховного командующего.

\- Может, дадим медикам еще одну-две декады? Они уверяют, что есть шансы на улучшение вакцины.

\- Насколько далеко за это время распространится вирус?

\- Болезнь охватит около половины страны, - видя отказ в лице вождя секретарь поспешил продолжить, - Уже сейчас на зараженных территориях есть успешно переболевшие и выздоровевшие.

\- Мы не можем позволит себе ждать. Если улучшенная вакцина не будет создана за это время, то потом у нас уже не будет выбора. Невозможно провести зачистку половины страны. А допустить чтобы болезнь охватила всю страну совершенно неприемлемо. Министр, вы представляете себе, во сколько выльется массовая вакцинация? Просчитали сколько вреда принесет неизбежно разразящийся за введением чрезвычайного положения экономический кризис? А последующие после болезни ослабление здоровья и поражение генофонда всей нации – вы об этом подумали? – обычно бесстрастный командующий совершенно неожиданно для себя разразился гневной отповедью, хотя и прекрасно осознавал, что совершенно не обязан объяснять кому бы то ни было, а тем более секретарю-министру, смысл своих приказов.

\- Но если ученые изобретут новую вакцину? – робко запротестовал министр, - Ведь можно будет спасти всех заболевших.

\- Мы не имеем права надеяться на случай, - недопускающим возражения тоном заявил верховный командующий.

\- Появятся недовольные. В зараженных зонах у многих есть родственники…

\- У вас тоже, не так ли, секретарь? – командующий презрительно взглянул на собеседника.

\- Какая разница, - министр отрешенно пожал плечами, - Каково будет решение в отношении недовольных?

\- Как всегда. Противостоящие законной власти несут зло в общество и подлежат уничтожению.

\- Но вместе с недовольными число погибших может превысить те самые тридцать процентов, что мы потеряем в случае общей эпидемии, которую вы так стремитесь не допустить - выдвинул свой последний аргумент секретарь.

\- Недовольные появляются не от наших действий, а лишь проявляют свою порочную суть при обострении ситуации, - командующий сочувственно посмотрел на секретаря, забывшего, казалось, даже самые основы великой науки государственного управления, - Вам вынесенный приговор затуманил разум. Смешно учитывать снижение численности из-за выметенного общественного мусора наравне с потерями от эпидемии. Готовьте приказ воздушным силам на бомбардировку пораженных зон.

\- Отводить войска, оцепляющие зараженные территории? – секретарь приготовился ввести приказ в аппарат правительственной связи.

\- Разумеется, нет. Зачистка должна быть полной, - проследив за точным набором приказа, верховный командующий добавил, - Передайте свои обязанности кому-то из министров второго круга. Вы всегда хорошо умели оценивать деловые качества наших сотрудников, так что сами выберите наиболее подходящего преемника.

\- Слушаюсь, - уходя поклонился секретарь-министр.

\- Жаль, что вы ошиблись и должны уйти, - командующий был расстроен приближающейся перспективой привыкания к новому секретарю, - Прежде вы хорошо выполняли свои обязанности…

*** 

Меня окружает туманное безвременье нематериального ничто. Где я? Что со мной? Приказы, секретари, министры… Я – верховный командующий, или теперь - нет? Сколько раз я уже умирал? Из ниоткуда появляются удивительные и непонятные образы воспоминаний о невозможном, спустя мгновение становящиеся единственной реальностью моего существования.

Вынесенный в межпространство потоком возвращающейся памяти я вернулся на сущностной уровень, обретя в пустоте свое истинное «я» и завершив очередной виток личностного воплощения. Сжатое время настоящего существования уносит меня мимо мира, проживающего в своем безумном беге за это время целые эпохи. Нельзя растрачивать краткие мгновения спрессованного смысла, по привычке живя в темпе личности.

Начинаю анализ последнего воплощения. Главнокомандующий. Странно однобокая личность: воплощенная функциональность, эмоциональное безразличие, гипертрофированная ответственность. Что я должен был им наработать? Когда-то у меня уже была подобная односторонность личности. Погибшая крылатая Таен. Чем-то они похожи, хотя на первый взгляд абсолютно противоположны. Защитники, погубившие тех, кого они защищали. Оба не использовавшие шанс изменить предопределенность, поверив в чудо. Покорившись традиционным правилам или сухой математической логике расчетов они не дали возможности случаю, решив все за него.

Зачем мне давали такие крайне противоположные реализации личности, идущие по одному и тому же пути в разные стороны? Чтобы найти объединяющий вектор для разных направлений? Как? Не нахожу ответа. Время уходит, я нарушаю принцип отбора перспективных свойств, включаю обе личности в сущностной фильтр и уношусь в следующее воплощение.

 

ПРОЩАНИЕ

Андрей устало потер виски. Полчаса назад во время очередного кризиса они ввели последнюю группу инертных замедлителей в глубинные шахты. Оставалось только ждать. Самое сложное было не думать о том, что у них может не получиться остановить опухоль, что рак планеты не отступит перед отчаянной и запоздалой попыткой людей спасти свой мир.

Кто-то за его спиной сказал, что хватит еще десяти минут стабильности для полной остановки квази-термических процессов и предотвращения возможности цепной реакции. Взглянув на свой монитор он увидел как столбик давления в критических зонах медленно, но уверено полез вверх. Это был даже не вторичный показатель, и сам по себе ничего не значил, если бы не его непрерывное, пусть и в рамках сотых долей процента, увеличение. Андрей оглянулся, судя по относительному спокойствию остальных участников эксперимента и незримо витавшему в центре духу оптимизма контрольные показатели пока были в норме. Так хотелось верить, что рост давления ни о чем еще не говорит. Но где-то в глубине души он уже знал, что они потерпели поражение. Деревянными пальцами Андрей набрал до боли родной номер на коммутаторе внешней связи.

\- Андрюша? – голос полный надежды невысказанным вопросом резанул по ушам.

\- Солнышко, вам с Сашенькой пора спать, - Андрей старался говорить спокойно и уверенно, но Ксюша все равно заподозрила неладное.

\- У вас не получилось? - мигом помертвевший голос пугал и заставлял врать.

\- Еще не знаю. Но сейчас критическое состояние. Если все пойдет не так, я могу просто не успеть позвонить, - чтобы убедить ее ему пришлось самого себя хоть не надолго заставить поверить в свои слова, - Пусть лучше вы потом проснетесь в спасенном мире, чем я буду тревожиться, что не успею вас предупредить.

\- Это правда? Пока все идет хорошо? - ей очень хотелось верить его словам.

Андрей демонстративно отвел трубку от уха давая жене послушать мирное деловое гудение управляющего центра, молясь что бы именно в эту секунду кто-нибудь не заметил начало конца и не включил режим тревоги.

\- Поверь, если бы был провал, тут было бы куда как более шумно, - Андрей пытался пошутить.

\- Мы идем спать. Ради твоего спокойствия, - нотки уверенности в ее голосе показались ему целительным бальзамом, оживляющим собственную надежу, - Через пару минут мы будем видеть прекрасные сны. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю вас. Все , - он торопливо нажал отбой, услышав тревожный голос одного из лаборантов второго сектора, докладывающего про повышение уровня ядерной активности магмы. Ксюша сделает все как надо. По крайней мере, они ничего не почувствуют.

В центре управления начинался хаос. Кто-то кричал на счет новой попытки, кто-то звонил на полигоны, истерически визжала одна из лаборанток, главный инженер-термоядерщик от души крыл матом всех и вся. Андрей вышел на балкон. У них оставалось от силы четверть часа, может – меньше. Где-то на другом континенте засыпали Ксюша и дети. Напрошенной мыслью пришло сожаление о несостоявшейся рыбалке, на которую они с сыном должны были поехать в ближайшие выходные. Будущего не было, о прошлом думать было страшно, Андрей посмотрел вниз. Под станцией весело мигала огнями столица мира. Президент еще полчаса назад объявил, что операция прошла успешно: рак планеты вылечен. Там, внизу сейчас как раз в самом разгаре праздник. Последний праздник в этом мире.

Первый толчок пришел неожиданно, заставив Андрея схватится за поручни. Посреди живого муравейника ввысь взметнулось огненное щупальце. Андрей застыл, пораженный его красотой. Умом он понимал, что опадая на праздничный город горящий огонь убивает тысячи людей, но не мог заставить себя не восхититься красотой первозданной стихии. Второй протуберанец зародился прямо из залива, вызвав туман брызг и сотни играющих на них радуг. Потом огонь стал вырываться почти непрерывно – ближе, дальше, возле самой лаборатории или на границе горизонта. Он выплескивался из измученного тела планеты, извиваясь диковинными, кольцами и рассыпаясь каскадными фонтанами искрящихся брызг, подобно феерическим фантомам страстно пожирал верхушки небоскребов и легким играющим колесом прокатывался по жилым кварталам. Планета росла изнутри, меняя саму себя, уверенно превращалась в звезду, готовясь вспыхнуть ослепительным светом новорожденного светила.

Толчки шли уже непрерывно, но Андрей перестал обращать на них внимание. Страх и боль потери ушли, без следа смытые волной отстраненного восхищения первозданной красотой разбушевавшейся стихии. Осталось лишь легкое сожаление о всем том, что он так и не успел сделать. И не только он, но и все человечество. Светлая грусть о всех не рожденных поэтах, не написанных картинах, не почувствованных первых поцелуях.

Очередной выброс пламени вырос прямо из здания центра управления. Балкон Андрея откололся от основного корпуса, попал в ручей расплавленной магмы и понесся в кипучих водоворотах к центру сгорающего города. Обернувшись Андрей увидел как на месте бывшего центра управления из земли вырывается огромный, самый большой из виденных им, столб огня, и подобно чудовищному валу опадает на и так уже пылающую землю. В заливе, судя по всему, тоже пробился гигантский протуберанец. Андрей его не видел, но на город со стороны моря опадала волна взбесившейся кипящей воды . Две стихии породив два гигантских цунами с разных сторон накрывали догорающую столицу.

«Кто накроет мой балкон раньше? Огонь или вода?» - как ни странно но для Андрея это представляло чуть ли не академический интерес.

Две волны сомкнулись над головой человека, на миг образуя собой гигантский, поистине удивительный огненно-водяной свод . Потом рухнули вниз, сметая все на своем пути…

 

Я прохожу сквозь туманное безвременье нематериального ничто, мгновенно обретая истинную память, уносясь в небытие. Растворяясь в межпространстве теряется осознавание собственной сущности. Я завершаю свое существование? Но так много осталось невоплощенных идей. Теперь я знаю, что помогло бы слить воедино Таен и Командующего. Смирение открывает дорогу к чуду, давая шанс но не предопределяя его.

 

ВНЕ ЛИЧНОСТЕЙ

Кто я? Пытаюсь не удивляться, но получается не очень. И это все – я? Стоило столько раз мучаться, выбирая входящие в сущность черты каждой прожитой личности, чтобы сейчас стать всеми ими сразу. Странное ощущение: быть столькими личностями и всеми изменениями своей сущности одновременно. Ладно, я еще существую, и это хорошо. Не могу понять, где это я существую – уже хуже. Постойте-ка, да ведь я уже когда-то здесь был. Безумно давно, тогда вселенная была намного моложе. Каким я тогда был? На меня обрушивается поток прошлой жизни. Это немного похоже на процесс восстановление сущностной памяти после личностной смерти, только намного мощнее. Это я только что сетовал, что во мне так много личностей? Я был не прав. Вот теперь – действительно много.

Я даже помню как я появился: вселенная была совсем небольшим облаком звездной пыли, разлетающейся из взорвавшегося центра. Потом была первая воплощенная личность. А спустя миллионы воплощений я уже добирался сюда, до уровня транс-сущности.

И за что меня обратно на круги личностей отправили? Я дал победить в войне тому, кто казался мне более достоин. Совершил чудо вопреки всем законам развития только потому, что кто-то в него слишком верил. Как я мог сделать такую глупость? Грубым вмешательством нарушил причинно-следственные линии космического существования, уничтожив не только врагов моих подопечных, но и рикошетом развеяв разрушительный импульс по вселенной. Чудо не всегда имеет право на существование и мне понадобилось безумно много времени чтобы осознать это.

И где я теперь живу? Милая такая планетка, маленькая, зелененькая. Теперь неведомо сколько я буду на ней выполнять функции бога, разбираясь с приходящими на нее сущностями. Ага, вот и законы существования. Это до них я когда-то мечтал добраться. Добрался. Понял. изменить не в состоянии, даже если бы и возникла такая безумная мысль. Буду подчиняться.

*** 

…Еще одна планета умирала. Транс-сущность даже не пыталась что-то сделать, хотя знала, что умрет вместе со своей планетой. Но потом пришли вопросы. Слишком много вопросов. Может это она так и не смогла простить гибели планеты своего последнего воплощения? Или она теперь боится любого вмешательства, опасаясь опять на миллионы лет слететь на бесконечную круговерть личностных воплощений? Или это вызов высшим силам? Слишком часто смерть оказывалась воротами наверх, на новый уровень. Может, она спешит еще раз поиграть в эту рулетку? Проверить, очнется на новом уровне жизни или нет? Или она действительно разрешает планете умирать, понимая, что ничего нельзя изменить? Признавая, что так устроен мир, что любое изменение вызывает цепную волну других изменений. И пытаясь что-то улучшить рядом с собой, она многократ ухудшает ситуацию где-то в другом месте. Или, наконец, пришло осознавание единства добра и зла?

Все живое на планете сгорело в вспышке сверхновой прежде, чем транс-сущность нашла ответы на свои вопросы.

 

ВЕЗДЕ

Исчезнув во взрыве сверхновой, транс-сущность очнулась уже везде-сущностью. Она стала бесконечной, охватив собою всю вселенную. Самым страшным пониманием стало то, что высшего уровня уже не было. Именно она теперь управляла транс-сущностями и всем этим миром. Но – только управляла. Законы существования мира были такой же неотъемлемой его частью как планеты и звезды. Она лишь следила за их выполнением. На уровень везде-сущности попадала наиболее соответствующая законам мира транс-сущность.

Она познала мир и сама стала его частью. Ей очень редко приходилось вмешиваться, гораздо реже, чем на любом другом уровне, лишь когда транс-сущность нарушала законы мироздания, а это происходило очень редко. Но иногда случалось и такое.

*** 

Планета должна была быть уничтожена. Неизлечимо болен был социум. Какие бы сущности, с какими бы положительными фильтрами не посылались на эту планету, социум убивал все лучшее в них, отбрасывая на десятки жизней назад. Никакие сущностные задатки не в состоянии были справиться с пораженным генофондом и больным обществом. Источник деградации, распространяющий круги поражения по вселенной. Если его не уничтожить сейчас, в будущем необходим будет уничтожать всю галактику или эта раса станет угрозой самому существованию вселенной.

Законы тонкого мира только снизу кажутся такими нематериальными, даже уже с уровня транс-сущности совершенно отчетливо видно, что их нарушение вызывает стремительный скачок энтропии, пожирающей настоящую материю.

Больная раса должна была быть уничтожена, но транс-сущность этой планеты выходила за все рамки допустимого воздействия пытаясь их спасти. Везде-сущность поразилась уровню допущенных нарушений: несколько поколений стимулировался прогресс науки в области космокораблестроения и сейчас они оказались готовыми сбежать с собственной планеты, рассеявшись по космосу.

Везде-сущность уже почти приняв решение, взглянула на профиль нарушителя и на мгновение изумилась. Она сама дважды попадала на уровень транс-сущности, во вселенной существовали такие, которые успели побывать здесь десятки раз, но транс-сущность этой пораженной планеты взлетала и падала со своего уровня сотни раз. Секунды анализа, и везде-сущность убедилась, что это, действительно, самая быстро развивающаяся сущность во вселенной. На какие бы низкие уровни сущностных воплощений ее не опускали после очередного провала, она все равно взлетала на тран-сущностной уровень за считанные сотни воплощений.

И всегда – одна и та же ошибка. Любя своих подопечных, дарить им чудо, нарушающее жизнь всего мира. Но везде-сущность не может позволить существовать таким чудесам. И, что самое странное, бунтующая транс-сущность прекрасно это знала.

Везде-сущность пыталась понять: как можно знать, что будешь наказан, опять отправлен на круги личностных воплощений, понимать, что это все равно будет напрасной жертвой ибо чуду не позволят свершиться, если оно не имеет права на существование, и все равно это делать?

Везде-сущность приступила к своим обязанностям: задумчиво сместила бунтовщика вниз, на сущностной уровень, установила и максимальный кармический долг, стерла все личностные наработки. На планете ожили вулканы, случились десятки землетрясений – не слишком много, но как раз, что бы уничтожить космодромы и разрушить построенные корабли. В космосе несся астероид, который и должен был упасть на планету, уничтожив порочную расу. Теперь они не имели возможности уйти от судьбы.

*** 

Давно надо было забыть эту пораженную планету, но везде-сущность опять и опять мысленно возвращалась к ней. Именно из-за этого она заметила микроскопический кораблик, который успел взлететь еще до ее вмешательства. Та транс-сущность, кроме всего прочего, еще и пыталась ее перехитрить. Она отобрала лучших представителей расы и помогла им уйти. Оставалось лишь удивляться как такое могло у нее получится, и до какого уровня вмешательства надо было дойти, чтобы осуществить настолько дерзкий план.

Везде-сущность должна была уничтожить беглецов, но что-то ее удерживало. Непостижимое упорство исчезнувшей на тысячелетия, а может и навсегда транс-сущности. Везде-сущность тоже когда-то давно хотела изменить этот мир. Но мир неизменен, пока он существует. Легко с нижних уровней роптать против бога, но Мир и есть Бог. Невозможно отделить одно от другого: материю от законов ее существования, нематериальное от материального.

Да, и не даст мир себя изменить. Реформаторы будут лишь крутится в бесконечном колесе. Она видела мир, все самые глубинные связи и понимала неизбежность законов существования.

Тогда – зачем? Зачем расти и стремится к пониманию, меняться в бесконечном развитии, если все равно невозможно выйти из замкнутого круга? Никто не может изменить мир, но каждый может изменить себя. Поняв предопределенность своего существования везде-сущность отказалась от него, отразив в себя вселенную. Отделяясь от мира и оставаясь в нем, стала уходящей в себя бесконечностью, свернувшись в точку и концентрируя в себе его идею.

Начался процесс творческого трансформации идеи. Сначала возникала масса противоречий, но потом постепенно стала прорисовываться схема нового мира, приобретала все большую завершенность. Процесс захлестнул, время перестало существовать.

 

В ПУСТОТЕ

Для свернувшейся в точку сущности не существовало ни времени, ни пространства. Была лишь Идея. Спустя бесконечность она вспомнила о мире и с ужасом обнаружила, что его нет.

Первой мыслью было: «пока она творила, мир успел умереть». Но сущность отбросила ее как абсолютно абсурдную. Мир не мог умереть, исчезнув до полной пустоты.

Вторым закралось опасение: «неужели я его убила, уйдя в себя? И кто тогда я? Ничто в нигде, которого не было и не будет никогда?» Но и это объяснение было отвергнуто. Ибо мир невозможно убить.

Третьим явилось удивление: «может меня выбросило в иной мир?» Но, разве возможно существование еще одной бесконечности?

Ответов снаружи не было. Все, что осталось, это совершенная идея мира, свернутая в точку. Обратившись в себя, впервые увидев со стороны результат своего творчества, поразилась совершенству и красоте мира, в котором нашлось место чуду и всему тому не высказанному, что она концентрировала в себе миллионами воплощений. Мгновенная вспышка бесконечной любви породила Великий Взрыв.

Она стала Ним.

В последний миг единства он понял ответ на свой вопрос, но это уже было не важно. Материализовавшись во время бесконечно длинного мгновения взрыва, он разлетелся на миллионы кусочков, образуя звездную пыль, из которой потом зародятся планеты, звезды и души, населяющие их.

Вездесущность стала богом, оживив мир импульсом своей любви.


	27. Как мы со Смоллетта на Нестерова сбежали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Пасынки Грелки-1", осень 2003г., 14-е место из 29-ти.

Все неприятности начались с того, что старый Тим Гросс, давно впавший в маразм и вообразивший себя главным шаманом, начал носиться по всем закоулкам и дурным голосом кричать:

\- Беда! Быть беда!

Не то, чтобы ему поверили, но все-таки немного всполошились. Прогрессисты тут же занялись компьютерным моделированием рисковых ситуаций, а консерваторы обратились к магии. Пять лучших медиумов сутки сидели на кожухе главного реактора, составив хвосты пирамидкой.

Джем науке особо не верил, поэтому лично отправился поучаствовать в медитации. Старикашка Гросс оказался прав. Хвосты упорно уходили налево, кончики пытались свернуться колечком, и вообще, налицо были все признаки конца света. Приближалась катастрофа их родного и обжитого дома-корабля.

Поскольку не один Джем доверял результатам хвостовых предсказаний, вокруг потихоньку начиналась небольшая паника. Необремененная семьями молодежь бодренько складывала вещички и нетерпеливо курсировала у бортов, поджидая удачного попутчика для прыжка. Особо ярые прогрессисты гордо бродили по коридорам с плакатами "Не покинем родной грузовоз". Многодетные мамаши суетливо носились между кучками уходящих, пытаясь выведать, не унюхал ли кто близкого и безопасного перехода. Старшее поколение устроило срочное собрание, на котором пыталось решить - стоит ли сообщать об ожидаемой катастрофе хозяевам корабля.

Заскочив на пару минут в зал заседаний, Джем выдернул из общей спорящей и ругающейся толпы своего двоюродного дядюшку Топа.

\- Я буду уводить Кисс и детей. Не подскажете, где поблизости летает что хорошее? - спросил Джем вместо приветствия.

\- Совсем нетерпеливая молодежь пошла, - пробурчал Топ в усы, - Видишь, серьезные дела решаем. Нет, чтобы прийти, выступить, проголосовать… Только о себе и думаете! Они нас триста лет поили, кормили, компьютерами обеспечивали, так неужели мы уйдем, и их не предупредим?

\- А еще химикатами травили, ловушки ставили, в лабораториях издевались, - парировал Джем, - Пусть сами о себе заботятся. У меня жена и дюжина малышей, а вы мне про политику рассказываете.

\- Эх, что с вас взять? - вздохнул старый крыс, - Через пару часов в сотне парсеков от нас будет проходить пассажирский лайнер. Можете прыгать. И поцелуй от меня Кисс в ее очаровательный носик.

\- Спасибо, дядюшка, не забуду, - поблагодарил Джем и выскочил из зала заседаний.

*** 

Вернувшись домой он застал спорящих в гостиной Кисс и двух ее сослуживцев.

\- Я вам не кто-нибудь! Я - лабораторная крыса в пятом поколении! Я носом чувствую, когда прогнозные модели неадекватны! - горячо доказывал Клаус.

\- Еще скажи, хвостом ощущаешь, - съехидничала Кисс, - С чего бы это "Капитану Смоллетту" триста лет спокойно летать, а тут вдруг начать разрушаться?

\- Хвосты не врут! - решительно заявил Джем, перебивая спорщиков, - Дорогая, я решил, что мы уходим. Собирай детей и …

\- Это что еще за домострой?! - возмутилась красавица-жена - Он видите ли решил! Почему из-за каких-то дурацких предсказаний мы должны покидать насиженное место?

\- Я беседовал с дядей Топом, знаешь, он же в Сенате… - начал было Джем, но Клаус и второй сослуживец тут же навострили уши.

\- Вы все еще здесь? - обратился Джем к ним.

\- Аморально обладать полезной информацией и не поделиться ею с ближним, - пафосно заявил Дик.

\- Я сейчас тебе поделюсь! - Джем начал сворачивать хвост в знак силы, но более искушенный в делах магии Клаус тут же схватил товарища за шкирку, и оба скрылись за захлопнувшимися дверями.

\- Нельзя быть таким грубияном, - Кисс подошла к мужу, обняла и нежно потерлась носиком о его щеку.

\- Мало я этому короткохвостому всыпал, когда он за тобой ухаживать пытался, - уже успокаиваясь буркнул Джем.

*** 

Прыжок получился очень удачным. Джем, Кисс и еще несколько беженцев оказались прямо посреди коридора другого корабля. Первые несколько секунд все настороженно оглядывались. Старшие дети с любопытством рассматривали новое окружение. Малыши испуганно жались к родителям и прятались за сумками с пожитками.

\- Что-то здесь не так, - задумчиво сказал один из старых крысов.

Остальные с ним согласились, но никак не могли понять, что же именно их тревожит. Уютный корабль, просторные ниши для кабелей, можно свободно ходить в полный рост. Даже зачем-то освещение сделано - все удобства. Джем ощущал, как десятки его соотечественников появляются в разных местах пассажирского лайнера. Неожиданно включилась сирена.

\- Мам, а почему у них лампочки и двери такие маленькие? - пискнул один из Джемов-младших.

\- Что? - Кисс растеряно посмотрела туда, куда показывал ее малыш.

Прямо перед ними медленно открывалась дверь чуть больше их среднего роста. Из-за нее появились вооруженные люди. Маленькие вооруженные люди. Крысы растерялись. Люди тоже.

*** 

Капитан сверхскоростного лайнера "Вадим Нестеров" как раз обедал у себя в каюте, когда раздался настойчивый писк коммуникатора.

\- Кэп! У нас нарушение пропускного режима в служебной зоне! Датчики показывают появление свыше сотни новых объектов, общей массой свыше пяти тысяч килограмм! - в голосе дежурного слышались легкие панические нотки.

\- Что за черт! - от неожиданности Станислав перевернул на себя недопитую чашку с кофе, - Это точно не сбой в системе?

Словно отвечая на его вопрос, взвыла сирена.

\- Какой код включения? - спросил капитан.

\- Неопознанные пришельцы, - ответил дежурный, - Сигнал поступил от стюарда с палубы третьего класса.

\- Срочно послать полицейскую дружину к местам высадки! Заблокировать все переходы между уровнями, - отдал приказ капитан, уже выбегая в направлении главной рубки.

*** 

Максим ожидал увидеть перед собой все, что угодно, но только не огромных крыс. Несколько больших, уродливых, хвостатых, мерзких тварей и с десяток их детенышей нагло торчали посреди пятого сектора.

Крыс Максим боялся с самого детства. Пока он летом гостил у деда в деревне, эти злобные создания каждый раз подкарауливали его, когда дед посылал его за вином или сыром. Стоило ему только спуститься в большой и темный погреб, как он тут же слышал знакомое шуршание, а иногда даже ощущал мерзкие маленькие лапки на своих ногах. Однажды одна крыса даже свалилась ему на голову. Дед же очень любил вино с сыром и гонял Максима в погреб чуть ли не десяток раз за день.

А теперь на их корабль напали крысы-пришельцы?! Палец сам нажал на гашетку.

\- Огонь! - крикнул он своему отряду.

Один из крысенышей упал, остальные завизжали и бросились врассыпную. Но парочка самых больших крысов решительно двинулась навстречу полиции, направляя на них хвосты и сворачивая их в замысловатые петли. Дружина передернула затворы и приготовилась уничтожить дерзких грызунов, но второй залп не достиг цели. Пули отскочили от крысов, будто ударившись в невидимые бронированные щиты.

*** 

Как только в них начали стрелять, Джем очнулся от оцепенения, вызванного совершенно диким и непривычным видом людей с них ростом. Крикнув Кисс, чтобы та уводила детей, он двинулся на нападающих. Из всех перешедших вместе с ним магией владели только он и еще один совсем молодой крыс.

\- Прикрывай меня, - крикнул он второму, когда они на знаках защиты отразили первый удар.

Пока тот удерживал слабенький щит, Джем свернул хвост в знак максимальной силы и направил его на атакующих. Те отлетели к задней стене, с громким стуком впечатываясь в нее. Но быстро пришли в себя и кинулись в рукопашную.

*** 

Лидия Петровна решила сегодня лечь спать пораньше. Завтра должен был состояться банкет, посвященный сорокалетию ее преподавательской деятельности. Почитав перед сном журнал о вязании, она как раз собиралась потушить свет, когда к ней в каюту вломились две огромные крысы.

Крысы стояли на задних лапках и в целом вели себя очень вежливо. Поклонились и что-то пропищали на совершенно незнакомом языке. Лидия Петровна нерешительно протерла очки и сделал свет поярче. Но крысы от этих манипуляций не исчезли. Даже совсем наоборот. Они опять что-то запищали, увлеченно жестикулируя. Или ей показалось, или они ее куда-то звали.

*** 

Зайдя в технический отсек, заслуженная учительница застала просто кошмарную сцену. Парочка крыс и несколько корабельных полицейских лупили друг друга как малолетние мальчишки.

\- И вам не стыдно? - со всей приобретенной за годы работы строгостью укоризненно спросила она.

Как ни странно, но крысы сразу же послушались ее призыва, а одного особо ретивого дружинника даже пришлось оттаскивать за ухо от общей свалки. Максим попытался возмутиться, но, столкнувшись с взглядом Лидии Петровны, мигом вспомнил всех своих учителей-мучителей, начиная с самого младенческого возраста, и предпочел промолчать. Тем более, потрепанные в сражении крысы вроде бы уже совсем не проявляли враждебности.

*** 

\- Капитан, к вам пришла одна из пассажирок, - доложил дежурный, и, чуть смутившись, добавил, - С крысами.

\- Пусть заходят, - разрешил Станислав, достал оружие и с подозрением уставился на вошедших.

\- Как вы могли это допустить?! - с порога начала возмущаться Лидия Петровна, - В кои-то веки человечество наконец-то встретило братьев по разуму, а ваши головорезы сразу же открыли стрельбу!

\- Братьев? - саркастически переспросил капитан, - А вы уверены, что они разумны?

\- Уж поверьте моему сорокалетнему опыту работы с юными оболтусами, - заверила его Лидия Петровна, - Я могу отличить наличие разума от его отсутствия.

\- Судя по учителям своего сына, я бы этого не сказал, - проворчал капитан.

\- Эти крысы - разумны, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявила заслуженная учительница.

\- Пусть будет так, - согласился Станислав и выделил под временное расположение пришельцев целый грузовой трюм. 

*** 

Через неделю крысы исчезли с корабля так же внезапно, как и появились. "Вадим Нестеров" больше не выходил в космос, став объектом для бесконечных изучений и исследований для всевозможных ученых и энтузиастов, ищущих разгадку секрета появления на корабле крыс-инопланетян. Никаких следов пришельцев на "Вадиме Нестерове" так никогда и не обнаружили, равно как и причин их появления и исчезновения.

*** 

\- Дорогая, - Джем игриво укусил жену за изящное ушко, - Ты же не жалеешь, что мы вернулись на "Капитана Смоллетта"?

\- Милый, мне хорошо с тобой даже в черной дыре, - любяще улыбнулась Кисс.


	28. Ключ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конкурс "Грелка-4", осень 2002г., 96-е место из 113-ти.

Настоятель дакранов умирал на руках Сайласа. Плоть, пронзенная ударом одного из ставших пустотой, уже превращалась в серо-сизый туман, но в глазах еще теплился отсвет прежней силы.

\- Настало время Ключа, - это было произнесено как великое откровение, но для Сайласа прозвучало предсмертным бредом.

\- Ты должен пойти в обитель лайтлинов и взять Ключ…, - дыхание раненого прерывалось, - который может закрыть пустоту.

\- Учитель, они никогда не пустят даркана в одну из своих святынь, - попытался возразить Сайлас, но настоятель нетерпеливо перебил его.

\- Остановив пустоту Ключ обретет огромную силу. Он не остановится, пока не уничтожит всех дарканов. Ты должен будешь убить его…, - костлявая рука вонзилась в плечо Сайласа, удерживая от новых вопросов, - Лайтлин не сможет сам дойти до сердца пустоты. Им нужна наша помощь, лишь сила даркана имеет шанс… Но они знают, что ты… Будь осторожен. На подходах к сердцу Ключ попытается тебя убить.

На мгновение настоятель потерял сознание, но потом опять открыл глаза.

\- Если ты убьешь Ключ в момент силы, освобожденная мощь уничтожит всех лайтлинов. Или мы, или они. Иного выбора нет. Но если вы не пойдете, пустота поглотит весь наш мир.

Клубящийся туман разъедал тело настоятеля, подбираясь к плечам.

\- Останови пустоту, - на последнем выдохе прохрипел он.

Сайлас вложил силу в полыхнувший черным сиянием меч и пронзил тело, извивающееся клочьями серо-сизого тумана. Разрезанное дарканской магией оно тут же рассыпалось в пепел.

Пару секунд Сайлас постоял над прахом своего наставника. Целую долгую минуту смотрел как серая мгла превращала в ничто последний, северный вал его родового замка. Дымчатая ровная завеса смертельного тумана полукругом охватывала горизонт, медленно приближаясь. Пустота поглощала мир беззвучно, но казалось, что он слышит из тумана урчащее чавканье. Все, что у него было, оставалось за этой размытой границей небытия. Если Ключ может это остановить, то, даже ради одного шанса из ста, он готов рискнуть и войти в обитель лайтлинов.

*** 

Он выбрал не величественный городской храм, а небольшой монастырь, приютившийся в гуще пограничного леса. Его потрескавшиеся стены еще помнили дарканские осады. Многочисленные бреши в каменном муре поросли травой, но так и не были заделаны. Не один десяток лун прошел со времен последнего противостояния, но от понимания этого ему было ничуть не легче входить в крепость бывших врагов и вечных соперников.

Вопреки ожиданиям, лайтлинцы его пропустили, отобрав на входе дарканский меч и заставив надеть сдерживающий силу обруч. Служители провели его в зал аудиенций. Ощущение полной безоружности звенело натянутой пружиной где-то глубоко внутри. Пытаясь казаться спокойным он разглядывал увитые зеленым плющем стены. Изнутри строение еще более не походило на дарканские храмы. Высокие своды, массивные колоны, почти полное отсутствие украшений. Ажурный потолок без крыши, не укрывающий от непогоды, но пропускающий достаточно света даже в самый пасмурный день. Почти неуловимый запах свежести. И слишком много сквозняков, и чересчур сыро. Сайлас поймал себя на мысли, что монастырь ему явно не нравится, и усмехнулся про себя. Так и должно быть. Он же даркан.

Настоятельница неслышно спустилась по ступеням ведущим в зал из внутреннего двора. Традиционные бело-серые свободные одежды скрывали фигуру. Красивое лицо, с явными следами магического ухода несло тень усталости. Проницательные серо-голубые глаза позволяли догадываться об истинном возрасте. Сдержанная властность мимо воли заставляла поклониться. Острый оценивающий взгляд, небрежно брошенный на высокого темноволосого даркана, казалось, за мгновение позволил узнать ей больше, чем он мог или хотел рассказать.

\- Таким как ты закрыт сюда путь, но время требует перемен, - легкий ответный кивок головы, - Ты пришел за Ключом. Я дам тебе большее.

Еле заметный взмах руки, повелевающий следовать за ней. Она провела его во внутренний двор. В небольшой нише спала девушка в простой серой рубахе послушницы. На бледном лице застыл отпечаток тревоги. Каштановые волосы разметались по подушке, будто протестуя против недвижимости своей хозяйки. Сайлас не был уверен, но возможно, он заметил каплю влаги, блеснувшую на ее ресницах.

\- Это Ключ? - спросил удивленный даркан.

\- Это демон из иного мира. Она не лайтлин, но ее сила близка к нашей, - настоятельница печально улыбнулась какому-то воспоминанию. - Мы лишили ее памяти. Я даю тебе ее. И это. - она протянула серебристый шарик обучения, - Пока вы дойдете до сердца пустоты, Ключ овладеет умением лайтлинов.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне еще не начавшую обучение послушницу? - возмутился даркан, - Пусть даже она очень сильна, но, по вашему, она сможет остановить пустоту?

Настоятельница рассмеялась искренне и немного презрительно.

\- Третью декаду мы воюем с пустотой. Уже не один десяток Ключей и их провожатых ушли к ее сердцу. Среди них были и воины, и настоятели, и даже один из членов Совета. Теперь мы посылаем демона. Кто знает, кому повезет. Как бы не была велика ее сила и твоя, по своей воле вы не сможете дойти до сердца пустоты. Лишь если оно заинтересуется вами и выйдет к границе, то у Ключа появится шанс.

\- Но почему именно я должен идти с Ключом-демоном? В обители полно лайтлинов и любой…

\- Ты ничего никому не должен, воин-даркан, - резко прервала его настоятельница, - Можешь возвратиться в пограничье и умереть, пытаясь замедлить наступление пустоты.

\- Хорошо, - Сайлас вздохнул, - Когда она будет готова?

\- Возвращайся в зал. Скоро ее приведут, - настоятельница удалилась в монастырские покои.

Двое служителей ввели Ключ. В дорожной одежде она выглядела куда лучше чем в рубахе. По крайней мере, в брюках и сапогах девушка держалась достаточно уверенно, а не как крестьянка, с которой впервые в жизни стащили привычную юбку. Но в ярко-зеленых глазах застыла полная неуверенность и беззащитность. Ключ растерянно перевела взгляд со своих провожатых на Сайласа.

\- Кто я?

\- Ключ, который должен закрыть пустоту, - ей ответил не даркан.

*** 

Они шли по пограничным землям. Пустота еще не обратила их в часть себя, но уже вдоволь испещрила следами своих зомби. Дыхание неживого тумана чувствовалось на каждом шагу. Небо застилала сероватая мгла. Деревья и травы стояли еще не тронутые, но ни птиц, ни зверей уже не было видно. Кто мог, убежал. Остальных настигли зомби пустоты. Пока Сайлас разделывался с ними без особых проблем, но чем дальше, тем больше их становилось.

Ключ с завидным упорством спотыкалась на каждой кочке, постоянно ныла на счет желания отдохнуть и требовала привала, задавала идиотские вопросы и не хотела заниматься с обучающим шариком. Сайлас уже почти привык не обращать на это внимания. Труднее было смириться с ее полнейшим неумением хоть что-то сделать для собственной защиты, но пока он и с этим справлялся.

\- Тихо, - даркан почувствовал приближение пустоты и предостерегающе поднял руку.

\- Что? - Ключ продолжала беззаботно шествовать по тропинке и Сайласу пришлось резко дернуть ее за руку.

В густых колючих зарослях послышался треск ломаемых веток и прямо на них выскочили два диких кабана с туманными глазами. Первого Сайлас оглушил черной молнией с левой руки, но второй чуть не сбил стоявшую столбом Ключ. В последнее мгновение даркан сумел ее оттолкнуть, подставив под удар собственное плечо. Привычным движением магии он блокировал боль, и нанес удар в голову зверя. Черный дарканский меч рассекал неживое куда легче чем плоть. Легко обернувшись Сайлас достал начавшего подниматься для новой атаки кабана.

Ключ широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела на кровь, пропитывавшую его рукав.

\- Царапина, - улыбнулся Сайлас, проводя ладонью по ране, закрывая ее. Небольшое усилие, и на плече остался лишь шрам. Один из многих.

\- Ты тоже так умеешь, По крайней мере, должна уметь, - даркан с сомнением покосился на серебристый шарик лайтлинов.

Ключ задумчиво подбросила на руке обучатель.

\- Он дает мне знания. Но я чувствую, что они чужие мне.

Она показала еле заметную полоску потертой кожи на пальце правой руки.

\- Видишь, здесь раньше было кольцо. И я очень давно его носила. Я помню, - Ключ жалобно посмотрела на него.

\- Да, - он сам не ожидал от себя подобной откровенности, - Лайтлины сказали, что ты - демон из иного мира. Светлый демон. Почти как лайтлины. Но они лишили тебя памяти.

\- Зачем? - такое отчаяние прозвучало в ее голосе, что на миг у него защемило в груди.

\- Откуда мне знать... Осторожно, - он опять почувствовал промозглое дыхание пустоты.

Ощущение пустоты было настолько сильными, что он ожидал увидеть нескольких противников. Но им навстречу вышла лишь одна маленькая девочка. Девочка-даркан. Вернее, бывший даркан. В пустых глаза черноволосой девочки клубился серый туман. Зомби вскинула тонкие руки в нападающем жесте. Черные молнии сорвались с ее пальцев, смяли защитный щит Сайласа, заставили его упасть. Его ответного магического удара девочка, казалось, не заметила. Он попытался подойти к ней с мечом, но новый каскад молний отбросил его назад, впечатав в дерево. Обессилевший даркан поднял взгляд на Ключ.

\- Она - врожденный член Совета тринадцати. Моя сила ничто перед ней. Попытайся убежать.

Ключ сделала шаг навстречу зомби. Та не нападала, лишь медленно приближалась вытянув руки. На кончиках детских пальцев плясали черные искорки.

Ключ почти не видела девочки. В глазах у нее двоилось. Другое детское лицо. Другие протянутые руки. Срывающийся крик "Мама!". Девочка, взгляд… Имя… Не вспомнить. Кошмарный сон или потерянная явь.

Почти не понимая, что она делает, Ключ коснулась рук девочки и утонула в ее глазах, окунулась в разлагающий туман пустоты. Все глубже и глубже. Тело - лишь опустошенная оболочка, но тоненькая ниточка уходит в ничто. Ведет к той, что когда-то смотрела на мир этими опустевшими глазами. Только бы дотянуться, не потерять эту тоненькую нить.

Рикилен. Ее зовут Рикилен. Вот женщина с красивым смуглым лицом. Мать. Властный, гордый даркан - отец. Они бросили ее. Не защитили. Позволили пустоте поглотить себя. Отняли у нее свою любовь. Маленькая, обиженная на весь мир Рикилен, всеми брошенная и забытая в пустоте.

\- Ты больше никогда не будешь одна. Обещаю, - Ключ попыталась обнять настороженный комок детской обиды.

Недоверчивый взгляд черных глаз.

\- Кто ты?

\- Я … - на миг морок памяти спал, открывая калейдоскоп теней прошлого, но тут же сомкнулся тихим омутом, - Я - Мелина. Я всегда буду с тобой. Тебя больше никто не обидит. Просто поверь мне.

Теплое прикосновение доверия, и стремительный вихрь, выносящий их сквозь мертвое ничто на ту далекую лесную поляну, где девочка-зомби и демон застыли, глядя друг другу в глаза.

Мелина очнулась. Темноволосая черноглазая девочка смотрела на нее осмысленным взглядом, за которым не было и тени пустотного тумана.

\- Это правда? Ты не оставишь меня?

\- Никогда, - Мелина обняла прижавшуюся к ней девочку. Но кто та, что звала ее в видении? Ее дочь? Или пригрезившаяся тень?

\- То, что ты сделала - невозможно, - Сайлас, подавив стон, встал на ноги. Со смесью удивления и недоверия он смотрел на девочку, прижавшуюся к Ключу, - Никто не может вернуть поглощенного пустотой. Но, в любом случае, она не может идти с нами. Пусть возвращается в свободные земли.

Рикилен сердито покосилась на Сайласа из-под обнимающих ее рук.

\- Она останется с нами, - Мелина успокаивающе погладила Рики по волосам.

\- Ключ, это невозможно. Наша миссия…

\- Меня зовут Мелина. И Рикилен будет со мной, или можешь один искать сердце пустоты, - доселе неслышимая уверенность прозвучала в голосе Ключа. - И еще, - она решительно разбила серебристый шарик, - Мне не нужна сила моих похитителей.

*** 

Они уже были достаточно далеко в пограничье и день смешался с ночью. Сайлас объявил небольшой привал. Рикилен спала обняв Мелину. Даркан настороженно проверял пустоту. Он не чувствовал врага, но что-то было не так.

\- Ключ… Мелина, ты ничего не чувствуешь?

Она в ответ лишь пожала плечами. Сайлас взял ветку из костра и осветил ближайшие деревья. Пустота уже поглощала их ветки, она окружала их со всех сторон. Даркан обнажил меч и с упреком посмотрел на Мелину.

\- Пришло время Ключа, но ты разбила обучатель и не овладела силой лайтлин.

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - Мелина сняла с колен голову Рики, встала и шагнула вперед, к убивающему туману.

Ключ окунула руки в пустоту. Та была живой. Пульсировала тысячами отнятых жизней, стерегла своих зомби, послушно разносящих ее все дальше и дальше. Где-то в туманной мгле билось сердце пустоты - воля того, кто вызвал ее из небытия. Ключ чувствовала отчаяние пленников пустоты. Видела боль земли, выеденной мглистым туманом, развеянной по нему. Слышала стон выпитых пустотой рек, чьи воды превратились в капли смертоносного тумана. Ощущала как ее собственные руки превращаются в ничто, растворяясь в окружающей мгле.

Почти теряя сознание Мелина неожиданно провалилась в себя, в свое прошлое. Город миллиона огней. Станция межпространственного контроля. Авария экскурсионного транспорта. Несколько детей выпадают в иные миры. Ее дочь. Чуть младше Рики. Центр слежения. Мир по предсказанию отдела прогнозов должен самосхлопнуться в текущем цикле. Отказ в спасательной операции. Она швыряется в шефа удостоверением и уходит в закрывающееся измерение. Туда, где потерялась ее дочь.

Словно вынырнув из бездонной пропасти Мелина с резким вдохом открыла глаза. Отчаянная ярость заполнила ее. Она слишком долго работала агентом в магических мирах, чтобы позволить какой-то местной нечисти поглотить себя. Надо только соединить в одно целое желания возрождения всех пленников пустоты. К черту высокую магию. Ей нужна лишь сила. Первичные стихии, плененные пустотой. Не надо сложностей. Только земля и вода. Собрать их силу, впитать их желание возродится, пропустить сквозь себя. Сведенные руки, нечеловеческим усилием вырванные из объятий пустоты. Тонкий стержень чистой энергии, превращающийся в столб серого огня, проходящий сквозь нее, растекающийся по мгле, вырывающий из тумана плоть земли и возрождающий ее. Потом голубой огонь, возвращающий бытие второй стихии. Более быстрый, сильнее выжигающий.

Сияющий стержень погас и Мел опустошенно рухнула на колени, безвольно уронив руки.

Сайлас бросился к ней с тревогой всматриваясь в ее лицо. Испуганная Рики теребила ее за плечо.

\- Мел, ты смогла? Да? Пустоты больше нет? Мы можем вернуться домой? - надежда солнечным зайчиком прыгала в детских глазах.

\- Хорошо, что у хоть кого-то есть куда возвращаться, - Мелина сама удивилась безжизненности собственного голоса. Увидела навернувшиеся на глаза Рики слезы и взяла себя в руки, - Сейчас я лишь оторвала у пустоты хороший кусок ее добычи. Может быть, мне удастся большее. Ведь теперь я знаю, кто я.

Посмотрев на удивленные лица Сайласа и Рики она пояснила.

\- В ваш мир случайно попала моя дочь. Я бы успела ее найти и забрать домой, но лайтлины лишили меня памяти. Зародившаяся здесь пустота могла разрушить иные миры. Это запустило автоматические защитные механизмы самоуплотнения межпространственной ткани. Теперь межмировые переходы будут невозможны еще несколько столетий. И, даже когда я найду ее и если смогу закрыть пустоту, мы никогда не сможем вернуться. 

\- То кольцо, след от которого…? - начал догадываться Сайлас.

\- Да, то был межпространственный перемещатель. Наверное, он у лайтлинов. Хотя теперь он стал полностью бесполезен.

Рики ошарашено смотрела на Мел.

\- Ты так странно говоришь, - удивленно прошептала она.

\- Больше не буду, - Мелина присела к девочке, заглядывая ей в глаза, - Теперь я буду учиться говорить по-вашему. И ты поможешь и мне, и моей дочурке, когда мы ее найдем, правда?

Рики неуверенно улыбнулась, кивая в ответ.

\- Сайлас, - Ключ обернулась к даркану, - Я почувствовала сердце пустоты, но я не уверена, что поняла, что оно такое. Я должна знать.

\- Сердце - это маг, вызвавший пустоту жертвенным обрядом. Он давно потерял себя, но его воля стала волей Пустоты, - ответил Сайлас и, помолчав, добавил, - Лайтлины знали способ убить пустоту, но ты разбила их шарик.

\- Я знаю его. Всеобщий первосвет. Но он уничтожит всех дарканов.

\- Именно поэтому я должен буду убить тебя, - странно, но ему стало легче, когда он это сказал. Ударить в ее спину он уже не смог бы.

\- И уничтожить лайтлинов? - Мел посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Это не правильно. В любом случае - неправильно. - Рики встревожено смотрела на взрослых.

\- Я знаю, - Мелина взяла Рики за руку, - И должна найти иной способ.

*** 

Утро почти не принесло света. Они вступали в земли, вырванные Ключом у пустоты. Здесь не было ничего. Только голая земля, и клочья тумана, боязливо утекающие от них куда-то вдаль. Но солнце по-прежнему было скрыто облаками, и они продолжали двигаться вперед в неясном полумраке.

\- Возрождая землю могла бы и тучи разогнать, - пошутил Сайлас.

\- В следующий раз, - лукаво ответила Мел.

Рики стала сочинять песенку про убегающий туман. До вечера они продолжали идти на юг, туда, где зародилась пустота. К ночи Сайлас почувствовал неладное. Они вышли к крутому обрыву. Спускаться вниз было слишком опасно. Надо было возвращаться. Но в долине их уже ждали. Огромная стая волков пустоты шла по их следам. Они вернулись к обрыву и стали ждать. Первые звери бросились на них, но были отброшены защитным полем даркана. Серый туман клубился вокруг, создавая из себя все новых и новых зверей, остервенело бросающихся на мерцающий чернотой защитный купол.

\- Я долго не выдержу, - Сайлас стоял внешне недвижимо, но по вискам тонкими струйками стекал пот. Волки облепили купол своими телами почти до самого верха - Ключ, если ты можешь сделать хоть что-то, то самое время.

Мел задумавшись закусила губу. Потом повернулась к юной даркане.

\- Рики, ты мне веришь?

Пошептавшись пару секунд с девочкой, она приказала Сайласу убрать защитное поле. Волки рухнули на землю бесформенной кучей в шаге от Мел. Облака рассосались над ними, образовав крошечный просвет, в котором виднелось небо.

Звездный свет выхватил из тьмы обрыв и две женские фигуры с воздетыми к небу руками. Взрослая и детская. Светлая и темная. Стоящие настолько близко друг другу, что, казалось, они сливаются в одну, превращаясь в четырехрукую девочку-женщину.

Белая сила родившаяся из звездного света сорвалась с верхних рук, серебристым сиянием затопила долину, наполняя собою все творения пустоты и вливаясь в них. А потом черный огонь, пришедший с ночного неба, слетел с маленьких рук, столкнулся с наполнившим пустотных тварей светом и взорвался миллионами брызг.

Мел и Рики без сил повалились на траву. Сайлас помог им подняться и с упреком посмотрел на Ключ.

\- Ты меня чуть не убила своим выбросом лайтлиновской силы.

\- Тьма с рук Рики должна была залечить твои раны, - Мелина сдвинула плечами, - Но это можно было сделать и в обратной последовательности.

\- Ой! - Рикилен растерянно смотрела на себя. - Вместе с тобой я была лайтлиной. Но так не бывает? Правда?

\- Я мало что могу рассказать тебе про свой мир, - улыбнулась Мелина, - но он точно не делился на две половинки. У нас было много видов магии. И ни одна не противостояла остальным. Мои учителя были не светлые, и не темные. Они просто ценили жизнь. Любого. Может быть, я успею тебя научить их силе.

Она не успела. Сердце пустоты пришло к ним из своей мглы. Первый удар Сайлас принял на себя. И рухнул на землю пронзенный миллионами игл серо-сизого тумана. Рики стояла за Мел. Но Сердце не спешило. Его обезличенный голос каскадами грома бился в голове у Мелины.

\- Кого ты хочешь спасти? Ты ненавидишь этот мир, забравший у тебя все, что ты любила! Ставший клеткой! Отобравший память! Ты ищешь свою дочь? Она была первой, поглощенной пустотой. Это ее я принес в жертву, когда еще был дарканом. Лайтлины пленили тебя, и ты не пришла. А знаешь, как она кричала на алтаре? Как звала тебя?

\- Н-е-е-т! - Мел пошатнулась, чувствуя как земля уходит из-под ног, как в груди разгорается смерч чистой силы. Большей, чем сможет вынести она или пережить этот мир.

\- Это лайтлинов, остановивших тебя, ты хочешь спасти? Или дарканов, таких как я?

Мел чувствовала, что уплывает в уносящем ее вихре. Но где-то очень далеко маленькая девочка Рикилен взяла за руку ее уже почти безвольное тело. Мелина словно вдохнула воздуха, всплывая над бушующей в ней силой.

-Та защищаешь даркановскую девчонку? Кого ты обманываешь? Ее или себя? Она даркан. И никогда никем для тебя не будет. Пусть ты демон, но в этом мире ты всегда будешь лайтлиной. Одной из тех, которые позволили мне убить твою дочь. Мне, даркану.

\- Ты начал повторятся, - грустная улыбка Мелины на миг остановила голос, бушевавший в ее голове.

\- Дело ведь не только в девочке? - сердце пустоты было полно ехидства.

\- Знание не всегда может уничтожить чувство. Как и боль. Ты проиграл, - Мелина казалась спокойной, но недавно захлестывавший Ключ смерч лишь притаился в самом глубоком уголке ее сердца.

\- Как ты можешь его любить?

\- Не знаю.

\- Он не любит тебя.

\- Я знаю.

\- В него влюбилась не Мелина. В него влюбилась Ключ - лайтлиновская марионетка без прошлого и будущего.

\- Неважно. Я все равно люблю его.

\- Ну и пусть, - сердце пустоты расхохоталось, - Твоя ненависть могла уничтожить меня, спалив весь этот мир и ускорив его обращение в ничто. Ты победила ее. Ценю. Но это бесполезная попытка. Мир все равно умрет, но только медленнее. Любовь безвредна и не может остановить меня.

\- Нет, но она остановит МЕНЯ.

Ключ раскрыла свое сердце и выпустила бьющийся в нем ледяной огонь сгорающей души. Ее жизнь - ее дочь. Боль и ненависть вспыхнули десятком ядерных взрывов, расплавив сердце пустоты и голодными дикими зверями набросились на упавший к их ногам мир. Но первой жатвой должны были стать два даркана. Воин и девочка. И смерч утих, скованный тонким ростком странного чувства. Опустился к их ногам легким ветерком и развеялся в небытие.

*** 

Рассвет согрел мир, в котором уже не было серо-сизого тумана пустоты. Сайлас очнулся первым. Удивился своему все еще живому состоянию. Слегка пошатываясь встал. Рядом зашевелилась Рикилен. Бледная Ключ без движения лежала возле самого обрыва.

\- Может так и к лучшему. Мир жив. А Ключа больше нет, - он стоял над неподвижной фигурой, стараясь не замечать легкого дыхания Мел. Можно просто уйти. Не думать ни о чем. Забыть об просьбе наставника. Просто уйти. Мог он не увидеть, что она жива?

\- Нет! - Рекилен со слезами на глазах сжала кулачки. - Я не позволю! Так не должно быть! 

\- Ключ, переживший свою миссию, обретает слишком большую силу, - Сайлас устало посмотрел на девочку. Хорошо быть маленькой и не думать об обязанностях, - Она опасна и для нас, и для них. Советы в любом случае не оставят ее живой. Пойдем отсюда.

\- Если вы все так боитесь Ключа, я сама стану светло-темной! Как она! - в отчаяние выкрикнула Рики.

\- Малыш, это невозможно. Даже если бы хотели, мы не смогли бы ей помочь. Она лайтлин. Мы дарканы. Нас питают разные силы.

\- Ах так! - Рикилен сама не вполне понимала, что она делает. Она помнила, как Мел собирала силу с звезд. Рики протянула руки к солнцу. Ослепляющее тепло чуть не сожгло ее, но она должна была помочь Мел. Сжать этот живой огонь, сделать его ласковым и как теплую дождевую воду вылить на лицо Мелины. Почти не сложно. Почти. Только очень больно.

Сайлас не верил своим глазам. Ладно, ключ-демон может делать невозможные вещи, но даркана, управляющая силами лайтлинских стихий? Это было уже слишком.

Мел вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Рики бросилась к ней.

Обе его дамы ревели. Сайлас не знал куда себя деть. Вдруг Мелина изменилась в лице.

\- Беги! - она толкнула Рики к краю обрыва, и та сорвавшись покатилась вниз по отвесному склону.

Нежданно материализовавшаяся сила двух Советов обрушилась на Мелину, превращая ее в легкую дымку. Сайлас попытался заслонить ее от удара, но не успел. Рефлекторное движение защитника Ключа, чуть-чуть замедленное, ведь он знает, что уже не обязан ее защищать. Этого чуть-чуть как раз хватило чтобы не успеть. Сайлас смотрел на исчезающий силуэт Мелины. Сейчас ее не станет. Навсегда. Только теперь он понял, что Мелина стала для него действительно чем-то большим чем просто Ключ.

\- Мел! - и безрассудно тратя последние силы Сайдас последовал туда, куда ее уносила воля Советов.

*** 

В следующий миг он ощутил себя лежащим на каменных плитах. Поднявшись он увидел Совет двенадцати и Совет тринадцати в полном составе. Собрались они в главной палате торговой столичной ассамблеи. Нейтральная территория. Рядом на полу, неясной дымкой таяла Мелина. Одна из лайтлинов что-то прошептала главе своего Совета и тот склонился к главе дарканцев.

\- Если ты так настаиваешь на ее спасении, то мы можем кое-что сделать, - снисходительно изрек его владыка.

Ему не нравились улыбки глав Советов. Обоих. Но у него не было выбора.

Черная с белой рукой соединились и появились два браслета.

\- Это узы Испытания. Если один из вас попытается снять его, вы оба погибните.

Сайлас кивнул.

Браслет стянул его руку. Второй опустился к призрачной туманной дымке на каменных плитах, которая тут же обрела плоть.

\- Когда она очнется, ее память будет чиста, как белый лист. Она не помнит ни тебя, ни того, что произошло с ней в этом мире. Естественно, не помнит и своей прошлой жизни, - сказал глава лайтлинского Совета.

\- Если она когда-нибудь опять вспомнит кем была, то браслет убьет ее. Так что, ты уж постарайся, - дарканский владыка ехидно улыбался.

*** 

В величественной тиши дарканского храма верховный настоятель недовольно смотрел на главу Совета тринадцати.

\- Зачем вы позволили Ключу остаться живым?

\- В браслете она никогда не обретет силы Ключа, - ответил владыка, - Она безопасна. А с лайтлинами мы поспорили на хороший кусок теперь ничейных земель.

\- О чем хоть спор был? - поинтересовался настоятель.

\- Как скоро он ее убьет.

\- Зря вы так, - нахмурился верховный настоятель, - Ее любовь уже смогла сделать невозможное.

\- Да, но она была демоном, а он обычный воин-даркан. Это только забавное пари, - дарканские владыки перешли к обсуждению более важных дел.

*** 

Мелина спала на его груди. Утром она откроет глаза девушки без прошлого. И опять в них будет лишь неуверенность и беззащитность Но теперь он должен будет убивать все ее попытки стать той, которую он любит. Ради нее.

*** 

Рики наконец нашла менее отвесный склон и вскарабкалась наверх. Ощущение могущественной магии. Магии Совета. Даже обоих. Они таки достали Ключ. Гневные слезы задрожали в уголках глаз. Пусть на какой-то миг, но прошлой ночью здесь, на этом обрыве, она была Ключом, видела мир ее глазами, ощущала как она.

\- Я изменю этот мир, обещаю тебе, Мелина! - прокричала с обрыва черноволосая девочка с ярко-зелеными глазами.


	29. Неудачное воплощение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cамый часто переписываемый рассказ. На его основе были написаны "Кошачьи сны" и "Судьба".   
> Август 2000г., декабрь 2001г., декабрь 2003г.

В память о котенке, у которого  
не было даже имени.

 

Тишина. Тишина и спокойствие окружали его со всех сторон. Это было так непривычно после суеты последних часов. Никто больше никуда не спешил, не пытался ничего делать с его измученным телом. Затихли напряженные голоса врачей. Они ушли, выключив свои приборы, унося с собой шум и биение ритма жизни.

На секунду Вячеслав ощутил себя брошенным. «Как они могли оставить его одного? Ведь ему нужна помощь, он ранен, тяжело ранен и … Но почему ничего не болит? Что с моим телом?!»

Вячеслав сосредоточился на своих чувствах. В комнате светло и он смутно начинает различать предметы, вот только угол зрения какой-то непонятный. Неожиданно подчинившись усилию воли, картинка становится резче и он видит неприглядное больничное помещение и накрытое простыней тело на операционном столе.

Даже не приближаясь, он знает, что там лежит Вячеслав Сергеевич, крупный банкир, в которого стреляли сегодня у ворот собственного особняка. «Я умер». Эта мысль вызвала смесь удивления, недоверия, ужаса и, как ни странно – облегчения. «Я умер, и я – существую». Жизнь Вячеслава Сергеевича кончилась, но для него все еще только начинается. Его ждала и манила неизвестность нового уровня существования, и он неожиданно понял, что хочет этих перемен. Хочет узнать, что же лежит за этой последней гранью, которая только что была перейдена.

На земле его больше ничего не держало. Он сам удивился той легкости, с которой расставался со всем, чему посвятил свою жизнь Вячеслав Сергеевич.

Вдруг он поймал себя на мысли, что думает о Вячеславе в третьем лице. Самое неожиданное, что он совершенно этому не удивился. Новые ощущения казались какими-то смутно знакомыми. Он помнил всю жизнь Вячеслава Сергеевича, но уже понимал, что он - не Вячеслав. Тот остается лежать на столе, а ему пора лететь. Его ждут. Он покинул помещение реанимации, уходя в нечто, не имеющее ничего общего с земными понятиями пространства или времени.

Постепенно начала возвращаться истинная память. Он уже помнил, что очень любил этот процесс возвращения памяти после завершения очередного воплощения. У него было совсем немного времени перед следующим воплощением. А успеть сделать надо было очень многое - с позиции своей настоящей сущности проанализировать только что законченную жизнь, сделать выводы и принять РЕШЕНИЕ. Принять решение – какая часть этой жизни останется полностью в его памяти, став неотъемлемой его частью, а какая – запомнится смазанным пятном, кратким хронологическим перечнем основных событий. Конечно, при желании он мог вспомнить любой эпизод из любой личности, как достать книгу из шкафа, но выбирая эпизоды входящие в его активную память, создавалась и менялась его сущность. 

Он спешил с максимальной активностью провести этот короткий промежуток настоящего существования. Ведь, если не успеть, то в активную память попадет все, и будет частью его личности по крайней мере все следующее воплощение, что может сильно уменьшить его успешность. Конечно, он в любое время настоящего существования может менять свою активную память, но если это не успеть сделать сейчас, то для внесения изменений надо будет дожидаться конца следующей жизни.

Даже еще не приступив к анализу, он понимал, что Вячеслав Сергеевич – не лучшее его воплощение. К сожалению, на этот раз перерыв между воплощениями действительно был очень коротким и надо было спешить. За время своего пребывания Вячеславом он не отработал практически ни одной программы. И это-то при таких хороших задатках. Сначала он подумал, что причина в дефекте личности. Но фильтр Вячеслава пропустил достаточно положительных черт его сущности в личность Вячеслава. К тому же, в выбираемых параметрах он выбрал везение. Сейчас он уже жалел об этом. За каждое выбираемое везение приходиться расплачиваться невезением до или после - в предыдущих или следующих воплощениях. Запас везения у него был, но небольшой. А это везение потратилось совершенно зря.

Нет, сама личность здесь совершенно не причем. Может быть, дефект развития личности? Он стал бегло просматривать жизнь Вячеслава, пытаясь найти где же и что пошло не так. Маленький мальчик – вполне милый, добрый, любит родителей, играет с друзьями. Никак жестоких игр. Просто тихий, скромный мальчик. Школа. Вот Вячеслав отвечает на уроках, вот сдает выпускные экзамены. Поступает в престижный ВУЗ, радуется поступлению. Заканчивает, жениться на предложенной отцом невесте. Вот отец берет его к себе в банк. Гибель отца – переживает не так что бы сильно. Свой банк – свое дело. Вот и все. Что? Что здесь не так? Ну чуть-чуть жестковат. Но это же вполне нормально. Нет, он явно ищет не там.

Что еще остается? Проверить окружение. Ох, если бы он сейчас был в живой форме, у него бы сперло дыхание. Все черным-черно. С кем не сталкивается Вячеслав – всем приносит только разрушения. И везде линии причинности явно выходят на Вячеслава. Ну чем может быть виноват Вячеслав, что его дворовый друг стал маньяком. Ах, он это мог изменить, интересно как? И при чем здесь Вячеслав, что отравилась девочка, сдававшая вступительные экзамены вместе с ним? И целая куча незнакомых Вячеславу людей, у которых случились неприятности, которые он мог предотвратить. Сейчас он помнит, что со всеми ними Вячеслав как-то встречался, иногда – мельком, иногда случайные знакомства, но сам Вячеслав при жизни даже не помнил этих встреч.

Ладно, проблему он нашел, но он так и не может понять, каким должно было быть правильное поведение Вячеслава. Бред какой-то, в этом воплощении он принес больше несчастий, чем жестоким воином-завоевателем в одном из предыдущих воплощений. Но при этом ничего плохого он непосредственно не делал. Ну, как такое может быть?

И еще эта пуля. В последнее время ему просто жутко не везло - третий раз подряд его существование заканчивалось насильственно, хотя все три личности имели хорошие перспективы для длительной реализации. А это очень плохо. Это прямой указатель, что не используются, или неправильно используются хорошие задатки. Значит он делает ошибку в анализе жизней, и это уже недостаток его сущности. Из-за этого его существование может быть прекращено.

Ведь, если сущность регрессирует, она умирает вместе с очередной из своих личностей - это основной закон развития. Правда, иногда для этого нужен очень сильный регресс, но иногда достаточно и незначительного, явно меньшего, чем он сейчас наблюдает у себя. Страх только и ждал этой мысли, чтобы выбраться из потаенного уголка. Но он не стал его тормозить или сковывать, дал ему прокатиться по всему сознанию дикой волной, перемешивающей все мысли и чувства, надеясь, что хоть в результате этого сможет понять причину деградации Вячеслава Сергеевича.

Он так и не смог разобраться в своей последней жизни, а уже почувствовал начало нового воплощения. Все было хуже некуда: три подряд насильственно прекращенные жизни, полный негатив последней личности и несделанный анализ последнего существования.

Это уже представляет явную угрозу его настоящему существованию. А есть ли жизнь после смерти - наверняка он не знал. Остается ли что-то после его умирания в этой форме - вопрос, который задавался в течении многих миллионов лет. Но никто так и не нашел убедительных доказательств ни за, ни против. Сторонники жизни после смерти любили ссылаться на то, что в физической форме они тоже не знают о существовании этого уровня жизни - значит могут быть и следующие. Их противники в основном опирались на версию, что после гибели нематериальной сущности оставаться уже просто нечему.

Когда он узнал, что следующее воплощение - опять на Земле и практически в том же регионе, то очень удивился. Это было более чем необычно. И в общем-то не совсем правильно. Потом понял, что воплощается в низшую форму жизни, но слишком поздно это заметил и уже просто не успевал ничего предпринять, чтобы хоть как-нибудь исправить положение. У него было в запасе еще одно везение. Долю секунды он думал – не выбрать ли ему в этой жизни везение для своей новой личности, ведь, если она будет неудачной, больше выбора ему уже просто может не представиться. Но в последнее мгновение отказался. Уж пусть лучше повезет ему самому, как сущности, и он опять ощутит будоражащий процесс восстановления памяти, который самым первым говорит тебе «Ты все еще существуешь». А среди обитателей нематериального мира существовала версия, правда ничем не подкрепленная, что если для личности выбрано невезение, то это способствует увеличению везения сущности. Он выбрал для своей новой личности максимальную степень невезения.

Уже началось сворачивание памяти. Остатками своего осознавания истинного я он успел подумать, что если не сможет отработать хотя бы половину накопленного негатива Вячеслава Сергеевича, то следующая смерть уже будет настоящей. А как он, интересно, сможет что-нибудь отработать в воплощении в низшую форму жизни? Эта была последняя мысль. Память и самосознание свернулись в точку, которая искрой упала на планету Земля. Началось новое воплощение.

 

Ему было тепло и уютно, правда кто-то иногда толкался по бокам, но в общем-то это не очень мешало. Так приятно было дремать в этом уюте, но однажды это все прекратилось. Начались какие-то сотрясение. Его сдавило, протолкнуло по чему-то очень тесному и скользкому и выкинуло куда-то в холодную, враждебную пустоту. Он одиноко лежал на какой-то плотной поверхности, потом его стали протирать чем-то теплым и шершавым, он почувствовал рядом что-то очень теплое, мягкое и пушистое и понял что это мама. Мама! Теперь он уже знал, что это значит.

Теперь мир стал намного интереснее, он состоял из Мамы, маленьких бестолковых комочков, стенок, окружавших, его и огромного количества странных и непонятных звуков. Мир звуков пугал и одновременно манил своей таинственностью. А однажды он открыл глаза и увидел свет. Свет!

Мир сразу стал просто огромным, стенки были невысокие, в них жили он, мама и несколько очень похожих на него пушков. Как оказалось, с ними было очень интересно играть. Если стукнуть по соседу лапой - он тоже стукнет, если не спит. Это было очень увлекательное занятие. Он видел, что мама иногда выпрыгивала из коробки и уходила в большой мир. Ему тоже очень хотелось выбраться, но стенки были слишком большими, или, может, это просто он был слишком маленьким? Однажды стенки раскрылись и он оказался в большом мире. В этом мире жили Большие существа. Мама объяснила, что они кормят и охраняют. Каждому из них полагается такое существо со своим Большим миром. Когда они подрастут, придут чужие Большие существа и заберут их в другие Большие миры, где они будут полновластными хозяевами. А все большие миры находятся в Огромном мире, но там много опасностей и жить там нельзя. Если они будут себя плохо вести, то их Большое существо выкинет их в опасный Огромный мир и они там пропадут.

Все пушки и он в том числе после рассказа мамы перепугано забились в самый угол своего маленького мира с такими надежными стенками. Мама стала успокаивающе урчать, утешая, что она их научит себя правильно вести. Ведь эти Большие существа очень глупые, а они такие умные и хитрые, что совсем не трудно не сердить Больших существ. На самом деле можно быть каким ты есть, выполняя всего два-три глупых требований Больших существ. И у вас будет все: большой и уютный собственный мир с интересными картинами в стеклах, где отражается Огромный мир, много еды и очень много мягких мест для спания и просто лежания. Успокоенные они засыпали, грезя о своих великолепных мирах.

Скоро он узнал, что Большие существа называют его Котенок. Правда так же называли и всех остальных когтистых и глазастых пушков. Но его это ничуть не расстраивало. Каждый день его игры с другими Котятами становились все веселее и захватывающе. А однажды пришли чужие Большие существа. Мама очень разволновалась. Ведь еще слишком рано, я же вас еще не чему не научила, переживала она, мотаясь от котенка к котенку и шипя на чужих существ. Но существа не обращали на нее никакого внимания. Они по очереди брали на руки всех котят. Котенок попытался спрятаться в угол коробки, но его тоже выволокли и унесли куда-то высоко вверх. В коробку он уже не вернулся.

Котенок даже не сразу понял, что уже покинул свой Большой мир. Только уловив новые звуки он догадался, что это уже другой мир - звуки всегда были первыми вестниками изменений. Он очень испугался. Попытался вырваться, но руки его не пустили. Только когда руки поставили его на пол, он вспомнил об обещанном мамой собственном мире. На дрожащих лапках он пошел изучать свои владения, но не обошел и половины, устал и заснул в первом попавшемся мягком уголке.

Постепенно он все-таки изучил весь свой мир. Новый мир ему не понравился. Он был слишком большой, слишком пустой, тут не было мамы с таким вкусным молочком, а здешняя еда ему была совсем не по вкусу. Единственное приятное в новом мире - это были руки больших существ. Они были мягкими и чем-то напоминали маму, в них можно было так же уткнуться носиком, а они гладили сверху как мамин язык. Но Котенка постоянно почему-то тыкали носом в его следы. Они неприятно пахли и Котенок никак не мог понять почему Большие существа так с ним поступают. И еще они очень часто и громко кричали, у Котенка даже в ушах звенело от крика. А однажды его схватили и куда-то понесли. Он узнал звуки и понял, что это Огромный мир, через который он попал в свой новый дом. Котенок обрадовался - наверное его несут назад к маме.

Но его не принесли к маме. Его оставили в Огромном мире. Одного.

Первое время он вообще не знал что ему делать, просто забивался куда-нибудь и сидел тихо-тихо. А потом его нашла другая мама. Эта мама была совсем не похожа на его Маму - не такая пушистая и совсем не мягкая. Она говорила, что все, что говорила первая мама - не правда. Она стала учить его жить в Огромном мире. Это было тяжело. Приходилось убегать от собак, постоянно быть полузамерзшим и голодным. Но Котенок терпел. Он уже научился зарывать свои следы и знал, почему на него кричали его Большие существа. Он уже очень много знал и ждал что вот-вот придут Большие существа и заберут его, уже такого опытного в его мир. Но новая мама говорила, что этого никогда не будет. Котенок сначала не верил. Тем более, к нему очень часто подходили Большие существа, брали его на руки, гладили и играли с ним. Но все они уходили и никто не брал его с собой. Постепенно котенок стал сомневаться, что кто-нибудь возьмет его с собой. Но все-таки он надеялся - а вдруг. Каждый раз когда его брали на руки - у него замирало сердце. Но опять и опять Большие существа уходили, и надежды у Котенка уже практически не оставалось.

Однажды вечером пришли двое Больших существ, очень долго с ним игрались и держали на руках. Котенок уже не верил, что кто-нибудь заберет его с собой. Но существа были с ним слишком долго. Он даже успел немного поспать у одного из них на руках. Ему снилось , что он в своей коробке с мамой и веселыми соседями-пушками. Проснувшись от неловкого движения существа Котенок не шевелясь лежал у него на руках, боясь спугнуть блаженное ощущение тепла и покоя. Хоть не заберут с собой, но подольше с ним посидят. А вдруг все-таки возьмут? Нет, вздохнул Котенок, хотели бы - уже взяли. И эти существа ушли как и все.

Чуть позже на лавочке котенка появились несколько новых существ. Они сразу не понравились котенку - от них плохо пахло и они слишком шумели. Котенок не хотел к ним подходить. Но одно из существ само подошло к Котенку и взяло его на руки. Хотя вторая мама и говорила, что нельзя разрешать себя брать всем существам, но Котенок слишком долго надеялся, что его заберут, а потом это уже стало привычкой, да, и очень любил он быть на руках.

Новое существо держало его очень жестко и немного больно. Его стали передавать из рук в руки что-то громко говоря и смеясь. Вдруг одно из существ схватило его за задние лапки и Котенок ощутил себя летящим в воздухе. Котенок увидел стремительно приближающуюся к нему стену и ощутил огромный, яркий, больной взрыв.

 

Он опять летел, ощущая процесс постепенного восстановления памяти. Кажется, он еще ни разу так сильно он не радовался после воплощения. Он все еще существовал - и это главное! Хотя уровень у него значительно ниже, чем до Вячеслава Сергеевича, да и Котенок его несколько понизил, но Котенок сделал главное - он отработал существенную часть негативов его личности, так старательных накопленных ним в Вячеславе Сергеевиче. Маленький котенок с примитивными чувствами спас от гибели его самого, настоящую сущность.

Теперь он знал, что вопреки общему негативному отношению к воплощению в низшие формы жизни - они заранее считались бесперспективными, лишней потерей времени и приносящими одни ухудшения общего состояния - Котенок навсегда останется одной из самых любимых проекций его сущности. Простой котенок. Он мысленно поблагодарил высшие силы, или кто там распределяет эти назначения, за то, что его заставили побыть котенком.

Неожиданно он ощутил почти непреодолимое желание вернуться в место, где жил котенок. Ведь всегда он видел окружающее глазами высокоразвитых существ и воспринимал все через сложную психику. А примитивные воспоминания котенка были слишком нечетки и скудны для внесения в активную память. Нет, он просто обязан хоть на секунду увидеть место жизни котенка, развитым, разумным взглядом. Возврат в среду обитания закончившегося воплощения можно было назвать мелким хулиганством, и хотя он не был уверен, что может себе сейчас позволить такую выходку, но просто не мог удержаться.

Сначала он бросил взгляд на кошку-маму, с которой оставалось еще три котенка из родившихся вместе с ним. Потом мельком глянул на обычную семью с двумя маленькими детьми, в которой не смог прижиться маленький котенок. По-своему они были совершенно правы – дорогие ковры и ухоженная квартира плохо сочетались с кошачьими экскрементами.

Залетев во двор, где котенок жил с уличной кошкой, он увидел двух девочек рыдающих над перекрученным тельцем маленького серого котенка. С трудом он узнал «двух больших существ», на руках которых дремал в свой последний вечер котенок. Сейчас он уже знал, что одной из девочек удалось уговорить маму дать разрешение забрать домой уличного котенка из соседнего двора. На следующее утро они с подружкой прибежали забирать зверька - но опоздали, пьяная компания распорядилась судьбой котенка по-своему.

Ему стало до слез жаль маленьких девочек. У него самого очень часто были дети и он хорошо понимал, какой трагедией и тяжелым воспоминанием может остаться знакомство с Котенком для малышек.

Это просто был очень невезучий котенок, как он сам и выбрал. Ему оставалось подождать всего несколько часов - и судьба котенка возможно сложилась бы совершенно иначе. Он взглянул на вероятностное развитие событий. Только не так! С максимальной вероятностью котенок прожил бы долгую и сытую жизнь домашнего кота в доме этой девочки, и для его сущности это почти наверняка был бы конец. Он ощутил угрызения совести – ведь это он виноват в том, что выбрал максимальное невезение для котенка и из-за его решения там плачут две маленькие девочки.

На секунду он ощутил совершенно искреннее желание все изменить, пусть бы девочки забрали того котенка, даже если бы это и погубило бы его сущность. Но лишь на секунду, чувство самосохранения быстро взяло верх, и он понесся прочь от Земли, унося в душе неприятный осадок вины и молитву, чтобы у этих девочек все сложилось хорошо.

Вдруг он понял. Понял цель предыдущего воплощения. Понял, почему Вячеслав Сергеевич прожил такую жизнь, какую прожил. Это ему показали две маленькие девочки, так сильно переживающие из-за бездомного котенка. В его предыдущем фильтре был полностью закрыт элемент сострадания. Вячеслав должен был самостоятельно накопить его за свою жизнь, но он сделал прямо обратное. То воплощение – это было испытание на сочувствие. Да, он имел это качество, как и все сущности имеют все качества, но он не предавал ему достаточно важного значения. Линия его жизни пересекалась с очень многими другими линиями в их критических точках, что давало возможность Вячеславу легко изменять жизнь других людей - там пара теплых слов, там простое участие - и судьбы окружающих существенно изменились бы. Но он-Вячеслав НИ РАЗУ не использовал ни одну из этих возможностей, и именно этим обеспечил себе такое сильное накопление негатива. И мало того, что ничего не сделал при жизни, так еще и не смог правильно оценить ситуацию в процессе анализа жизни. Это значит, что у него, как у сущности действительно были некоторые проблемы с сочувствием и состраданием.

Он мысленно поежился от неприятного осознавания, что, скорее всего, Котенок – действительно был последний шанс. Но он его использовал!!!

Перерыв между воплощениями опять был очень маленьким. Новое воплощение было перспективным и, если у него получиться, может стать достаточно успешным. Уже чувствуя начало сворачивания памяти, он заметил, что сейчас его уровень значительно выше, чем сразу после конца воплощения, даже чуть-чуть выше, чем до Вячеслава Сергеевича – признание крайне высокой успешности существования между воплощениями.

Память схлопнулась, перебив последнюю мысль. Начиналось новое воплощение - на этот раз уже вполне по правилам и, естественно, не на Земле.


	30. Она и город. И он

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написалось в ответ на рассказ Ю.Погуляя ["Он. И город. И она"](http://zhurnal.lib.ru/p/poguljaj_j_a/gorod.shtml), представленном на конкурсе Самиздата "Третий день после конца света", но собственно в конкурсе не участвовал, 2002г.

_Третий день до_

Шеф довез Маринку до самого дома и даже любезно помог вынести на четвертый этаж кучу бумаг с дисками. После чего не менее любезно попрощался, мило помахал ручкой и оставил юную сотрудницу злобно смотреть в закрывшуюся за ним дверь.

Младший менеджер проекта сделала над собой усилие, перестала шипеть вслед ушедшему шефу и с горестной миной отправилась к компьютеру. Понимание, что в сложившейся ситуации никто не виноват, настроения нисколько не улучшало. Просто ей не везло. Прямо-таки избирательно не везло.

То, что из двух конструкторов проекта один неделю назад сломал руку, а второй еще не приехал с отпуска, было чистейшей воды случайностью. Как и то, что у завотдела именно сегодня с утра прихватил аппендицит. А вот подруга Ириша, быстро просчитавшая ситуацию и резво схватившаяся сначала за сердце, а потом за почки, и срочно уехавшая в больницу еще до того, как главный в полной мере оценил степень запустения в их отделе, - вот эта была уже не случайность, а самае обычная мелкая человеческая подлость.

В результате всех этих происшествий в предвыходное, послеобеденное пятничное рабочее время Маринка осталась на этаже второго проектного совершенно одна. Но заказчики должны были приехать в понедельник к десяти утра, а именно их группа завершала документацию по проекту, и с предсказуемой неумолимостью к концу рабочего дня на этаже появился шеф. Мариша честно пыталась отвертеться, главный оценил виртуозность попытки, но не внял ни единому доводу.

В итоге Маринка сидела дома с горой работы. И ей предстояло двое с половиной суток выходных проторчать за компьютером. С тяжким вздохом Мариша приготовила себе первую в долгой будущей череде чашку кофе и занялась проклятым проектом.

 

_Третий день после_

Голова болела просто дико. Маринка с некоторым усилием раскрыла упорно не желающие просыпаться глаза и осмотрелась. Увиденное ей совершенно не понравилось. Она лежала на абсолютно незнакомом, оббитом кожей диване, в дорогущих тряпках из французского бутика, окруженная живописной горкой полупустых и полных бутылок из-под ее любимого розового марочного муската. Проглотив первое удивление Мариша попыталась вспомнить свой вчерашний вечер.

Память упорно делала вид, что она здесь совершенно не при чем, и знать не знает, каким это чудом ее хозяйку занесло в столь экзотическое место да еще в таком странном виде. Некоторое напряжение умственных способностей позволило опознать помещение как мебельный салон, находящийся за пару кварталов от дома. Но ясности в ситуацию это не добавило.

Потерпев полное поражение в попытках вспомнить, что же было вчера, Маринка сосредоточилась на поиске последних сохранившихся воспоминаний. Про документацию проекта она еще помнила. Помнила, как в полшестого утра понедельника не удержалась от мелкой мести шефу и разбудила его телефонным звонком с сообщением о завершении работы. Шеф высказал ей благодарность, правда не очень радостно. Потом она завалилась спать, и раскрыла свои прекрасные глазки где-то в районе полдня вторника.

Ага…Память наконец сдалась и услужливо выдала то, что Марина вчера с таким упорством пыталась забыть. Настроение мигом упало. Опустевший город. Следы агонии на улицах. Побитые витрины, странные надписи на стенах. Родительский дом с тремя аккуратными, почти истлевшими кучками праха. Балкон соседа этажом ниже. Его квартира и ключи от машины. Сумасшедшая поездка в ближайший город только ради того, чтобы убедиться, что и там, кроме кучек праха и молчащих телефонов никого нет. Возвращение назад. Еще одна разбитая витрина, но уже ею лично. Сладко-пьянящий но не приносящий забытья мускат. Поход по всем магазинам, в которых у нее никогда не хватало денег скупятся…

Неожиданно остро почувствовав собственное одиночество, Марина вышла на улицу. Ранняя осень еще не принесла холодов и было по-летнему тепло. Яркое голубое небо весело улыбалось теплым и ласковым солнцем, пушистые облачка безмятежно спешили по своим делам. Дико захотелось запустить в эту пасторальную синеву чем-то тяжелым. Как ни странно, боли почти не было. Больно, когда уходит кто-то из близких, потому что появляется трещина, прореха в твоем собственном мире. А когда уходит сам мир - это уже смерть, пусть тело еще и живо. А в смерти нет боли. Умирать бывает больно, а быть мертвой - ни капельки. Только слишком много свободы и еще больше пустоты.

В задумчивости Марина брела по опустевшим улицам. Если она жива после смерти мира, то это что? Второе рождение? Или еще одна нелепая случайность, отпустившая ей чуть больше времени чем всем остальным?

Идея на счет второго рождения ей понравилась больше. Потом как-то само собой подумалось, что теперь не будет никаких авралов на работе, никаких начальников, наконец-то можно будет исполнить давнюю мечту и поехать в Европу, и на море, и… и…можно залезть в видеосалон и пересмотреть все фильмы, и наконец у нее появиться время прочесть все книги, что давно собиралась, но все как-то откладывала. Свобода! Маринка по новому посмотрела на это слово.

Нот тут же радостная эйфория сменилась практичной тревогой. Через десяток лет могут начаться проблемы с поиском бензина. И электричество, наверное, отключится очень скоро. Леший! Не будет горячей воды! И мороженого тоже больше не будет. Марина вздохнула. Одиночество. Полное и абсолютное. Цена полной свободы. Слишком большая цена.

Неожиданно она услышала звук бьющейся бутылки. Потом - еще, и еще. Она не одна в этом городе! Дикая и совершенно неожиданная радость заполнила ее до краев. Сломя голову она бросилась на доносящиеся от куда-то сверху звуки.

Крыша дома. Симпатичный молодой незнакомец, уютно устроившийся на самом карнизе с только початым ящиком пива. Мариша была вне себя от радости. Что-то счастливо лопотала и едва не бросалась на шею ставшему вдруг таким родным и близким еще одному выжившему. Она сама не вполне понимала, что у него спрашивала и почти не слышала, что он ей отвечал, да и отвечал ли вообще?

\- Что ты хочешь услышать? - спросил он.

Не столько сами слова, сколько взгляд неожиданно отрезвил Марину.

\- Не знаю, - совершенно растерявшись пролепетала она.

Потом было неожиданное понимание, обида за обманутое доверие, и краткий полет к стремительно приближающейся мостовой.

*** 

Маринка пришла в себя уже ночью. Звезды, успокаивающие в своем постоянстве, ласково освещали вымерший город. Хотелось и плакать, и смеяться. За три дня мало того, что не обратилась в пепел вместе со всем населением Земли, так еще и пережила падение с крыши девятиэтажки. Так не бывает. Даже то, что ухитрилась свалится на клумбу буквально в нескольких сантиментах от мощеной проезжей части, не должно было ее спасти.

Но нет, вот она лежит, смотрит на звезды. Вполне живая, и даже почти невредимая. Пара ссадин, судя по ощущениям, сотрясение мозга. Левый бок болит будто сломаны ребра, и отчаянно ноет вывернутая под неестественным углом нога. Всего-то ущерба. Марина посмотрела на крышу, с которой ее столкнули. С земли она казалось ужасно далекой.

\- Вот, урод! Встречу - голову оторву, - в сердцах пробормотала Маринка.

"Хотя, вряд ли встречу. С такой плотностью населения повторение случайных встреч уж слишком невероятно."

"И что теперь?"

"А теперь, Мариночка, бери ноги в руки и соображай, как добраться до ближайшей больницы. "

"Хотя, нет. Пожалуй, сначала я загляну в магазин охранных систем, он как раз за пару кварталов отсюда. Вот вооружусь против всяких добродетелей, а уж потом будем самолечением заниматься."

Диалог с сомой собой позволил почти забыть про боль, но тут противный внутренний голосок начал занудно скулить на счет возможных отбитых органов, опасностей ночного города и перечислять еще две тысячи способов нечаянно свернуть себе шею в новом, одичавшем мире. Страх только того и ждал, чтобы выбраться из уголков сознания. Маринка до крови закусила губу.

\- Ты умерла три дня назад! Запомни это. А мертвый не должен бояться умереть. С рассветом начнется четвертый день жизни после смерти. Ты уже получила ровно на три дня больше чем остальные, и, даже если сдохнешь сейчас на месте, все равно останешься одной из самых везучих в этом мире.

Как ни странно, но "самовоспитание" помогло, страх убрался туда, откуда вылез, и почти перестали дрожать руки. Маринка поползла к белой машине, стоявшей совсем рядом с местом ее приземления. Осознавание, что шансов завести мотор без ключа у нее практически нет, оптимизма не добавляло, но Мариша не собиралась сдаваться. Со стоном приподнявшись на одно колено она заглянула в салон.

В замке был ключ.

  



	31. Переплавка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Писалось для днепропетровской мастерской "Демосфера", 2004г.   
> Звездолеты, эльфы, вампиры - в общем - полный компот ;)

Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной. Лязгнул запирающий механизм, прозвучали удаляющиеся шаги, потом все стихло. 

Тусклая лампочка слабо освещала небольшую камеру, едва рассеивая полумрак. Странно, но, кажется, он был один. Еще раз оглядевшись вокруг, Влад сделал нерешительный шаг. Слева послышался едва различимый шорох. Влад быстро отклонился в сторону, уходя от возможного нападения, почувствовал прикосновение к своей шее, развернулся и ударил мелькнувшую перед ним тень. Ответный удар впечатал его в стенку.

Противник метнулся к нему, и Влад ощутил на своем лице его дыхание. Склонившаяся над ним тень обрела плоть и превратилась в высокого, тощего и выглядевшего весьма кровожадным вампира. Чужие зубы уже почти коснулись его кожи, когда Владу удалось достать капсулу излучателя.

\- Я бы не советовал, - человек демонстративно поднес зажатый в пальцах патрон к самому лицу вампира.

\- Пиратское отродье! - прорычал вампир, откатываясь в сторону.

\- Вампирская нечисть! - огрызнулся Влад, переводя дух и поднимаясь на ноги.

Вампир, не сводя глаз с капсулы, осторожно присел на пол в противоположном углу камеры.

\- Почему же ты ее не активируешь? - спросил он, - Или сам не вполне чистокровный?

Влад тем временем лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, к кому же его подсадили. Охрана отвела его во второй блок третьего сектора. Он почти всегда полупустой, а во втором и в четвертом сейчас переполнение. Значит, тут должны сидеть остатки от партии оборотней и несколько неуместившихся в первый сектор троллей и гоблинов. А вампиров они уже давно не ловили. Ага! В позапрошлом месяце они взяли даромский прогулочный катер. Мелочь сразу же отвезли на рынок гладиаторов, а нескольких богачей держали ради выкупа. Кажется, их всех уже забрали. Оставался только один - сын хозяина того самого катера.

\- Станис фон Рокул с Даромы-17? - спросил Влад.

\- К вашим услугам, - не вставая с пола, Станис изобразил иронический полупоклон, - А что доблестный пират делает в своей собственной темнице?

\- Не сошелся во мнениях с начальством, - пожал плечами Влад.

Вампир удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Если тебя хотели скормить мне, то почему не отняли патрон излучателя?

\- Меня не обыскивали. Только оружие забрали, - ответил пират.

Некоторое время оба сидели молча. Потом Влад спросил:

\- Почему тебя до сих пор не выкупили? Денег пожалели?

\- Не имею привычки обсуждать с будущим обедом свои личные проблемы, - презрительно поджав губы, ответил отпрыск древнего вампирского рода.

\- Я тебе не обед, - с достоинством возразил Влад.

\- Заснешь и станешь им, - недобро усмехнулся Станис.

\- Или я активирую патрон, и здесь одним вампиром будет меньше.

\- Мог бы - давно активировал, - сказал вампир, - У самого, видать, немалая примесь не первой людской крови.

\- Совсем немного второго класса, - ответил пират, - Так что, в отличие от тебя, я это переживу. Хоть потом мне и будет обеспечено паршивое самочувствие на пару ближайших часов.

Прерывая их разговор, открылась дверь, в камеру влетел щуплый блондин среднего роста с заостренными ушами и растянулся на полу.

\- Эльф! Что б мне на солнце сгореть! - удивленно выдохнул Станис.

\- Эльфа? В третий сектор? Они там что, совсем с ума посходили? - не менее удивленно воскликнул Влад.

Лиэлтэн встал, затравлено озираясь.

\- Что там наверху происходит? Ты с какого мира? - Влад налетел на него с расспросами.

\- Пираты захватили трансизмеренческий лайнер…, - начал было отвечать эльф, но тут же был перебит.

\- Большой? - практично поинтересовался Влад.

\- Около трех тысяч пассажиров и еще команда, - ответил Лиэлтэн.

Пират уважительно присвистнул.

\- Ты стюард или из пилотов? - спросил вампир, задумчиво разглядывая нашивки и форму эльфа.

\- Младший навигатор, - ответил тот.

\- Что ж они не перебили команду? - спросил Станис, - Их обычная практика.

\- Я был в том отсеке, к которому пристыковались пиратские боты. Меня оглушило взрывом, а очнулся я уже на их посудине.

\- На ваш корабль уместится несколько лишних тысяч пленников? - спросил Станис у Влада.

\- Не думаю, - ответил пират, - Если только пока мы тут общались, они не успели выгрузиться, то все тюремные сектора должны быть забиты под завязку.

\- Сдается мне, что твои друзья откусили больший кусок, чем они смогут проглотить, - сказал вампир.

\- Если ты - пират, то, что ты здесь делаешь? - эльф удивленно уставился на Влада.

\- Вот именно, - поддакнул вампир, - Я тоже его об этом спрашивал.

\- До чего же вы настырные, - вздохнул Влад, - Я замещал командира разведгруппы и после его гибели должен был занять это место. Но капитан поставил к нам выскочку из штурмового отряда. Штерн воспользовался первым подвернувшимся случаем, чтобы избавится от меня по статье невыполнение приказа. Мои ребята, конечно, настучат на него капитану, и Штерну самому придется несладко. Но пока они там разберутся, меня здесь три раза съесть успеют. А тут еще ваш лайнер подвернулся, - он кивнул в сторону эльфа, - Теперь у капитана не скоро появится время для решения внутренних дисциплинарных проблем.

\- Но людей всегда помещают в первые сектора, - продолжал удивляться Лиэлтэн, - Почему ты сидишь вместе с вампиром?

\- Догадайся, - съязвил Влад, - Вот каким чудом ты с нами оказался - это действительно вопрос. В самом деле, ведь не ради сытости Станиса тебя сюда засунули. Или ты что-то приплатил нашим охранникам? - Влад подозрительно уставился на вампира. 

\- Откуда? - возмутился тот, - Меня ваши ребятки начисто обобрали. И вообще, я эльфов не люблю. В качестве продуктов питания.

\- Ишь, какой переборчивый, - фыркнул пират, - Людей он, видишь ли, любит, а эльфов нет. Расист!

Внезапно в камере померк свет. Немного погодя лампочка зажглась, но почти сразу же погасла снова. Потом наступила невесомость.

\- Плазменная атака, - прокомментировал происходящее Влад. - Видимо, экраны перегружены.

\- Хотел бы я знать, кто по вам стреляет, - сказал вампир, - Не пассажирский же лайнер.

Камеру сотряс чудовищный удар. Их отбросило к противоположной стенке.

\- Прямое попадание! - крикнул Влад.

Переплетающейся кучей тел они отлетели от дальней стены, отчаянно пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться, ударяясь друг о друга и об наскакивающие из темноты пол и стены. Наступила тишина.

\- Автоматика отключена. Если мы сейчас доберемся до двери, то сможем запустить механизм аварийного открытия, - сказал Влад.

\- Да? А он существует? - удивленно спросил вампир.

\- Неужели вы думаете, что пиратов можно закрыть в их собственных тюрьмах?

Подталкиваемый своими сокамернкиами Влад через несколько минут на ощупь добрался до двери, немного поколдовал возле нее. Толкнул в один угол, дернул с другого, и дверь с тихим шипением открылась. Плывя по воздуху пленники выбрались в коридор.

Вдруг раздался страшный скрежет и зажегся свет.

\- О, бесы, мы же на потолке! - чертыхнулся Влад

Вампир перешел в полупризрачное состояние и воспарил. Остальные рухнули вниз.

В коридоре мигали красные лампы оповещения об аварийной ситуации, но сирены не было слышно. Влад добрался до ближайшей контрольной панели, ввел пароль и вызвал журнал событий. Эльф ковырялся возле замка соседней камеры. Вампир заинтересовано заглядывал Владу через плечо.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - пробормотал Влад.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Станис.

\- Компьютер говорит, что все остальные камеры открывались в промежутке от половины до четверти часа назад. Паршивец Штерн запустил вирус, регулярно помечающий нашу камеру как пустую. Наверное, поэтому к нам и засунули эльфа, и поэтому не забрали вместе с остальными. А сейчас корабль совершенно пуст. Не считая нас троих.

\- Другие пираты напали на вас и обчистил все трюмы? - недоверчиво спросил Лиэлтэн.

\- В принципе возможно, - ответил пират, - Но маловероятно.

\- Мне кажется, или стены слегка вибрируют? - спросил вампир, приложив ладонь к ближайшей переборке

Когда они добрались до центральной рубки, дрожь была уже вполне ощутимой. Сев за пульт управления Влад включил внешний обзор.

\- Святые монахи! - не веря собственным глазам воскликнул он.

На экране перед тремя застывшими зрителями разворачивалась странная и противоестественная картина. Корабль находился в центре огромной воронки и плавно опускался к ее низу. Прямо перед ними так же плавно к чернеющему зеву скользили шлюпки, боты, прогулочные катера и крупные транспорты. Влад быстро переключил монитор на задний обзор, и они увидели огромную очередь кораблей, тянущуюся за ними. Третьим за пиратами плыл эльфийский межизмеренческий лайнер.

Возле стен воронки крутились небольшие смерчи. Ровными потоками в них уходили безжизненно болтающиеся в невесомости тела.

\- Ты смотри, даже здесь неравноправие, - своим острым эльфийским зрением Лиэлтэн углядел, что в разные смерчи уходят разные существа. В одних исчезали люди, в других мохнатые оборотни, в иные уплывали тела совершенно различных нелюдей.

\- Влад, ты можешь что-то сделать? - спросил вампир, - Двигатели? Аварийные шлюпки?

\- Нет, - покачал головой пират, продолжая возиться с пультом, - На корабле все мертво, кроме центрального аккумулятора и компьютерных систем. Все шлюпки и спасательные капсулы уже отстрелены.

Эльф подошел к беседующим возле пульта вампиру и человеку.

\- Как вы думаете, что с нами будет?

\- Не зря же они опустошали корабли перед тем как … - Станис не успел договорить.

Корабль вплотную приблизился к мерцающей черной поверхности и коснулся ее. Вспыхнуло и мигом погасло освещение. Откуда-то с утопающего в черноте носа раздался все нарастающий и приближающийся гул…

*** 

Медленно прихожу в себя.

Где я? Что я?

Я-Станис? Я-Влад? Я-Лиэлтэн? Что за бред? Пытаюсь открыть глаза. С трудом, но получается. Почему изображение троится? Пытаюсь сфокусировать зрение, но от увиденного легче не становится.

В огромном пустом пространстве снуют тысячи разнообразных механизмов. Сверху плавают шары с серебрящимися искорками, от которых регулярно выстреливают небольшие молнии то к одному, то к другому агрегату.

\- Это души пленников, - шепчет Я-эльф, - Они используют их как источник энергии

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спрашивает Я-вампир.

\- Я же эльф … был эльфом. Я чувствую - отвечает бывшая сущность Лиэлтэна.

Чуть ниже по висящим в воздухе транспортным лентам ползут огромные, наполненные до краев чаны. В них булькает розоватая масса с легким серым налетом.

\- Это бывшие тела? Да? - с содроганием и уже зная ответ, спрашивает Я-человек.

\- Да, протоплазма, - со знанием дела отвечает Я-вампир, - Куда мы попали?

\- И что мы такое? - не унимается любопытный Я-эльф.

Пытаюсь посмотреть на самого себя. Лучше бы я этого не делал. Большое, преимущественно из стали, крылатое и хвостатое. Полный караул.

\- Хвост? Хвост-то зачем?! - слегка истерически возмущается Я-эльф. Вампир хихикает. Мне-человеку просто плохо.

Похоже, мое(наше?) присутствие замечено. На большой скорости к нам приближается несколько летательных аппаратов, странно похожих на военные истребители.

\- Знаете, кажется, они поняли, что у них получилось что-то незапланированное, -резюмирует нахихикавшийся вампир, - И хотят это что-то ликвидировать.

Будто в подтверждение его слов, ближайшие истребители начинают в нас стрелять. Пытаюсь увернуться, но очень быстро путаюсь в собственных лапах с крыльями и камнем падаю вниз.

\- Всем молчать! Кто из нас умеет летать?! - кричит Я-вампир, - Сидеть и не рыпаться!

Послушно пытаюсь отключиться от собственного тела. Странное ощущение. Я в равной мере ощущаю себя и Владом, и Станисом, и Лиэлтэном. Я помню и кровавые тучи над Даромой, и вкус опьяняющей крови на своих губах, и шепот листвы серебреных лесов, и первый поцелуй красавицы-эльфийки, невидимым пятном горящий на моей еще юношеской щеке. А последние пару часов помню вообще в тройном экземпляре. Но при этом на каком-то уровне ощущаю себя чуть больше Владом, чем всеми остальными.

Пока я размышляю, наше тело вполне успешно летит, и даже успевает уворачиваться от выстрелов преследователей. Неожиданно нас настигает странный рывок, смутно похожий на ощущения при гиперпереходе, и мы уже летим над вполне себе мирной долиной с пасущимися на лугах овечками. Никаких тебе чанов или летающих шаров. И никаких преследующих нас истребителей.

\- Как это нас сюда занесло? - интересуется Я-эльф.

\- Пиратский корабль имел скачковой двигатель для перехода между измерениями? - спрашивает Я-вампир, - Похоже, он теперь стал частью нашего организма.

Две трети моего Я некоторое время обдумывают эту мысль. Потом Я-эльф спрашивает:

\- Что же мы теперь будем делать?

\- Не знаю. Жить, наверное, - отвечает вампир, - Привычка - великое дело. Когда я в вампира перевоплотился, тоже переживал первые пару десятилетий, потом привык. И вы привыкнете.

\- Ты, многозадачная мыслительная система, лети уже куда-нибудь! - Я-человек командую телу, неподвижно зависшему в воздухе во время нашего последнего разговора.


	32. Мост (Летим!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миниатюра, написанная во времена участия в днепропетровской мастерской фантастики "Демосфера", 2001г.

Это было настолько невероятно, что в это почти невозможно было поверить. Жил себе мирной жизнью штатного программиста уважаемого банка. И тут, на тебе, – свидетель преступления. Взорванная квартира и настойчивые попытки ликвидировать этого самого свидетеля. Эх, в милицию надо было быстрее бежать, а не по паркам шляться. Нашел когда нервы успокаивать. Найдут ведь.

Уже нашли. Хорошо хоть парк знаком с самого детства. Если удастся добраться до катакомб за Лаврой, может и переждем до утра. Бегать в темноте напрямик по Киевским парковым склонам – дело небезопасное, вдруг они не сунутся? У них-то ведь есть выбор.

Так и есть – отстали. Сейчас еще только мостик перейдем – и все, уже не догонят.

Не успел. Чудесно: спереди один, сзади другой мордоворот. Ишь, скалятся. Знают, что бежать – некуда. Далеко под мостом внизу мчатся по своим делам автомобили… Может? Чтобы, так сказать, не сдаваясь врагу. Все равно ведь – убьют. Ну почему люди не летают? Хотя .. Какой прекрасный шанс попробовать. Прыжок, взмах руками. Получается?

Э.. Да я лечу! Ой, чуть не свалился от удивления. Криминальный элемент так ошарашен, что даже не стреляет. Поднимаемся повыше. Ха! А руками-то махать совсем и не обязательно, просто – достаточно думать. Летим!!!


	33. Звезды и книги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лирическая миниатюра про особенности коллективного творчества, 2001г.

Таинственный шелест листвы, дурманящий запах трав, бисеринками рассыпавшаяся трель сверчка, блеск лунного света на тоненькой жемчужной нити ажурной паутинки – сказочный лес стоит неприступной темной стеной, уводя кривыми дорожками всех случайных путников от малой полянки, запрятанной в глубине самой непроходимой чащи.

На поляне стоит вечный камень; может он старше леса, а может – ровесник смотрящих на него звезд – про то лес молчит. Раскрытая книга, чуть светящаяся янтарно-аквамариновым светом, бесценное сокровище леса, приветливо возлежит на каменном сердце поляны, маня и притягивая будоражащей чистотой незаполненных страниц.

Кто только не оставлял след своей лапки в сей дивной, никогда не заканчивающейся книге. Тут и гордый росчерк дракона, и таинственные завитушки всесильного чародея, и пугающие своей заковыристостью формулы ученого ищущего смысл жизни, и обильные следы маленьких лапок неведомой зверушки, и ровно прописанные строки, впитавшие в себя силу писавшего их воина, и много еще людей и нелюдей, зверей и не зверей писало в лесную книгу. Вот кто-то просто откусил кусок страницы, вот еще одна запись, нацарапанная зубами и клыками, вот какие-то странные пятна…

Выскочил на полянку хвостатый зверек, подбежал к камню, нацарапал что-то в книге и обратно в густую чащобу умчался, прискакал другой лесной житель, зарычал, зашипел, перечеркнул, свое написал, потом еще, и еще. И стали строчки друг с другом грызться, кусаться, страницы мирно не лежат, все норовят друг друга за уголок дернуть. Раздел с разделом воюет, глава на главу напирает, абзацы все вконец перессорились. Истрепалась книга, обветшала, одни листочки помялись, другие полуоторванные еле держаться, а слова все никак не успокоиться, все бушуют, да и зверье лесное регулярно в книгу новых драчливых записей добавляет.

Стал тускнеть волшебный свет и почти уже погас, когда с неба звездочка упала, прямо на книжную полянку, посмотрела на книгу и восхитилась:

\- Как ты прекрасна, как жива! Ты единственная из книг вобрала в себя не портрет мира, а саму его суть. На небе так холодно, так одиноко и пусто, я подарю тебя всем остальным звездам – пусть и они смогут увидеть насколько непредсказуемо многообразной бывает жизнь под ними.

И улетела звездочка вместе с книгой обратно на небо. Из лесу выбежали все его обитатели, к вечному камню бросились, смотрят, а книга на нем лежит – точно такая же, с потрепанными страницами и спорящими строчками.

*** 

На небе звезды, собравшись в кружок, с упоением читали чудесную книгу, чуть светящуюся янтарно-аквамариновым светом. Строчки по-прежнему напирали друг на друга, сбегаясь и разбегаясь в завораживающем танце, и страницы, причудливо и грациозно изгибаясь, пытались дернуть друг друга за кончик, но звезды любовались на чудо неведомой им настоящей, живой жизни, и книга оставалась вечно прекрасной в нерушимой природной естественности своей истории. Вот только звезды не умеют писать, и в небесном варианте книги так и остались чистыми все те, незаполненные лесными жителями страницы.


	34. Привидений не существует?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мой первый законченный рассказ, 1997г.  
> Мистика и привидения.

Мистер Каннингем шел по парку, занимающему большую часть территории колледжа. Он направлялся в старую башню, находившуюся в самой дальней и неухоженной части парка. Эти старые развалины уже многие годы были головной болью директора колледжа.

Этот “памятник архитектуры” представлял собой сущее недоразумение. Лет пятнадцать назад он вызвал активный интерес ученых, но они достаточно быстро в нем разочаровались. Развалины представляли собой небольшую круглую башню, от которой сохранилось два этажа и остаток третьего. Это было массивное строение из каменных глыб, не представляющее собой почти никакой архитектурной ценности. Ученых привлекла “загадка башни” : первый этаж не имел ни окон ни дверей, лишь потайной люк, ведущий в подземелье - колодец, диаметром с башню, уходящий вниз метров на десять. От люка ко дну колодца спускалась винтовая лестница без перил, отстоящая от стен подземелья метра на полтора и укрепленная с помощью нескольких опор. На дне подземлья-колодца всегда стояла вода, а ступеньки были сырыми и скользкими уже многие столетья. За годы существования башни не один посетитель слетел вниз с этих ступенек, переломав себе руки-ноги или даже свернув шею. Так и осталось загадкой первоначальное предназначение башни - развалины второго и третьего этажа слишком плохо сохранились, чтобы по ним можно было судить о первоначальном виде и использовании башни, а герметичный первый этаж (щель между первым и вторым этажом появилась вместе с разрушением верхней части башни) и странный подвал давали широкое поле для всевозможных домыслов.

Со временем интерес к башне практически пропал, чему в немалой степени послужили несколько несчастных случаев на ступеньках подземелья. Однако мэрия все-таки объявила башню архитектурным памятником, защищенным государством и не подлежащим сносу. Возле башни находился холм и овраг, которые делали невозможным благоустройство этой части парка . Избавиться же от этих ошибок рельефа можно было лишь сровняв башню с землей.

Поэтому часть парка, где находилась башня, была единственным уголком дикой природы в парке колледжа, что совсем не гармонировало с общим фоном геометрически правильных дорожек и идеально подстриженных клумб.

Однако сегодняшний интерес мистера Каннингема к развалинам был вызван совсем иными причинами. Кружок юных фокусников колледжа, который всегда вызывал раздражение директора, уже давно проявлял повышенный интерес к старой башне, а с прошлой недели в башне стало появляться привидение, которое вызывало интерес, страх, возбуждение не только среди учащихся, но и среди преподавательского состава.

Директор нисколько не сомневался, что это проделки ненавистного кружка, участники которого активно использовали в своей вредоносной деятельности физические и химические знания, получаемые в колледже. Мистер Каннингем был абсолютно уверен, что при свете дня он обязательно найдет в башне или возле нее следы деятельности кружка фокусников, которые позволят ему изобличить их и наконец-то закрыть этот рассадник нарушителей дисциплины.

В своих размышлениях директор не заметил, как добрался до башни. По каменным глыбам, осыпавшимся неизвестно сколько столетий назад, директор легко добрался до второго этажа, поздравив себя в душе с прекрасной спортивной формой, несмотря на уже не совсем молодой возраст .

*** 

Френк, Джонни, Гарри и Алекс как раз собирались приступить к подготовке очередного шоу "вечерний призрак в старой башне", когда Френк, находившийся в это время на остатках третьего этажа увидел приближающегося директора. Ребята быстро спрятались в близлежащих кустах, а Френк не успел спустится и ему ничего другого не оставалось, как попытаться скрыться за жалкими остатками развалин третьего этажа.

И ребята в кустах, и Френк были неприятно удивлены прытью директора, с которой тот забрался на второй этаж развалин. Когда же ему удалось не смотря на достаточно плотную комплекцию, протиснуться сквозь узкую щель на первый этаж и, судя по звукам открывающегося люка, начать спуск в подземелье, ребята не на шутку испугались. В подвале башни находилось "техническое обеспечение" для своевременного появления призрака, и обнаружение его директором могло сулить очень большие неприятности.

Френк осторожно спустился на второй этаж и заглянул в щель; от того, что он увидел, ему стало здорово не по себе. Директор с фонарем медленно спускался по лестнице, а навстречу ему из глубины колодца поднималось какое-то бледно-голубоватое светящееся облако.

Свеченье быстро приближалось к директору, а он обратился к облаку с речью, распекая незадачливых фокусников. Френк знал, что к их фокусам это светящееся облако не имеет не малейшего отношения и ему стало по-настоящему страшно и он уже решил убраться куда подальше от старой башни, но тут Алекс и Гарри вылезли из кустов, взобрались на развалины и присоединились к Френку у пробоины в полу второго этажа. Свечение уже почти вплотную приблизилось в директору, когда он закричал и бросился бежать по ступенькам вверх. Но эти ступеньки никогда не были приспособлены для бега. И, не пробежав и одного пролета, директор поскользнулся и упал вниз, прямо в голубую светящуюся дымку. Крик директора оборвался странным звуком, похожим на всплеск и слабой вспышкой бледно-голубого света. Это была последняя капля, разбившая остатки любопытства и смелости ребят, и они с воплями рванули вниз по каменной насыпи, сшибая на пути Джонни, который как раз решил присоединиться к друзьям, наблюдавшим за спуском директора в подземелье.

Уже вблизи учебных корпусов ребята остановились перевести дух, и Джонни сразу набросился на друзей с расспросами:

\- Что случилось? Он вас увидел? Он узнал вас? - испуганное молчание было ему единственным ответом - Вы чего ? Что случилось ? Привидение увидели ?

\- Может быть, - Алекс слыл самым смелым и невозмутимым среди ребят своего курса, и многие его друзья заключали пари на то, что им удастся напугать заводилу очередным фокусом или проделкой, но всегда проигрывали. Он вкратце рассказал Джонни о том, что они увидели в подземелье.

\- Кончайте меня разыгрывать, - начал было возмущаться Джонни, но увидев лица Гарри и Френка, заткнулся на полуслове.

\- Приведений не существует. Это был просто трюк. Мы ведь тоже показывали фокусы, которые казались зрителям реальностью, - хотя Алекс говорил достаточно уверено, но было заметно, что он более старается убедить себя, чем друзей.

\- Да он специально разыграл это перед нами чтобы проучить за "вечернее привидение в башне", - Гарри ухватился за идею Алекса, как утопающий хватается за соломинку, - вот увидите, Канингем будет присутствовать на вечернем собрании, и ничего с ним не случилось, такому упырю все призраки мира не страшны !

\- Да вы что, совсем с ума посходили! Зачем директору разыгрывать перед нами представление, - Джонни не был свидетелем событий в подземелье и оставался достаточно спокойным, - Он мог нас вызвать к себе, читать морали, наказать, выгнать в конце концов, но устраивать такое дурацкое представление - нет у вас точно крыша поехала!

\- Тогда что это было ? Призрак ? НЛО ? И в башне лежит труп директора ?! - голос Гарри стал срываться на крик.

\- Но ведь мы десятки раз спускались в подземелье, и даже ночью, но там ничего и никого не было, - доселе задумчиво-отрешенный Френк высказал разумный довод, который кроме того был неоспоримым фактом.

Это рассуждение несколько охладило эмоции друзей и они решили дождаться вечернего совещания, чтобы выяснить, придет на него директор или нет.

*** 

Вечером четверка заняла наблюдательный пункт вблизи директорской. Совещание должно было начаться в шесть. Без пяти шесть директор Канингем показался в конце коридора и поравнявшись с четверкой ехидно-лукаво подмигнул голубым глазом:

\- Ну что, фокусники, любите людей пугать, а самим пугаться видать не сильно понравилось ? - и пройдя мимо остолбеневшей четверки скрылся в дверях директорской.

\- Черт! - Выдохнул Гарри, - ну и фрукт !

\- Так нас провести! Силен, ничего не скажешь, - в голосе Алекса слышалось плохо скрываемое восхищение. 

\- Я же вам говорил, а вы уши развесили, поверили в приведения, - торжествовал Джонни.

На смену нервозности друзей вместе с облегчением пришла веселость, шутя и посмеиваясь они отправились в спальный корпус. Уже на улице Френк тихо сказал:

\- Но у директора Канингема всегда были карие глаза …

Смех и шутки оборвались на полуслове и друзья растерянно посмотрели друг на друга. Страхи вернулись.


	35. Закат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Апокалиптичная меланхолическая зарисовочка, 1998г.

Дериан шел в город. Ранняя осень была в самом разгаре: зелень была еще не тронутая золотой желтизной, природа дышала свежестью и прохладой. Буйно разросшиеся травы в полях словно не хотели признавать, что лето уже кончилось; деревья стояли полные жизненных соков, будто и не собирались через несколько недель сбросить листву и заснуть зимним сном. Но осень уже вступила в свои права: воздух был прохладным, слишком прохладным для лета, слишком легким и как будто звенящим - в воздухе витала осень. Дериан невольно поддался очарованию природы - красота и спокойствие осеннего вечера околдовали его...

Но тут его взгляд упал вниз и идиллия мгновенно развеялась - он шел по железнодорожной колее, вдаль уходили безжизненные ржавые рельсы, по которым уже годы не ходили поезда и, скорее всего, больше никогда не поедут.

*** 

Это случилось более четырех лет назад в один из жарких июльских дней. На выходные дни Дериан решил съездить проведать Марию с детьми, которая на лето уехала из города к родителям на ферму. Он был уже на полдороге когда увидел первую тарелку. Она была до невозможности похожа сама на себя, то есть на представление Дериана о летающих тарелках. Она пролетела мимо как ни в чем не бывало, так обыденно, будто это был простой самолет или вертолет. Не было никакого сияния, свечения, странных звуков, вообще не было ничего необычного - просто мимо дороги пролетело круглое летающее блюдце.

Первоначальное удивление Дериана постепенно сменилось уверенностью в том, что ему либо просто показалось, либо это было что-то другое. Ну, в самом деле, не мог же корабль инопланетян, если это были они, средь бела дня летать над Европой и не вызвать переполоха в армии, воздушных силах, службах госбезопасности, наконец. Ведь есть же различные радары, системы слежения - если это была действительно летающая тарелка, то по дороге уже мчались бы специальные машины, может быть что-то происходило бы в воздухе.

На самом же деле ничего не происходило, Дериан продолжал ехать по пыльной дороге залитой полуденным солнцем. Когда примерно через час Дериан увидел вторую летающую тарелку, пролетевшую мимо, в его душу забралось глухое беспокойство. Когда мимо пролетело пять тарелок, практически одинаковых, только различного размера, Дериан уже гнал машину на предельной скорости. В том что что-то происходит он уже не сомневался, что-то важное, а может и ужасное. Вылетев на всей скорости на очередной холм он увидел пассажирский поезд, стоящий на переезде. Чудом успев затормозить Дериан ошеломленно уставился на стоящий состав. Через пару минут несколько успокоившись Дериан вышел из машины и подошел к ближайшему вагону. Двери были закрыты изнутри, но в вагоне, насколько Дериан мог судить заглянув в несколько окон, никого не было. Он прошелся к соседнему вагону - то же самое. В одном из первых вагонов дверь была открыта и Дериан зашел в поезд. Во всем поезде никого не было, лежали вещи пассажиров, на нескольких столиках стояли брошенные обеды, лежали раскрытые книги и газеты. Не было ни каких следов аварии или паники, создавалось впечатление будто бы все пассажиры куда-то на минутку вышли, но не вернулись. Постепенно Дериану стало не по себе в этом покинутом людьми составе. Он открыл дверь вагона, в котором находился и вернулся в машину. Хотя и с трудом, но ему удалось объехать поезд и вернуться на шоссе. Когда он уже довольно далеко отъехал от пустого поезда, ему вдруг в голову стукнула мысль - Мария одна с детьми и стариками на ферме, почти в тридцати километрах от ближайшего города, а тут происходит неизвестно что, летают какие-то тарелки и исчезают люди из поездов. Страх холодными пальцами сжал его сердце.

Когда он доехал до фермы от беспокойства ему было трудно дышать, он выскочил из машины, забежал в дом - пусто, за пятнадцать минут он облетел всю ферму - никого не было. Заглянув в гараж он увидел, что там нет грузовичка на котором тесть обычно ездил в город за покупками. Может они поехали в город - это была спасительная соломинка, за которую он уцепился с отчаянием утопающего. Он лихорадочно кинулся к машине и помчался в город, в пути он не думал ни о чем, в том числе и о дороге по которой ехал, безуспешно пытаясь прогнать мысль о том, что никогда больше не увидит Марию. Лишь когда на подъезде к городу он протаранил рекламный щит, он взял себя в руки и в город въехал уже на приемлемой скорости. Но очень скоро он понял что город пуст, как и брошенный поезд - посреди улицы стояли автомобили без водителей и пассажиров, все магазины были открыты, но нигде не было ни покупателей ни продавцов, заглянув в одно окно Дериан увидел включенный телевизор... Все люди исчезли. Когда он это осознал его накрыла серая волна отчаяния и ужаса...

*** 

Усилием воли Дериан отогнал тяжелые воспоминания. Уже гораздо позже он узнал, что произошло в Тот июльский день. Они действительно прилетели, но они прилетели за людьми. Они опустились в каждом городе, городке, деревне, ферме - везде, где скопление людей было более пятидесяти человек и забрали всех людей. Как они это сделали осталось неизвестным - очевидцев не было. Да и вопрос о том, действительно ли они забрали всех людей остался нерешенным - просто все оставшиеся видели нашествие тарелок в Тот июльский день, а после ни в одном населенном пункте, где находилось более пятидесяти человек, не осталось ни одного человека. После этого нашествия население Земли сократилось более чем на девяносто процентов.

Хаос и неразбериха первых дней давно минули. Оставшиеся люди потянулись в города, постепенно наладилась связь и все узнали, что это несчастье постигло не только их город, штат, страну, а все человечество. Как ни странно, но оставшиеся пять - семь процентов населения постепенно потянулись в опустевшие города. Даже фермеры, никогда не приезжавшие в город более чем на несколько дней переехали жить в город. Оставшиеся слишком хорошо помнили ужас одиночества и боялись его испытать опять, ведь почти все хоть на секунду думали, что остались на Земле одни. Никто никуда не хотел ехать, не летали самолеты, не ездили поезда. Резкое сокращение человечества вызвало постепенную и неизбежную потерю знаний. Вскоре стали обрываться связи - сначала между континентами, потом странами, и, наконец, городами. Постепенно старые социальные ценности канули в небытие, каждый город стал отдельным государством со своими законами, со своим укладом жизни, со своими лидерами и правительствами. Города стали отдаляться друг от друга, хотя и оставались на своих местах на карте. Различие интересов сделало ненужным общение и скоро каждый город превратился в замкнутый мирок, который жил своей жизнью и не интересовался кто и как жил в других городах, вновь заселенных после июльского нашествия.

Дериан не простил городам их предательства, он не мог забыть, что если бы Мария со стариками не поехала в Тот день в город, то сейчас они были бы вместе и многое для него было бы по другому. С тех пор он уже четыре года бродил по Европе и Азии нигде подолгу не задерживаясь. Он был ни один такой, но их было очень мало - один из нескольких тысяч становился странником. Сначала быть странником было просто блажь, но потом они стали единственным связующим звеном между городами. Они приходили, приносили истории, рассказы, были и небылицы, тревожили ими умы горожан и уходили дальше. Обычно в городах им были рады, но не всегда. Иногда местные правительства считали, что странники заносят дурные мысли в головы горожан. В таких случаях если тебя просто выставляли из города, то это было еще везение. Дериан не знал какой прием ожидал его в этом городе и не хотел ничего загадывать наперед.

Дериан уже почти подошел к городу, когда на фоне заходящего солнца увидел знакомые овальные силуэты. Несколько десятков небольших летающих тарелок опускалось на город. Дериан сел на придорожную насыпь, ему уже некуда и незачем было идти. Они прилетели опять.

Дериан смотрел на заходящее солнце - это был последний закат для городов, а может и для всего человечества...


	36. Домашнее задание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написан по просьбе руководителя нашего психологического кружка и с его участниками в качестве персонажей, был опубликован в местной газетке, 2000г.  
> Про особенности обучения телепортации ;)  
> Посвящается Игорю, Лесе, Наташе, Мише, Юре, Виктору, Зое, Лене, Юле и Елене Константиновне.

Часы показывали ровно полчетвертого, когда на лестнице послышались осторожные шаги. Почти беззвучно осторожный посетитель прокрался по коридору и скрипнула открывающаяся дверь. Лена облегченно вздохнула - еще никого не было, даже учителя, который обычно приходил в три часа. Уже усевшись на стул Лена наконец успокоилась. Она была ответственным человеком и очень переживала из-за невыполненного домашнего задания. Не то чтобы она не смогла его сделать - она побоялась даже пробовать. А вдруг ее вместо учебной комнаты занесет куда-нибудь на Гавайи или вообще на Северный полюс? Потом появилась идея только сделать вид, что она выполнила задание, для этого она решила приехать раньше всех - чтобы никто не видел способа ее появления. Правда городской транспорт немного подвел, но все равно она успела прийти первой. Хоть Лену и мучили угрызения совести, но она успокаивала себя тем, что все равно сегодня на занятии все будут вместе выполнять это упражнение - вот тогда она и потренируется, а пока… Лена приняла уверенный вид и стала убеждать себя, что она появилась на этом стуле без утомительной поездки в транспорте и карабканья по лестнице.

Вдруг с резким хлопком прямо с потолка на стол упала Елена Константиновна … в кухонном фартуке и с кастрюлей. Лена и Елена Константиновна ошалело уставились друг на друга.

\- Ой! Получилось! - неописуемое изумление на лице Елены Константиновны стало постепенно сменяться смущением и растерянностью, - да я же совсем не хотела … Я же только попробовала. Я… Я не думала что получиться…

Тут спохватившись, что она сидит посреди стола, Елена Константиновна принялась очень осторожно с него слезать.

\- Ох как здорово у вас получилось! Да это же настоящая телепортация! Какой же вы молодец, - начала бурно восхищаться очнувшаяся от первоначального шока Лена.

\- Да как же это … Я ведь собиралась борщ доварить … Как раз еще и время было, думала доварю - и как раз к четырем сюда быстренько телепортируюсь. Борщ…!!!

Елена Константиновна в ужасе уставилась на кастрюлю борща стоящую на столе.

\- Что же мне с ним делать? Да и не могу же я в фартуке на занятиях сидеть. Что же мне делать?

\- Да не переживайте вы так, главное , что у вас телепортация получилась да еще так здорово!

\- Да уж здорово. Приземлиться в середину стола с кастрюлей борща - ужас!!! Хорошо что еще никого кроме тебя не было - а то б такой позор был. Нет, так дело не пойдет, надо мне обратно на кухню телепортироваться, борщ оставить, переодеться, а потом как раз к четырем сюда и вернусь.

\- Да что вы, а вдруг не получиться. Игорь нас на медитации именно на координаты комнаты настраивал. Вдруг вы вместо своей кухни, неизвестно куда попадете?

\- Не попаду, - решительно заявила Елена Константиновна, удобнее усаживаясь на стуле с кастрюлей на коленях, сосредотачиваясь и закрывая глаза.

Вот смелая женщина, с завистью подумала Лена. Не смотря на свой возраст, так все хорошо ей удается. А Елена Константиновна все еще сидела на стуле. Со вздохом она открыла глаза.

\- Не получается что-то. Наверное тороплюсь сильно - боюсь что кто-то придет, ведь время подходит. А цветок с ноль концентрацией так точно не успею сделать до прихода остальных. Неприятно-то как, и главное перед остальными неудобно - надо же на занятие по телепортации явиться с кастрюлей борща.

Лена сочувствующе посмотрела на расстроенную Елену Константиновну, и вдруг ей пришла в голову простая идея решения проблемы борща и не совсем соответствующего случаю наряда.

\- Да не расстраивайтесь вы так. Платье у вас вполне приличное, только фартук снимите - и все. А борщ мы можем в шкаф убрать - никто ничего и не заметит.

\- Ой, какая ты умница, - Елена Константиновна просто расцвела от Лениной идеи.

Совместными усилиями борщ и фартук подруги засунули в шкаф за пару минут, и удобно усевшись за столом стали ожидать прихода остальных.

\- А как у тебя получилась телепортация? - начала расспросы Елена Константиновна.

\- Да так …

Лена лихорадочно пыталась придумать версию, которая бы не была ложью и позволила бы скрыть правду, но в этот момент с полом возле стола учителя стали происходить какие-то странные вещи. На нем появилось пятно неопределенного цвета по которому то и дело пробегала рябь, потом пятно стало выгибаться и в целом вело себя совершенно неестественно для обыкновенного куска пола.

Постепенно волнения поверхности пятна приняли форму выдувающегося пузыря, который стал расти в высоту, практически не увеличиваясь в диаметре. Лена и Елена Константиновна зачаровано следили за метаморфозами пола. Когда пузырь вырос до полуметра и сделался прозрачным, он лопнул явив миру верхнюю часть туловища Юры, который с жутко недовольным видом буркнул "Привет", уперся руками в пол за пределами пятна и с явным усилием вылез полностью из пола, отряхивая с себя остатки пузыря, которые имели очень липкий вид.

Покосившись на лица Лены и Елены Константиновны Юра счел нужным поздороваться еще раз.

\- Здравствуйте. Ну не получилась у меня телепортация немного, ну застрял я где-то между пространствами - с кем не бывает.

\- Да не расстраивайтесь вы так, - Лена не могла без сочувствия смотреть на несчастного с прилипшими ошметками пола Юру , - вон Елена Константиновна так просто с потолка на стол упала. Это ведь первый раз - не у всех хорошо получается. Для первого раза - вполне нормально. Игорь же предупреждал, что первый раз курьезные неожиданности будут. Хорошо еще что вы насовсем в том полу не застряли, а то как бы вас Игорь потом вытягивал?

От идеи полного застревания в полу Юра еще больше скривился .

\- А сами-то небось без таких неприятностей телепортацию выполнили?

Не успела Лена и рта раскрыть как вдруг ни с того ни с сего заиграло пианино. Все от неожиданности даже вздрогнули - настолько привыкли считать его просто частью мебели - чем-то вроде тумбочки неординарной формы. Ведь за все время занятий это пианино ни разу не использовалось как музыкальный инструмент.

Елена Константиновна осторожно развернулась и подняла крышку - клавиши нажимались сами по себе, наигрывая веселенький мотивчик. Все неотрывно смотрели на расшалившееся пианино. Наконец прозвучали заключительные аккорды, со звуком взрыва верхняя крышка слетела с пианино, плавно спланировав в ближайший угол, и с тройным сальто из пианино выскочил улыбающийся Миша.

\- Ну как? Я телепортировался круче всех?

По комнате прокатился нервный смешок. Миша ищущим взглядом окинул присутствующих.

\- О, а где это Игорь? Я так рассчитывал его удивить, специально старался, а его - нет. Что за безобразие!

\- А действительно, где же Игорь, он в три часа обычно приходит, а тут уже без десяти четыре, а его еще и близко нет, - удивилась Лена.

\- Смотрите, - воскликнул Миша, показывая на стену возе двери, - еще кто-то прется.

Все с неподдельным интересом уставились на новое появление, ожидая очередного необычного шоу. Начало было весьма многообещающим. В воздухе, недалеко от стены появилось пятнышко золотистой дымки, которое достаточно быстро разрасталось, и вскоре превратилось в овал кружащихся золотых пылинок, ростом с человека. Нижний край овала немного не доставал до земли. Как только овал перестал увеличиваться в размерах, из него выехала золотая лесенка из нескольких ступенек, послышалась тихая торжественная церковная музыка, в сиянии появилась Зоя и прошествовала по ступенькам в комнату.

Группа восхищенно зааплодировала.

\- По эстетичности телепортации вы явно заняли первое место, - откомментировал появление одногруппницы Юра.

\- Ну что вы, - смутилась Зоя, - я ведь не специально, просто так получилось. А вообще процесс телепортации оказался таким приятным, я немного боялась, а оказалось так здорово. Вам тоже понравилось телепортироваться?

Хоть никто не ответил Зое но выражения лиц большинства начинающих магов красноречиво свидетельствовали явно об обратном.

\- Еще одно появление - в углу, - Миша зорко следил за всей комнатой, дабы не пропустить ни одну телепортацию и первый заметил дрожание воздуха в левом углу за столом Игоря.

Не успели все повернуть головы в нужном направлении, как в уголке уже скромно стоял Виктор.

\- Надеюсь я не сильно опоздал?

\- Да нет, - ответил Юра , - как раз четыре часа. А вот где интересно носит Лесю с Наташей?

\- А Юля, - поинтересовалась Лена, - ты про нее часом не забыл?

\- Не забыл, - ухмыльнулся Юра, - но она у нас всегда опаздывает. Так что, если бы она уже появилась - это было бы более удивительно, чем ее отсутствие.

\- В общем, наши девушки появятся самыми последними, и надеюсь достаточно эффектно, - заявил Миша, но вот где это Игорь, мне очень хотелось бы знать ?!

\- Но ведь Леся почти никогда не опаздывает, - забеспокоилась Зоя, - может быть с ней что-то случилось во время телепортации?

\- Ничего со мной не случилось, - послышался голос из шкафа.

Дверцы распахнулись и из шкафа грациозно выпорхнула Леся.

\- Мне просто очень захотелось незаметно появиться - вот я и материализовалась в шкафу, - поведала Леся с хитрой улыбкой, - я-то рассчитывала, что Игорь будет как всегда сидеть тут с трех часов, и хотела, что бы способ моего появления остался для него тайной. Ждала-ждала пока он придет, но так и пришлось не дождавшись его раскрыть свое инкогнито.

\- Так нечестно, - возмутился Миша, - ты нас всех видела, а мы тебя нет. А ну давай исчезай и появляйся заново!

\- Уже побежала, - огрызнулась Леся., - А это часом не твой борщ в шкафу стоит?

\- Какой борщ ?!

\- Ты же нас все грозился пловом накормить. А тут кастрюля свежего борща в шкафу стоит - я и подумала, что ты это принес вместо плова. Разве это не твой борщ?

\- Не-е , - слегка обалдев ответил Миша.

\- В шкафу что серьезно борщ стоит? - изумился Юра.

\- Не может быть, - воскликнула Зоя и встала со стула для проверки невероятного факта.

Она распахнула шкаф и изумленным взглядам предстала самая настоящая кастрюля в шкафу. Зоя достала вещественное доказательство и водрузила его на стол. Ароматы, вырвавшиеся из кастрюли после снятия крышки, рассеяли последние сомнения в том, что это самый настоящий борщ. Пока все озадачено переваривали этот необычный феномен, за окном послышался свист и в открытое окно влетела Наташа на стуле. Пронесясь над головой Миши и чуть не задев его ножкой стула, она мягко приземлилась на свое обычное место за столом.

В комнате повисла мертвая тишина. 

\- Ну вот ты и полетала со стулом, - первым пришел в себя Юра, - а то вечно только, грозилась взлететь.

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь! На стуле - это как раз самый лучший способ. Летишь над городом, сидишь на стуле, все видно. А без какой-нибудь подпорки - совсем не так комфортно лететь.

\- Тут люди вообще-то не летали, а мгновенно перемещались, - возразил Виктор.

\- Мгновенно совсем не так интересно. Я полюбовалась на город с высоты птичьего полета, а вы что видели со своим мгновенным перемещением? 

\- Игорь говорил не летать, а быстро перемещаться, - наставительно сказала Елена Константиновна.

\- А кто сказал, что я не быстро летела?

\- Но пока ты летела, ты к началу занятия опоздала. Вон уже пять минут пятого. А мгновенно бы перемещалась как все остальные - как раз бы успела.

\- Уже пятый час? - изумилась Наташа, - А где же Игорь?

\- А в самом деле, почему до сих пор нет Игоря, - забеспокоилась Зоя, - может что-то случилось.

\- Или он из Кировограда забыл приехать, - ухмыльнулся Миша.

\- Да вон ваш ненаглядный Игорь, - Юра показал на трон в углу, воздух над которым стал мерцать переливаясь всеми цветами радуги.

\- Я как всегда был здесь к трем часам, - улыбнулся Игорь вставая с трона, - очень интересно было наблюдать все ваши появления и их обсуждения. В целом вы меня очень порадовали

При этих словах Игоря Лена потупила глаза - учитель как всегда все знает, и ее не выполненное домашнее задание явно не осталось незамеченным.

\- Ну что ж, - сказал Игорь, усаживаясь за свой стол, - приступаем к занятию. Начнем с обсуждения впечатлений от первой телепортации. Начинаем, как всегда, с Миши.

\- Вот так всегда - вечно с меня начинаешь , - скривился Миша.

\- Ты там кажется хотел меня поразить своим появлением? Мы все тебя очень внимательно слушаем - поражай нас.

\- Ну… Я уселся, сделал цветок с пульсацией, настроился на нашу комнату, выбрал место появления возле пианино. Но мне очень хотелось появиться невидимым - так и получилось, совершенно без усилий с моей стороны. Немножко поиграл на пианино, попутно выяснив, что если хочу, могу проходить сквозь любые предметы, а если хочу - то могу их ощущать такими, какие они есть на самом деле. Вернее все предметы для меня в том состоянии были прозрачные и неосязаемые. А те на которых я концентрировал свое внимания - приобретали свои обычные свойства. Именно так и получилось с клавишами от пианино - их я чувствовал, а вот сквозь крышку руки проходили свободно. Потом тем же способом залез в пианино и представил что становлюсь видимым и осязаемым во время прыжка. Вот и все.

\- А крышку зачем было срывать - пианино ломать? - поинтересовался Игорь.

\- Да ты не переживай, я его отремонтирую. А сорвал я ее просто для подстраховки - вдруг я стану телесным чуть раньше и головой в нее долбанусь. Тогда и мне бы досталось, и для пианино ущерб бы был значительно больший.

\- Ладно - ладно, пианист ты наш. Виктор, а что у тебя было?

\- Да почти ничего. После пульсации я закрыл глаза, представил себе, нашу комнату, сделал шаг, открыл глаза, смотрю, а я уже тут в углу стою.

\- Тоже хорошо. Елена Константиновна?

Но не успела Елена Константиновна и рта открыть, как дверь распахнулась и в комнату влетело небольшое угловатое торнадо. Не останавливая своего бешеного вращения оно пронеслось к пустому месту за столом между Виктором и Еленой Константиновной. Постепенно скорость вращения снизилась и все заметили отдельные предметы, вращающиеся в загадочном вихре. Вдруг вихрь резко остановил свое вращения, все предметы опали на пол, а в центре этого безобразия стояла Юля и удивленно оглядывала прилетевшие вместе с ней вещи. По кругу вокруг нее валялись утюг, не доглаженная наволочка, насадка от пылесоса, блинчик, кухонная доска с остатками когда-то резавшихся на ней огурцов, по всему кругу были вперемешку рассыпаны ягоды малины и нарезанные кусочками яблоки, в руке Юля держала взбивалку для яиц.

\- Да уж, - изрек Игорь, - опять не успевала закончить домашние дела.

Юля скорчила кривую улыбочку, которая должна была изображать смущение. Игорь вздохнул, хлопнул в ладоши и все сопутствующие Юле предметы мигом исчезли.

\- Садись, горюшко ты наше. Сейчас как раз твоя очередь делиться впечатлениями.

Юля уселась на свое место, перекинувшись с Лесей только одним им понятными взглядами. Игорь давно подозревал, что это парочка использует низкоуровневую полярную телепатию, которую невозможно засечь постороннему наблюдателю, независимо, от его квалификации. Он с самого начала сомневался, стоит ли брать в группу сестер, но потом решил, что никаких особых связей между ними не может быть из-за существенной разницы в возрасте и некоторой противоположности характеров. Как не неприятно было это признавать, но в этом случае он явно ошибся, и теперь необходимо делать поправку на эту связь, чтобы не сбивались общегрупповые характеристики. Вообще в этом смысле группа была достаточно трудная: между Зоей, Леной и Еленой Константиновной тоже существовала некоторая связь низкоуровневого характера, правда на пару порядков более слабая, чем в случае с Юлей и Лесей. Юра с Мишей имели явную предрасположенность к созданию между собой телепатической связи такого типа, правда они пока с этим не особо спешили. Хотя, с другой стороны, пространство межу Мишей и Наташей стало себя очень странно вести в последнее время. Однако, можно было полагать, что до конца обучения новые связи так и не успеют возникнуть. По крайней мере, Игорь на это очень надеялся. Ведь учитывая, что это была одна из самых сильных групп, наличие целых четырех низкоуровневых связей очень бы осложнило процесс контроля за обучением.

А между тем Юля рассказывала про свое выполнение домашнего задания.

\- Я как всегда совсем чуть-чуть не успевала доделать домашние дела. Цветок делала на ходу, одновременно с резанием яблок и засыпанием малины сахаром. Пульсировала я взбивая блинчики, кстати, это весьма неплохо совмещается. А потом я поняла, что еще не догладила белье, не сделала салат, не пожарила блины - стала носиться по кухне как угорелая и в какой-то момент, меня закружило, подхватило и понесло, а на ноги я стала уже здесь.

Игорь кивнул Юле, показывая, что ее рассказ принят, и выжидающе посмотрел на Елену Константиновну.

\- Я сначала решила потренироваться и выполнить всю процедуру, кроме последнего этапа, чтоб потом лучше получилось. Сделала я это, думаю доварю борщ и буду телепортироваться. Раскрываю глаза, смотрю - а я уже тут сижу. Хотела домой вернуться, борщ на место поставить - и не получилось. Игорь, почему я не смогла попасть домой?

\- Вы просто еще не очень хорошо умете задавать координаты для телепортации. Если координаты заданы неточно, то срабатывают защитные механизмы организма и телепортация не происходит. На предыдущем занятии во время медитации я определил, а вы все запомнили координаты этой комнаты. А самостоятельно их установить у вас не получилось. А как ваши дела, Зоя?

\- У меня все так интересно и необычно прошло. Я представила себе прямой коридор из моей квартиры в эту комнату и он появился прямо передо мной в виде золотистого пятна, я шагнула в него. А потом все было просто … прекрасно. Я летела в какой-то сияющей трубе, вся окутанная пахучей дымкой, она очень была похожа на пыльцу цветов. Потом мой полет замедлился и я как бы с обратной стороны зеркала увидела комнату и всех сидящих в ней. Тут я заметила ступеньки сквозь это зеркало и прошла по ним в комнату.

\- А долго вы летели по своей трубе? - поинтересовался Игорь.

\- Минуты две-три, не больше.

\- Хорошо, теперь Лена, - Игорь пристально посмотрел на опустившую глаза ученицу.

\- Я …, - Лена на секунду запнулась, - я побоялась что-то неправильно сделать и просто приехала на городском транспорте.

По группе прокатился вздох удивления.

\- Ну что ж, - принял решение Игорь, - раз не сделала дома, то давай делать вместе. Сейчас мы с тобой выйдем в коридор и потом оттуда телепортируемся обратно в комнату.

Игорь поднялся, и смущенной Лене волей-неволей пришлось вставать и идти за ним в коридор. Все стали разглядывать комнату, в ожидании откуда и как появятся Игорь с Леной. Они появились как раз за столом Игоря, дружно шагнув из серого тумана неопределенной формы, который совершенно неожиданно окутал всю стену. Туман исчез также быстро, как и появился.

\- Я почти что ничего не поняла, - начала Лена свой рассказ, - только я подумала о комнате - появился туман, Игорь сразу шагнул в него и потянул меня за собой. Вышли мы уже в комнате. Вот только я думала, что мы появимся у двери, а мы оказались на противоположной стороне комнаты. Как так получилось? - Лена недоуменно посмотрела на Игоря.

\- Это был своего рода туннель, просто очень короткий и не до конца сформировавшийся. Для применения туннеля желательно иметь расстояние между исходной и конечной точкой не меньше десятка метров. Хорошо, теперь слушаем о полете Наташи.

\- Да я уже почти всё рассказала. Кроме Юли все мой рассказ и так слышали. Как только я подумала о телепортации, естественно сразу же вспомнила о моих попытках полетать со стулом во время медитаций. Ну и оторвалась со стулом от земли. А как я летела вы уже слышали.

\- Что нам поведает Леся, вышедшая из шкафа? - поинтересовался Игорь.

\- Я перенеслась мгновенно. Еще полсекунды назад была у себя в квартире, а потом - сразу здесь. Я специально захотела появиться в шкафу, что бы ты не видел моего появления - самой таинственной хотелось показаться. И очень обрадовалась, когда мне удалось появится не просто в комнате, а именно там, где я задумала. Все.

\- И последний - Юра, - Игорь выжидающе посмотрел на скривившегося от воспоминания о своем перемещении Юру.

\- Успешной эту телепортацию назвать нельзя, - Юра сопроводил это заявление красноречивым отдиранием микроскопического кусочка пола от своей рубашки, Пока я с закрытыми глазами в цветке представлял себе эту комнату, я почувствовал, что вроде бы куда-то лечу. Мне это совсем не понравилось, я открыл глаза и увидел, что действительно лечу в какой-то сиреневато-черной, очень узкой трубе. Мне захотелось побыстрее из нее вылезти и я стал лететь на максимальной скорости. Почти сразу я увидел выход, заклеенный коричневой пленкой. Я ее и разорвал с разгону, вот только она частями ко мне прилипла. А потом оказалось что я по пояс сижу в полу возле стола Игоря. Я подтянулся, вылез, вот и все.

\- Не надо было так спешить вылезти из той трубы, - посоветовал Игорь, - тогда бы ты и пол мне не попортил, и сам бы не вымазался.

Убедившись, что никто больше не собирается рассказывать свои впечатления от первой телепортации, Игорь подвел общий итог.

\- Как вы все слышали, вы попали сюда разными способами, но тем не менее в большинстве случаев это все-таки была телепортация, просто разные ее варианты. Прошлый раз я вам специально не рассказывал о существующих типах телепортации, что бы вы смогли определить наиболее естественный именно для вас. Правда два человека так и не справились с заданием. Вместо телепортации они выполнили другое, кстати, более сложное упражнение, которое их никто не просил делать, - Игорь оценивающие посмотрел на группу, проверяя догадался ли кто-нибудь кого он имел ввиду.

Все ученики растеряно переглядывались, на их лицах очевидно читались сменяющие друг друга вопросы "Это ты ? Ой, а вдруг это я?"

\- Все правильно, это Наташа и Юля. Они нам продемонстрировали магическую левитацию. Это конечно тоже хороший способ перемещаться в пространстве, но крайне неудобен при необходимости переместиться на большие расстояния. Конечно, в рамках одного города, он оказался на несколько минут медленнее телепортации. Но, если бы вам нужно было попасть, например, в Сидней, то вы летели бы несколько часов, что достаточно неудобно. Да и дождик может где-нибудь намочить, - усмехнулся Игорь.

\- Но ведь туннель как у Юры или Зои тоже имеет определенную длительность. И в Сидней они будут лететь все равно долго. Он их разве что от атмосферных осадков сможет защитить - вот и все преимущество, - возмутилась Наташа. Ей совсем не нравилось быть в числе невыполнивших домашнее задание, тем более, что сама она была уверена в правильности его выполнения.

\- Нет, - возразил Игорь, - длительность телепортационного туннеля не зависит от расстояния, а только от скорости формирования выхода. Как только энергии летящего оказывается достаточно чтобы открыть выход - туннель сразу же заканчивается. Поэтому, если вы чувствуете, что у вас мало энергии, не надо хотеть, чтобы туннель побыстрее кончился. Во время полета энергия практически не тратится, а тем временем организм может накопить недостающую энергию для открытия выхода. А если вы поспешите вылететь из туннеля, то будете вынуждены как Юра соскребать с себя куски пола, - Игорь мягко усмехнулся.

\- Скажи спасибо , что я не из зеркала вылезал, а то была бы у тебя не маленькая дырочка под столом, а большое разбитое зеркало , - весело отпарировал Юра.

\- Возвращаясь к способам телепортации, - продолжил Игорь свою лекцию, существуют два основных способа: мгновенное перемещение, что продемонстрировали нам Елена Константиновна, Виктор и Леся. Это более простой способ, но требующий больших затрат энергии. К тому же таким способом вы не сможете взять с собой своих друзей и знакомых мгновенно прокатиться на другую сторону планеты, - усмехнулся Игорь, - первый раз я здесь тоже появился с помощью мгновенной телепортации. А Лене я советую в дальнейшем пользоваться именно этим способом, потому что несформированный туннель немного опасен..

\- Второй способ - создание телепортационного туннеля или в просторечье телепорта. Как вы уже поняли, этим способом здесь появились Юра, Зоя и потом мы с Леной. Он требует меньше энергетических затрат, но занимает чуть-чуть больше времени. Зато по одному телепорту сразу может пройти несколько человек, кроме создавшего туннель. При этом, создающий должен заходить последним и выходить первым. Поскольку сразу после его попадания в телепорт, входное отверстие захлопывается, а пока он не выйдет, выходное будет оставаться непроницаемым для остальных, путешествующих телепортом.

\- А это не опасно? - поинтересовалась Леся, - а если после его выхода туннель захлопнется и остальные застрянут где-то между пространством и временем.

\- Пока в туннеле кто-то есть он не может закрыться. Разве что они там будут сами находиться очень долго - с полчаса, не меньше. Тогда иссякнет образовавшая туннель энергия и их выкинет в исходной или конечной точке. Есть правда возможность, что туннель может выкинуть пассажиров в произвольной точке пространства, но это крайне маловероятно.

\- А как же я , - возмутился Миша, видя что Игорь замолчал и вроде бы закончил описание способов телепортации, - я ведь появился не так как все, я же был невидимым!

\- У тебя тоже была обыкновенная мгновенная телепортация, просто усложненная появлением в призрачном виде. Кстати таким способом и я здесь появился ровно в три часа, как и всегда, - Игорь с улыбкой посмотрел, на наиболее возмущавшихся его опозданием Наташу, Мишу и Лесю. - Но переход в призрачное состояние и его использование мы будем учить на следующей неделе, поэтому пока оставим эту тему.

\- А теперь, когда мы уже все знаем о телепортации, открываем цветок, выполняем пульсацию и представляем себе поляну на Белых Камнях, где мы совсем недавно ели плов.

Вся группа сосредоточилась на огненных точках, стеблях, чашах, корнях и листьях, устремив взгляды в пол. И когда все, пропульсировав, представили себе нужную поляну… 

\- Отправляемся на Белые Камни есть борщ, - провозгласил Игорь и исчез.

В следующее мгновение Игорь, Лена, Виктор, Леся, Елена Константиновна и кастрюля борща стояли на солнечной поляне наблюдая за открывающимися телепортами остальных членов группы. Первой из золотистого пятна вышла Зоя. Почти одновременно с ней в небе на высоте нескольких метров от земли образовались циклические сиреневые круги из которых довольно удачно вывалился Юра и победно посмотрел ни Игоря.

Леся первая заметила странное поведение травы, которая постепенно слипалась в одно целое в радиусе метра как раз пред стоящей группой. В это время Виктор показал на кружащую над поляной темную точку, постепенно увеличивающуюся в размерах. Постепенно трава превратилась в маленькое озеро, но только очень зеленого цвета. А точка стала наклонным, блестящим как полированный, черным диском, по-прежнему летающим над поляной по странной траектории, но уже чуть-чуть медленнее.

\- Это явно наши Наташа с Юлей, - заметил Юра, - все у них не как у людей: если не зеленая вода, то летающий выход телепорта.

\- Да, нестабильный выход телепорта это нестандартно и даже может быть немного опасно, - заметил Игорь с тревогой наблюдая за мечущимся по поляне диском.

\- Вот только кто из них кто , - поинтересовалась Зоя.

\- Летает точно Наташа, - заметил Виктор, - это же она у нас летчик со стажем. Вот у нее и не только стул, но и выход телепорта летает.

Словно услышав его слова, черный диск взорвался и из него на бешеной скорости головой вперед вылетела Наташа, чуть не сбив с ног Игоря с Юрой. Но в последний момент она выполнила в воздухе пирует, достойный считаться фигурой высшего пилотажа, пронеслась у всех над головами, пролетела до конца поляны, развернулась и плавно приземлилась на ноги возле остальных членов группы.

\- Вот и пригодился раньше времени приобретенный опыт левитации, - усмехнулась Наташа.

\- Как же ты без стула-то обошлась? - подколола Леся.

\- А без стула летать еще лучше. Теперь я на занятиях всегда буду так летать.

\- Но-но, - предостерег Игорь, - ты полетами раньше времени-то не сильно увлекайся.

\- Из этой зеленой лужи когда-нибудь что-нибудь вылупится? - возмутился Юра, привлекая внимание всех к тихо плескавшейся у их ног зеленой водице.

В ответ лужа булькнула парой зеленоватых пузырьков. Потом забулькала активнее, как бы закипая. Постепенно в ее центре открылось расширяющееся окошко, из которого выехала Юля. Она попыталась, вися вертикально в воздухе, допрыгнуть до края лужи, но не удержала равновесия и упала вниз … на зеленую траву. Она поднялась, удивлено и недоверчиво разглядывая траву под собой.

\- Надо же, как он быстро закрылся.

\- Почему так долго не открывала выход, - озабоченно спросил Игорь.

\- Никак не могла придумать, как вылезти из воды и при этом не намокнуть.

\- Сильно долго задерживаться в телепорте при уже сформировавшемся выходе тоже не стоит - это для всех - на будущее, - прокомментировал способ Юлиного появления Игорь. 

\- Миша, небось, опять в призрачном виде явился, и молча с нас хихикает, - Наташа заметила отсутствие последнего члена группы.

\- Нет его здесь, - сказал Игорь, - и я уже начинаю немного беспокоиться. Как бы его желание необычно появиться не вышло ему боком.

\- Может быть, он тоже решил попробовать явиться с помощью телепорта, - предположила Юля.

Практически в ту же секунду посреди поляны появился Миша с двумя огромными сумками в руках.

\- А это еще что? - изумилась Елена Константиновна.

\- Ну… Я по дороге кое-куда заскочил. Тут мясо, рис, некоторые закуски и прочее, - показав на свои сумки, усмехнулся Миша, - не можем же мы выбраться на природу только ради одного борща...


End file.
